


Up to the Challenge

by musebond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 108,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musebond/pseuds/musebond
Summary: Gavin is partnered with RK900 to go undercover at a convention. RK900 is up to the challenge to change Gavin's mind about androids, but Connor wishes he could have been the one to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining. 

It hadn’t been when the detective left his apartment, but sure enough it started to pour just before he pulled into the parking lot.

‘Goddamn rain.’ The officer mumbled under his breath as he picked his pace up to a jog. He barrelled past the doors, arms hovering over his head to guard against the downpour. He succeeded in having two dry patches on his head; not what he was hoping for, not at all.

He made it two steps past the door, arms not even by his side when someone had blocked his path.

“Hey outta my wa-“

“Good morning Officer Reed.” The all too familar voice spoke.

Gavin wasn’t in the mood for his usual tirade of insults. He settled with an impromto “The fuck outta my way.”  
He had occasionally dropped ‘Plastic’ from his insult list. Oh he still kept it in there, but he reserved it for when Connor really pissed him off. Connor didn’t move, his upright perfect posture faltered slightly. A moment of hesitation.

That was all Gavin needed, he pushed past the android, making sure his shoulder collided with Connor’s as he stepped past and clocked in.

“Officer Reed.” Connor persisted, following after him.

“What is this? Where’s your dad? Go bug him.” Gavin sneered, his mood going from bad to worse. “I haven’t even got a coffee in my hand yet for Christ’s sake.” He mumbled, catching slight of Connor’s LED flickering yellow before turning blue.

Had Connor heard that? Goddamn androids would replace him someday.

“Fowler requested we see him in his office immediately.” Connor decided that relaying what he knew would be more effective than waiting to get Gavin’s attention.

It was successful. Gavin’s angry march to his desk slowed to a stop. “Your circuits crossed? Don’t you mean you and Hank? Or more likely me and not you?” he asked.

“I do not know. All I know is he requested us both.” Connor had the thin veneer of curiosity on his face. Gavin shook his head, he must have been imagining it. Connor didn’t experience such things....Gavin wondered. Connor was a deviant. Could he?

Gavin paused, noticing Connor seemed to be staring at him. “What?” 

Connor shook his head, as if to say ‘nothing’ with the action. “Shall we?”

“Whatever.” Gavin unzipped his wet jacket and slid it off as he walked towards Fowlers. Was it his imagination or...”Connor.” Gavin started. “Are you...excited or something?” he looked down at the android’s feet. His pace was a little faster than his usual gate. Yes, Gavin noticed these things. He was afterall, good at his job.

“I think I am curious. Maybe a little. Maybe 5%.” He admitted, the faintest of smiles on his face.

“Fuck, leave it to you to make an emotion sound like a calculation.” Gavin regretted he asked. Everytime Connor was on the verge of being something more in Gavin’s eyes, the robot somehow fucked it up. With some math or statistic that took all the ‘human’ out of his action.

“Not a calculation, more of a...well I am not sure yet.” He admitted, making the other pause in his steps.

Maybe Gavin was wrong afterall. “Hm..” was the only noise he made when he knocked once while stepping into Fowlers office. And there, in different clothes, was standing another Connor.

“What the fuck?” If Gavin had gotten his morning coffee, this is where it would hit the floor. Cold blue eyes met steel grey eyes and Gavin felt something twist and knot in his stomach. He had taking a step back, bumping into Connor as he did so.

Gavin spun around to see Connor, LED flickering yellow as he regained his own balance and looked down to Gavin with his soft brown eyes.

Gavin suddenly felt so small. “I...how did?” he looked back to the other Connor, realizing this wasn’t some magic trick or prank. “No.” Gavin’s head snapped to Fowler, lifting from his seat at his desk. “No.” He said again, as if he had any say in what this meeting was about.

“Gavin, sit down.” Fowler sighed, wanting to move this along.

“No.” Gavin said, but it was unclear if he was refusing the request or still in shock over the double Connor situation. It was then he finally noticed Connor’s expression.

Gavin quirked an eyebrow at Connor, he never noticed how much personality the android had until he saw Connor completely expressionless. Connor stiffly took a seat. 

Seeing Connor behave this way had changed Gavin’s demeanor somewhat and he took a seat as well.

Fowler honestly hadn’t been expecting the compliance but he was going to jump on the opportunity while he had their attention. He motioned from his desk to the ‘other’ Connor.

“This is RK900.” Fowler introduced.

“Hello.” The android spoke. 

Gavin visibly showed his distaste. “We already have a Connor.” He said, motioning to the aforementioned. “See?” he took Connor’s arm and waved it around. “He’s still working fine. We don’t need another.”

“Gavin!” Fowler hissed at him. Rk900’s steel eyes shifted to examine Gavin, then shifted to Connor.

Connor glanced up to see the examination and reached up to his LED. It looked like an almost human gesture, like a nervous girl who fidgeted with her hair.

Gavin released Connor’s other arm and motioned to RK900. “Sorry you had to drag yourself all the way out here for nothing but as you can see, we have all that-“

“Gavin, that’s enough. RK900 is going to be partnering with you.”

“Ok, one, no he isn’t. Two, why is there a new android model? I thought Cyberlife had destroyed all their new stock. What’s out there is what’s left. Still too many if you ask me.”

“No one asked you.” Fowler interrupted.

“Regardless, What. The. Actual. Fuck. Fowler. This right here.” He motioned to RK900, who remained quiet. “-Should not be.”

“I am a prototype.” RK900 spoke.

“A prototype.” Gavin mocked, rolling his eyes towards Connor, about to add on when he noticed Connor’s demenor.

Connor was quietly staring forward, hand at his temple and motionless.

“....” Gavin paused, trying to read the android but he couldn’t. All he knew was this wasn’t typical behavior for Connor. Hank would have a better idea what was going through his mind, at least that’s what Gavin assumed.

“RK900 had been activated before the rest of his line. He is the only one.”

“Is that supposed to make him special?” Gavin snorted.

“Yes actually.” Fowler glared, “RK900 could be the very last android to be manufactured from Cyberlife.”

“So?”

“So, fucking be nice Gavin. There’s only one and we have it.” Fowler said, “And since no human wants to partner with you, you get it.”

“Tch.” Gavin snorted, jerking his head back in an ‘I don’t believe this is happening’ motion.

With Gavin stewing quietly, Fowler took a moment to focus on Connor.

“Connor.”

The android lowered his hand from his head and focused on his superior. “Yes Captain Fowler?”

“I would appreciate if you could remain available to RK900 to answer any questions his first few days. Until he is caught up to speed.”

“Yes sir.” Connor said with a curt nod.

“Thank you Connor.” Fowler nodded back, knowing he could rely on Connor to help this proceed smoothly.

“What is your name?” Connor addressed the android for the first time.

“My name is RK900.” He told him.

Connor quirked his head, that wasn’t a real name was it?

“Fuck, I’m not saying that mouthful every time.” He looked to Fowler as if the man could help him out.

“I’m sure you’ll find a suitable compromise.” Fowler told Gavin, not caring what he called him.

“How about Plastic?” He grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

“That is not my name. My name is RK900.” He said again.

Gavin closed his eyes. This was going to be a long fucking day. “It’s too early for this. I need a coffee. Hey, RK900, get me a coffee.”

“That is not my job.”

“Arghh...” Gavin slouched in his chair, “Is there anything else? Because I’m leaving now.” 

“Not so fast. There is one more condition. RK900 was sent over this morning, with very little notice.”

“So?” Gavin shrugged.

“So, we don’t have a place for him yet-“

“Stuff him in the evidence locker.” Gavin interrupted, not liking where this is going.

“No-“

“A hotel-“

“No-“

“Your place then!” Gavin said, not wanting this android to be in his personal space anymore then he needed it.

Connor leaned in, “I could ask Hank if-“

“No Connor, that is alright.”

“Yes Connor.” Gavin said overtop of Fowler’s words.

“Gavin, just please, take him for the night, we’ll have something set up for him throughout the week. Every place is ‘no vancy’ because of some weird convention going on.”

“The Gryffies convention.” Connor informed. “It’s the largest convention in Detroit this year.”

“Argh. Fine. Whatever.” Gavin cut in, “Let’s stop talking about this please.”

\------------

 

The day had gone by relatively fast. RK900 was quiet most of the time and Gavin had almost forgotten about the huge news. Since RK900 seemed to organize himself without needing to ask any stupid questions, Gavin could actually focus on his work. He was finishing up the last of his cases. It was then he clued in that his next case, he would be working with RK900. He took this moment to look up and study RK900. He absentmindedly twirled his pen between his index and middle finger, it helped Gavin focus when he occupied his hands.

RK900 looked just like Connor. Well. Of course he did, he was an exact replica. Gavin squinted, attempting to get a closer look at the freckles on the androids face. Goddamn it was an accurate job. He glanced over to Connor’s desk to compare notes when he caught the Connor staring back at him.

Gavin hadn’t been expecting to meet Connor’s eyes. Connor looked back to his paperwork almost...embarassed?

Connor was feeling more and more....well. It didn’t matter, he was still a plastic. Gavin dismissed the thought before it had a chance to fully form.

The eyes. That’s where the difference was. Connor had brown eyes. RK900 had..Gavin straightened his back. “Your eyes are grey.” He finally spoke to it.

RK900 glanced up. “Yes.” He took the moment to stare into Gavin’s. “Officer Reed, does the RK800 always spend so much time watching you?”

“What?” Gavin glanced back in time to catch Connor return his eyes to his desk. He let out a dry laugh. “Oh, he’s not staring at me, he’s staring at you. I wonder if he worries you’ll replace him.” The irony of the thought made the officer laugh a real laugh. This caused Connor to look up once more.

“No Officer Reed. He is watching you.” RK900 insisted, leaning a little forward, as if to share a secret. Gavin resisted the urge to lean back and remained still.

“Is RK800 a deviant?” It asked with no change in tone.

“Uh...yeah he is.” Gavin confirmed.

“I see. What is your relationship with the RK800?”

As much as Gavin rarely used Connor’s name, it felt strange to call him RK800, even thought that was in fact...what he was.

“There is none. He knows I don’t like him. And he’s no fan of mine either.” He said with a casual shrug, no skin off his back. He didn’t work here to make friends. “Why you asking anyway?”

“I’m programmed to notice these things. The more information I have the better I can access the level of threat.” It told him.

“Level of threat?” Gavin snorted, “Connor isn’t a threat.” His face turned sour, pushing back the foggy memory of being knock out in the evidence locker.

RK900 nodded, “He has never threatened you in the past?”

“No.” Gavin lied, discontinuing with his pen and pressing it to the paper to use it properly.

RK900 ‘s eyes remained on Gavin while the officer worked. “I see.” Was all he said.

\------------

Gavin clocked out. He had stayed late again but still not later than Hank and his bot. He shook his head, how did that old man do it? Didn’t he get tired? He was pulling on his jacket and about to walk out the door when he remembered RK900. 

“Fuck, that’s right.” He said, turning around to back track to his desk where he had left him. As soon as he turned 180 degrees, there stood RK900, right behind him.

“Fuck!” Gavin jumped back defensively.

“I didn’t mean to startle you Detective Reed. I noticed you had retrieved your things and accessed you would be going home soon. Therefore I thought to follow you.”

Every word in that sentence ran over Gavin’s skin like sandpaper. “Fuck.”

“Is something the matter?” RK900 tilted his head, scanning Gavin’s stress levels. RK900 saw that it was up 9%.

“Get in the fucking car.” Was all he said, leading the way as he left the station.

Rk900 followed and waited to complete the order before resuming his question. He got in, buckled himself in and turned to Gavin as he started the engine.

“I have irritated you?” He asked, piecing it together.

Gavin paused, he didn’t think the android would have been self-aware enough to pick up on it. Or maybe it was a simple calculation. It wasn’t that hard to figure out.

“Yes.” He responded, driving them out of the station.

“Was it the words I used or my manner in speaking to you?” RK900 asked.

“Both. People don’t talk like that. You sound like a machine. I mean you are a machine but I mean, could you not act like it so much?” Gavin focused on the road, he could feel RK900’s eyes on him and he didn’t like it. “What?!” he glanced at him.

“I will take that into consideration. Since we are offering feedback on mannerisms, I suggest not speaking like an asshole.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped.

“I mean, you are an asshole. But could you not act like it so much?” RK900 threw the detective’s words back at him.

Gavin’s head whipped to face RK900, catching a cold smirk on the androids face. “Did they....did Cyberlife...program a personality into you?” he had never experienced an android talking back to him like that before. Once Connor got a little big for his britches and made a remark about their ‘bromance’ but RK900 held himself much differently than the other model despite being almost identical.

“No, I am equipped to learn as I go. And you fit many of the ‘asshole’ categories. If I am to develop a personality, I would like it to be one that is an asset to my work, not a hindrance. So if you could...” his LED flickered yellow. “-‘Tone it down’ as they say. Then you could be helping me.”

Gavin’s face burned red, half from anger, half from embarrassment. He knew his attitude wasn’t doing him any favors, but he never had it worded in a way where it hindered someone else.

“I should punch you in your smug face.” He threatened.

“There is a 0% chance that you would land it. Especially since you announced it.” RK900 spoke with a hint of something to his voice. Or was it Gavin’s imagination? Gavin looked at RK900 again, catching a smug smile on his lips.

“You fucker...were you just playing back in the station?” Gavin parked his car and faced the android. “Acting all proper and shit. Then you get out of the station, you’re swearing n’ shit.”

“I said the word ‘asshole’ twice Detective Reed, I’ve yet to reach your level of ‘profane eloquence.’” He commented dryly.

Gavin stared. Then Gavin laughed.

“Profane eloquence?” He repeated, “Hahahahaha...Jesus Christ...” he shook his head. Unsure of how pissed versus how amused he should be. As much as Gavin liked to bulldoze over people at work. He did it seeking a challenge. To test other’s boundaries. This way he knew what they would let slide and what they wouldn’t. It was the quickest way to know who was a pushover and who wasn’t.“Alright asshat, I’ll keep that in mind.” He got out of the car.

RK900’s expression remained the same as he followed Gavin to the elevator.

Gavin lived on the 8th floor of a 10 floor complex. They stepped out of the lift and Gavin unlocked his door.

RK900 noticed Gavin had 2 locks to unlock.

“I don’t have a spare bed so you’ll take the couch.” He told him as he stepped in.

“I don’t need much, only a place to recharge.” He responded before he picked up a life reading within the apartment.

“Do you live alone?” RK900 asked, stepping half in front of Gavin. Gavin promptly pushed the android out of the way. “Yes. Well I have a cat.” He corrected. “Decaf!” he called out. 

“Mrow?” a curious noise came from the window sill and a small calico trotted over, rubbing herself again Gavin’s leg affectionately.

RK900 observed the cats’ reaction to Gavin curiously. He cared for something. Rk900 noticed one stuffed mouse toy and a scratching post for the cat. Rk900 watched Gavin pick up Decaf and scratch around her ears, eliciting a purr from the cat. Gavin noticed him staring. “She likes to be pet, so if she wants attention, give her a couple rubs.” He told him, setting Decaf back down and moving to the kitchen and grabbing a frozen tv dinner to heat up.

RK900 knelt to the floor, reaching his hand out in an attempt to pet the cat. Decaf moved into his hand, petting herself against his palm.

“She’s friendly.” RK900 commented.

“Yeah she’s a flirt.” He joked, as he preheated the oven. “You don’t eat right?”

“I don’t need to eat.” RK900 confirmed.

“Good cause I don’t have anything to offer besides coffee or catfood.” He mumbled, but RK900 picked it up since his auditory resources were so advanced.

 

Rk900 didn’t comment. He moved towards Gavin’s bedroom, curious to add to his database of information. He wanted to know more about his partner so he could better serve at his job.

As soon as RK900 neared Gavin’s bedroom door, he heard the detective shout. “Stay out of my room.” 

RK900 retracted his hand as if he had been caught doing something wrong. “I was curious-“

“Be curious everywhere else but my room.” Gavin said as he tossed RK900 a can of catfood.

“I don’t need to eat.” He said again, as if Gavin hadn’t heard him the first time.

“It’s not for you idiot.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Detective Reed. Please don’t call me that. My intelligence is bar none compared to any other model of my kind.”

“Oh my god.” Gavin laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just open it.”

Rk900 stared at Gavin almost defiantly for a moment before placing his finger inside the metal tab and opening the airtight tin can.

Decaf flew over to him, ‘mrowing’ at his feet and doing a figure 8 between the android’s legs.

He almost stumbled back before looking at Gavin with a small ‘Oh’.  
“Set it down.” Gavin said, “Before she starts crawling up-too late.”

Decaf wrapped her front paws around RK’s legs and begun to climb up. She let go everytime she got to his knee and fell back down.

“Oh.” Rk900 stiffly took a step back, then another when she followed, then another...until he was backing away and the cat was following him around the room.

Gavin stared from his counter, arms folded across his chest as he laughed. “Oh my god, set the can down. She just wants the food.” 

Rk900 backed himself against the wall and quickly set the can to the floor. Decaf immediately altered her route and went for the food. His LED flickering yellow before settling on blue.

Gavin laughed as he took his food out of the oven. “You’re the best out there huh?” he asked retorically, with a smug undertone.

RK900 frowned.

 

\---------------

Hank and Connor finished up the last of their case files for the night. Connor sat quietly in the car, staring out the window.

“What’s on your mind Connor?” Hank questioned, curious to know the other’s thoughts. 

“I was thinking about RK900 and Detective Reed.” He continued to watch the street lights pass the car. “I wonder how RK900 will fare with him.”

The older man laughed. “Yeah, I give RK900 a day before he becomes deviant.” 

“Do you think RK900 will change Gavin’s mind about Androids?” he asked with a tone of...something to his voice.

Hank assumed it was hopefulness. Connor still had an innocence about him, or maybe Hank couldn’t see Connor any other way than with the best intentions possible.

“I doubted. But hey, who knows, you changed my mind.” He smiled and gave Connor’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Connor smiled at the sentiment, but it was lacklustre.

“What’s really on your mind Connor?” Hank asked again, some concern in his voice. “Are you worried about that other android?”

“RK900? No...I’m sure he is fully capable of handling himself. He is the most advanced model to date.” He said quietly.

“Are you worried about your performance or something?” Hank asked, trying to find the source of Connor’s quiet demeanour tonight.

“No.” He half-lied. He had felt some discomfort, but he was confident that it was unwarranted. No, the source of his stress was more irrational...more human.

“Detective Reed doesn’t like me. I find him very irritating myself.”

“Yes.” Hank agreed. “He is a dick.”

Connor nodded, “However...” his voice trailed off. “If Detective Reed was to change his mind about androids...I had always thought....I...would be the one to do it.” He frowned. No. He wanted to be the one to do it. Connor disliked Reed but at the same time was pushed by him. He wanted to show him he was alive and he did deserve his respect. He...didn’t like that this other model may achieve that.

But why didn’t he like it? Shouldn’t the outcome be the main focus? Not that he wasn’t the one to do it.

Why did he want it to be him so badly?

“Connor, the headache of working with Reed isn’t worth it. It’s all work; no reward and maybe a headache or two for good measure. If RK900 or whatever his name is can survive Gavin, it’ll be a feat unto itself.” He reassured. “Trust me.”

“I do Hank.” Connor nodded. 

But something was wrong. He didn’t know what. He continued to stare out the window, looking for the answer.


	2. Details and Deviancy

To Gavin’s surprise, RK900 was easy to go unnoticed. Sure he would always opt for his privacy, but as far as company went, he could have been stuck with worse. He had forgotten about the android as he stepped out of his room, towel around his waist as he strode to the shower.

RK900 looked up from his seat on the couch, scanning Gavin’s back as he strode past. Noticing the scar on his nose wasn’t the only scar he had on is body. He wasn’t littered with them, but there were some stories there that RK900 would like to inquire about. Before he could say anything, Gavin closed the door and water could be heard running.

RK900 looked to Decaf. The calico noticed him looking and jumped up on his lap, looking for pets. The android slowly complied, applying the same technique he saw Gavin used and pet the cats head. He had lost track of time because he was interrupted from his action when Gavin shouted.

“Oh shit! I forgot you were there.” Gavin stepped out, now wet, gripping the towel around his waist in one hand, toothbrush in the other. “Did you sleep in your clothes?” he asked, noticing RK900 looked exactly as he did the night before.

“Yes.” Rk900 looked up before his eyes trailed down, examining Gavin.

“My eyes are up here.” Gavin snapped his fingers in front of Rk900’s face.

The android redirected his eyes back to Gavin’s scrutinizing gaze. “I was just assessing you.” He said as if that would be sufficient for Gavin to be put to ease.

It did not.

“Assessing me?” he gritted, biting down on the toothbrush in his mouth. 

Stress level increased by 15%

“Yes.” RK900 stared up from his seat. “You appear angry.” He stated.

“What exactly are you assessing?” he asked, a definite edge to his voice. “My health? Physical capability?” he shot, his anger showing more.

Rk900 noticed Gavin’s irritation increase with each word. “Yes.” He admitted, “I wanted to see where the limits of my partner lies so I could accommodate accordingly.”

“You smug sack of shit, you think you can figure everything out about my capabilities by a scan?” he begun brushing his teeth in irritation.

RK900 looked back to Gavin’s chest, taking the opportunity to proceed with another scan.“I can know a lot about what you’re capable of this way. I know that you are capable of bench pressing 275 pounds which is advanced for your height and weight. I can see by scanning your vitals you drink more than you should. You have scabs on your knuckles, which might indicate a recent fight.” 

RK900 looked up to Gavin’s eyes, “And in my short time with you, I suspect with your low impulse control, there is a 65% probability you initiated it.” The faintest curl of RK900’s lips turned upward. Maybe the average person would have missed it, or thought they imagined it. But Gavin was more perceptive than people liked to credit him for.

Rk900 was questioning his ability as an officer. He knew it. Something as advanced as RK900 would have to see himself as the superior detective. He was created to be. Gavin felt the same threat the day Connor had stepped into the precinct. Acting all innocent and new. Gavin didn’t believe it for a second, and he wasn’t going to let himself get pushed around by this model either. No matter how much better than him he thought he was.

Gavin’s lips pulled tightly to his teeth. “You’re lucky I don’t clock you right now.” 

“70% probability you initiated it.” RK900 corrected, the smirk was subtle but so help him, it was there. “Like I said in the car Detective Reed, there is a 0% chance of you succeeding, especially after you announced it.”

This smug fucker.

“Ho ho...you think so tin can?” he goaded.

“I am quite certain, Gavin.” He replied coolly, now he was smiling. The android was actually smiling. He was trying to coax Gavin into hitting him, so he could be proven right. This fucker right here. Oh no....Gavin wouldn’t give him the pleasure.

“Turn your ears up good Plastic, cause I don’t want you missing my next words.” He bent forward, his nose near Rk900’s.

“I’m listening.” RK900 stared back, defiantly, showing he wasn’t intimidated in the least by this....lesser being.

...and that’s when it happened.  
Gavin spat, full force into RK900’s face. Toothpaste and saliva crashed against his nose and spread over the androids perfect cheeks.

Rk900 recoiled, closing his eyes and arching his neck back to get some distance. Halfway through the act, he felt a hand on his neck pull him forward and lips against his ear in a hot whisper.

“All your fancy calculations aren’t worth shit if you can’t accurately predict something.”

His auditory senses were so heightened that Gavin’s words almost burned against his ear as he was pushed away.

Rk900 felt his face flush, surprised as his own reaction. How had this....mediocre detective manage to elicit such a response from him?

“You said you were going to punch-“

“I said I was gonna punch-“ Gavin mocked him on his way to his bedroom, “People lie Plastic. You better learn fast or this city is going to eat you alive.” He bit into the air, his teeth making an audible ‘clack’ as he closed his door.

Rk900 wiped the spit off his face, noticing it had gotten onto his uniform as well. He frowned, getting up and going to the bathroom to wash up.

\-------------------

They drove in silence. Gavin wore the faintest of smiles on his face as they pulled into the precinct. RK900 noticed. And he knew Gavin was drinking it in, much like how RK had been on their ride from work. RK900 thoughts were consumed by his partner. He had....underestimated the detective. He felt confident he could easily coax the short tempered man into a fight and establish his competence right then and there. But the detective never threw a punch. Rk900 recalculated and reassessed. Where had he gone wrong? He would need more data to understand this error.

They stepped out just as Hank and Connor had arrived as well. Hank couldn’t help but grin at the thought of Gavin being stuck the night with an android. “Hey, how’s being roomies?” he teased.

“Hank, I have no idea how you fucking stand it.” Gavin said, getting out of his car and slamming the door shut.

Connor looked to RK900, “How was your night?”

“It was fine. Detective Reed is simply jealous that after an hour his cat chose to spend the night with me instead of him.” Rk900 mentioned nothing of their literal spat in the morning.

“Detective Reed has a cat?” Connor asked, his eyebrows arching up in surprise and curiosity. Gavin paused, some days he swore Connor acted so human.

“Yeah I have a cat. So?” he didn’t like any of his workers knowing anything of his personal life.

“Her name is Decaf. She’s a calico.” RK900 said.

“Okay that’s enough, no one cares.” Gavin said, getting irritated about his personal information being broadcasted.

“You named your cat Decaf?” Hank snorted. 

“You’re going to judge me? You have a dog named Sumo.” Gavin shot back.

“Sumo is a good dog’s name...Decaf is a setting. It isn’t even a flavour.” Hank teased. 

Connor smiled, “Is she friendly?” he looked at Gavin.

The detective faltered slightly, not expecting his smile to look so human. “Uh...yeah..” he said momentarily distracted.

“Yes, she is very friendly. She is the exact opposite of Detective Reed. You would like her.” RK900 said coolly.

Hank laughed out loud, reeling forward from the comment.

“Alright you glorified toaster, let’s see if Fowler has found you a place to stay yet...” Gavin grumbled, locking his car and walking away.

Connor took this opportunity to walk alongside RK900. “I hope your night wasn’t too unpleasant with Detective Reed.”

“The night was the most pleasant part.” He said dryly. It was the morning that was the problem. “How did Hank respond to you when you were first partnered with him?” Rk900 asked, wondering how common a rough start like this was.

“Hank was not happy to have my assistance at first. But after time, he warmed up to me.” Connor smiled. “Perhaps in time, Detective Reed will warm up to you.” He suggested, although something about the thought made Connor....feel envious.

“Has the Detective always disliked you?” Rk900 asked, perhaps Connor would be a good source of insight. 

“Yes. He has a fierce dislike of our kind.” If Connor could sigh, he would. His shoulders did slump somewhat, which his counterpart noticed.

“Do you know why?”

“No.” Connor shook his head. “And I’ve never been able to have a conversation successful enough to breach the subject.” There was a hint of sadness to his tone. Connor...would like to know. No. He wanted to know. He very much wanted to know why. 

“Detective Reed is not likely to discuss anything personal with me. Especially after...” Connor hesitated a moment and this caught RK900’s attention.

“What is it?”

“I-“

“Hey Plastic!”

Connor looked up, irritated. RK900 didn’t.

“No not you, the other one. Plastic 900 or whatever.” Gavin said from his desk. Rk900 still didn’t look his way.

“Plastic!”

No response.

Connor glanced to his twin, watching as the android ignored the insults.

“Plastic!” Gavin shouted again, gaining looks from neighbouring desks.

RK900 continued to ignore him.

“Goddamn, are your ears busted?” Gavin stomped over, standing in front of RK900. “Don’t you fuckin’ ignore me.”

“I wouldn’t have any trouble responding, if you addressed me properly. My name is RK900.” The android didn’t budge.

Gavin gritted his teeth. “R.K.900.” he gritted, “Move your ass. Fowler wants us in his office.” He caught sight of Connor staring at him in surprise. “What are you looking at?”

Connor shook his head, “Nothing. I didn’t realize you could call an android by their name.” He admitted.

“Shut up Connor. Fuck. I mean tin can...argh, I’m all fucked up now!” he threw his hands upward in exasperation. “Just move your ass RK.” He shortened it.

“RK is acceptable.” Rk said, following Gavin to the captains, leaving Connor to himself.

Connor stood quietly for a moment. In 1 day, Rk900 had managed to get Detective Reed to use his name. He had even called him Connor. Despite their dialogue, Gavin and RK seemed to be a compatible duo....why did that not sit right with him? His LED flickered yellow. 

 

Gavin and RK took a seat in Fowler’s office.

Fowler handed them both a folder, causing a moments hesitation from Gavin. “I thought this meeting was about RK’s new place...where he would live? Not my apartment.”

Fowler exhaled, “No this is your new case. You’re going undercover.”

“Okay..” Gavin said as he opened his file, “Couldn’t I look at this at my desk?” he said, scanning the first page. A dominant frown line showed up on his brow. “What’s a Griffies Convention?”

Fowler sighed, “It’s the reason we can’t get any rooms for Rk900 if you remember yesterday.” 

RK900 looked up from his file, having already processed it. “Are you sure Detective Reed is suitable for this case?”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Gavin gripped his folder tightly, crumpling the edges. 

“I mean no offence.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed.

“But Detective Reed doesn’t appear the type to be interested in the ‘Griffies’ content.” RK900 looked at his folder. “I’m not sure we would be convincing undercover agents.”

Fowler laughed, “That’s what I thought, but this convention has a surprisingly large fanbase of middle aged single guys. Neither of you will stand out.”

Gavin felt like he was getting insulted by both ends. “First of all, fuck both of you. Second, it says here we’ll be put up in a hotel for the duration of the convention? You can get us each a room for work but you couldn’t find one for RK yesterday?” 

Fowler knew that was coming. “No, the convention provided us accomodation because they want this problem solved discreetly, so they footed that bill. And it’s not 2 rooms. It’s one.”

“Come on? Can’t I just go to my apartment?!” Gavin protested, “It’s 30 minutes from the convention center!”

“No, this convention is 24/7. You’ll need to be there 24/7.” Fowler insisted. “It’s 7 days long and it starts this afternoon. The...” Fowler looked at his sheet. “Opening ceremonies...begin at 3 so you’ll need to be there for then. You can skip registration. The convention will provide you with passes to all the events.” Fowler smiled. “Lucky you.”

“Lucky me...” Gavin repeated sourly. “We covered everything but the actual case.” He said, annoyed, knowing full well that was the priority. He refused to acknowledge it was his insistence on answering the other questions that delayed the crucial information.

“There’s someone targeting con-goers and robbing the rooms. Griffies is an international convention, it travels the world. It was in Germany last week and is now setting up here in Detroit. Last week they discovered a body in the hotel room. Place was robbed and the con-goer was killed.” Fowler mentioned. “They found 2 more bodies in separate rooms throughout the day.”

RK900 looked at the photos provided. “They’ve been mutilated.”

“Yes. Before Germany, Griffies was in Sweden. No bodies, only robberies there.”

“An escalation? That quickly?” RK900 seemed somewhat sceptical.

Gavin was on the same page as RK. “Yeah, how do we know these aren’t separate instances?”

Fowler nodded, “Because the robber left a calling card. A little plush toy in each room he cleaned out.”

Gavin looked at the picture of the toy. “What is that?” he squinted. “Looks like a black...sack of shit.”

“It’s a handmade Gryffie. We think it might be the culprits Griffies-selfie.” Fowler said. He didn’t like the words he was saying. Who could even take this conversation seriously.

“What the fuck is a Gryffies-selfie?” Gavin looked to Fowler then to RK.

RK900 had downloaded the entire database of the Griffies wiki during this conversation. “It’s a Gryffie that a fan pretends would be themselves if they lived in the Gryffies world.”

“Ok....what the hell is a Gryffie?” Gavin asked, still having trouble with this. 

“It looks like it’s a Gryffin...and some stuffed toy mix.” Fowler shrugged. “My niece loves them.” He added.

“Yeah...your niece.” Gavin said, not convinced. “So how do we know this guy in Germany isn’t some sicko who heard about the robberies in Sweden and copied them?”

“Because the calling card was never made public. The Swedish police didn’t divulge it because they didn’t want a copycat popping up.” Fowler informed. “This guy seems to be travelling with the convention. We’re waiting to hear from Denmark to see if there were any robbies at that convention last month. We suspect it may be a group. It’s a lot for one person.”

“So how many people travel with a convention like this? It can’t be many.”Gavin said, “Check out the registration and we should have a short list of who’s been to all these places.”

RK900’s LED flickered yellow for a moment. “1200 people.”

“What? Like...at the convention?” Gavin asked, not believing that could possibly be the list.

“No, that is how many of the current attendees were also at the previous conventions.”

“Holy shit.” Gavin said, dumbfounded. “How big is this thing?” 

“It averages 60, 000 people.” Rk900 said. “Throughout the whole week.” RK900 added.

“You want us to sift through 60 000 kids to find 1200 return customers to then find the guys responsible...in 7 days.” Gavin said, as if to clarify.

“Yes.” Fowler said, knowing full well what a challenge this would be.

“....” Gavin looked down at his folder. He half suspected Fowler was setting him up to fail. Having Gavin of all people go to a children’s convention with his new partner, whom he hated…to find a needle in a haystack. Although if he pulled it off, Fowler would have to notice and appreciate it. Plus, he did love a challenge and this would be a hell of an accomplishment.  
He sighed. “Okay.”

And that was exactly the reaction Fowler expected. Gavin complained all day, but he never turned down a challenge.

“Good. Go get ready.” Fowler said, dismissing them.

\-------------

Gavin left to the break room, he needed his coffee to properly wake up. He had a lot of information he was going to need to squeeze into his brain and as much as he hated to admit it, having the android would be a useful resource to tap into when he needed.

“You don’t even drink decaf...why would you name your cat that?” Hank called out from his place at the table. He was eating his breakfast there since he hadn’t had the time in the morning.

“None of your business.” Gavin said, pressing the button for a black coffee. “Deedee doesn’t need your judgement.” He mumbled under his breath before pausing. “Oh shit.” He straightened. Who was going to feed his cat?

“Hank! Have you seen Chris?” Gavin spun around, coffee in hand.

“Not since Wednesday when he left for vacation.” Hank said, biting into his breakfast burrito.

“Shit...shit shitshit.” He said out loud to himself.

“What is it?” Hank looked up, taking a moment to savour Gavin’s sudden panic. It tasted better then his mouthful of burrito.

“I need someone to feed my cat.” He said, finger taping against the coffee cup in thought. 

“Why not RK900? He’s staying at your place anyway.” Hank suggested.

“No, we’re both going on a job. I need someone to feed Deedee.”

“I thought it was Decaf.”

“Deedee is short for Decaf.”

“Deedee is a better cat name.”

“Shut up Hank.” Gavin said, but it had no bite.

“Well just for that, I’m not going to look after Espresso.”

“Decaf.” Gavin corrected, “And good cause I didn’t ask you.”

“Ask Connor. He loves animals. He’s great with Sumo.” Hank said, wiping his beard. “He’d love to feed Coffee bean.”

“Ok, I know you’re doing that on purpose fucker.” Gavin pointed at the older man but sighed. He hated the idea of Connor being in his apartment. Feeding his cat...seeing how he lived.

“Suit yourself. I’m sure you have friends that’ll happily duck in after work to play and feed with-oh wait, I was thinking of anyone else but you.” He drawled sarcastically.

“Argh...dammit.” he marched out of the break room.

Hank’s eyes followed Gavin’s back, was he going to actually ask? Hank had to see this. He stood up and shimmied to the door, burrito still in hand.

\----------------------------------

Rk900 didn’t follow Gavin, instead he sought Connor out at his desk. “Hello Connor.”

“Hello RK900.” Connor smiled up at him.

“RK is acceptable as well.” Rk told his duplicate.

Connor blunk once in surprise. “Rk.” He repeated.

“This morning you were telling me about Detective Reed and your relationship.” Rk stared down at Connor, “Could you provide me further insight to it? It may help me develop a rapport with him.”

Connor nodded, “Of course... our relationship, or lack of one, was tenuous at best. Then 8 months ago, I had discovered the location of Jericho, Detective Reed had found me in the evidence room. I was unable to reason with him and our exchange ended with me knocking him unconscious so I could resume my objective.”

RK’s LED flickered yellow. So Gavin had swung at RK800 and learned quickly he was no match for the android. He was apt to not make the same mistake again. Not without risking another blow to his pride, which the detective had an abundance of. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t be as easily provoked this morning.

“I see. And since then?”

Connor thought about it for a moment. “He still remained hostile, but he never physically threatened me again.”

“Thank you Connor, that information has been most helpful.” He looked over to see the topic of their discussion walking over to them.

Gavin was visibly stressed. “Chris is on vacation.” He told RK like the android was magic and could understand what his cryptic message meant. RK900 did not even know who Chris was.

“He left on Wednesday.” Connor added, not knowing why the subject had changed to Chris or why Gavin had come over to announce it in such a way.

Gavin exhaled and turned to Connor. “RK and I have to go undercover for a week.” He said, facing Connor but not actually looking at him.

“Do you need something Detective Reed?” Connor asked, a helpful but cautious tone to his voice.

Gavin finally made eye contact with Connor, tapping his finger against his cup rapidly. Clearly uncomfortable asking a favour from anyone, let alone Connor. He looked back to the break room to see Hank standing in the doorway, his stupid half finished breakfast burrito in hand, grinning from ear to ear, not wanting to miss Gavin swallowing his pride.

“.....Yes.” he gritted, fishing out his keys with his spare hand and gripping them tightly. “I need...someone to...feed Decaf.” He said awkwardly.

“Hah!” Hank laughed from his place.

Connor however, lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really?” he asked, hoping for confirmation and standing up suddenly. Rk watched Connor’s behaviour closely, noting his excitement.

Gavin couldn’t hide his surprise either. “You’ll do it?” he asked. Before he could drop the keys, Connor reached over and clasped them. “I would love to feed Decaf for you.” 

“Oh..” Gavin was dumbfounded for a moment, not expecting such a warm reaction to his question. He released his keys, jerking his hand back when Connor had touched it. He half suspected Connor would take the rare opportunity to tell Gavin to shove it up his arse….although Connor had rarely ever bitten back to Gavin’s constant prods. 

“Good...th..anks.” Gavin mumbled.

“I’ll take good care of her. Any special dietary needs?” Connor was eager to see Gavin’s pet.

“No...but if you take too long with the food she’ll try to climb up you.” Gavin added.

Connor’s smile widened.

Gavin had to glance away suddenly.

Rk noticed this and added, “Don’t try backing away, she’ll follow you until she has it.”

Gavin laughed a little under his breath, “Yeah she loves her food.”

Connor nodded, unable to remove the smile from his face even if he was programmed to. “Thank you for trusting me with this Detective Reed.”

“It’s not a big deal...really.” he said, backing up, not really sure how to take Connor’s helpfulness. Connor was thanking him like Gavin was doing him the favour and not the other way around.

RK found it interesting that Gavin’s behaviour change had gone unnoticed by the RK800. Wasn’t this model built to pick up on such details? Or was Connor too distracted by the task of taking care of Reed’s cat he was missing out of potential information right in front of him?

How often did Connor miss such details? Was this due to deviancy?

RK900 watched how Connor held the keys, the android ran his thumb over the ridges, slowly processing…or maybe savouring the act?

RK900 was unsure what to make of this. Gavin had already walked away and Connor had let those details slip through his fingers. “Connor.”

“Yes?” The android set the keys down and looked up to RK900, immediately back to his ‘normal’ state.

“Why are you happy to look after Detective Reeds cat?”

Connor smiled. “It’s progress.”

\----------------------------

Progress.

 

RK900 sat in Gavin’s car, deep in thought while the detective drove them to the convention. They had made a stop back at the apartment. Gavin wrote out instructions for Connor, then packed a suitcase and said bye to Decaf.

RK900 had even said bye to the cat.  
Now he sat in the passengers seat, his mind on Connor’s motivations. Why would he want to bother with befriending the detective? Perhaps to make work run more smoothly?

“Detective Reed?”

“Hn?” Gavin sipped at a coffee in his hand.

“Why do you dislike Connor?”

“What?” Gavin turned, not expecting that topic to come up. He was honestly expecting a question about Griffies since they were headed towards the convention.

“Why do you-“

“I heard you.” He cut off, glancing at Rk. “I don’t know if you picked up on it, but I don’t fucking like androids.” Gavin thought he had made it damn obvious to Connor why he didn’t like him.

“Is that the only reason?”

“Do I need more?” Gavin asked with a stitch in his face. 

“Do you hate me?”

“Yes.” He said, parking the car. “But I haven’t decided how much I hate you yet. If that makes you feel any better.” He drawled sarcastically.

“Detective Reed, will these bias affect your work conditio-“

“I’m going to go ahead and stop you right there. I am a goddamn professional. Okay?” he pointed his finger at the android.

RK900’s eyes drifted to the accusatory finger. “Okay.”

“I don’t like that you’re here. I don’t like that you think you’re better then me and I especially don’t like that you think that when you’re only, what? 3 days old? You are an infant in this world, Plastic. And you marched in, were given a job, assigned my partner without so much as a fuckin’ day of earning it. You want me to try not hating you? You’re gonna have to earn it. Cause you’re not getting any of my respect by just showing up and expecting it.”

RK’s LED whirled yellow briefly before turning a calming blue. “Understood.”

“What?” Gavin paused. 

“Since we’re giving feedback…”

“Oh Christ, here we go..” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“I ask that you give me an opportunity.”

“Why should I?”

“I was given this job because I was created to succeed with these assignments. If I cannot succeed, then I am not doing what I was designed for properly and I’ll request deactivation.”

Gavin stared at RK900, dumbfounded for a moment. “You aren’t afraid of that happening?” he asked, a little confused by RK’s calm nature around self-destruction.

“No. You know why?”

Gavin shook his head.

RK900 leaned in close. Gavin’s felt himself shrink back as RK moved in. 

“Because there is a 0% chance of that happening, Gavin.”

Gavin turned red, mostly in irritation but he was also hyperaware of their closeness. He reached back, opening the door and stepping out to get away from the android. “Fucking…plastic.” He muttered under his breath, his heart picking up in speed a little. 

And his lip, slightly upturned in amusement at RK’s words. Yes they had irritated him, but there was a sense of humor inside this toaster as well. Something Gavin was able to connect with, even if on the surface he wasn’t acknowledging it yet.

He didn’t have to look at RK to know he was smirking that subtle smirk of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I'll try to be consistent with updates. I don't quite have a plan for this yet so we'll see where we end up!


	3. Opening Ceremony

They arrived to their room first. Gavin checked the time. “Alright, opening ceremonies is in 30.” He said, pausing at the only bed in the room. “Goddammit. One bed?”

“I do not require a bed.” RK reminded him.

“It’s the principle. The hotel knew there would be 2 officers.” He grumbled as he rolled his suitcase to the side of his bed. “Where’s yours?” he asked, noticing RK900 had no suitcase.

“I don’t have one. This is all I have.” He motioned to his suit.

“But we’re undercover…you need to blend in.” Gavin said, staring at RK900 like he had grown another head.

“I plan to purchase clothes here. That way I can engage with the con-goers and immerse myself.”

It wasn’t a bad idea, but still, RK still looked like an officer. “Take off your jacket.” He instructed, slipping his brown zippup off his shoulders. “Here.” He tossed it to RK. “Wear that before you change…it looks more natural. And don’t lose it!” he added sharply. “I like that sweater and it’s hard to find a good one.”

“Your sweater is safe with me.” RK assured him, picking off a cat hair from it and dropping it to the floor. He looked over Gavin, “Do you plan to blend as well?”

Gavin outstretched his arms, he was in a black tee and jeans. Very casual. “I think I already do.” 

“I scanned through 2000 pictures of Griffies fans. And you do not look like one.” RK said, his eyes scanning Gavin’s form. Although the officer did look good in the clothes he picked out, he would not blend in so well once the convention started. 

“What?” Gavin said, more surprised than he intended. “What’s wrong with it?”

“There’s nothing indicating your fandom. You would pass more as a stranger who wandered into the convention. You should accompany me to the dealer’s room and we both can find suitable clothes.”

“Argh…fine.” He mumbled. “Alright, so before we go, can you give me a quick notes version of this Griffies thing?”

“Yes. It’s on it’s 9th season. It’s about 4 Griffies who solve mysteries and make friends around their hometown. They have a king that’s been missing for years and are ruled by their queen. In season oneThey each want to prove their worth so that they can enter the enchanted mountain and speak to the wise hermit Griffie. So they can find out where their king went. Season 2 they are sent on tasks outside of their hometown to learn and grow and prove themselves. Season 3 they finally speak to the hermit Griffie and he sends them each out on a quest. They learn something attacked the King and he disappeared. That season is when they really flesh out the characters according to fans.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “This is embarrassing that grown ass men are eating this up.”

“Season 4 they learn the hermit is in danger by the same thing that threatened the king. They rush back to warn him and he is missing. Season 5 you find out the enchanted mountain is a volcano and the Griffies explore deeper, learning about the hermit’s past. They find out the hermit is the king’s brother and he’s a phoenix griffie-“

“Wait, how is he a phoenix and a griffin? Not that logic is a thing..” Gavin waved his hand, struggling to understand this.

Each Griffie is some sort of bird. One’s an eagle, one’s a falcon-“

“Okay okay, so the king is a mythical one?” Gavin wanted to rush this along even though he had to learn it.

“Yes.” RK nodded. “The hermit rises out of the volcano in his new form and tells the griffies they need to find the king who was turned to stone by a gorgon.”

“Naturally.” Gavin said, like it was obvious.

RK’s lip twitched upward, noticing Gavin’s rejection had turned into sarcasm. But whatever helped him retain the information was a bonus, thought RK.

“Season 6 they search for the king and are accompanied by new friends they meet along the way. Turns out they were sent by the gorgon to trick the griffies and break them up. They end up overcoming the wedge the gorgon’s minions tried to drive between them and defeat them.”

“This series is sooooo long.” Gavin groaned, flopping backwards on the bed.  
“This convention started touring 5 months ago. It’s not the only Gryffies convention but it is the largest.” RK added, watching Gavin lift himself to a sitting position.

“What do you think of it?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what do you think of the guys who love a show meant for kids this much?” he sighed.

RK thought for a moment, “If I had to make a blanket assessment…I would say, the majority are likely both lonely and sensitive.”

“Not really the kind of guy I picture mutilating fans.” Gavin added.

“No.” RK agreed, “But there is someone hiding within that cover who we have yet to discover.”

Gavin nodded. “If we want to find this guy, or guys….we need to think like them. It’s a big convention, so we need to cover a lot of ground fast. Let’s start by finding those 1200 and go from there.”

RK tilted his head, curious. “How will we do that?”

Gavin thought for a moment, “We’ll start with the opening ceremonies and some good old fashioned sleuthing.”

 

3:00 hit. Gavin and RK were just receiving their con badges from a polite hotel staff android named Sally. The lady smiled, “You can put whatever name on your badge if you like, as long as your real name is in the back, in case it gets lost or stolen.”

Great. This would make finding people all that much harder, Gavin thought. 

“Thanks.” He said, taking his VIP pass and badge, placing it on. That was the exact moment the reality of the situation hit him and he became aware he was a grown ass man standing in a Griffies convention. 

RK900 took his badge and pass as well.

Sally smiled and clasped her hands together, “Thank you for attending, please don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any questions or concerns.” She motioned to 3 sets of large doors, you may join the rest for the opening ceremonies. If you have any trouble navigating the convention, there are information booths throughout.”

“Alright…” Gavin took a deep breath. “Are you ready for this?”

RK looked to Gavin and smiled.

The detective paused. He had been expecting a simple ‘yes’. His eyes flitted to the doors, but his mind thought about RK’s smile. It was different than Connor’s. They looked like twins but how his partner android acted seemed different. Gavin cleared his throat. “Alright…” he repeated and pushed through the doors.

It was hard to see how many people were in there. But the area was packed and the announcer on stage was welcoming such a large crowd.

“The room’s max capacity is 5000.” RK said, as if he was reading Gavin’s mind.

“5000?” Gavin frowned, “I thought there was going to be way more people here?”

“This opening ceremony is for those who bought their tickets in advance along with VIPs.” RK said, already scanning the room. “Regular attendees are still in line for their passes.”

“Okay…okay we can work with this.” Gavin rubbed his chin. “See if you can match up any names from the repeat con-goers list.”

“On it.” RK900 begun walking.

“Okay..” Gavin said to himself, taking a breath and looking into the crowd. RK was right. He did not fit in. It was now he saw everyone had something Griffies brand on them. Kids and adults with backpacks littered with pins and patches. T-shirts with slogans from the show that Gavin had no idea what it even meant. Keychains…hats….piercings…tattoos even. All these weird looking Griffin’s were plastered everywhere. 

Gavin was overwhelmingly underdressed for such an event.

“Hey, sorry are you lost?” a voice from beside him spoke up. The detective turned around to see another man, younger looking than Gavin, with dirty blond hair and green eyes, standing next to him. He had on a Griffies t-shirt with an owl-griffin hybred creature on it. He had tight red jeans and some bracelets that littered one arm. He also had a small backpack covered in pins. 

“What?”

“Oh.” The man pointed to Gavin’s pass. “I didn’t realize you were VIP.” He said, laughing a somewhat embarrassed laugh.

“Oh yeah..” Gavin tried not to look embarrassed as well, it’s like this guy had heard what Gavin was thinking and then voiced it. “I just arrived and didn’t have time to change yet.” Now or never to engage. Time to dive in.

“I’m Evan.” The man said, offering his hand. Gavin shook it. “Gavin.” He responded, not worried about using his real name. They were undercover but he didn’t think his first name needed to change in this case. “You travel for the convention?”

“Yeah…I was at the last one actually.” He admitted, “I came with some friends but they got here ahead of me and got a better spot up front.

Gavin nodded, “Yeah we’re stuck in the back.” So Evan was a repeat attendee…that was lucky. Maybe this guy could help him find more. “Do many follow this con around?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“I think so actually.” The blond said, somewhat sheepishly. “Some of the fans are pretty big fans.”

Gavin’s eyes lowered to Evan’s pass, it didn’t have his name, but some other name. “Who’s….Snowy Grey?” he asked, before remembering something the captain said.

“Oh, that’s my Griff-sona.” He said. 

“Is that like a Griffies-selfie?” Gavin questioned, treading into unfamiliar territory.

“Haha, you must be new to the show yeah?” he asked, but it wasn’t accusatory. His voice was overly welcoming.

“Oh, is it that obvious?” Gavin felt awkward, maybe he should have paid closer attention.

“Yeah, the kids call them Griffies-selfies. Older fans have a bit of their own lingo on the forums.”

‘Forums?’ Gavin thought. He was in over his head.

“Do you not have one?” Evan lit up.

“Oh no…uh…no not yet.” Gavin now wanted to leave this conversation but it was his only connection so far.

“My friends and I are running a panel, you should drop by. You can make one for yourself. It’s a lot of fun and everyone always asks what your ‘sona is, so it’ll break the ice.” Evan pulled out a schedule from his backpack. Gavin couldn’t help but notice the shows pins and rainbow patch on the flap. 

“Here…” Even offered it to Gavin, “Mine’s at 7:00. There’ll probably be other newbies there too, so you’ll meet a bunch of people in no time.”

Gavin could only imagine how socially awkward this group of friends were going to be. Although….Evan hadn’t done anything to irritate him. In fact the guy was nice. Gavin however, didn’t trust anyone who liked this show -that- much. It was strange and it threw up too many red flags for the detective to count.

“You know, it’s just me and my buddy here…it would be nice to meet some other people.” Gavin said, contrary to his actual feelings.

“Sure, bring him too.” Evan said, smile brightening.

‘People were far too friendly here.’ Gavin thought to himself. But maybe that is exactly what made them easy targets. “Hey, is there a panel or something for people-I mean fans that have been to the other cons? Like a meetup?”

Evan thought for a moment, “I would have heard of that if one existed. We sorta know each other and hang out when we run into each other.”

‘Good to know.’ Gavin thought to himself. If he hung around this guy maybe he’d find a few others.

“Oh, Hey!”

Gavin looked back to Evan, but Evan was staring off into the crowd. “My friends are waving me up. Sorry I’m going to try and catch up to them. I’ll see you at the panel?” The younger man was already making his way to the front, trying to squeeze past the crowd.

“Yeah. Sure.” Gavin waved.

“Hey are you lost?” A voice behind Gavin asked.

Gavin sighed. “I’ve gotta buy a hat or something.”

\----------------------

RK900 was having his own luck. It was tedious but he had logged over 2000 faces and was simultaneously cross-referencing the list which the precinct provided them. It would take longer since no one seemed to use their real names, but he was the most advanced model on the line and his processing speed was hardly slowed by the added work.

He positioned himself by one of the 3 exits and scanned as people left. 2200….2400…..2900…3200….3500…and he had successfully categorized all the repeat customers that had travelled with the convention and ignored the rest of the faces as they passed by.

RK’s lips tugged upward in a slight smirk. He did feel a sense of satisfaction when he completed a job.

He noticed Detective Reed exit a different door and made his way to his partners side.

Gavin noticed the android approach. Shit, they really did stick out like a sore thumb here. He and Rk had nothing on them to indicate they were fans of this convention…they had to change that.

As if reading his partners mind, Rk suggested the dealer’s room to find some merchandise. The android couldn’t help but smile a little at the others discomfort.

“Aw…fuck, I guess so..” he said, somewhat defeated.

\------------------  
Gavin did not want to spend his afternoon shopping around for kids merch but that is exactly what he ended up doing. There was nothing subtle about this stuff. All bright colors, glitter or rainbows. It had somehow looked like an even gayer looking pride display. He bought a black hat with an orange beak. The orange was a fire print and there was a silhouette of a Gryffie with KING boldly written on the silhouette.

That hat was 300$

“Why the fuck is this so expensive?” Gavin could not believe he had spent so much on what he suspected was…the dumbest looking hat of all time. It almost hurt to wear it. It certainly hurt his wallet.

“You bought an exclusive King phoenix hat. There’s 130 made. See?” Rk showed Gavin the inside of the hat, there was a stitched number: 78/130

Gavin sighed. He should have actually shopped around first, he could have found something a fraction of the price.

RK bought a beanie and several t-shirts.

“Why are you buying so many shirts?” Gavin quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not going to wear the same thing everyday. That’s poor hygiene and poor convention etiquette. Many people complain on forums about wearing the same clothes and not bathing regularly here.”

“Oh my god, really?” Gavin questioned, wrinkling his nose when RK confirmed with a nod.

“Alright, well, you don’t sweat…do you?” he asked, eyeing the model curiously.

“No, but I want to appear human.” He said, pulling the beaning onto his head and hiding his LED. This earned a sardonic laugh from Gavin. 

“You? Appear human?” he rubbed his jawline as he examined RK. “I mean you look the part..but you don’t act the part.”

“Is that a challenge Gavin?”

Something about how RK said his name struck something inside Gavin. He didn’t know if he liked it or hated it but he always gave RK his full attention when he said it like that.

“Yeah…yeah that is a challenge.” Gavin smirked, crossing his arms.

RK900 looked at the shorter man then mimicked the smirk and pose.

“Hah..you’ll need more than that to convince me.” He said, although, Rk wasn’t half bad. With the beanie hiding the LED, the confident pose and something about the android wearing the detective’s hoodie….made him look not just convincing…he was a looker.

Gavin took a moment to look over the android. “Not bad…but you can do better.” He said, walking a full circle around him. Rk900 was….an attractive specimen. Gavin quickly pushed the thought away but not before RK’s trademark smirk grew an inch.

Could this android read his thoughts? Why was he smiling like that. “What?”

“Nothing.” Rk smiled, in a playful tone Gavin hadn’t heard before.

“….hn..” Gavin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What?” he said again.

“Nothing.” It came out almost in a singsongy voice this time.

Gavin pursed his lips, what was RK up too? “Alright then..” Gavin said, dropping it. But this wasn’t over. He would push this later.


	4. Interrupted Schedule

They took a short break back at the room before 7:00 hit. Gavin was unable to hide the surprise on his face when RK told him he had logged the 1200 people.

“You found them all?” Gavin asked again, still a little in shock. Shit, maybe they could solve this thing with time to spare.

“I did. The majority did not put their real names on the badges-“

“So how did you-“ Gavin started.

“-But I was able to confirm their identity through their social media accounts once I had their face scan.” He explained, talking through Gavin’s interruption. “And what did you accomplish, detective?”

Oh. There was that smugness. That not so subtle smirk that inched over RK’s face in an unspoken challenge. He would not be outdone, no matter how impressive RK900 was.

“Put your Gryffies shirt on, cause I met someone who hits up these conventions and he’s not only gonna help us blend in with these weirdos, he travels with them. So make sure your processor is working full speed, you’re gonna need it.” He gritted, tapping the side of RK’s temple through his beanie.

“Oh. So you had a lucky break?” RK900 didn’t budge from Gavin’s closeness and pushed the detective with his words. It sparked the reaction he was hoping for.

“Lucky break?!” Gavin half smirked half sneered, “I don’t know what you’re playing at Rk-“

RK smiled at the mention of his name, which riled Gavin up further. He continued, “But whatever you’re imagining in that pretty little head of yours-“

“Pretty?” RK questioned playfully.

“It’s a figure of speech, stop interrupting me.” He huffed. “Point is, you’re stuck with me, got it?”

“Got it.” RK said, the smirk never leaving his face. Gavin narrowed his eyes again. “…What?” he gritted.

“Nothing.” RK purred.

His response sent a shiver down Gavin’s back. Gavin moved in to challenge him with another ‘what’ when RK slipped off the hoodie he borrowed from Gavin and lifted his shirt over his head.

Gavin backed up so quickly he hit the wall behind him. “What are you doing?!” he asked, staring at RK’s naked upper torso.

“I’m changing my shirt.” RK replied coolly, the smirk mostly gone except for a faint hint. The android watched Gavin’s reaction closely, noticing the detective’s eyes flicker to RK’s chest and belly.

Gavin felt his mouth go dry. RK’s design was –very- convincing. The details…the freckles.. Gavin swallowed, knowing he was staring but unable to bring himself to look away.

“My eyes are up here.” RK said, the android especially loved taking Gavin’s words and throwing them back at him.

“ ……….I was assessing you.” Gavin said defensively, playing the same game but also…something thrilling was happening and he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Oh, is that what you were doing?” RK took one step forward and had Gavin backed up against the wall so tight, his back was flattened against it. Gavin swallowed again but nothing went down.   
“Well….what did you assess?” RK tilted his head down, not shying away from their closeness.

“Uh..I…uh..” Gavin tried not to stare at his chest but he couldn’t bring himself to look RK in the eyes either. 

‘Ok Gavin, pull yourself together. You are a professional…you can do this. He’s a thing. He’s not human. God he looks so convincing. Was he flirting with him? No…he’s 3 days old, he wouldn’t know what that was..would he? God he’s too close.’

Gavin could feel RK’s smirk despite not looking at it. His partner was enjoying this. He was making him squirm and relishing in it. Gavin didn’t want to give him the satisfaction but at the same time, he could feel himself sweat from this weird game they were playing.

“I uh…” Gavin cleared his throat and met the other’s eyes. “There’s nothing worth saying anything about.” He tried to play it cool.

RK tilted his head, “You remember earlier, when you wanted to know what I was smiling about?”

Gavin’s shoulders relaxed slightly but he was still on edge. “Yeah?”

“I noticed that your blood pressure went up and your eyes dialated.”

Gavin snorted, “Well you are frustrating to deal with.” He felt some control slipping back to his side.

“And now, I noticed the same reactions but it is much stronger.” RK mused confidently.

“….” Gavin didn’t like where this implication was headed. “So?”

“So either you do find me a convincing human, Gavin-“

Gavin’s eyes slipped shut for a brief second. How RK said his name, it reached down inside him and awoke something long dormant.

“-Or you don’t hate androids as much as you might think.” RK offered the other possibility. The android left the implication in the air, unspoken.

Gavin exhaled shakily. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut, but he had never been good at that.

“Fierce hatred?” it came out as more of a question than a statement, and it certainly lacked the confidence a bigot could muster.

Gavin’s eyes flickered to RK’s lips. He had meant to quickly look away but once he saw them, his eyes remained fixated on that coy smirk.

“You’re lying.” RK bit the air between them. The same ‘clack’ sound from the morning echoing in their room. Gavin felt goosebumps trail down his arms and he knew he couldn’t conceal his…whatever it was he was feeling that he simultaneously refused to acknowledge.

Gavin swallowed again, a nervous laugh slipping past his lips. “You’re not…going to spit on my face now, are you?” he half joked.

“I don’t produce saliva in the same amounts you do.” RK’s eyes drifted to Gavin’s mouth. “If I were to do such an action, it would suit me better to take it from another source first.”

Gavin shivered, they were staring at each other’s lips. It was transparent what was on their minds…Gavin couldn’t figure out why RK would be thinking of such things. It’s not like this would benefit his investigation. These weren’t skills the android needed to expand on…and yet here he was, insinuating he wanted what was in Gavin’s mouth.

RK watched Gavin’s breath hitch, his eyes focused on all the mirco-actions his facial muscles gave away. RK was certain of Gavin’s attraction to him in this moment. The android smirked. This was good. He had Gavin where he wanted him now. The shorter man was the only one in that precinct that could test RK and push him forward. RK wanted to improve, it was in his programming to test all he was capable of. He wasn’t expecting a human to be able to do such a task, but with the right strategy applied, Gavin could rise to the challenge.  
Gavin’s breathing picked up as RK inched forward, his eyes drifted shut when the android neared. Every part of Gavin was screaming that he shouldn’t be doing this. Not only was RK and android and his brain was scolding him for that, but there was something jarring about this situation. Why would RK be doing this? Gavin’s naturally suspicious nature was firing off every alert it could to be paying closer attention.

Gavin’s dick had made an executive decision and felt it was necessary to ignore these warnings because according to Gavin’s penis, ‘he needed this.’ And somehow, he was now calling the shots.

The detective could feel the ghost of the other’s lips brush against his, when he wondered how long it had been since he had last been intimate.

“CUNT!!”

Gavin’s eyes shot open, jarred out of his trance to the sound of an angry female voice from outside their hotel door.

RK900 turned his head as well, his hidden LED whirled yellow.

Gavin took advantage of the moment and pushed past RK, to the door, opening it to see what the commotion was about.

“You knew he was my boyfriend, you KNEW!!” The same girl shouted again. She must have been 15…maybe 16.

“He doesn’t like you anymore!!” she shouted back. “He was going to break up with you anyway!” 

The first girl screamed and running tackled the antagonizer to the floor.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Gavin intervened, “We don’t want the cops to show up here.” He was deescalating the situation but it still felt strange to say. He identified so strongly with being an officer.

The second girl slapped the first straight across the face.

“Hey! I said that’s enough.” Gavin looked over to a small group of teens standing in their doorway. “You know these girls?”

One of the teens nodded.

“Well fucking separate them before you all get booted.” He said, well past annoyed.

The detective’s words ushered the teens into action and they crowded the girls and begun separating them. Gavin was grateful. It was exactly the distraction he had needed. He turned back into the room to see RK in his new shirt with his brown sweater over it. Gavin didn’t say anything about his sweater. Gavin opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by RK.

“It’s almost 7, we should get going.” The android said coolly, stepping out of the room and waiting for Gavin to follow.

“Yeah..” was all Gavin could muster out as they walked past the group of teens trying to calm their friends.

RK900 glanced over to the two young girls shooting daggers at each other. His own eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before looking forward again.

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting 2 slightly shorter chapters tonight. Will need some time to write because this is as far as I got so far. I'll try to bust out another chapter on the weekend.


	5. Missed Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are my lifeblood. Thank you <3

It was approaching 7. Connor’s eyes watched the clock as he finished some paperwork. He looked back to Hank who lazily chipped away at his own. Connor didn’t need higher processing functions to know the man would take 3 times longer to do the work. The older man was bored and he often left later anyway. 

But Connor wanted to meet Decaf. Hank must have noticed something because the white haired man glanced up from his paperwork. “Connor, why don’t you go feed Gavin’s cat now…get it out of the way for when I gotta leave?” he suggested, scrawling his pen at an antagonizing slow pace.

Connor’s eyes followed the pen, Hank was clearly bored out of his mind. “Would you prefer I help you with your paperwork?” he offered, but he did want to go. His curiousity was hard to conceal.

“Naaaaah..” he drawled out, scratching at his paper. “I’m definitely going to be a while with this..”

Connor nodded, a smile slipping onto his face as he stood up and put on is jacket. He waved to hank as he passed, pausing as he rounded the desk. 

Hank was playing a game of tic tac toe by himself. Connor shook his head, but his smile didn’t falter. Hank’s idiosyncrasies made him more charming. 

It was a short trip to Gavin’s apartment. Connor took the elevator up to the 8th floor, his mind wandering about how this was a glimpse into the other man’s life. He unlocked both locks and stepped in.

The lights were off except for a lamp in the livingroom. Decaf laid across the window sill, her ears perking up and meowing when she heard the keys. She stood up and trotted halfway to Connor when she noticed it wasn’t Gavin. 

Connor’s face brightened at the sight of her. She was so fluffy, he wondered if she was actually much smaller and appeared an average size due to her fur. He was eager to pet her to find out. Connor knelt down and reached his hand out. “Hello Decaf.” He said, trying to ease her suspicious nature.

“NNnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrr..” her ears turned back and her tail puffed out.

Connor blunk back his surprise. “Decaf?”

“Hsssssssss.” She warned, backing up and retreating into Gavin’s bedroom.

Connor reviewed his actions. Did he misact? He couldn’t think of why the cat reacted that way. He paused, was it possible she took after Gavin and had a natural mistrust of androids?

No…RK hadn’t had any trouble. He had even mentioned she was a kind cat.

Connor’s LED whirled yellow. It was such a minor thing but it had bothered him. He stood up and pushed open the bedroom door.

Decaf hissed from on top of the bed before leaping down and hiding underneath it.

Connor knelt again and peered underneath. “Deedee?” he attempted the nickname Hank had mentioned. Or as he put it, ‘A real name for a cat’.

Deedee’s face contorted, the skin on her nose creasing as she hissed again. It was brief, but for a moment it resembled the scar on Gavin’s nose. Connor sighed. He wasn’t sure what to expect but he’s hope were higher than this. He offered his hand again, retracting it quickly as she swiped at it. She backed further, bumping into some boxes. Connor’s eyes could pick up the writing, he recognized it from work. The faint outline of ‘CONFIDENTAL’ was stamped along the side of it. 

Connor’s LED flickered yellow. What did Detective Reed remove from work? He reached for a box, curious to unbox what was inside when Decaf swiped again. Connor retracted his hand once again. There was no reaching the cat or the boxes at this rate.  
He frowned.  
\-------------------------

Gavin sat in the second row from the back, next to RK. He listened to Evan talk about the recent episode and the fans laughed. It must have been a joke but Gavin had no clue what he was referring too. Rk scanned the speakers, going through his database of stored names. His hidden LED flickered yellow for a moment. He leaned in to whisper to Gavin. Gavin glanced at Rk, pausing when he saw his name on the con badge.

“Nines?” he questioned in a low voice, arching an eyebrow up to RK and cutting him off from whatever the android was going to say.

“Yes, it’s my human name.” he said, “I’ll blend in better if I appear like one of you.”

“……….It’s a number.” Gavin blunk.

“It works as a name.” RK said almost stubbornly.

“It’s a terrible name.” Gavin insisted, “Any name is better than that.”

“What would you suggest?”

“I dunno…..Richard.” Gavin said, plucking one from thin air.

There was a moment of silence from RK. He did quite like that. He lifted his pass up to examine it. “Maybe I can change it before anyon-“

“Nines.” Evan said, reading the androids pass as he held it up. “That’s a unique name…is that your griffsona name or your real name?”

Gavin bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

“….Yes.” Rk said. “Both.” He added.

“Oh fun, lots of people do that.” Evan said, looking to Gavin next. “Did you figure one out for yourself?”

Gavin released his cheek and shook his head, “Not yet..” he responded.

“That’s ok, that’s why you’re all here.” He said. Evan wasn’t the only one running the panel, two of his friends sat to his left. One woman and one man. Even though the room could fit more people, the amount that showed up was somewhat modest. But that was likely due to the content. This was a ‘beginners’ type of thing, but the 3 of them enthusiastically helped the small crowd with questions.

They were told to pick a bird type to mix with their lion type.

A young teen raised his hand. “Can it be a tiger half instead of a lion?”

“Good question.” The man on the end said. “No.”

This earned a small laugh from the crowd.

The man smiled, “You can make it anything you want, but if you want it to be a convincing Gryffie, stick to keeping the lion half.”

The teen seemed happy enough with that.

Gavin so badly wanted to run out screaming. He felt like he was trapped in some strange hell. Who liked anything this much? He sighed.

Evans came over after the talk to help them make a character for themselves. “So what kind of bird do you want?” he asked, pulling a sketchbook out from his backpack.

Gavin shrugged, “A hawk?” he suggested, pulling something out of his ass.

“Oh like Northbeak?” Evan nodded.

“Exactly.” Gavin said, having no idea who that was.

Evan began sketching something onto paper, asking Gavin questions while he did. By the end of it, Evan had sketched out Gavin’s gryff-sona, and dammit, it looked GOOD.

“Shit Evan, you an artist or something?” Gavin asked, looking down at the sketchbook. His Gryffie even had a small scar across his beak. He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked it.

“It’s yours.” He said, tearing it out of his book and offering it to the detective.

“You sure? Uh…thanks.” He wasn’t used to receiving gifts and he felt awkward about it.

“Of course.” Evan smiled then turned to RK. “Okay Nines, what bird would you be?” 

“An Osprey.” RK improvised again.

Gavin chuckled to himself. “…That’s not a bad improvisation.” He hadn’t even realized it could be seen as a compliment.

RK felt himself smile before he realized he smiled.

“Osprey is a good choice…let me pull out my phone, I’ll need reference for that one..” he admitted, setting himself up.

A ring could be heard and instinctively, Evan’s checked his phone since he had pulled it out. “Not me..” he said, looking to RK and Gavin.

“That’s me.” Gavin felt his phone vibrating. “’Scuse me.” He got up and walked to the door, just in case it was the precinct.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Detective Reed.”

Gavin’s eyebrows raised, he knew that voice. “Connor?”

Connor would have noticed Gavin calling him by his name if his mind wasn’t elsewhere. “Yes…I arrived to your apartment, but Decaf refuses to come out of your room.” He left out the ‘and I want to pet her’ part of that sentence.

“Is she not eating?” He asked, the faint trace of concern in his voice.

“I haven’t fed her yet, she refuses to let me get near her.” He added, dejected. “Is this normal for her?”

Gavin paused as he remembered something. “Yeah, Chris had the same problem. She’s suspicious of guests if I’m not around…” he added. “She hooked Chris’s arm good once. When she hears the food she’ll come running.”

Connor stared under the bed at the cat which stared back, tail twitching. 

“Okay.” Connor said, getting up and finding the food. He didn’t feel like it would work. But he pulled back the tab.

Decaf’s ears lifted up and she came rushing out of the bedroom, mewing and pawing at Connor’s legs.

“Oh. ” Connor stumbled back with the can still in hand. Gavin couldn’t see the smile rise onto Connor’s face but it was there. “Thank you Detective Reed.” He said before hanging up.

“She should be-did that fucker hang up?” Gavin said in disbelief, still talking into the phone. He checked it and saw that Connor had disconnected.

The abruptness of the call ending surprised Gavin. He figured it must have worked but it would have been nice to have the confirmation his cat was fed. Although he didn’t trust Connor…he felt the android was capable enough to do a simple task. He felt conflicted at the thought of wanting Connor to be able to do something well and failing miserably at the same time. That was another thought he choose not to explore further. He had been pushing a lot of those back recently and focusing more on work.

Speaking of which, Gavin came back to his seat. Evan looked up and smiled, “Almost done.”   
In his sketchbook he had RK’s griff-sona penciled out.

Apart from the fact it was something called a Gryffie…it was good. Not good enough that Gavin would watch the show for anything other than work purposes…but it was good.

“Look at that, Evan made you look cool.” He teased, but leaned in to get a closer look, he noticed he signed it ‘SnowyGrey’.

The other two panellists came over to check in on their friend. Evan glanced up, “Oh, Gavin, Nines, these are my friends Ashley and Mark.”

Ashley smiled, “I go by HoneyDew here.” She teased, waving at the Gavin and RK. 

“Right, sorry, when someone tells me their real name I have a habit of giving mine out.” 

“Well…that would be the normal thing to do.” Gavin tried to keep the bite to his words to a minimum. The girl had the faintest hint of a Swedish accent. She was shorted, thinner and also had blonde hair but lighter then Evan’s.

“I don’t mean to judge, I just prefer people don’t know my real name at conventions. They’ll sometimes try to find you online or friend you after talking to you once.” She shrugged like it happened a lot and she wasn’t a fan.

“Yeah I go by Red Ice.” Mark sighed, “I thought it was edgey 5 years ago when I was 19.” He laughed, “But once I got an online presence, it was too late to change it.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

So that put Mark at 24 years old. Gavin figured the other two were likely around that age as well. 

“Red Ice?” Gavin repeated, smirking and trying not to laugh. “Let me guess, you were actually a straight A student who never even drank?”

Mark turned a little red, “Uh..yeah..that’s close to it.”

These guys were harmless. It was hard to believe a killer was hiding among them. “So the 3 of you travel with the con? You must be hardcore fans.” He said, hoping to do a little digging. He felt RK’s eyes flicker on him and suddenly felt like there was a spotlight on him.

Ashley smiled, “We try. It’s been a lot of fun travelling with the convention. We got to see so many countries so far.”

“How do you afford it? The time off work and the money for the hotels?”

Ashley laughed, “Well we volunteer a lot of time so we get a discount on the hotel…and this is our work?”

Gavin furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Mark tapped Ashley’s shoulder and pointed to his watch. “Oh shoot,” she said, turning to Gavin, “We told some friends we’d help them set up for their cosplay panel. We have to go. But it was nice meeting you! I didn’t get to say it before but your hat is amaaaaazing.” She laughed and gathered her stuff up. 

Mark made a quick announcement at the front of the room, asking if people could clear out.

Evan looked like he wanted to continue the conversation but he was needed elsewhere as well. “We’re busy most of the days here, but we get together at night. You both should come by.” He offered, hoping they would take them up on it. “It would be nice to expand the group.”

 

RK nodded, “We would like that.”

“Yeah..” Gavin added. Something felt strange to him the way RK said ‘we’. Gavin would have said the same thing. He knew that. But after their odd exchange in the room he wondered if RK had a secret meaning to his words.

Gavin exchanged his number with Evan. RK hadn’t had a phone. He realised it was something he would need soon.  
\--------------

Connor watched Decaf eat, her nose was buried in the can and this was his chance. He knelt down and stroked her along her back. His hand sunk into her fur, she was much smaller than she looked. Deedee’s rear end arched up but she never lifted her head from the can. And she made a small mew of contentment.  
“You’re not so grumpy once you eat.” He said to her, running his hand over her backside repeatedly. He wondered what made Gavin get a cat? He didn’t seem the type. Deedee finished her can and pawed at Connor’s hand, seeking out attention. The android smiled and picked her up. It was night to day from her previous mood. She nuzzled into his hand, purring while Connor walked around the livingroom.

The place was sparser than Connor suspected. It was clean, but likely because there wasn’t much to it. Basic furniture…no family photos…garbage full of tv dinners. The only part of the apartment that gave it personality was the cat. Connor carried Deedee into the bathroom. Average cleanliness…some hair in the sink, leftover from a shave. The shower looked like it was maintained. All in all, it appeared as though Gavin didn’t spend much time in the bathroom.

He eyed the bedroom next. He slipped in quietly, as if Gavin was sleeping in the other room and could hear him. Deedee nuzzled into Connor’s neck and he paused a moment, taking in her affection. Her purring growing louder each time Connor stroked her cheek. This was the experience he was hoping for. Deedee made herself comfortable in his hold as Connor sat beside the bed. 

He knew he shouldn’t be snooping. But somewhere in his mind he tried to rationalize it. The odds of this opportunity coming up again didn’t appear in his calculations. He decided use this to his advantage and maybe gain some insight into Detective Reed’s world. With one arm holding Deedee, he used the other to pull out the boxes. There were 2 boxes from the precinct and one plain brown one, the size of 2 shoeboxes. Connor lifted the top off and Deedee meowed as if giving her opinion.

“I’m just looking.” Connor insisted, as if the cats judgement of him put him on the defensive for his actions.

He peered inside, noticing this is where Detective Reed had stored his pictures. A bunch of photos were inside, mostly of Gavin and an older woman. His mother he assumed. Connor eagerly went through them, flipping through the years of young Gavin’s life. 

Gavin as a baby with his mother. Connor smiled, he couldn’t believe the Detective was once so small. There were a few photos of him with different cats throughout the years. Maybe he had always been partial to cats.

Deedee meowed again. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re his favourite.” Connor said, pretending they were having a conversation. Had anyone been around to witness Connor’s behaviour, it would be impossible to distinguish him from a human. Aside from his LED. His personality developed more and more each day. His growth often went unnoticed until someone witnessed a small laugh or a subtle joke from the android.

In this moment, he was developing a creative side. But he was completely unaware. It was coming naturally to him. Much like a child at play, developing skills they would need later, but naïve to the fact due to their immersion in their activity.

Connor noticed there was no father in any of the pictures. Indicating Gavin grew up with only his mother and the occasional pet.

Gavin looked either to be an older teen or young adult when the scar showed up on his nose. Connor held the picture closer to his face. Connor noticed the freshness of the scar in the picture.

He wondered what had caused it.

There were his graduation photos and his academy photos. There were no pictures where Gavin had taken them of himself, moreso photos that Connor assumed his mother or another person were taking.

Surprisingly, Gavin had quite a few photos of him with friends as he grew up. They were in the pictures up until the academy photos. Connor wondered if that is when they had gone separate ways for work. He knew Hank had lost touch with some of his high school friends that way.

Connor paused, noticing there were some recent photos. He was surprised Gavin had gone through the effort to print these. There were a few pictures of his previous friends, but they were all at a bar, drinks in hand, cheering to something. The waitress must have taken the photo. They were all drunk. One of the men was half off his chair and mid fall while a woman was mouthing something Connor guessed was ‘wait’ while she fixed her dress straps.

Gavin was looking at his friends, leaned forward, pointing at another guy who was pointing back at him, also mid-laugh.

The ghost of a laugh slipped from Connor’s mouth. He hadn’t noticed thought. He was lost in how candid yet perfect this picture was. 

He flipped to the back. 

‘Thought we’d all appreciate having a picture we could hold. –love Ellie’ 

Maybe that was drunk dress straps girl? It was dated last year. Maybe Gavin did stay in touch?

How was Gavin so likeable here and so difficult at work?

Oh there were letter. Connor grinned, picking up a few, he was fully immersed now. Letters from Gavin’s mother…letters from his friends. Did Gavin write? He didn’t take Gavin for the type to mail out something personal. Or…maybe there was a side Connor wasn’t privy too because Gavin never gave him a chance.

“How is your owner so nice here and so mean at work Deedee?” but there was no response, Deedee was asleep against the android.

Connor smiled and set the letters back, noticing an envelope with the CyberLife Logo on it.

“I’ve probably looked at enough, right Deedee?” he asked, again receiving no response. “Right after this one.” He added, taking it out of the box.

It was from Elijah Kamski. Connor pulled the document out. There was a card with the words ‘In case there was any remaining doubt. -Elijah’ and some medical papers.

Connor’s LED whirled yellow as he looked over the paperwork. It was a DNA test showing Elijah and Gavin shared the same father.

Connor’s eyebrows hit his hairline.

His phone rang and Connor jolted in spot, waking Deedee and snapping Connor back to attention. 

“H-hello?” Connor said into his phone without checking who it was.

“Connor? How long does it take you to feed a damn cat?”

“What?” Connor looked at the time. 9:30. “I’m sorry Hank, I’m on my way.”

“What were you doing? Are you still at Reed’s?”

“Yes…I was playing with Decaf.” He said, feeling as though it wasn’t an untrue statement.

“Well, bring the car back, I want to go home.” He said, not liking being stranded at work.

“Of course, I’m on my way.” Connor hung up and promptly put everything back under the bed. The rest of the boxes would have to wait.

“Goodbye Deedee. See you tomorrow.” He stroked her head.

Decaf followed Connor to the door, meowing at him needily and pawing at his pantlegs.

Connor would have taken the time to sit and play with her more if he wasn’t in a hurry to return to Hank. “Bye Deedee.” He waved and locked the place up. He could still hear her meowing as he neared the elevator.

Once the doors closed and he was finally in silence, his mind wandered immediately to the news he discovered. 

Detective Reed and Elijah Kamski are half-brothers.

\---------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time to proof this before adding it. If I notice any mistakes later, I apologize. It's likely spelling errors or poor grammar, haha XD


	6. Nocturnal Emissions

Gavin was in the food court with RK, he had just begun eating when RK spoke up.

“I received updated news from the precinct.” 

“Hit me.” Gavin dipped his fries in a paper container of ketchup.

“Two of the three bodies were missing organs. Heart and lungs.” RK studied Gavin’s eating habits.

“Organ thief?” Gavin asked, a strange seriousness to his tone. He was usually serious but there was something more to this reaction.

“It’s likely. But it was a hackjob. According to the autopsy in Germany, the organs weren’t removed by a professional. The doctor said it would be impossible to be used for a transplant.”

“So not much of a chance of finding anything popping up on the black market?” Gavin tapped his lips with the straw of his shake. 

“Fowler said they would look into it, but not to expect any leads there.” RK watched the straw.

“Why else would he take it? A trophy?” Gavin suggested as he unwrapped his burger.

“It’s possible. But he has robbed the room. Wouldn’t that suffice as a trophy?”

“Sometimes perps want something more personal.” Gavin suggested, taking a bite of his burger.

“Gavin.” 

“Hn?”

“Is it possible the perp is consuming what he takes?”

Gavin swallowed the bite in his mouth. “You’re suggesting canabalism?”

“It’s a possibility. Wouldn’t you think?” RK eyed his burger.

Gavin thought about it for a moment. “….Yeah it is a possibility. Fuck this is weird.”

“And sloppy.” RK added, “This isn’t a professional that we’re dealing with but rather someone who has limited knowledge about crimes and is either trying to through us off with strange gimmicks…”

“Like the weird stuffed Gryffie?”

RK nodded, “or they escalated so quickly that their behaviour is erratic and unpredictable. Anyone that unstable would likely stand out here.”

“Yeah…they would.” Gavin thought back to the 2 girls who had caused a scene earlier that night. That was typical cause and effect behaviour. One was provoked, there was jealousy. It took Gavin less than a minute to put the clues together on that one. But this was a weird case. Thievery…a calling card….brutal murder….organ thief.

“This is fucked.” Gavin sighed, thinking to himself.

“What are you thinking?”

“This is definitely not one person. There needs to be a group of them.” Gavin pursed his lips. “Young? Don’t know what they’re doing? One excitable…maybe unstable guy in there?”

RK’s eyes glanced over to a couple in the food court. The woman was resting her head on her chin while she listed to her date. RK copied the action, eyes on Gavin.

The detective was still lost in his thoughts. He sighed, “What do you think?” he looked to the other. With the LED hidden, Gavin did forget momentarily that RK was an android. His normally abrasive barrier was not longer an obstacle when the android spoke. 

“I need more data to make an informed decision.” RK watched Gavin stir his shake with his straw. 

“No shit..” he mumbled but it wasn’t directed at RK, rather the frustrating situation.

“I noticed Mark wasn’t in the database of names.” RK finally mentioned what he had noticed at the panel.

“The Red Ice guy? Fuck what a stupid name.” Gavin snorted. “He’s travelling with the convention.”

“Exactly. But I did not find him on the list of 1200 I was given.”

“So…we have an incomplete list we’re working with? Fuck!” he growled, “You sure he’s not using an alias or something?”

RK shook his head. “I’ve checked his social media accounts. He is travelling with this convention and with Ashley and Evan. But he is not on the list.”

“How’s that possible? He’s got a badge.” Gavin furrowed his brows.

“Perhaps we can find out when we see them next?” RK suggested. “Maybe who we’re looking for, was able to evade the list as well.”

“RK, how long are you going to do this human thing?” Gavin asked out of the blue, stuffing some fries into his mouth, annoyance in his tone.  
“Until we solve the case.” RK noticed Gavin’s stress levels increased slightly after the question. “Why?”

“S’weird is all.” He said through a full mouth.

“Am I convincing?” he asked, entwining his fingers together as he watched Gavin, a familiar smirk etched into his features.

“You’re passible…I guess.”

“The panelists were convinced.”

“Maybe they were just being polite.” Gavin countered with a smirk.

“Evan asked what I liked to eat. Human activity.” He said, pleased with himself.

“When did he ask you that?”

“You were on the phone.” RK tilted his head, “He also asked if you were my boyfriend.”

“What?! What did you say?” Gavin wasn’t prepared to kick this uncover story up another level. To be fair, Gavin didn’t have an undercover story.

“That we were friends and that was all.”

“Oh…kay good.” Gavin visibly relaxed, looking down at his food. His mind slipping back to RK’s lips ghosting over his own. Rk looked so human. No. He looked so good. He was damn near a perfect creation and a few hours prior, he had been tempting the detective with more than indecent thoughts.  
RK savoured how Gavin was avoiding eye contact with him. “Are you distressed because I’m an android and you find me attractive?” he whispered.

Gavin took a sharp inhale of breath, not expecting those words. “No. And I don’t.” he spat, staring at RK, half daring him to push it.

“Okay.” Was all RK said in return.

Gavin could feel himself still bristling but he hadn’t been expecting RK to drop it so quickly. His adrenaline had shot up and now it sped through his veins with nothing to do. Goddamn this plastic. Purposely riling him up. He knew with all of RK’s programs he had devised the best possible way to get under his skin. He had no idea why? Maybe RK was a deviant and he was playing coy this entire time.

“I’m going to check out some events.” Gavin said, taking his drink. Rk stood up to follow but was stopped by Gavin’s hand on his chest.

“You should get yourself a phone.” The detective said, taking a drink from his shake and walking off.

Rk watched him leave, Gavin needed time to cool down. He glanced back at the couple he had mimicked before. They were laughing together. Her hand placed on his arm while they spoke about some past event. She made it look so natural. He wanted to achieve that.

RK frowned and left to find himself a phone.

\--------------------  
Gavin sat in a room screening Gryffies episodes all night. He hadn’t been playing the slightest attention, he was lost in his own thoughts.  
They had 7 days. The first and final day were half days. The first day was almost over. Gavin paused, talking out his phone and checking the time. 12:44am. Scratch that, first day was over. Gavin sighed, rubbing his face. The past 48 hours had been a whirlwind and he didn’t even have time to process he had a new partner, let alone an android as a partner. He rubbed his temple, trying to think how he could outsmart a literal brain computer.  
RK learned so fast that Gavin would eventually be left in the dust. He had to bring his A game if he wanted to keep up. As much as he was threatened by this, another part of him craved the change. He wanted the opportunity to prove himself as capable and as diligent. Maybe this was what he needed to get himself primed and focused.

Or he would crash and burn.

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, keeping his thoughts focused on the task at hand was difficult. He remembered he was supposed to have met up with the others. He checked his phone. 4 missed texts. 1 missed call.

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

Gavin scrolled through. 2 were from Evan, cancelling the plans and postponing them til the day after tomorrow. Shit. Well at least he hadn’t missed anything. The other 2 were from an unknown number. That’s right…RK had left to get a phone. The missed call was from the same number.

He called the number.

RK picked up on the other end. “Gavin.”

Something about how he said his name sent a shiver through him. “Yeah?” it came out gruffer than he meant, mostly because he was trying to stay awake.

“Where are you?” 

Gavin looked around, most of the people in this room were asleep. He stood up and walked out. “I’m heading back to the room.” He answered instead. 

“I’ll see you there.”

\---------------

The moment Gavin opened the door to his room he was hit with a wave of heat.

“Why the fuck is it so hot?” He groaned, the heat making him even more tired than he already was. Normally he could push late hours but he hadn’t had any caffeine since the morning.

“The AC has malfunctioned.” RK said from a chair, tablet in hand and scrolling through it.

“Did you fucking call to get it fixed?”

“No.” RK’s eyes remained on the tablet.

“Why?!”

RK looked up, “Because it wasn’t bothering me.” A small smirk tugged at his lips.

“You….ass..” Gavin grunted, tossing his hat onto the desk and sitting on the edge of the bed. “How are you not overheating?”

“Temperature doesn’t affect me like it does you.” RK stood up and sat beside Gavin. The shorter man looked about to say something about personal space when RK handed him the tablet. 

“The 1200 names given to us are all artists in artist alley.”

Gavin tugged at his shirt collar, airing it out. “Hn…that makes locating them easier..” 

“Yes, we’ll know exactly where to find them.” RK nodded. “I’ve already ruled out this list.” He swiped on the tablet, a long list of names came up.

“How many did yo-“

“100.” RK said, swiping back to the main list.

Gavin pursed his lips. RK had done an amazing job so far. “That’s….good.” he reluctantly praised. RK had been busy…really busy.

If RK noticed the praise, he ignored it. “Did you learn anything from your new friends tonight?” There was an edge to his voice.

“Oh…nah it was cancelled.” He forgot to mention that. “We’ll catch them Wednesday. Which gives us time to get through the rest of this list and-goddammit take off that hat. Just looking at you makes me warm.” He grabbed RK’s beanie the tossed it behind him, exposing his LED again.

RK frowned but he appeared to relax more. He had thought Gavin gone to the meetup purposely without him and that had irritated him all day. He had gone into work overdrive in the process. But Gavin hadn’t. 

“Why did you take so long to check your phone?”

Gavin laid backwards on the bed. “I was busy.” He shrugged.

“Check it more often next time.”

Gavin glanced up at RK, “Get off my dick.”

RK’s led flashed yellow. “Why do you need to make the simple interactions difficult?”  
“To keep you on your toes.” Gavin teased, rolling off the bed and going to the bathroom. RK could here the tap running.

“Artist alley opens at 10:00. We go down and systematically cross off potential suspects.” RK suggested.

“Good plan.” Gavin admitted, coming out with a toothbrush in his mouth. RK immediately stiffened.

“Don’t.” the android warned.

“Don’t what?” Gavin asked, confused.

“Spit on me.” RK added.

Gavin laughed, “I’m not going to spit on you.” He said as he brushed his teeth, “Though it was a good look for you.”

“Hn.” RK’s nose wrinkled and Gavin returned to the sink to spit. 

"I'm going to bed."

\------------------------------------------------

 

There were hands gliding across Gavin’s chest. He took a deep breath as fingers rounded his hips and he arched them upward. He felt lips over his own and he moaned into the others mouth, letting the tongue graze against his. 

Gavin opened his eyes to see RK knelt over him. Shirtless like he was before, smirking that knowing smirk, LED a soft blue as he leaned in and placed a heavy kiss on Gavin. Earning another moan from the detective. 

RK pulled away a second time, kissing down Gavin’s neck. Gavin closed his eyes, arching into each soft kiss as the android made his way to his navel. He felt hands slip into his boxers and pulled them to his knees. Gavin kicked them the rest of the way off, not wanting anything obstructing the path of his body to RK’s lips.  
Then he felt it, Rk’s mouth slide over his member. Gavin inhaled sharply, taking in the pleasurable feeling of that mouth. That perfect smirking mouth. Now it was doing other things to him. Gavin watched as RK’s head bobbed up and down, taking him deep each time. He fisted a handful of RK’s hair, the other hand running over the android’s toned shoulders.

“God I want you..” he murmured as he neared his climax. He gritted his teeth as RK sped up, unable to hold off and coming into Rk’s mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down to see RK wipe a small trail of Gavin’s essence from his lips with his thumb. A smirk on his face.

“RK..”

That was when Gavin jolted away. He gasped and sat up, drenched in sweat. It was hard to tell if it had been the dreams doing or the ungodly temperature of the room. It was too dark to see but Gavin knew without looking he had came under the sheets.

Unbelievable. 

He held his head in his hands. What the fuck was that?

“Gavin? Are you alright?”

“FUCK!” Gavin jerked back, catching sight of a soft blue light sitting at the desk area. “RK?” he said, momentarily confused.

“Yes?” He stood up.

“NO! No no! You stay there!” He said, his voice cracking a moment. 

RK paused mid step. “You’re stress levels are quite high.” He remarked.

“Yeah, that’s fine…I’ll take care of it.” He assured, exhaling loudly. How the fuck was he going to discreetly deal with this with RK right there?

“Do you require new sheets?”

Gavin felt dread rising up within him. Did RK know? “Why?”

“Due to your nocturnal emission?”

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t happening. First wet dream he’s had in months and a fucking android is in the room to witness it. Not only that, but the android in his dream. He remained silent. Anger and embarrassment painted his face red as he tried to think of what to say.

Gavin had been so lost in his own thoughts he only noticed RK’s presence when he felt him sit beside him.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” He told the detective.

“Oh my god.” Gavin’s head hung forward, unable to believe such events were unfolding. He felt RK shift closer and Gavin’s bare back pressed against the headboard as he leaned in.

“Although I do have a question.”

Gavin swallowed. It had been audible. He knew because he could hear RK’s smirk slide onto his face.

Gavin didn’t respond but he did glance upward to RK’s eyes. That was a mistake. He instantly felt so small under that gaze. The pale blue light gave his eyes an almost sinister stare. He inhaled when RK leaned in, his cheek grazing Gavin’s as his lips reached his ear. 

“Is it possible for a human to hate someone and want to fuck them at the same time?”

Gavin was left speechless. He had never heard RK talk like that. He knew he was doing it for shock value. The android was trying to yank the rug from under the detective’s feet and it had worked. Gavin’s lips parted but nothing came out.

The android ran a hand down Gavin’s cheek softly, slowly thumbing the man’s bottom lip. 

Was Gavin still dreaming? He exhaled shakily, his lip taking in the sensation of being toyed with. RK leaned in and Gavin too moved in, his body acting on his own and seeking out the kiss they were denied earlier. 

But RK turned last second, leaving Gavin to graze his lips across the android’s cheek. 

“I’ll get you some clean sheets.” RK purred into his ear, drinking in Gavin’s needy exhale against him.

Yes, that was exactly what RK wanted. He grinned, standing up and walking away from Gavin. Leaving the detective to stew.


	7. Suspicions and Suspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, it made my day <3

Gavin awoke the following day in new sheets. His old ones discarded bedside the bed. He glanced at them briefly and left to take a cold shower. The room was still unbearable hot and he needed to wash the sweat and shame off him from the night before. After the shower, he called down to the front desk, getting Sally, the android from before. He explained about the AC and she assured him it would be fixed soon.  
The day was busy. Gavin and RK slowly went through their list, seeing if they could eliminate any suspects. Gavin didn’t want to admit it, but RK and he worked well together. These kids lived on social media. They told Gavin a story, RK could cross check it in real time to see if it lined up with the info they posted. Kids really should be more careful about this stuff. However, it did make a potentially difficult job easy. This would have been impossible without RK and little did Gavin know, but RK was studying him as he worked.

Gavin was an asshole, yes. But he was also very good at his job. RK noticed how he would switch tactics and get someone to drop more information by a seemingly innocent question. Except one girl. Gavin just kept buying her bookmarks and stickers until she told him everything he needed. Never once did someone suspect Gavin of being a cop. He came off as a guy who wanted to travel, and talked about the previous convention locations. He had a creativity that RK lacked. But RK was quickly learning.

They worked through lunch and at 5:00pm the security ushered them out to close the section off. They reconvened at the food court.

“How many people did we get through?” Gavin asked, drinking a coffee despite the hour.

“423.” RK said looking at his tablet. 

“Is that including the 100 you did yesterday?”

“Yes.”  
Gavin groaned, his head smacking against the table.  
RK smiled at Gavin’s reaction before returning to his professional demeanour. “We will need to increase our pace.”

“Oh you think?” Gavin took a long drink of his coffee, he could feel his headache disappear with each sip.

“Are you not going to eat?” RK asked, having only seen Gavin eat yesterday.

“I’ve got my meal right here.” He said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one.

“….” RK stared.

“What?” Gavin said like it was a perfectly reasonable food substitute.

“There’s food right over there.” RK motioned to his right, earning a shrug from Gavin. 

“Yeah but my coffee and cig are right here.” He blew smoke out and watched it dissipate around RK’s annoyed face. 

“Is this normal fo-“

“I’ve got a question for you RK…” Gavin interrupted suddenly. RK’s led flickered yellow under his hat for a second before returning blue. RK resisted the urge to smile, something about Gavin being interested in him…made him excited.

His face remained stoic. “Hit me.” He said, mimicking Gavin’s words. He did that a lot. Every chance he got and Gavin noticed every time.

“How old are you?” Gavin asked, taking a short drag of his cig. “You’re not really 3-4 days old, are you?”

RK’s calm face wavered slightly. “I’m not sure what you mean?”

“When did you come online?” His voice was casual, non-threatening and the same tone he used when talking to the con-goers.

“One week ago.” He said, staring back at Gavin. 

“Who activated you?” Everyone knew there were no new androids constructed since the revolution. How did one show up 8 months later.

“That’s not in my inventory.” RK said, thinking it time to change the subject but Gavin pressed.

“So you woke up and no one was there?” Gavin raised a sceptical eyebrow, exhaling smoke.

“Yes.”

“So how did you end up at the precinct?” Gavin pressed.

“I looked up where my predecessor was located and followed. When I arrived, Captain Fowler made some calls and instead of having me returned, he felt with my skill set, it was best I remain.” RK studied Gavin’s face while the man studied him back. “Are you satisfied with that answer?” 

“It’ll do I suppose.” 

Gavin couldn’t see it, but for the first time, RK’s led flashed red.  
\---------------------------

Connor had dropped off Hank before going to Gavin’s this time. This way, he could spend as much time as he liked with Decaf and Hank wouldn’t be stranded. Also Hank demanded it.

Connor unlocked the door and stepped in. Decaf was instantly up and trotting towards Connor, pausing when she noticed Gavin wasn’t with him. Her mood swing hadn’t been nearly as drastic this time. Instead she cautiously approached Connor and sniffed at his pantleg. Once her inspection was complete, she began meowing nonstop.

“Hello Deedee.” Connor smiled before noticing the rest of the apartment. The lamp had been tipped over and there were scratches on the curtain and couch. “Deedee…did you do this?” He walked over, examining the damage, Decaf meowing loudly and following.

Connor confirmed the scratch marks were in fact, the cat. Decaf didn’t stop crying until Connor picked her up. She purred and nuzzled against him, hungry for affection. He pulled out his phone.

“Hey.” Gavin said, knowing it was Connor now.  
“Hello Detective Reed.”

Gavin paused, he had been used to RK calling him Gavin it felt strange now to her it this way. “Yeah It’s me.” He said, waiting for Connor to get on with it.

“Decaf has taken on some destructive habits. She’s scratched up your furniture.”

“What?” Gavin sounded surprised. RK glanced at him. They had since retired to the room to go over notes.

“I think she misses you.” He said, petting the cats head, causing her to purr.

Gavin could hear the purr faintly through the line. Deedee never had to spend more than one night by herself since Gavin took her in. Having someone check in for 10 minutes a day probably wasn’t enough for her. She was a needy cat.

“Shit…” he said, his worry showing through his tone. “How is she now?”

“She’s happy.” He said, stroking under her chin.

Gavin nodded to himself, unsure of what to do to rectify the situation. “Um…I guess…” he didn’t know what to say.

“If you like Detective Reed, I could stay tonight and keep Decaf company.” Connor tried to downplay his eagerness, knowing if he came off too strong the detective would likely pull back.

There was a pause.

He was considering it.

Connor waited.

“…………Could you?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled, his happiness now obvious. “I’ll take good care of her Detective Reed.”

“Gavin’s fine. You can call me Gavin.”

Connor felt his thirilium pump a little faster. “Gavin.” He said with a smile. 

Gavin paused on the other end. It was completely different than how RK said his name but it still got a reaction none the less.

“Relax tin can.”

“Connor.” Connor said, still smiling, “You can call me Connor.” He said, as if reciprocating the gesture and it was only now Gavin was allowed to use his name. The android in this excitable moment had forgotten Gavin’s purposeful condescension in the past. Had he been given time to thing, he would have realized his mistake.

Gavin wasn’t sure if Connor was making a joke but it made him laugh out loud.

“….Alright. Connor it is…unless you piss me off, then it’s back to plastic.” He warned.

“Well that will be difficult.” Connor admitted, surprised at hearing another laugh from Gavin. 

“Well we’ll see how it goes.”

Connor smiled. “How is your case coming Gavin?”

Gavin rubbed his face, feeling as though ‘Detective’ would have sounded better that one time. He sighed. “It’s coming…It’s like looking for a needle in a goddamn haystack.”

Connor nodded, “How is working with RK?”

Gavin looked at RK, who stared stoically back at him.

“He knows what he’s doing…I guess.” He reluctantly complimented him. Rk smirked at Gavin’s words, knowing they were about him. Gavin suddenly felt very warm.

“That is good.” Connor nodded, but part of him wished that had been his compliment. “If you would like any assistance, I coul-“

“Nah, you focus on Deedee.” Gavin cut him off, causing Connor to frown, but nod.

“Thanks for doing this Connor.”

Connor was suddenly on cloud 9. 

“Of course.” He smiled.

“And Connor?”

Connor felt himself really liking how Detective Reed said his name. 

“Yes?”

“You ever hang up on me mid-sentence again, I’ll come over there and ram my phone so far up your ass, that when it rings, your teeth will rattle.”

Oh. There was the old Reed, back at it.

“…Understood Detective.”

“Good…alright. Goodnight.” Gavin hung up.

Connor’s smile resurfaced, brighter than before.

PROGRESS…

\---------------------------

Gavin put the phone down and returned looking at the case with RK. Thankfully the AC was fixed and the room had returned to a normal temperature.

“We could cover more artists if we start at this end. There’s guests signings tomorrow and it’ll be congested here and here.” RK suggested, highlighting 2 areas on the tablet.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Gavin nodded, taking the tablet from RK and flipping through the victims.

RK watched him closely, trying to see if he could figure out what he was thinking.

“You check out the media accounts of the Vics?” Gavin asked.

RK shook his head.

“Check them out, see if they posted anything. You mentioned these kids live their lives on here. Maybe there’s something in there we can work with.” He suggested.

It was a good idea. 

“I’ll download it to the tablet when I finish.” He told him.

“Thanks.” Gavin handed him back the device and sat on the bed, noticing a spare pair of folded sheets next to the dresser. 

“Just in case you need them.” RK teased.

“Fucking plastic asshole..” he grumbled as he slid off his shirt and got ready for bed. 

\---------------

Gavin tossed and turned. Unable to shut his mind off. Thoughts about the case and RK kept flying through his head. It made it hard to focus completely on one or the other. Why did he drink so much coffee in the evening? He groaned, slowly sitting up.

“Are you alright Gavin?” RK asked from his seat.

“Yeah…I’m going for a walk.” He said, slipping some pants on and looking for his shirt he had tossed on the floor.

“The chair.” RK said, motioning to Gavin’s shirt placed on the spare chair by the bed. RK must have put it there. He noticed his sweater that RK wore the past 2 days was there as well.

Gavin slipped his shirt on and headed for the door.

“I can accomp-“

“No it’s fine. I want to go alone.” Gavin interrupted, not looking at the android as he left the room.

RK glanced to the nightstand, noticing Gavin had taken his phone.

\-------------------

Connor had completely lost track of time once again. He had fed Decaf and spoiled her with affection. Her stress levels had decreased significantly. Now that she was sleeping contently on Gavin’s bed…Connor leaned over the mattress and pulled out those 2 boxes he hadn’t had the chance to look at.

He laid over the top of the bed, upper torso half off so he could pry open the top box. He peered inside to see it had documents and some plastic bags labelled ‘evidence’.  
Gavin was definitely not allowed to have this.

Connor reached inside to see what case it pertained too when his phone rang. Deedee woke up and sketched. Connor noted the time. 2:45am. ‘Detective Reed’ came up on his caller ID.

“Detective Reed?” he said, his old habit slipping back in his moment of surprise.

“Connor..” Gavin said on the other line. 

“It’s quite late. Is everything okay?” Connor questioned.

“Yeah..everything’s fine.” He said and Connor could hear the detective lighting something and inhaling. A cigarette, Connor guessed. “Is something on your mind?”

“Yeah…” Gavin paused, trying to find the words. “RK900 is like you right?”

“He is my successor. He is in many ways like me, but different.” It was somewhat vague, but honest.

“Yeah I get that he is like a super computer and stuff.” Gavin inhaled. “But can you..I dunno…can you lie?”

“Not under normal circumstances….no.” Connor replied. “If it is required of us for a mission, we may lie to achieve that objective.”

“Right…” Gavin exhaled, his cigarette calming his nerves.

“Do you feel RK is being dishonest with you?”

“I dunno…” Gavin admitted. “I was wondering if there was…any tells you had…like an eye moment or something?”

“I don’t know. As far as our models go, I am the only RK800 and he is the only RK900. I’m not sure what all his added functions are. Or how much more advanced they are.” He admitted. “But unless it is within the boundaries of his mission to lie, I do not see why else he would. Unless deviancy is a possibility.”

“That’s the last thing I want on my fucking plate.” Gavin sighed, smoke slipping past his lips.

“……..What’s wrong Gavin?”

There was a long silence. “Nothing. Forget I called.” Gavin hung up.

Connor furrowed his brow. His LED whirling yellow as he hesitated on his next action. He called back.  
Gavin was sitting on the side of a fountain ledge, finishing up his smoke when he heard his phone.

He was surprised to see Connor calling him back and couldn’t help but worry he had opened a can of worms. 

“Connor?”

“Detect-Gavin.” He caught himself. “I know we aren’t friends but I would like to help if you give me the chance.” He offered, taking faster than he normally would.

Gavin could not figure out how Connor was willing to help someone who had been suspicious and so shitty to him in the past. Connor’s friendliness often grated him the wrong way because it came off so weak and easy to take advantage of. Gavin never thought those types would make good cops. And here Connor was, somehow pushing out of the box Gavin tried to squeeze him in.

But Gavin didn’t want to become that guy who needed help. It was one thing for a case…he would eventually swallow a teaspoon of pride for that. But his personal life…well that was private. He chose to carry that burden solo.

Gavin sighed into the phone, “It’s nothing. “ he scratched his chin, “You plastics have me all paranoid.” He joked. 

Connor sighed. He didn’t need to, it was a habit he had begun to pick up and it lowered his stress levels when he did. “I won’t push it, but you have my number if you would like to use it.”

Gavin smirked, thinking of something snide to say but pulling back last minute. Connor was doing him several favors lately and the android didn’t have too.

“Yeah…I know.”

Connor smiled. “Okay. Try and sleep. Oh and Gavin?”

“Hn?”

“You shouldn’t smoke.”

“How did-Fuck you.” 

Connor smiled, “Goodnight.”

“Whatever….night.” he hung up.

Connor glanced down at the boxes. He folded them up and tucked them back under the bed. ‘Not tonight.’ He thought, his mind on Gavin.  
\-----------------------------------------------

 

Gavin returned to the room. He glanced at RK but the android didn’t look up, he seemed fixated on his tablet.

The detective undressed to his underwear and laid down. Waiting for sleep to finally take him.

RK waited until he heard Gavin’s breathing shift and he knew the man was asleep. He walked over and placed the clothes back on the chair. RK glanced at the nightstand, where Gavin’s phone lay. He picked it up and looked over his most recent calls. One 5 minute call to Connor…one 2 minute call from Connor.

Interesting.

RK placed the phone back down and returned to his seat and waited until morning.

\-------------------------------


	8. Software Instability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, thank you so much for the comments! Second of all, you've all been incredibly patient, so I hope this chapter has some of what you've wanted! <3

The next day was busier than the previous. Gavin had kicked it into overdrive, trying to snuff out as many suspects as he could.

RK had gotten more updates from Fowler. The murders seemed to have happened by the vics walking in on the burglar. Things escalated from there. There were still a lot of questions, but chances were good there wouldn’t be another murder unless the perp was surprised again. 

Gavin wasn’t willing to take that chance, the perp wasn’t exactly smart, rather than having a lot of luck on his side. He had sheer numbers to hide in and a location that changed every week. 

The detective was determined to double his number from yesterday. RK crossed checked all the stories Gavin was able to get out. A few didn’t quite line up and Gavin made a separate list for those names. If they could make a short list, then they could return and apply more pressure if it called for it.

Around noon RK suggested Gavin eat but he brushed it off and continued work. The android’s annoyance quickly disappeared as they fell back into routine. They were fighting against the clock.

5:00 came and the alley closed.

Gavin half laid against the table in the food court. “How many?”

“293.” RK said, not looking up.

“What? That’s less than yesterday?” Gavin’s voice came out as a whine, making RK smirk. 

“You haven’t eaten anything in 2 days. Maybe you’re slow because you have no energy and you’re interrupted sleep schedule?”

“This is no good..” Gavin sighed. “At this rate we’ll barely have a day to cross check the short list.” He hadn’t realized it, but RK wasn’t there anymore.

Gavin mumbled to himself, face down on the table. His eyes burned and even though he hadn’t felt hungry, he knew his headache was because he hadn’t eaten. He glanced up when he smelled food. RK pushed a tray towards the older man. “Eat.” 

The food was the same thing Gavin had ordered 2 days ago. RK had remembered it. Gavin paused, glancing somewhat stubbornly at RK but reaching over and shoving some fries in his mouth.

“We need to find out why Mark isn’t in this list, tonight.” RK reminded Gavin who nodded while stuffing food in his mouth. “Yeah yeah..” After a few minutes of eating, Gavin was beginning to feel better.

“Are you still going to play this human role tonight?”

“Yes.” RK said, a small smile on his lips.

Gavin looked him over. The android choose to where his brown sweater again today. “You know I’m going to want that back after we’re done here.” 

RK glanced down at the sweater, thumbing the sleeve discreetly. “I know.” He said nonchalantly. 

Aside from the dumb Griffies pictures on RK’s hat and shirt…RK looked good. Gavin swallowed his food and took a bite of his burger. It disturbed him that the android had slipped into his subconscious and triggered his libido. He hated to admit that RK…and Connor’s appearance, was one he noticed immediately. An attraction he quickly pushed down and covered with hate. Frustration at his own body and hot anger at the machines who would likely replace him one day…and further past those two emotions…fear.  
Except right now, all Gavin could seem to notice was the freckle on RK’s cheek. Barely noticeable and yet so convincing to Gavin that he wanted to forget what he knew and pretend RK was just a guy sitting across from him. He certainly was trying to play the role.  
Gavin’s cheeks turned red when he noticed the smirk crawl onto RK’s face. He had been caught staring but this time, RK didn’t taunt him with it.

“There’s some time before we meet up with the panellists. You have time to rest up if you like.”

“Nah…” Gavin leaned back, finishing the last of his drink and dropping it on the tray. “That woke me up.”

“Or to change..” RK suggested.

“I don’t need to change.” He shrugged. 

“Perhaps we can look over more of the case.” RK said with a slight annoyance to his tone.

Gavin picked up on the tone and finally made eye contact with the android. “I need a break from talking about this case.” He sighed.

RK stared at him for a moment, “How about we go back and relax then?” he said finally.

Gavin felt a sudden burn inside him from those words. RK’s persistence finally dawning on him that maybe something else was being insinuated. Maybe it was nothing…but something suddenly felt off. Maybe he should start in the food court, where there was plenty of people and continue working…or he could…see if his instincts were correct.

“……..Ok.” he said, for the first time in ages, he was unsure of himself.

RK walked with Gavin towards the room, catching the shorter man’s hesitant glances. RK didn’t look at him, he stared forward. Calm and relaxed. Gavin was clearly trying to figure out if RK had a hidden agenda or if he had imagined his tone.

This would be fun for RK.   
\----------------------

Gavin felt his heart speed up as he entered the room behind RK. He hadn’t had time to fully close the door when RK turned around, closing the door and having Gavin back up against it. RK’s arms on either side of him as the android stared down at him. In a moment, Gavin felt like an awkward teen who didn’t know what to do with himself. 

RK tilted Gavin’s chin up, noting that when the detective was caught completely off guard, he was strangely compliant. That was good to know. The android could hear Gavin’s heartbeat pick up. He smirked, taking Gavin’s hat and dropping it to the floor. He slipped his fingers into the detective’s hair, while the detective’s brain struggled to catch up to the situation.

Gavin was paralysed. He had never been more conflicted in his life. There were too many things wrong with this situation and every thought flooding his brain overwhelmed his ability to focus.

“Rk-“ he managed to speak just above a whisper.

“Shh.” Rk shushed, trailing his fingers from Gavin’s hair, down his cheek and over his jaw. Gavin felt those steel grey eyes bore into him before shifting their focus to Gavin’s mouth. 

‘This is your chance to stop this.’ Gavin thought, ‘You don’t want this going any further with this plastic. He’s fucking with your head.’

His own thoughts weren’t convincing to his body. Sweat prickled at the back of Gavin’s neck, drinking in the touch as the android caressed along his throat. Under any other circumstance Gavin would find such an action threatening…but RK was blurring these warning lines.

Gavin’s own hands betrayed him, finding RK’s hips and sliding in past his brown sweater to rest on him.

RK wondered if Gavin realized he had pulled him closer. His smirk widened, confident he had Gavin where he wanted him now. He leaned in, running his nose down the others. His partner closed his eyes and let out a shakey sigh. Gavin was nervous. RK ghosted his lips over Gavin’s, noting his hesitation. The detective was so conflicted he wasn’t able to act. RK closed the distance, placing a firm kiss against the lips in front of him.

He felt Gavin shift under him, a small noise slipping out of the detective as he gripped RK’s waist tighter. It was like RK had flipped a switch and Gavin finally caught up to himself.

Gavin parted RK’s lips, deepening the kiss, so hungry and so curious to know what he tasted like. He felt the other’s tongue against his, making Gavin moan against him. For someone who was only a week old, RK certainly knew what he was doing.

Gavin broke away to catch his breath. He took in the sight of RK, who was ready to dive back in. “Wait..” Gavin stopped him, “Get rid of that fucking hat.” He said, tossed RK’s beanie aside and grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling him back in. 

RK smiled at Gavin’s annoyance before he was yanked forward again. The sensors on his head flared from Gavin gripping his hair. RK moaned into Gavin’s mouth, causing Gavin to shiver. The brown sweater Rk was wearing was half off him before he registered Gavin’s hands on him. The detective reached under his shirt and slid it upward. Rk lifted his arms to help the Detective undress him. Gavin took a moment to look over RK’s shirtless body, taking in and appreciating what he was looking at this time.  
Goddammit..RK was so fucking perfect. Gavin’s hands ran over RK’s hips, up his waist and explored his chest. RK watched Gavin’s face while his body was being explored, processing Gavin’s curiousity and lust and perhaps…self-loathing? That last one was hard to read. RK’s let his eyes drift shut when Gavin’s arms slid over his shoulders and pulled him back in. Their faces met again, this time Gavin had given in to the moment and bit at RK’s lips, pushing past and exploring deeper.

A quiet moan slipped past RK’s lips and he could feel Gavin harden against him. Did his voice make Gavin that hot and bothered? He grinned into the kiss, running his hands over Gavin’s arms before pushing them above the detective’s head. Gavin made a small noise of protest but RK shushed him again.

“Don’t shh me..” he mumbled, looking up to see RK had both his wrists in one hand. His eyes connected with RK’s and the android smirked.

Gavin felt a hand on his cheek, softly caress his face, RK’s ran his knuckles over the detective’s scruff. Gavin relaxed his shoulders….he hadn’t even realized they were tense. 

RK’s hand trailed down, over the exposed flesh of his throat to his clothed chest. Gavin had wished he had removed his shirt before his hands were held hostage. Feeling RK’s hand over the fabric teased him. The hand travelled lower, circling his navel once and earning a small grunt from Gavin. RK’s shoulders shook slightly, as if he had laughed, but no noise came out. The idea of Gavin’s stomach being sensitive amused him. His hand travelled lower, caressing down the detective’s outer thigh. Gavin tensed in anticipation, knowing where that hand was going next. Or so he hoped.

He really really hoped.

“Nnnngh..” Gavin breathed out as RK’s hand ran up his inner thigh, grazing over his crotch. His jeans never felt more restrictive in his life. RK’s hand traced over the area. Gavin attempted to break out of RK’s hold but was surprised the android didn’t budge. Gavin tried again…then really tried. Surprised RK didn’t let up. 

RK’s LED remained a calm blue, but there was a hint of mischief in his smile. RK didn’t break eye contact with his partner, not even while unbuttoning Gavin’s jeans.

Gavin’s breathing began to speed up when he heard the zipping sound and fingers graze over the thin fabric of his underwear.

“Nnngh…f-fuck.” He panted, trying to break free again before hiding his face in his shoulder. 

RK retracted his hand. “Look at me.” He told him, wanting to establish his rules.

Gavin huffed, his bangs sticking to his forehead as he managed to lift his head and look at RK.

RK smirked at him, leaning in and giving him a brief kiss. Gavin looked good flustered. Really good. His hand returned to Gavin’s groin, causing the man to buck his hips. He squeezed the bulge, Gavin arched into it, his body telling RK what his lips wouldn’t.

RK fondled Gavin through the fabric, savouring as the smaller man bite his lip and tried so hard not to moan. It wasn’t until RK thumbed a small wet patch on the clothing did Gavin quivered and moan. As soon as the noise escaped Gavin’s lips, he rasped again. RK had slipped his hand inside and was toughing him.

Gavin’s eyes rolled back and he let out a guttural needy moan.

RK felt something inside him shift.

Software Instability  
01000111 01100001 01110110 01101001 01101110

RK took hold of Gavin’s erection, pulling it free from his boxer briefs and stroking him. Gavin moaned again, causing RK to speed up his pace. Gavin quickly learned what to do in order to be stroked faster. His hips jerked forward against RK’s fist, it had been a while and RK felt so good. His felt a pleasurable burning in his lower body and he craned his head back, his body still firmed pressed against the door.

RK watched Gavin’s heart speed up, his blood pressure increase, and his body perspire. 

01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01000111 01100001 01110110 01101001 01101110  
RK pressed himself against Gavin, feeling the other’s chest heave against him. RK moaned, burying is nose into the nape of Gavin’s neck as he pumped faster. His lips parted and he imitated panting, although no breath left the androids mouth. RK closed his eyes, feeling Gavin’s body quake and thrust against his palm. It felt so…organic. The hair on Gavin’s chin brushing against his ear…the sweat soaking through Gavin’s shirt and dampening the androids body. The heartbeat, pounding in his chest…and his chest…heaving erratically. RK took the sensations in by pressing his body as closely to Gavin’s as he could. 

He sunk his teeth into Gavin’s neck as he sucked against his skin. He felt Gavin’s body react to the assault, once again his hands tried to break free, but RK’s grip squeezed at his wrists until pain made Gavin stop trying.

Gavin thrusted faster until RK felt the detective come into his hand. He moaned again, taking in heaving breathes and blinking slowly. RK pulled back, noticing he had broken the skin and he could taste traces of Gavin’s blood in his mouth. 

Gavin didn’t seem to notice. His head rested against the door while he caught his breathe. He huffed a few times until his breathing was back to normal. RK released his wrists and Gavin’s hands fell to his sides. He glanced up at RK, unsure of what to say. 

RK stared at him before lowering his gaze to look over Gavin’s exposed lower half. He looked at the semen on his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking them clean.

Gavin watched, unable to tear his gaze away. RK was so goddamn irresistible. He watched as the android tasted him.

RK smiled, as if approving of it before giving’s Gavin’s cheek a soft stroke. “We need to be going soon Gavin, you should clean yourself up.”

Gavin leaned his head into the touch. “Yeah…” he finally found his voice and tucked himself back into his pants. He focused all his will power not to wobble when he walked towards the bathroom. 

RK watched Gavin as he disappeared into the adjacent room, his tongue running along the inside of his teeth and savouring the taste of the other man.

He was right, it had been fun.


	9. Losing Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! And thanks for the comments :) I try to post as soon as I finish the chapter so I may not proofread it as carefully as I should. I've already made some mistakes cause I try to upload quickly. Once I've written this out, I may rewrite it and cut out the stuff that I ended up not using so much...and some editing in general.

Gavin sat in the room with the 3 con-goers from before, and RK. The android sat beside him and a wave of paranoia hit him. He wondered if everyone suspected RK had been the one to give him the blatantly large bite mark on his neck. Not even 40 minutes old. 

Sure everyone had noticed but at least no one had said anything. It seemed like these 3 were genuinely nice people. Something Gavin was still trying to wrap his head around. The 3 oddly seemed to trust Gavin and RK, he wondered if it was how they looked or cause they were a bit older. Gavin wasn’t sure and didn’t ask. He would have suspected them but their stories checked out and they were the most harmless people he had met. 

“Do you drink?” Evan asked them.

“Yes.” Gavin said, knowing a drink was exactly the thing he needed. Plus it would dull the throb on his neck.

“Great.” Evan had poured drinks for everyone, including RK. All he had was rum, so he mixed the liquor with pop and passed the glasses out. It wasn’t until RK was handed the glass did the android glance at Gavin.

Gavin smirked at him for a moment, wondering if the gig was up and if ‘Nines’ was going to finally come clean. To his surprise, RK took a small sip.

Very well, if that’s how he wanted to play it. He reached over and clinked his glass against RK’s. “Cheers.” RK glanced at him, smiling and the faint tint of blue rising to his cheeks.

Gavin blunk in surprise. Was RK…blushing? The blue disappeared before anyone else had noticed, but Gavin wondered what was on RK’s mind in that moment.

The detective cleared his throat. “So you are all artists, yeah?”

Evan sat down with his drink “Ashley and myself are.” He said, taking a sip of his own drink and wrinkling his nose. “Sorry, I’m not the best at mixing drinks.”

“Ha…this is strong for you?” Gavin teased.

“What do you do Mark?” RK looked over to the younger man. He took a seat beside Ashley and placed an arm over her shoulder. She seemed comfortable with it. RK guessed they were dating.

“Oh I help my mom out with her stuff here.” He said, taking a drink and spitting it back into his glass.

“Really? You too?” Gavin said, amused at his reaction and taking a long drink of his rum and coke. Of course he was used to drinking it straight…the coke just got in the way in his opinion.

“Oh, is your mother an artist?” RK asked. Gavin smiled into his drink, RK was on the job right now and Gavin was curious how the android would ‘act natural’ tonight.

“Nah, she’s runs a shop, she’s selling in the dealer’s room.” Mark absentmindedly ran his hand up and down Ashley’s shoulder.

“The dealer’s room? Are they different from the artists?” Gavin asked, halfway through his drink.

Evan laughed, “Yeah, try free travel. Unlike us lowly artists.”

“Do they pay for their registration?” Gavin’s mind was putting the pieces together.

Mark shook his head, “No, the con provides it for us. So we don’t have to register the same way.”

SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT.

Gavin’s calm demeanour faltered. He and RK seriously needed to regroup. RK had also locked into this bit of information and glanced to his partner.

“Alright so games..” Ashley said, pulling out some cards.

Gavin and RK no longer had time to spare. They had to acquire a whole new list. Neither of them had even been in the dealer’s room since the first day, they were barely managing with their current list. Gavin was drowning in the ocean of his thoughts.

RK watched Ashley deal out several cards, explaining how the game worked. He had already downloaded the rules to ‘Munchkins’ but he had more questions about the dealer’s room.

Internally he checked his database. The dealers room had 2500 tables. Who knows how many people manned those tables. 2-3, maybe more.

Gavin downed the rest of his drink. Okay. Okay okay okay fuck okay. He could do this. Somehow…how was he going to do this? First, he needed to leave.

His phone vibrated.

Whoever had just called have granted him an escape.

Gavin reached for his phone, “Oh I gotta take this.” He said, acting as if it was more important than it was.

“Sure, would you like another drink?” Evan offered, noticing the empty glass. Gavin shook his head and stepped out of the room.

RK smiled politely, picking up his cards and beginning the game.

\----

Gavin stepped out into the hall. “Hello?”

“Hello Gavin. I was calling to tell you Decaf is much happier.” The android spoke pleasantly, stroking Decaf who now ran to greet him at the door. It was a most welcomed change.

Gavin hadn’t realised he had smiled. “You have perfect timing.” He sighed, relieved for the excuse to get out of the room.

“Are things going well?” Connor asked, the sound of a can opening could be heard and meowing picked up. 

“Fuck. No.” Gavin rubbed his temple, feeling the rest of the drink hit him now. He let out a long sigh. “Fucking…do you know how many people come to this thing?”

“Approximately 60,000.” Connor knew the numbers. Gavin rolled his eyes, of fucking course he knew. He was part internet. “But you’re looking for the ones who travel with it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, well we just found out that list Fowler gave us is less than half of the people who followed this convention.” Gavin rubbed his palm against his jeans, feeling warm. He needed a smoke, he usually had one when he drank. 

“That is a problem.” Connor agreed, “How many have you gotten through?”

“Like…I dunno…600?”

“That’s it?”

“Fuck you, ‘that’s it.’ You know how many lines there are in this place? It’s not exactly a cake walk.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m concerned about how efficiently you can get through the list.”

“Yeah well me too.” He growled, heading for the elevator and pressing the lobby button repeatedly. He needed that cig now. He pressed his forehead to the wall, growling to himself. “God dammit.” He whispered.

Connor could hear something thump against a wall. He guessed it was Gavin’s head or fist. “You need to approach this differently. There isn’t enough time to eliminate people one by one.”

“No shit.” 

“Do you have access to the case files now?” Connor asked, curious about Gavin’s work.

“S’on the tablet in the room.” He said, the door opening to the lobby.

“…..” Connor was quiet, but Gavin could hear the judgement through the silence.

“Fine. Christ. I’m giving up my cigarette for this. I hope you’re happy.” He pressed the button to his floor, frustrated.

Connor was happy. He waited on the line until he heard a door open and shut. “Ok. Here we go.” He flipped through his list and the people he had ruled out. “RK updated it..” he said, more to himself than to Connor.

“What’s the update?”

“I had him check the victims social media accounts. See if maybe there was something in the photos…maybe our guy made a cameo.”

“Good idea.”

Gavin’s lip twitched. The detective wasn’t sure if Connor had ever complimented his work before. He knew he sure didn’t compliment Connor’s.

“….Thanks..” he began flipping through.

“If you send them to me, I can scan them all immediately.” He offered. 

Gavin wanted to say no. He wasn’t sure why. He didn’t want to accept an androids help for a job he should be doing himself. This is what grinding was and he didn’t want to get sloppy. But time was not something he could spare.

“…ok.” He said, letting Connor walk him through the process and sending it to him.

Thanks to RK’s organization, Connor was able to sort efficiently. “Nothing suspicious. I’ve resorted and organized them relating to the convention.”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked a new folder popped up on the tablet from Connor. He tapped it.

“It’s not much, but the victims updated their accounts continuously throughout the convention. Mostly their purchases. Maybe they’ll all have a common vendor they bought from.”

Gavin begun flipping through the pictures. Telling Connor more about the case and exchanging ideas back and forth. The detective had lost track of the time in the process. “They certainly bought a lot..” he mumbled, going through their inventory.

“Yes, according to some of the vic’s accounts, they have saved up quite a lot to attend the events.” Purring could be heard from the phone.

“That Deedee?” Gavin smiled, “Sounds like she likes you now.”

“Yes. She doesn’t get angry when I’m around now.” Connor stroked her ears. “She must take after her owner that way.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“I think that’s obvious Detective.”

Gavin snorted. “Whatever…you’re tolerable I guess.”

“Thank you Gavin.” Connor picked up the empty food can and placed it in the garbage. “How are you faring with your partner?”

Gavin exhaled, not sure what to say. “…………uh..” he winced as he fingered the bite mark on his neck. “He’s uh…” Gavin wasn’t sure what to say. He was talented and easy on the eyes? “He’s fine. He’s good I guess.”

“Really?” Connor wasn’t surprised that RK900 was competent but more so Gavin had acknowledged it. He gripped the phone a little tighter.

“Yeah…well…he does his job so that’s all I can hope for really.”

Connor nodded, “That’s good.” He said, but it lacked the usual Connor style pep to it.

“So it doesn’t bother you at all that RK is here?” Gavin asked, causing Connor’s thirlium pump to speed up. Had Reed picked up that Connor was perhaps…jealous?

“Wh-what do you mean?” He froze, midpet to Decaf.

“You know what I mean. Cut the bullshit.” Gavin said, completely unaware that Connor had misunderstood his question.

“I…suppose it does.” Connor admitted quietly.

Gavin smirked, he knew it. He thought Connor had a fear of being replaced by the more advanced model. Heh, maybe he was more human than he credited him for.

Gavin’s silence acted like a weight on Connor and the android continued. “I know you don’t like androids…much like Hank didn’t at first. And now Hank and I are good friends.” He smiled, Hank was like a father to him, or as close to one he could imagine.

Gavin furrowed his brow. He had no idea what this had to do with his question. “…ok.” He said uneasily.

“I would have liked the opportunity….that’s all.” He admitted, his voice quiet.

“The opportunity for what?” Gavin barely got the words out when the door swung open. Gavin looked up to see RK step in and close it behind him, his eyes locked on Gavin’s.

“Oh shit…” Gavin whispered, he had forgotten about his partner. 

“What is it?” Connor asked from the other end.

RK removed his hat, dropping it to the floor and revealing a red LED. He walked up to where Gavin was seated on the bed, taking the phone to his ear.

“Connor?” RK spoke.

Connor straightened, “Yes?”

“You’ll have to excuse us.” He said, hanging up and placing the phone on the nightstand, never taking his eyes off Gavin.

Gavin stared up. Okay. He had fucked this one up. He should have gone back, made an excuse and gotten the both of them out of there asap so they could work the case. Not take off and work the case with Connor.

RK placed his hands on Gavin’s neck, causing the man to stiffen. Gavin didn’t like this. He felt RK’s thumbs tilt his head upward, even though he was already making eye contact with RK.

“Do. Not. Forget. Me. Again. Reed.” RK said devoid of any emotion. Gavin felt a shiver run down his spine. Gavin made a small noise in his throat before nodding silently.

RK’s LED turned blue and his grip became soft, his thumbs running up Gavin’s chin and over his lower lip. He lowered his forehead to Gavin’s, resting against him for a few seconds. He nodded wordlessly before releasing him.

Gavin’s panic slowly subsided as RK released him. As soon as he let go, he wanted him near again. He opened his mouth to say something but his words remained trapped. He was already missing the android’s hands on his throat. He checked the time. 2:00am. Shit, he had really lost track of time. RK was understandably pissed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Connor placed the phone down, deciding he would inquire about Gavin’s interaction with RK tomorrow night. Tonight, he decided it was time to learn a little more about the detective.

He pulled the boxes out, opening them once again. Connor dug in, pulling out a case file. Interesting that half of these were actual paper folders, some were dated back almost 2 decades. Connor flipped through, noticing they were homicides. Connor flipped through the ‘suspect’ folder. There were about 10 mug shots of different convicts. All of which had been on death row and were executed by the state before the victims were murdered.

Connor’s LED spun yellow. That made no sense. Gavin was not sloppy enough to suspect a dead man. Even if his previous crimes lined up with the way the new victims were killed. The cases however did perplex Connor. He tried to pull up the case files in his own inventory but he found the file number didn’t exist in the precinct. It only raised more questions. Connor rooted around the boxes, finding some hair samples, clothing samples….more pictures of the homicides.

Connor would investigate this further by trying to locate the case in the precinct computers. It must not be coming up in his files maybe because he didn’t have clearance, or access granted to him. Figures Gavin would have these papers, if he was told he didn’t have access, Connor did not doubt the man would storm into the evidence room and take it. Well in this case, sneak it out.

Connor noticed Gavin had notes of his own. CyberLife 2018 was circled in red. Stacy Vic#1 – ST200? Chloe?

Connor flipped through the homicide pictures, finding the one labelled Stacy. She bore a striking resemblance to Chloe, it was true. But Connor felt this was more of a coincidence or paranoia on Gavin’s part. 

Still….it was interesting.

Decaf jumped into one of the boxes, causing Connor to jump. “Deedee…alright, I see you want attention again.” He smiled, carefully picking her out and checking to make sure she hadn’t damaged anything. She purred and rubbed her face against Connor’s, making the android chuckled. “You are demanding, aren’t you?”

Decaf meowed and continued to purr into Connor’s face. The android smiled and pushed the boxes back under the bed so he could focus his attention on the cat.


	10. Break in the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to say. The convention bit was supposed to be more of an intro into the rest of the fic, but it's taking much longer than I thought to write out. So this fic will likely be much longer than I first anticipated. Thanks again to all of you reading it :) I haven't had time to proof it, please let me know if there are any glaring errors <_<;;;
> 
> Thanks for the comments!

Gavin laid in bed, unable to sleep. His mind was still very much awake from all the new information he had to process. He laid still for about an hour, hoping that if he pretended to sleep, he’d eventually fall asleep.  
He heard RK stand and walk over to him.

“You should be asleep.”

“I know.” He grumbled, irritated. “I can’t just switch myself off, like you can.” He rubbed his head, knowing he had an early start and he was going to be tired in the morning. RK disappeared to the bathroom and ran the tap. He came out with a glass of water.

“That’ll only wake me up more.” Gavin shook his head but RK forced it into his hand.

“Here.” Rk placed a pill into Gavin’s other hand. Gavin sat up, eyeing it suspiciously.

“It’s a sleep aid.” Rk said, noting Gavin’s suspicion.

“Yeah…and why do you have it?” He looked up at RK, pausing as he noticed his shirt had ridden up and exposed a patch of RK’s midsection. Gavin pulled his eyes away and back to RK’s.

“I picked them up when I noticed how tired you were yesterday.” 

Gavin frowned, he didn’t need a caretaker. “I’m fine.”

“You can’t sleep.” RK said, sitting down next to Gavin. The detective swallowed, feeling his heart speed up as RK neared. God, he couldn’t stop thinking about the android. 

“I know! But I don’t want to take a pill.”

“What is the issue?” RK asked, mild annoyance at Gavin’s stubbornness.

“Cause I don’t want to.” He said finally.

“Very well.” RK said. “If you can’t be persuaded with reason than you can’t be persuaded.” RK took the pill from Gavin’s hand.

“It’s not unreasonable. Maybe I don’t want to be passed out in a room I’m not alone in.” he said defensively.

RK smirked at him, “If I were going to do anything to you Gavin…I would make sure you were awake for it.”

Gavin’s words choked inside his throat and blood crawled to his cheeks. RK took this moment to press the pill to the other’s lips. Gavin didn’t fight it, he let his eyes drift shut to the other touching his lips. RK guided the hand with the water to Gavin’s mouth and the detective complied, taking the pill.

“Happy?” Gavin asked, almost sulking.

“Very.” RK caressed his cheek, then lowered his fingers to graze Gavin’s bruise. Gavin was so beautifully organic. He traced the wound he made with a small smile. “Goodnight Gavin.” His voice had a hint of something Gavin couldn’t quite detect, but he suspected he was being subtly flirtatious.

“Goodnight.” Gavin murmured, placing the glass on the nightstand and resting against his pillow.  
\--------------------------

Gavin hadn’t taken sleep aids in years but they must have perfected them because all he remembered was his head touching the pillow and then it was morning. Gavin sat up, feeling refreshed and ready to find their guy. He stiffened, RK’s bare back facing him while the android changed his shirt. Gavin’s eyes drank in the sight, trailing over the smooth contours of RK’s lower back before it was hidden by a Gryffies logo. That was then hidden by Gavin’s brown sweater. RK had taken a liking to it.

Gavin glanced away as RK turned to face him. “How was your sleep?”

“Good.” Gavin said, not looking at him. “Pill helped I guess.” He mumbled and stood up, dressing himself and going downstairs with his partner.

“I suggest you have breakfast this time?” RK suggested, taking his tablet out and offering it to Gavin.

“No time. I want to get started.” Gavin insisted, flipping through the dealer’s room.

“Should we finish ruling out the artists?” RK asked.

“…..No…I think we should go to the dealer’s room.”

“Why?” RK agreed, but he wanted to know Gavin’s thoughts.

“It seems more likely. I can’t explain it…it’s a hunch.” He looked over to his partner, expecting to be chastised.

“I agree.”

Gavin paused, he had to admit, it felt good not fighting against someone all the time. It felt good to have a partner have your back and trust your instinct. Gavin hated that it was a plastic giving him that though. Especially since he couldn’t deny his attraction to RK. “….Good. Let’s go.”

The day had been agonizingly long. It was hard to get a conversation in since the dealers were so busy dealing with customers. It was difficult to not come off as an officer looking for information. Gavin struggled to keep sellers attention long enough to get anything useful. Gavin ended up having to ask questions about the merchandise, feigning interest to catch their attention. The sellers noticed if Gavin was willing to drop big money on his hat, maybe they would at their booth.

4:00 and Gavin and RK sat against a vending machine. Gavin had purchased a couple bags of chips to give him the energy to keep going. “This isn’t working.” He frowned. He didn’t want to ask what the numbers were they had done, but he knew they were bad.

“No, at this rate we will not find our suspects.” RK admitted, not liking the thought of failure. 

Gavin pulled out his tablet. “We need a new angle.” He flipped through the vic’s pictures. He noticed an update from Connor and tapped it. It was a stuffed Gryffie toy that the first vic had purchased. And the second Vic. Gavin straightened. The second and third vic shared a room together. Was it possible that the second vic was the main target and the third had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time? There were so many possible angles to interpret the clues that going down a dead end road was more likely than the right path.

Did the organ theft have a purpose? Or was it done to throw a curveball into the investigation? It had been so poorly performed that it seemed like someone was trying to capitalize on the opportunity. There were SO many possibilities. But Gavin knew he had to at least pick a place to start. He figured it should be the tables the vics had in common.

“Here.” Gavin handed RK the tablet, on the picture of the plush. “Can you find which table these toys came from?” he asked. Showing the RK the 2 different pictures.

“This is the same toy.” RK said, flipping through them.

“Yeah. Vic 1 and 2 each bought one.” Gavin put some change into the machine and selected some water.

“No, it’s the same toy.” RK said, “Like your hat.”

“What are you talking about?” Gavin leaned in, “How is it like my hat?”

“It’s an exclusive. 50 made of each main character.” RK enhanced the photo, showing a #23/50 stitching on the ear of the toy.

Gavin paused, flipping to the next image and enhancing it. Sure enough there was the same number stitched into the toy.

“23/50…” Gavin said. “But how can they both have the same toy?”

“Selma mentioned there was a dealer selling counterfeit goods next to her booth at the last convention.” RK said.

“…Who the fuck is Selma?” Gavin looked absolutely perplexed.

RK smiled at him, Gavin was cute when he was angry and confused. His brows furrowed but he didn’t know where to direct his anger. It was somewhat endearing. “Mark’s mother who runs a table. He mentioned at the last convention, her booth was across from an asian family who sold counterfeit goods.”

“When did you learn about this?” Gavin frowned.

“Last night, when you left to work the case with Connor.” RK stared back and Gavin’s frown deepened.

This would have been a good opportunity for Gavin to apologize but the detective was stubborn and didn’t address it. 

“Let’s find Selma’s booth and ask her a few questions.” Gavin said, downing half his bottle of water.

RK nodded.

\-----------------------

They found an information booth. Sally, the android who had checked them in, asked for the name of the booth they were looking for. RK told her and she circled on a pamphlet where the table was located.

“You should hurry. It will be closing at 5:00pm.” She warned.

Gavin and RK broke into a run trying to get to the table before security kicked them out for the night. They came across a table labelled ‘Trinkets and Treasures’.

“That’s it.” RK confirmed, barely a hair out of place unlike Gavin who huffed. They approached, catching sight of Mark finishing up a sale. He turned and smiled at the two, excited to see them.

“Hey! I didn’t think I’d see you guys here.”

“Hey Mark.” Gavin downplayed his shortness of breath, noticing an older but good looking woman behind him. She bore some resemblance to Mark. That must be Selma. 

“Do you remember the table that was selling counterfeit merchandise?” RK asked, “We would like to find it.”

“Oh mom know more about that.” Mark said, taping his mom’s shoulder and repeating the question.

“Oh, yeah, we get rearranged every convention.” She said, “So I’m not sure where they’re at.” She leaned in, “I wouldn’t buy from them, they sell a lot of things that I don’t think are the real thing.”

“You remember what they’re called?” Gavin pressed, this was the closest lead they had.

She shook her head, “Really, I wouldn’t encourage buying there. But no, I don’t remember the name….Moon something?” she offered. An announcement came over the live speakers to clear out of the dealer’s room. Selma apologized but told them she had to pack up for the night. 

“I’ll let you know if I see them.” Mark offered. Gavin and RK thanked him.

\---------------

Gavin and RK ended up back in their room. Gavin ordered room service this time, RK insisted he eat something healthier.

“Alright…” Gavin had the photo’s on the bed, the convention times and schedule and the tablet spread out. “Let’s brainstorm…What is wrong about this?”

RK stood beside him, looking at the evidence in front of him. “Murder is an immediate escalation from thievery. Why leave the calling card?”

Gavin shook his head, he had no idea. He pulled a picture of the black gryffie, placing in on the center of the bed. “……..I don’t know.” He chewed on his lip. “Calling card is intended as a message.”

“To?” RK asked.

“The police?”

“The police kept it silent. Maybe it was meant for someone else but because the authorities didn’t reveal it, the message never got to the intended?”

Gavin nodded. “Possible.” He looked over the disfigured bodies. “Why steal the organs?” he asked, not understanding that one.

RK’s led whirled yellow for a moment. “Prehaps…curiousity? An opportunity to indulge in a fantasy or an attempt to make money on a side market?” 

Gavin nodded again, “We have a lot of weak ‘maybes’.” He admitted.

“Let’s focus on the strong evidence.” RK rearranged the photos. “We know in the last 2 conventions, a large number of people were robbed. 3 of which were murdered. All 3 were disorganized murders. 2 of the victims were roommates and all the victims had spent over 1000$ at these events.”

“Money is the motive.” Gavin said.

RK nodded. “The murders weren’t intended, but they weren’t afraid to commit the crime if it meant seizing the victims assets.”

“How did they find their rooms?” Gavin asked. “The convention is huge, how would they know which room had the kids who spent thousands?”

RK brought up one of his own files on the tablet. “All of the victims had given away their hotel number by accident, in the background of their pictures.”

Gavin shook his head. These kids really needed to pay closer attention to these things. Then again, it’s not like he had been computer savvy as a kid. “The perp would need their name or email to find them though.”

RK nodded, “True.” He looked at Gavin. “Someone charismatic?”

Gavin nodded again. “The kids here do like to make friends. It wouldn’t take much for them to give that out.” An idea hit Gavin then.

“RK….let’s make an account. We’ll take pictures of our purchases and put them online.” He looked to his partner. RK slowly nodded. “But we haven’t spent enough to be noticed.”

“We’ll take pictures of what we already bought…then we’ll take pictures of things in the dealers room tomorrow.”

“Post as though we bought them?”

Gavin nodded. “We’ll find that table tomorrow. See if anything there confirms our suspicions about them.”

RK smiled, Gavin lit up when he had a lead. He liked it.

\-------------------------

 

Connor had finished his paperwork for the day and once again, Hank was disinterested in finishing his on time. It had worked out well for him however. He had to drive Hank home before he could spend the night at Gavin’s, and this delay gave him time to investigate that case number.

Hand had given him the card key without question. Connor smiled, Hank trusted him fully. He made his way downstairs. Since the case file was so old, it would be where the cold cases were stored. He assumed it hadn’t been in the system because it wasn’t an ongoing case. Connor pressed Hank’s card key to the doorway and stepped in. He walked along the aisles until he came across the box with the case file. Connor was surprised with how easy that had been. He opened the box, expecting to find more evidence pertaining to the homicides but found a completely different case.

It was a nearly empty box, with a statement relating to a break and entering to a warehouse and minor vandalism. This wasn’t the case. Connor double checked the numbers. No, the numbers were correct. Connor returned the box, finding an old computer and booting it up.

It denied Connor’s first few attempts at logging in. Connor thought for a moment. Hank had been working here in the 20’s. Connor tried logging in as him.

Access Granted.

Connor smiled. He brought up the search, typed in the case number but was greeted with information that correlated to the box behind him. That wasn’t right, was it? Surely this had been misfiled. He attempted to gain admin access. Hank didn’t have that at the time. Connor took a moment to contemplate his next action. His led flickering yellow as he weighed the pros and cons to what he was thinking.

His curiosity overrided his caution and he hacked into administrative access. The file had been edited in 2023. He pulled up the encrypted file, knowing the original document was hidden in there somewhere, under a pile of 0’s and 1’s. Connor’s work paid off, and the original unedited case file came into view. 

It was the homicides.

Connor leaned back, trying to process what he had discovered. This suggested some kind of cover up. He logged off and returned to Hank. 

“Hey Connor.” The older man smiled as he approached, waving his paperwork. “All done.” He pushed himself up. “Are you ready?”

“Yes Hank.” Connor smiled politely, but it was forced and Hank could always tell. 

“..Alright.” Hand said, leading them to the car. He waited until they were driving home to start conversation. “Sumo misses you. You think you’ll be able to take a night off watching the cat? How much attention does a cat need anyway? It probably likes the break from Reed.”

“Decaf is a surprisingly needy cat.” Connor said with a small smile.

“Weird name.” Hank shook his head, glancing at Connor. “You’re oddly quiet tonight. Everything alright?”

“Hank…if a case file had been edited to look like a different case file. What would that insinuate to you?” 

Hank shrugged, “Well I would think the intern really messed up his paperwork.” He joked with a small laugh, turning to see no humour in Connor’s face. “Or someone didn’t want those documents to be found and tried to hide it.”

Connor remained silent.

“Is that what you found?” Hank inquired, raising his eyebrows at Connor.

Connor wasn’t sure what he had found. But he knew it was bad. He decided it was best not to share anymore until he took a closer look at the boxes under Gavin’s bed.

“I’m sure it is nothing.” He said, unconvincingly. “I was simply curious.”

“Riiiiiight.” Hank was utterly unconvinced. “Well I’m here….if you ever want to talk Connor.” He offered, giving Connor his space to think.

Connor smiled, genuinely this time. “Thank you Hank. I know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was only the 4th night but Connor looked forward to Deedee greeting him at the door. He smiled when he entered, hearing her feet patter on the floor and rub against his legs until he picked her up. “Hello Deedee.” He scratched behind her ears as he carried her into the kitchen and pulled out her food. She wriggled free from Connor and shoved her face into the can.

Connor pulled out his cell for his usual call.

\-------

Gavin and RK were making an instagram account. They had uploaded pictures of their buys and had gotten distracted by the sheer amount of filters and apps you could download. 

“How many different Gryffies themes filters are there?”

“300.” RK grinned, “Approximately.”

“Oh my god, hahaha.” Gavin leaned over, pressing options on the tablet while RK held it. The tense atmosphere had lifted and now that they had a direction to go in, their mood was lighter. Gavin grinned, clicking on an app that made an animated Gryffie run across the screen every 3 seconds.

RK smirked at him.

“What?” Gavin was still smiling but his tone was suspicious.

“Nothing.” He glanced back at the tablet, his cheeks tinting blue again.

Gavin wondered if that was a blush. It was hard to tell. Whatever it was, he liked seeing it. His phone ran and Gavin rolled off the bed, answering it as he stood.

RK’s smile faded as Gavin said Connor’s name and left the hotel room. 

\-----------------

“Connor.” Gavin said, clearly in a good mood by his tone.

“Gavin.” Connor leaned against the counter, holding his cell with both hands like a teenager. “How was your day?”

“…Not bad. I think we might be onto something. We’ll see.” Gavin said, not wanting to jump the gun. He entered the elevator and made his way to the lobby. It was a good time for a smoke break.

“Did the image sorting help?”

“Yeah…it did.” Gavin reluctantly admitted. It had been a huge help. It may have directed them towards the perp.

“I’m glad.” He said, smiling into the phone. He liked these phone calls. Gavin wasn’t…well Gavin when he spoke on the phone. 

“How’s Deedee doing?” Gavin asked, needing to fill the silence.

“Well. She does well with company. She sleeps on top of me. I try not to move so I don’t disturb her.”

Gavin laughed, “Yeah she’s demands attention.”

Connor’s smile faded and his cheeks turned blue at Gavin’s laugh. He hadn’t heard him laugh laugh before. It was either a snide laugh or a sarcastic laugh. Not one that came from a place of affection for another living thing. Connor’s lips parted and the realization that he may be experiencing what the human’s called a ‘crush’. 

Gavin took a moment to light a cigarette. When Connor didn’t say anything, he spoke, “You there?”

“Y-yes.” Connor fidgeted with his hair, unsure how to behave with his self-discovery. 

“What were you saying before? About wanting an opportunity?”

Connor made an surprised ‘Oh’ face upon remembering his previous words. “It’s nothing important. Really Detective.”

“It’s Detective now?” Gavin raised an eyebrow before taking a long drag of his cigarette. “Sounds like you’ve got something to hide.”

“No…really. It’s unimportant.”

“Then tell me.” Gavin exhaled, “If it’s unimportant that is.”

“……I’ll tell you later.” He said, not wanting to talk about it over the phone.

“That’s a bullshit excuse to not tell me at all.”

“No I will. I promise. But I’ll tell you in person.” Connor insisted.

“…I’ll hold you to it.”

Connor nodded, then realized Gavin couldn’t see it. “Okay.”

Gavin tapped the ash from his cigarette. “Hey…Connor. Can your kind…like things?”

Connor tilted his head, the ghost of a laugh slipping out. “Of course.”

Gavin immediately felt silly, “Well I don’t know.” He growled somewhat defensively.

“No, it’s okay….I’m glad you’re asking. Yes. Androids and ‘like’ things.” Connor shook his head with a smile.

“………………Can they like people?”

“Of course. I like Hank.” Connor said as an example. “I like Deedee too.”

“Yeah…yeah I get that.” Gavin placed the cigarette between his lips to help steady his hand. “But can they…really like someone?”

“I think an android is capable of feeling anything a human can.” Connor said, not entirely sure if Gavin was insinuating what he thought he was.

“If that’s the case, androids can be pretty fucked up.” Gavin’s comment was followed by a dry laugh.

Connor nodded, “They…they can be.” He admitted.

“But I guess they learned that from people..” 

“Are you okay Gavin?” Connor held the phone with his shoulder so he could pick up Deedee.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just trying to figure your kind out is all.” He flicked his cigarette. 

“Have you asked RK these questions?”

“RK’s a week old. What does he know?” Gavin deflected. That wasn’t the reason he hadn’t asked. 

“It’s possible he has developed some insight on the topic.” Connor suggested, although he preferred Gavin continue to ask him. He preferred it.

“Yeah…it’s possible.” Gavin rubbed the hickey on his neck. “I’ve finished my cig, I’ve better get back. Take care of Deedee.”

“I will. Goodnight Gavin.” Connor smiled.

\----------------

Gavin returned to the room. He noticed the files were cleared off the bed and RK was at the desk, flipping through the tablet quietly. Gavin said a quiet goodnight to RK as he laid down. He felt a tension in the room but he didn’t know how to address it….so he ignored it.

\---------------------------------------------


	11. Suspects and Suspicions

Gavin awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee. He sat up, noticing there was a small takeout bag and coffee cup beside the table.

“RK did yo-“

“You’ve been skipping too many meals.” The android cut him off. RK was ready to go but he insisted that Gavin eat something. Gavin rubbed his face and sat up, “I don’t need someone to take car-“

“It seems that you do.” RK cut him off again, earning a glare from Gavin. RK smirked and walked over, taking a seat next to the detective. Gavin’s heart pumped faster and he wondered if RK had noticed. Of course he noticed. He was built to notice these things. Gavin’s nerves around his own heart beating made it only beat faster. He mentally cursed his body. He reached over and dug into the bag, taking out an English muffin sandwich with egg and sausage. He took a large bite. “Happy?” he asked through a full mouth.

He felt RK’s mouth near his ear. “Yes.” Gavin closed his eyes, feeling RK trail his nose along the detective’s neck before the android leaned back. God. If Gavin hoped to keep his heartbeat in check, he had no chance now. Gavin didn’t quite understand what this partnership had become. He didn’t mention it because he knew bringing attention to what they did would…well..cause a conversation he wasn’t sure if he knew how to have.

He knew he liked it. But liking it didn’t necessarily make it a good idea. Gavin quietly ate his breakfast, even if RK wasn’t an android, it’s not like fucking your partner was a good idea. No matter how much he wanted too. His eyes drifted to RK, who was smirking at him. Gavin immediately felt exposed and glowered. “Let’s go.” He said, standing and shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth before grabbing a coffee.

\------------------------

They spent the morning searching for the counterfeit booth. Every so often RK would take a picture of something from a table and upload it to the account. Gavin looked over RK’s shoulder tojudge the account. He was surprised to see the android had done a good job. “This looks like a real account…how did you …I mean it looks like..”

“A human did it?” RK raised an eyebrow.

“…Yeah.” Gavin admitted, no other way around what he was thinking.

“I’ve analysed over 1000 accounts, remember? I think I can break the formula of how young adults post.” RK said.

Gavin realized that maybe having an account wasn’t as complicated as he thought it might be. “Well let’s hope it works.” Gavin scanned the next few tables, “RK, any stores here with the word moon in them?” It was worth following the tip Selma had given them.

“5.” RK checked his inventory. 

“Let’s knock those off first.”

\---------------

All 5 were dead ends. “You’d think she’d remember the name of the store right across from her.” Gavin grumbled as he stood in a sea of people.

“Eye witness testimony is never as accurate as police hope.” RK mentioned, also scanning the area. “Could be something relating to moon? Or stars.” The android suggested.

“Could be anything, but scan and see what comes up.”

“….200 have an adjective relating to the sky in some way.”

“200? We don’t have that time.” He said, making his way done the aisles.

“Where are you going?” RK followed.

“Back to Mark, they’re the best chance we have at narrowing this list down.” Gavin turned back, but RK had been separated from him within the crowd. RK was about to tell his partner to meet him at the booth, since they both knew it’s location when Gavin reached between several people and pulled RK through, pushing them aside. “Don’t make me have to babysit your ass.” Gavin said, pulling RK by the sleeve. RK smiled to himself.

They arrived at Treasures and Trinkets. Mark smiled at them again, “Hey. What’s going on?”

“Mark, do you remember anything about that booth? What their logo looked like?” Gavin asked, cutting to the chase.

Mark thought the topic was an odd one, but if these guys wanted to buy from them, he couldn’t stop them. “I think they’re from China?” he said, trying to remember. “Their name was….it looked like two moons that made a heart.” He said. “I can’t remember what it was called.”

“Crescent Heart!” Selma said from the back. “I didn’t realize it was supposed to be a heart, I thought it was a weird shaped moon.”

Gavin perked, “You sure?”

Mark nodded, “Yeah.” He nodded as it came back to him. Gavin wanted to pull the kid into the most aggressive appreciative hug he could manage but he held off. 

“Thanks!”

“Wait, I’m meeting up with the others later if you two want to come.”

“Uh, we might be busy tonight.” Gavin said, looking over at RK, waiting for the android to locate where the nearest information booth was so they could find the store.

RK’s led was hidden but he pointed to the right to indicate that’s where they needed to go next.

“We gotta go!” Gavin said, taking off with RK.

\----------------

Again, Sally was most helpful in locating the table. Gavin and RK made their way towards it. The booth was twice the size of the others. Gavin approached, scanning over the merchandise. Honestly, he couldn’t tell. Some of it looked as though it was the same quality as other stores. RK walked along a different table, also scanning the merchandise. There were more dealer’s at this table, but even though it was larger than the other tables, it still had more people on average than the other booths.

“Gavin.” RK said, pointing to the shelf on the back where the same plush from the vic’s photos sat.

The dealer noticed RK point and picked it off the shelves, handing it to RK. “You like it? It’s an exclusive. Only 50 of them.” The man spoke with a Mandarin accent. RK turned the plush’s ear over.

#23/50

Gavin walked over, seeing the tag as well. RK saw his partners heart rate increase and he smiled at the vendor. “How much?”

“200$” The man said, “Non-negotiable.”

“I’ll take it.” RK said, handing it back to be put in a bag. RK reached for a card when the dealer tapped a sign that said ‘Cash only.’ Underlined in red twice.

RK turned to Gavin, “I’ll be right back.” He needed to find an ATM. Gavin nodded and took the time to sort through more things. It was hard to tell what was counterfeit and what wasn’t since he wasn’t familiar with the show. He noticed there was price tags with the Crescent hearts logo slapped on everything. Some of the price stickers were slapped over other stickers. Gavin picked up a Northface Gryffie keychain. He actually knew this character thanks to Evan. He tried peeling the first sticker back when he heard the dealer yell at him. “Don’t mess with the stickers. Price is final!” he said angerly and Gavin had to bite his tongue to keep himself from mouthing back.

Gavin grabbed a handful of Keychains and sticker sets, only the ones where there were 2 price stickers. “I’ll take these.” He said, pulling out his wallet and paying cash.”

RK returned and handed the man the cash. As soon as he did, the man handed RK a clipboard and pen.

“What’s this?” RK asked, looking at the board and noticing a list of emails. 

“It’s our mailing list. You put your email down and you can win big.” He said. “Raffle every day until the convention ends.” He said.

“Can anyone get on this list?” RK asked.

“Only if you spend a certain amount.”

RK smiled, noticing Gavin’s heartbeat picking up even faster. RK wrote down the email for the account they had made last night. So far, everything had lined up. He handed the clipboard back, eyes scanning over the rest of the vendors, noticing they spoke Mandarin to each other but English to the customers.

\-----------------------------

Back in their room, Gavin emptied his bag on the bed.

“What’s this?” RK asked, walking over. 

“I have a suspicion that…” Gavin peeled back the first sticker to show another price tag with a different logo. “RK, any buys on the Vic’s account from a booth called ‘Forest Drove?’”

RK grabbed the tablet and brought up an image from a teen who had purchased the same keychain that Gavin held. She wasn’t one of the victims who had been murdered, but she was robbed.

Gavin grinned, picking off another, “How about a sticker set from…’Ebony Rose’?”

“Yes.” RK said, holding the tablet up to show the same sticker set, in a pile of other purchases on a different vic’s accounts.

Gavin peeled off another. “Trinkets and Treasures.” He smirked, “Selma was right not to trust them.” He turned to face RK, who already had the next image up. He mirrored Gavin’s smirk back at him.

God RK was sexy. Gavin grinned, “You get those other emails from the list?” He moved closer to RK.

RK nodded. Taking a step forward until they were against each other.

“Scan through the accounts to see which ones are at risk?” Gavin’s hands slid over RK’s waist.

“Enacting it now.” RK began his scan with a smirk, placing his own hands around Gavin’s upper body and pulling him taut against him. It was hard to know who moved in first, their mouths crashed against each other in a frenzy of passion. Gavin pulled at RK’s clothes, trying to get to his bare chest. RK let go of Gavin long enough to lift his arms and let the detective remove his sweater and shirt. 

“5.” RK said, finishing the scan.

“5 what?” Gavin said, pressing his lips into RK’s shoulder. 

“Focus Detective.” RK teased. “5 others on the list at risk.” He pushed Gavin back to now remove the Detective’s shirt.

Gavin fumbled, lifting his shirt up and tossing it aside before closing the distance and backing RK against the wall. “We should set up a sting. Evacuate the rooms and wait for them to show.” He said it as fast as he could, if he had paused he would have forgotten what he was saying. RK was too much of a distraction right now. Gavin felt RK push off the wall and Gavin stumbled back until they reached the bed. Gavin fell backward, landing on the mattress and propping himself up on his elbows to look at RK.

RK took a moment to taking in the sight of Gavin, dishevelled and out of breath. Sweaty and very obviously aroused. RK’s eyes lowered to the erection hidden behind Gavin’s pants. RK dropped forward and crawled halfway up the detective before running his teeth over the bulge. Gavin sucked in a shakey breathe. “RK…” he moaned as he felt his belt being undone.

Oh god…yes…”RK..” Gavin moaned, lifting his hips up as the android yanked his pants down to his thighs. Gavin felt dizzy when he felt a hand curl around his ass cheek.

“…Fuck..” he whimpered, his head dropping back onto his pillow.

“Is this all it takes to immobilize you?” RK teased, his finger pushing against Gavin’s hole.

Gavin shook his head, unable to form a coherent sentence let alone defend himself. He glanced down, catching RK smirking at him before taking him into his mouth.

Gavin couldn’t take his eyes off what he was seeing. He watched he disappeared and reappeared through RK’s lips. Another whimper slipped out past his pants. He arched up, pushing deeper into RK’s mouth. The android readily complied. RK’s finger pushed its way into Gavin has he lowered his hips. This earned a startled gasp from the detective, but RK heard no complaints.

Gavin felt a heat build in his lower abdomen as he neared climax. “I’m…nngh…gon..na..” he panted as RK’s finger probed him deeper. RK didn’t need Gavin to warn him, he could read his vitals clearly. He anticipated Gavin’s release, sucking harder as his mouth filled. RK swallowed it all, sucking the last of Gavin’s cum out before sliding him out of his mouth. RK removed his hand, giving Gavin’s buttocks a firm squeeze before he did.

He raised himself up on his hands and looked over Gavin’s sweaty, panting form. He wanted to know what it would feel like to be inside him. He pressed his mouths to Gavin’s, sharing a deep kiss. Gavin could taste the faint taste of himself in RK’s mouth. He moaned into it, his hand reaching down RK’s body and palming between RK’s legs. RK was hard. Gavin attempted to sit up, to get better access but he was pushed back down by RK. 

“We should inform the station…get the equipment necessary for our operation.”

Gavin’s eyes trailed over RK’s bare chest, “…Don’t you want-“

“Yes.” RK smirked at him, “Next time.” He leaned in and kissed Gavin again.

Gavin swallowed, he was in too deep. He was attracted to RK, so much so that he had ignored his previous suspicions and paranoia around the android. But something about the android getting past his guard so quickly sent up a red flag to him. “…yeah.” It came out in a raspy whisper.

\---------------------------

Connor had sprawled the contents of the boxes out on the floor, trying to sort what Gavin hadn’t. 

There were 10 convicts on death row. All of which were executed by the state in 2018 and 2019. All of which were circled as suspects for murders occurring 2 years later.

The attacks were identical. But the men were dead. So it didn’t matter how similar they were in nature. Connor looked up what happened to the ashes. 9 unclaimed, transported to the nearest funeral home. The other was picked up by a relative. 

It looked like Gavin was trying to find which relative had picked up the remains. Gavin had the mother’s name circled and several addresses listed and crossed out. He must not have found her yet. Why hadn’t Gavin simply looked her up in the system? It took Connor all of 1 minute to locate the woman’s address.

She was an hour drive away. Perhaps he could visit her after work tomorrow.

Decaf trotted into the room after finishing her meal. She promptly sprawled over the photos and began rolling around, disrupting Connor’s focus. 

“I see you Deedee.” He smiled and put the boxes away for the night and pulling out his phone.

\----------------------------

Gavin had showered and was half dressed when his phone rang.

“Hello?” he said, without checking it. He assumed it was Connor. RK glanced over from his desk, his eyes wandering over Gavin’s form before sending the man an appreciative smile. RK didn’t seem to care Gavin got a call. Although it’s not like Gavin was going to leave the room half dressed.

“Hello Gavin.” A meow could be heard in the background. “I’m updating you that Deedee is doing well.”

Gavin smiled, “Good. If things go well tomorrow, I should be back soon.”

“Oh, did the lead check out?” Connor sounded excited.

“It looks good. I don’t wanna jinx it yet but I think RK and I found our guys.” Gavin looked over to RK, who smiled back. 

Connor smiled, “So within 24 hours you went from having no lead to cracking the case?”

It was hard to keep the smile off Gavin’s face. “Potentially…”

“Well, I’ll save my congratulations until after you close it.” Connor knew it wasn’t smart to treat something as solved when you didn’t have the confirmation. But it was nice to hear Gavin in such good spirits. Connor heard a buzz on Gavin’s end.

“I gotta let you go.” Gavin said, “I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Goodnight Gavin.” Connor smiled, in spite of being a little sad their conversation was cut short.

“Goodnight.”

\------

Gavin had received several texts from Mark, inviting them over. “RK..”

RK looked over to see Gavin pick up his beanie off the floor. “You feel like playing human tonight?” RK smiled and nodded.

They earned the night off.

\----------------------


	12. Work here is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so now the real fic can begin! That only took 12 chapters. Thanks to everyone reading this for your patience and comments. I've noticed a few typos in previous chapters so I'll have to fix those. We're gonna get a bit more Connor now :D This chapter is a little shorter <_<;;; It felt right to stop it here and have the next bit be a new chapter, I'll probably update again tonight.

\----------------------

The following day Gavin and RK had gotten the resources they needed. They had evacuated the rooms in suspect. Planting a camera in all 6, the 6th one being their own. Gavin and RK sat with a few other officers, back in their regular wear. Except for his brown hoodie, which RK hadn’t handed back yet. Between RK wearing his sweater and the massive hickey on his neck, he doubted he left much to the imagination to the officers in the room.

“Ok, tomorrow is a half day, the convention wraps. Most of the dealers pack away the heavier merch that doesn’t sell the night before so they aren’t overloaded on their moving day.” Gavin had learned this from his new friends the night before. They really had helped him and RK get an understanding of how things worked behind the scenes.

“Which means our suspects will likely act tonight and pack away the stolen goods along with their other supplies.” RK spoke to the other officers.

All they had to do was wait. RK had updated his account to say he’d be out of the room with Gavin all evening, hoping to prompt their guy to zone in on their room first. He mentioned they would be at an event that ran from 6:30 to 9:00. He looked at Gavin and waited with him.

Gavin hated waiting. Nothing worse than being left with your thoughts. No matter how confident you were, the longer something went unconfirmed, hesitation started to slip in.

“He’ll come.” RK said, as if hearing Gavin’s doubts.

“I know.” Gavin responded, but his jaw clenched tight.

At 7:10, there was movement at their hotel door. Gavin straightened, waiting to see the person’s face before initiating the move in. Last thing he needed was to get too excited and accidently swat a housekeeper.

RK and Gavin waited until two people stepped in. It wasn’t the man who had dealt with Rk and Gavin but it was one of the other vendors at the booth.

“Move in.” Gavin called to the others, excited to close this case.

\--------------------

 

Connor had been anticipating the end of his shift all day. He had mapped it out in his head. Get out at 7,feed Deedee, drive an hour. See what he could learn from the mother, if anything. Rush back, play with the cat. No one would be any wiser. 

6:59…….7:00

Connor grabbed his keys, turning to see Hank beginning another page of his paperwork.

Noooooooooooooo…

Recalculating….

“Hank, may I assist you?” Connor sat next to Hank.

“Why? Eager to play with Starbucks?” Hank chuckled.

“Yes.” Connor said, hoping his enthusiasm would motivate Hank.

“You spend all your spare time there. You should take the night off. Sumo misses you, you know.” Hank set his pen down.

No no no…pick that pen back up. Connor looked to the pen then to Hank. “I will be back soon. I hope to foster a good relationship with Gavin.”

“Gavin?” Hank raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I call him Gavin now. One example of how progress is being made with me looking after his cat.”

“Don’t let him bully you into doing things for him.” Hank sighed. “You have to push back.”

“Yes, he is not making me do anything I do not want to Hank. I appreciate your concern. But I want to do this….really.” he said, looking down at Hank’s paperwork.

“…..Fine. Alright. I’ll hurry it up.” Hank sighed, shaking his head and reaching for his pen.

“Thank you Hank.” Connor smiled, his eyes drifting to the page as Hank slowly worked on it.

“Maybe I will…just…” his hand hovered over Hank’s until Hank handed him the pen. 

“Oh my god.” Hank snorted, letting his hands fall to his sides and watched Connor zip through Hank’s work.

\------------------------------

Connor patted Deedee and opened a can of food, rushing out before she could make a noise of protest. He got back in the car and made his way on the highway. He made it there in 55 minutes. Not bad.

He straightened his tie as he approached the house. Unsure of how to approach this. What was he going to say? He should have thought this out more. But he was on a time crunch, so he would have to rely on his detective skills. He approach the modest home. One story, no stairs, likely due to the woman’s age. The lawn hadn’t been kept and a few chipped lawn ornaments were scattered about. He knocked at the door.

No answer.

He knocked again and the sound of movement could be heard from inside. Slowly, an elderly lady cracked the door open. She paused when she saw Connor. A well dressed young man in a suit. She opened the door the rest of the way. “Oh, I’ve already found Jesus.” She said, suspecting Connor was there to hand her literature.

“I…” Connor hadn’t been mistaken as a missionary before. He smiled. “No Ms. Edwards. I’m not here to preach. I’m sorry to disturb you so late.”

“Oh…that’s alright…” she said. “What can I help you with?”

“Well it’s about your son. Could I talk to you about it?”

“Oh…I…I suppose. Come in…” she offered.

Connor smiled. “Thank you.”

\----------------------

Inside the home, the elderly woman had a small terrier that seemed as old as she was. It hadn’t even barked when Connor knocked. The dog sat on her lap as she rested in her rocking chair. Even thought Connor wasn’t hiding it, he suspected she hadn’t noticed he was an android.

The woman was in her late 70’s, or appeared near that. Connor noticed an urn on the mantle and motioned to it. “Is that your son?”

“Oh yes..” she sighed. “You have to understand…I didn’t know he did those awful things…he was always such a good boy with me. After the trial…I had to move so much.” She said, exhaustion in her voice. “All the questions and judgement. I got tired of running at a certain point. No one really bothers with me here….” She said, petting the dogs head. “It’s nice but it’s lonely.”

Connor nodded, “It must be difficult, going through all of that and losing a son.” 

The lady nodded. “I’ve answered all the police’s questions as best I could. I don’t know what else I could tell you about him.”

Connor eyed the urn. “Well…I have some difficult news.”

The woman furrowed her brows.

“There was a mix up when the urns were being distributed…and I’m here to make sure you did in fact…receive your son.”

“Oh heavens…” she gasped. “I don’t know if I could handle that not being Frankie..” her hands shook.

Connor leaned forward, placing his hand over hers. “If you allow me, I can perform a quick analysis of the ashes. It will only take a moment.” He assured her. “So that we could right any wrongs that may have been done.”

Mrs. Edwards fidgeted in her chair, nervously petting the dog to steady her uneasiness. “O…okay.”

“Thank you.” Connor stood up and walked over to the urn. He opened it and looked inside. He glanced back to Ms. Edwards and decided it was best to obscure her view with his back. She didn’t need to see him place ashes in his mouth. 

Analyzing……Complete.

Canine remains. Several mixed breeds. 

Connor turned back to face Ms.Edwards, who awaited the results.

“Sorry to disturb you, Ms. Edwards. Everything is in order here.”

She visibly relaxed. “That is good to hear…oh my goodness.” She placed her hands over her heart. “I’m so relieved.”

“Me too.” Connor said, wishing her a good evening before leaving.

\----------------------------------------

 

Connor made it back to Gavin’s. Decaf greeted him in a flurry of angry excitement. She eventually settled with being happy Connor was back and rubbed against him until she was picked up.

Connor’s mind was on the case. If Frank Edwards urn was swapped, what about the other 9? Where were the bodies? Were they executed? Connor could not get the case out of his head. 

He pulled out his cell and called Gavin.

No answer.

Connor frowned. He went back to the bedroom, pulling out the boxes and searching for evidence he could analyse. There was a torn shirt sleeve with blood. Connor sampled it. It was the victims. Hair on the shirt sleeve. Connor sampled it. 

Derek Spade….Match.

Connor checked the list of death row convicts. Derek Spade was on it. But he had been executed 2 years before the death.

Connor began sorting more, finding more matches with the convicts but the times didn’t match up. He would need to know where the inmates had been transferred before their execution. It was obvious they were never killed by the state.

So where did they end up?

Connor was sorting through Gavin’s notes when he heard the front door open. The thirium drained from his face when he heard Gavin’s laugh.

OH GOD. 

Connor grabbed the files, shoving them into the boxes as fast as he could. 

“The look on Evan and Mark’s face when he found out you were an android.” Gavin laughed, “That was the icing on the cake.”

“Yes.” There was obvious amusement in RK’s tone, “I think Ashley may have suspected…but she was somewhat surprised as well. All of them were shocked to see us in uniform.”

Gavin laughed again, “Yeah..” he smiled glancing over at RK, “It’s good to be back.” He took a long stretch, “I can finally dress normal again.”

RK closed the door behind him, “All you wore was a hat.” 

“Yeah well…now I don’t have too. When am I going to get my sweater back?”

RK glanced to the brown sweater he had over his clothes. “Anytime you like.” 

Gavin moved closer, a smirk crawling onto his face before pausing. “Where’s Decaf?” he said, she usually ran to greet him.

Connor shoved the boxes under the bed and grabbed the cat as Gavin checked the bedroom.

“Fuck, Connor!” Gavin said, not expecting to see him. “Christ, why didn’t you say something?”

“I was about too…but I didn’t want to interrupt you.” Connor said quickly. His stress levels steadying and he pet Deedee.

“Get out of my room.” Gavin motioned for Connor to exit with his head. Connor walked past Gavin and out into the living room where he saw RK. Gavin picked Deedee out of Connor’s arms. The cat meowed and rubbed her face against Gavin’s.

“I take it everything went well?” Connor asked.

“Yeah…we finished half a day early.” Gavin grinned, stroking Decaf. “Thanks for looking after her.” She certainly seemed happy.

“It was my pleasure.” Connor smiled pausing when he saw the mark on Gavin’s neck. “Where you attacked?”

Gavin turned red and cleared his throat, “No..uh..I’m fine.” He said, looking away. 

Connor looked over to RK, “Are you staying the night?”

RK nodded, “I will be here until Captain Fowler finds a place for me.”

Connor didn’t know why, but he felt so uncomfortable in this moment. He didn’t want to leave but he knew he had no reason to stay.

“Goodnight Gavin.” Connor nodded to the detective and turned to RK. “Goodnight RK.”

RK nodded, “Goodnight Connor.”

Gavin was still looking away. “’Night.”


	13. Stolen Evidence

The next day, Gavin and RK barely had time to sit at their desks when Fowler called them into his office. Gavin, back in his regular brown hoodie, entered with his partner.

“First, I want to start by saying, job well done.” Fowler said after the two sat down.

Gavin smiled smugly in his chair, whereas RK nodded and said “Thank you.”

“You both appear to be working well together. I’ve heard Detective Reed has been difficult in the past. How have you gotten along with him?”

Gavin seemed unfazed by the insult, he knew he was good enough to not be fired from that alone. Or so he thought. He had gotten away with his bad behaviour for long enough he was confident in it.

“Other than his accrued list of bad habits…I find he is a suitable partner.” RK said with a smirk.

Gavin snorted, “He thinks a cigarette for dinner is a bad habit.”

“It’s a terrible habit.” Fowler agreed with RK. “But that aside, how are you managing with an android, given your reputation around here with Connor?”

“…………He’s alright I guess.” Gavin said, not making eye contact with either of them.

Fowler smiled, “Good. Because whether you liked it or not, I’m keeping you two together. I want to keep seeing results like this.” He motioned to the stack of completed paperwork.

Gavin hadn’t done that. He eyed RK, had he finished that all last night? “Does this mean we’ll get more interesting cases?”

“When they come up. You two will be considered.” Fowler said, trying to downplay being impressed but not wanting to undervalue it at the same time. “In the meantime, RK…we have a place for you. It’ll be ready for you tonight.”

“Thank you sir.” RK said, appearing unfazed by the news. 

“Good, now head over to the Eden Club. There was an assault on one of the androids and you need to take statements.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “That place is still running?”

“A lot of androids stayed since the club had to start paying them.”

“Eden club?” RK questioned.

Gavin smirked, “I’ll show you. This’ll be fun.”  
\--------------------------------

 

“So it’s a fornication club?”

“RK, don’t ever call it that again.” Gavin wrinkled his nose.

“But it is?” RK looked at Gavin.

“Yeah but don’t call it fornication.”

“Shall I use coitus?” RK asked.

Gavin turned, “You doing this on purpose?”

RK smiled at him.

“You dick.” Gavin snorted, pulling into the parking lot.

\--------------

Gavin stepped into the club, RK keeping pace behind him. RK was looking around curiously as Gavin approached the manager.

She was a short lady with her hair red braided and pulled in an updo. She saw Gavin flash his badge and offered her hand. “Thank you for coming. Anne was making an out of house call.”

“Anne is the android’s name?” Gavin asked, pulling out his booklet. “I thought they were Traci’s?”

The woman paused, “Oh, they all chose names for themselves…the ones who wanted to stay.” She said, leading Gavin and RK to the backroom. “She is very upset.” The manager warned, opening the door.

Gavin hesistated when he saw the android. RK’s expression didn’t falter.

Anne sat on a couch, her left arm missing from the bicep. She was crying.

“Why is…I mean…she’s an android, can they cry?” Gavin asked the manager.

“All our workers have functional tear ducts. It’s an often requested feature here.”

Gavin exhaled, the sight of the android crying made him uncomfortable and now he knew a feature of the sex club’s kinks that he wished he hadn’t. Time to leave that at the door and get to work.

“Anne is it?”

Anne looked up, head trembling slightly. “Y-yes?”

“Could you walk me through what happened?” Gavin pulled up a chair. RK stepped closer to examine her arm.

“Anne, may I see your arm?”

Anne shakily held what was left of it up and RK sat beside her to closer examine it.

“I…I don’t remember.” She said. “I remember Jessica saying I had a call to go out.”

“Who?”

“Me.” The manager said. 

“Oh.” Gavin wrote that down. 

“And…I guess I left….and I remember running back here.”

Jessica turned to Gavin, “One of our girls coming in for a shift found her wandering nearby, she couldn’t remember the address to the club.”

“Do you remember what happened to your arm?” Gavin looked to RK, who was closely examining it.

She shook her head, “N-n…..n…noo..” she started crying again. 

“Detective..” RK motioned to Anne’s arm. “The arm was pulled off, not severed. Look here.” He motioned to several indents. “These are finger marks.”

Someone ripped an androids arm off? Who has that kind of strength?”

“Another android?” RK suggested.

“Do you get android patrons?” Gavin turned to Jessica.

“Rarely….but we do.” She admitted.

“Can you probe her memory?” He asked RK.

RK nodded, the color fading from his hand as he took Anne’s.

He saw Jessica giving Anne the address. Anne getting ready…approaching the address…

Files Corrupted…

RK frowned, trying to fix the issue.

Quarantine suggested…isolating corrupted files….Patch required. Patch enabled. Resorting files.  
Some files lost.

RK watched what was salvaged.

Anne walked into the motel. She knocked on the door. A man in a hoodie answered and let her in. She did her talk about her functions and what she could do. The man approached, placing his hands around her neck. The man was wearing gloves.

Anne seemed to think that was his kink until he wouldn’t let go and her throat was getting damaged. She began to struggle. 

Files missing.  
She had broke free but he had her by her arm. His grip tightened, his fingers digging in until blue began to leak out. Anne grabbed her arm by the shoulder, trying to pry it away and get to the door. The man’s grip tightened so much it ripped through the arm.

Files missing

The next image was of Anne running through the streets. Her story lined up with Jessica’s at that point.

RK let go of Anne’s hand.

“White male, possibly Hispanic….very likely Android.” RK looked to Gavin, “She never fully saw his face, even when they were in the room.”

Gavin didn’t bother hiding his perplexed expression. This was strange to him. He was used to cases where androids killed humans. “Maybe there’s footage at the hotel they were at?”

“Motel.” RK corrected and nodded, he looked back to Anne, examining the damage to her neck. He noticed something at the base of her skull. He pushed her hair out of the way and revealed two puncture marks, close together.

“What’s that?” Gavin asked, leaning in.

“What’s what?” Anne asked, confused.

“It looks like something was inserted here..” RK pressed his finger to it. It received no reaction from Anne. She just shook her head. “I don’t remember..” she said, tears starting again.

Gavin received the address from Jessica. “If you remember anything, contact us.” He said. Jessica nodded and thanked them.  
\--------------------------------

They checked out the motel. The lobby surveillance footage didn’t offer much. It was as RK said. A man in a black hoodie, gets a room and disappears.

“You see the vehicle he was driving?” Gavin asked the clerk.

The clerk thought for a moment, “I think it was a blue…or black sedan.” 

Gavin frowned as he wrote it down, not feeling at all confident in this clerk’s memory. They checked out the room. Thirium was sprayed over the floor. The sheets were kicked up on the bed. But other than that, there was nothing.

“No arm.” Gavin commented, looking at the floor.

“Found it.” RK said from the bathroom. Gavin walked in to see the other half of Anne’s arm sticking out of the trash.

Gavin took a picture with his phone since that was the only camera he had available. RK commited the image to his memory and examined the doorknob. “Why would an android wear gloves? He wouldn’t leave fingerprints.” RK said mused out loud.

“Fuck if I know.” Gavin knelt by the thirium stains and called Forensics. They could document the scene since they had the equipment. “Maybe he just likes gloves?” Gavin shrugged, offering a weak excuse. His mind was still on the crying android. He had never seen one cry before.

They waited for the forensics’ team to show. They didn’t offer much more but at least now they could take the files with them and examine them without needing to be in the motel room.

\------------------------

They were finishing up for the day and Gavin offered to drop RK off to his new place.

“Would you like to see it?” RK offered after he unbuckled his seat beat. Gavin gripped the steering wheel a lot tighter. He knew if he went up there he would be spending the night. He kind of wanted to. No he really wanted to. He bit the inside of his lip, “Maybe another time…I have a few things I’ve been putting off.” He said reluctantly.

RK nodded, “Well, you know where I am.” He gave Gavin a once over before stepping out. 

God damn. He wanted to run his hands over that body. Judging by RK’s confident look, the android knew it too.

Gavin drove back to the station. Something wasn’t sitting right with him after today’s case. He sat back at his desk and did a search for past unsolved homicides, where the victims were left in dumpsters or trash sites. 2 came up, one 5 years old, one 8. Gavin stood up and went to the evidence locker.

He pulled the boxes and sorted through. There wasn’t much. Maybe he could take them home, compare notes and have them back before anyone noticed. It’s not like these boxes were pulled often. He collected up the papers and as he was leaving, Connor was entering.

“Shit.” Gavin bumped into the android, dropping the boxes.

Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Apologies Detective Reed. He knelt down and re-organized the boxes, noting these were not cases he was on. He didn’t say anything, but he knew this had to do with the case Reed was hiding.

“Where is RK?”

Before Gavin could throw a stream of curses at Connor, the android had placed the fallen boxes back into his hands. Maybe Connor hadn’t noticed what he was doing? If he had, he didn’t comment on it.

“He has his own place now.” Gavin said, “I dropped him off but had a few things to finish up here.”

Connor nodded, he noticed Gavin’s stress was increasing the longer he stood there. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact they were both alone near the evidence locker, or if Gavin was worried about being found out for having the boxes without properly logging them out.

“Gavin, I..” Connor was trying to find the words. He had wanted to continue to get to know the detective, but now that he wasn’t needed, he worried he would lose the little window for opportunity he had.

“….What?” Gavin asked, shifting the boxes in his arms. They weren’t heavy but he was feeling awkward.

“….Nothing.” he shook his head. Cursing himself for not following through.

“…….” Gavin watched as Connor left down the hall. He looked to the evidence room behind him. Wasn’t Connor going in there for something?

“Hey Connor.” Gavin stepped out but Connor had already returned to his desk. Gavin dismissed it and left to his car, he placed the boxes in the truck then sat in the driver’s side, placed the keys in the ignition but paused. The memory of that crying android fucked with his head for a moment. He had been working non-stop on something or other for weeks. Maybe he should take tonight. He pulled the keys out and headed back to the station.

He saw Connor finishing up at his desk. Hank wasn’t there, which made this easier. The old man must have made a run to the toilet. He usually did before he took off for the night.

“Connor.” 

Connor turned, “Gavin, you’re still here?”

“Yeah..I was going to get a drink when I remembered we never did finish that conversation over the phone.”

Connor went through a small range of expressions before nodding at the detective. “That’s right..” he smiled. Gavin cleared his throat and looked away. Connor’s doe eyes could stop a deranged man in his tracks.

“Anyway, I’m heading out, if you wanted to come.”

“What’s this?” Hank asked, walking into view as he pulled his jacket on.

Connor turned to Hank, “I was thinking, I would accompany Gavin for a short time tonight.” 

Hank looked dumbfounded, he looked at Gavin suspiciously. “Is that so?”

Gavin crossed his arms, “Don’t worry, I’ll have your bot back in one piece.”

Gavin’s words visibly irritated Hank, he looked to Connor, “You don’t have to do anything yo-“

“I know Hank.” He smiled at the older man.

“……….Alright.” he said reluctantly, pointing a finger at Gavin as a silent warning before taking his keys and heading out.

“Where to?” Connor asked.


	14. Bury it deeper

Connor recognized the bar, it was one he had found Hank almost a year ago. Gavin took a seat a table, holding his hand up for 2 drinks. “Rum and coke.”

“I don’t drink.” Connor said.

“I’ll drink them.” Gavin said, waiting until the rums were set down on the table before he spoke again. “So…Something is on your mind?” he said, taking a sip of his first drink.

“Yes…somewhat.” He said, pulling out his coin and flipping it side to side.

Gavin’s eyes drifted to the coin manoeuvre than back to Connor. If it hadn’t been for his LED, Gavin wouldn’t be able to tell the man wasn’t born from a mother and father. 

“I’ve had a lot of questions about you lately and I don’t know how to ask them. You’re very private and often irritable.”

“This is a great start...” Gavin said sarcastically, taking a longer drink. Maybe he should have gone home and just slept.

“I mean…” Connor stared at his hands as he flipped his coin. “I thought you didn’t like me because I was an android. But then the RK900 arrived.”

Connor noticed Gavin’s stress increased by 10%

He continued, “And although you were displeased, you have adjusted to his presence as if you like his company.” He flipped the coin back and forth a little faster. Gavin’s irritation grew as he watched Connor play with the coin, unaware of what a distraction it was to Gavin.

“So logically, I’ve concluded that either RK has alleviated your distrust of androids enough that we could have a functional work relationship or..” Connor stopped flipping the coin. “Or it’s not so much that I am an android that you dislike…but my personality.”

“…Which do you think it is?” Gavin asked, eyes looking up from Connor’s hands.

“I dislike either option equally.”

Gavin hadn’t been expecting that. He lowered the glass from his lips, “What do you mean?”

“Both are uncomfortable for me.”

“Isn’t me not hating androids a good thing?” Gavin questioned.

“Yes, of course.” Connor frowned.

“Look I don’t see what the problem is here. Isn’t this something you would want? Why are you sitting across from me looking like that?” Gavin motioned to Connor’s face.

“It’s…” Connor looked sad and distance for a moment and Gavin felt the weight of his previous cruel behaviour begin to weigh upon him seeing that expression. “I would have liked…to have been the one to change your mind about androids. I know it’s selfish.” He admitted, not able to look at Gavin. “But RK came in and in a week you’re laughing with him and…” Connor shook his head, “I don’t know where I came up short.” He exhaled. There was no breath but it was convincing. “And if it wasn’t what I am that acted as a barrier, but who I am…then it would be easier to accept it. I could walk away knowing there was nothing more to be done.” He said finally. “So which is it?”

Gavin stared at Connor, he hadn’t realized that the android could have such deep thoughts or frustrations or fears…and he hadn’t thought Connor spent time thinking about him.

“Connor, why do you care?” Gavin tried to play it off.

“It’s important to me!” Connor responded, the first hint of anger in his voice.

Gavin frowned, rubbing his face, “Aargh…look Connor, it’s complicated. It’s not you ok?” he shook his head, “I don’t want to get into it.” 

Connor looked away, “I’d like to be your friend, if you had room for me.”

“Connor…I haven’t been…kind to you.” He said, trying to downplay his role in Connor’s misery. He didn’t like to think about how he treated Connor now that he was seeing him more and more as a person. His pride still blocked him from apologizing. “Why do you want to be my friend?”

“….” Connor had to think about that. He looked up, studying Gavin’s face and admiring its features. His eyes drifted to the bruise on Gavin’s neck and he must have stared too long because Gavin snapped his fingers in front of Connor’s face. “Do I need a reason?

“Evading the question.” Gavin mumbled and he downed his drink. 

Connor smiled, “I’ve enjoyed talking to you these past few days.”

Gavin felt his cheeks burn a little, which he passed off as a result of the alcohol. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Can I ask another question?”

Gavin exhaled, taking his second drink. “Shoot.”

“Why did you name your cat Decaf?” Connor asked, leaning a little closer over the table.

Gavin laughed and eased up a bit, the conversation feeling lighter now. “What? There’s no reason behind it…”

Connor continued to stare, his expression telling Gavin he wasn’t convinced. 

Gavin crossed his arms, “It’s stupid.”

Connor leaned in, hoping his puppy look was working overtime for him right now.

“Cause she helps me sleep….alright?” Gavin said, unable to look Connor in the eyes.

That was the moment Connor fell for Gavin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor insisted on driving Gavin back after he finished his second drink. He had asked if Gavin would allow him to feed Decaf and Gavin agreed, knowing the cat was going to be prissy with how late he was coming home anyway.

“So do you not eat or drink?” Gavin asked, kicking his shoes off. Decaf came running over, meowing at Gavin in a scolding manner. “I know Deedee I know.” He bent over and pet her a couple times.  
Connor went to Gavin’s kitchen and found the food. “I can have small amounts of things. But my primary function is to do a forensic analysis.” Decaf took off, knowing that dinner was coming and she wasn’t going to miss it. Connor knelt down, offering the food to Decaf. She wasted no time digging in.

Gavin sat on a stool in the kitchen area, “You can do that? Can you tell who someone is from their blood?”

“I can, if they are in the system.” Connor smiled, glancing up and catching sight of that hickey again. His smile faltered. “Gavin, are you seeing someone?”

Gavin hadn’t been prepared for that question. “….No.” he said but Connor detected dishonesty. He didn’t know if it was a complete lie, but it wasn’t a complete truth. Connor felt something stir in him at that notion. A strange mixture of jealousy and hope.

Gavin placed his hand over the bruise, unsure of what to say. He wouldn’t be able to show up at work without everyone eventually putting two and two together. It’s not like Gavin had much of a life outside work. Not to mention RK’s appearance was identical to Connor’s. People would obviously recognize if Gavin found RK attractive, he was likely giving Connor such a hard time because he couldn’t handle his feelings.

Gavin’s cheeks burned at the thought of his secret being found out by Connor. The thought of Connor looking at him, knowing Gavin had lusted after him was too embarrassing to handle. Connor was proving more and more he was capable of his own thoughts and from it, Gavin feared Connor would reflect on what an asshole Gavin had been….and still is.

Gavin feared Connor’s judgement. The realization made his jaw clench.

Connor noticed Gavin’s tension and misread it. “Is this too personal? I apologize, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not. You didn’t.” Gavin snapped, but his defensiveness was apparent. Gavin looked up in time to catch Connor’s dejected expression, misreading it and thinking it was his attitude that put off the android. Connor had simply wanted to know more. “I’m not used to people knowing things about me, I’m private…ok?” He sighed, looking back to see a small smile on Connor’s face.

“Could you repeat that?”

“I’m private…I like my privacy.”

“Before that.”

“I don’t like people knowing things about me.” Gavin repeated. “I know you have 20/20 hearing and I don’t need to say it again. So why are you askin’?”

Connor laughed quietly to himself, “20/20 hearing?”

“You know what I mean.” Gavin exclaimed, “What’s with the 3rd degree?”

“You said you don’t like people knowing things about you.”

“Yeah.” Gavin said, lowing his hand from his neck, “So what?”

“You said people, not plastics.”

Gavin felt his cheeks burn a little redder. “Well you’re both.” He mumbled, taking a seat on a stool by the counter. Connor rested his arms on the counter, leaning forward while he spoke to Gavin. Gavin fumbled in his pocket, searching for a cig and pulling it out. He was worried with Connor so close he could read his body language and he couldn’t really resort to being an asshole without damaging their growing friendship now.

“Fuck.” Gavin mumbled, lighting his cigarette.

“What is it?” Connor asked, blinking, those fucking beautiful inquisitive doe eyes meeting Gavin’s.

“Nothing.” He shook his head, waving the hand with the cig pinched between his fingers. “Connor, have you ever hated anything…or anyone?” He asked, adding that last bit with a curious tone.

Connor paused, “I don’t know if I ever hated anything.” He admitted. “I’m sure I’m capable of it.”  
“Not even me?” Gavin asked, exhaling smoke near Connor’s face.

Connor wrinkled his nose, his sensors breaking down the components in the smoke. “No, but I did find you irritating in the past. I’m sure it was mutual.” He admitted, waving the smoke out of his face.

“You ever have the hots for someone?”

Connor’s cheeks went blue and his LED yellow, “I…I don’t know.”

Gavin straightened, now this had peaked his interest. “You do. It’s not Hank is it?”

“No, Hank is like a father to me.” Connor said, insulted at the suggestion.

“Hey, I don’t know how your feelings work. Maybe age isn’t a thing to you?” Gavin teased.

“Age isn’t, but he is family.” Connor said, not letting him off the hook. “It’s not Hank, but I do care for Hank.”

“He’s such a crank.”

“You’re a crank.” Connor said with a small smile.

Gavin frowned, “Well…at least I’m not old.” He placed the cig back in his mouth, Connor’s eyes followed it, a faint tint of blue still on his cheeks.

“Is it an officer?”

“Stop guessing.” Connor said, nervous Gavin would eventually zero in on himself.

“Is it a woman?”

“No.”

“So it’s an officer and not a woman.” Gavin teased, leaning back and contemplating his options.

“I didn’t say it was an officer-”

“But you didn’t deny it either.” Gavin cut him off with a smug look.

Connor shook his head, “Gavin…I don’t want to say who it is.” He took his coin out and tossed it side to side.

Gavin’s eyes followed the coin, mentally timing Connor’s flips. He suddenly reached out and snatched it mid-flip. 

“Gavin!” Connor said, irritated that the man had snatched his focus mechanism.

“Relax…I’ve never seen you flustered before.” He smiled. “You’re all blue in the cheeks.” he offered Connor’s coin back.

Connor took it, taking the opportunity to graze Gavin’s palm where the coin lay. “Do you like anyone?”

Gavin suddenly felt small as Connor grazed his hand. “…I dunno..” He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Connor wanted to know who was on Gavin’s mind. He wanted to know what kind of person attracted Gavin’s attention. “It’s a curious thing isn’t it?” Connor said pensively, “How we both like someone, we both want to know who the other likes and yet, neither of us will say who it is.” He said as if he was figuring out his own feelings as he spoke.

“Ah…” Gavin paused, watching Connor process his own feelings. Gavin had pushed his away so often, he had made it habit or avoid addressing issues. Even recently, the crying android, Anne…something had disturbed him about how human she was. Gavin didn’t want to think about that, so he pushed it down. He thought he had a bottomless pit inside him that would never fill, but lately, his thoughts crept up from the dark recesses, demanding attention. So he pushed them down harder.  
Then there was Connor, faced with something uncomfortable and giving it time. Trying to understand himself. Gavin avoided this, knowing if he tore down all the barriers he had placed, he wouldn’t like what was at his core.

Gavin nervously stamped his cigarette out in the ashtray on the counter. His foot began to jitter lightly against the stool leg. He didn’t want to ask, knowing it could potentially shine a big spotlight on the feelings he was running from, but he wanted to hear Connor’s thoughts. He wanted to know more about him. “W…Why do you think that is?” he choked out.

“I can’t speak for you.” Connor said, his LED whirling yellow, “But I think….I am cautious of revealing who I like because…I am…scared…” he said slowly. “…that it will change our relationship to one another. And…” he paused, still processing. “I do not want to risk…jeopardizing…our friendship. As it is new…and somewhat fragile.” Once he spoke the words, he nodded as if agreeing with them and his LED returned to a calm blue.

Connor’s word struck at Gavin’s core. They were Connor's words and thoughts but Gavin felt exposed by them. Everything he was too scared to say was just said for him. His throat tightened and Connor’s depth had frightened the detective. He felt tears sting at his eyes and through sheer will he kept them at bay. Connor felt more real than he did.

Connor noticed Gavin’s stress had skyrocketed 68%. He hadn’t understood how it could react so suddenly and without warning. He glanced to Gavin’s foot, which jittered in place, likely to distract the mind.

“Gavin?” Conner said quietly, concerned at the sudden behavioural shift.

“You should go.” Gavin whispered, not looking at him in an attempt to hide the sheen in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Connor looked at Gavin’s hand, placing his over it to comfort him. Gavin withdrew it like it had burnt him.

“Fucking go Connor!” he shouted, his stress jumping another 8%. Connor stumbled back, a look of complete confusion, his LED spinning yellow. It was obvious Connor didn’t understand what he had done wrong. How could he? Gavin’s temperament was hardly predictable to him. Connor took care to step around Deedee who finished her food and rubbed against his legs. She followed Connor to the door and waited for him to acknowledge her. Connor knelt down, giving her head a quick rub before looking back to Gavin.

Gavin strained to swallow, looking over to Connor as he neared the door. He caught the look of distress on Connor’s face and guilt overwhelmed him. He looked away.

Connor didn’t want to leave, but he worried if he stayed, he would cause irreparable damage to a barely existing friendship. He closed the door softly behind him. Taking a moment on the other side to try and process what happened. He heard Gavin mumbled ‘Fuck.’ from inside.

“It’s you.” He whispered, knowing Gavin couldn’t hear him. “I like you.” No matter how much he reflected that night, he could not understand why it ended that way.


	15. Fixer Upper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience everyone! Your comments made my week and also made me put more time into this. Sorry for the wait! <3

Gavin held his face in his hands, Connor’s words echoing over and over in his mind.  
“I am cautious of revealing who I like because…I am…scared…”  
Connor spoke the words so easily. Well maybe not, but he made it look easy. These things are complicated…they have consequences. You can’t just blurt out your feelings like that. Gavin grasped at straws as to why Connor’s actions were bad. But he knew that whatever excuse he told himself only veiled the truth he was deliberately avoiding.

He wished he was brave enough to admit it. 

“Fuck!” he said, frustrated by his actions. He kicked Connor out, for what? Having a fucking civil conversation? Being honest? Wanting his friendship?

Gavin ran his hands over his face, his mind would not stop the flurry of thoughts scrutinizing his actions. It was so hard to push them down, especially when they were this fresh.  
This painful.  
Gavin pushed himself up, if he wasn’t going to sleep, he may as well work. He retrieved the files from his trunk and brought them to his room. He began sorting the evidence of the previous homicides. Both women had been found in dumpsters. Gavin held a photo of each body, glancing from left to right, trying to spot the similarities. One glaring one stood out. Both women had large bruises on their arms. The outline of a hand could be made out from the discoloured skin. One victim’s right arm had been broken.  
Gavin’s earlier self doubts about the night faded away as he became immersed in his work. He grabbed his cell and called RK.

“Gavin.” He answered.

“RK, can you send me your analysis of Anne’s arm?”

“Are you aware it is 3:00am?”

“I thought you didn’t sleep.” Gavin said, confused.

“I do not, I was informing you for your benefit.”

“Yeah, well noted, thanks.” He said sarcastically. “Can you send those files to my tablet?” he looked around for where he had placed it, finding it on the bed and noticing a new notification pop up.

“I’ve sent them.” RK said. “Gavin, go to bed.”

“I will, I will.” He was not convincing at all, his tone already becoming distance and RK knew he was looking at the files. “Can you upload a video of her memory?”

“…Yes. Most of it was unsalvageable.”

“Send me what you managed to save.” By the time Gavin finished speaking, the file popped up. He smirked. “Nice.”

“I aim to please. Now, go to bed.” He said sternly.

“Right, going to bed now, night night.” Gavin said distantly before hanging up and clicking the video. He paused it whenever the man was visible. Only the lower half of his face could be made out and even then it was hard to decipher. Why would her memory be grainy? Unless something distorted it.

He put Anne’s photo next to the other girls. She sort of resembled them. Slim, short, round face and prostitutes. The first 2 women were blondes where Anne had blue hair.

But Anne’s arm was torn off where the other 2 women had bruises.

Gavin pulled out the evidence boxes he hid under his bed. He checked his lists of 10 suspects. He knew one of them lined up with this…who was it again?

George Hernadez? No..Aki Wu? No…Derek Spade? Close but no. Frank Edwards. Bingo.

Gavin circled the name. Could one of the guys finally be resurfacing? Of course the files wouldn’t have been put in with Frank’s earlier kills…he was ‘deceased’ after all. At least Gavin’s suspicion he was still around…he had yet to prove it. This would have been so much easier if he could use the station’s directory and locate the nearest living relatives but that wasn’t an option sinc-wait had he organized his files like this?

Gavin frowned, noticing his files had been shifted around out of his usual system. He must have gotten sloppy in his fatigue and put them away poorly one night. Maybe RK was right, he should sleep. If he started doing poorly at the one thing he was good at…well, he really would have nothing.

He reorganized his evidence and crawled onto the bed.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Gavin had not expected to feel so miserable in the morning. Maybe it was the rum, his shitty behaviour to Connor, or simply over-exhaustion from work but his face reflected how terrible he felt.  
He groaned as he sat at his desk. “I need-“

“Coffee?” RK said, looking impeccable as usual. Gavin wondered how much more he’d get done if he didn’t need to sleep.

 

“Yes..” he said, blinking slowly to emphasize his point.

“To your left.” RK said, going back to his tablet.

Gavin looked to his left, sure enough, a hot cup of coffee was there along with a toasted bagel.

“I don’t need-“

“-Someone to take care of you. I know. And if you took proper care of yourself, then I would stop.” He said, looking up and assessing Gavin’s face. “Since I can’t make you sleep, I can only assist you eat.” 

“Maybe you could use your detective skills on others in the station instead?” Gavin frowned but picked up the coffee and took a sip. It was exactly how he liked it. Of course RK noticed.

“I do.” RK watched Gavin take a drink of the coffee he had prepared and smiled.

“Oh?” Gavin arched an eyebrow. “Anything interesting?”

RK leaned in and Gavin smirked, RK leaned in like a kid when he had to whisper something. He had done it on his first day. Gavin had first thought it childish, but now he found it endearing. 

“I suspect Detective Anderson has eaten a questionable breakfast. He has gone to the toilet twice since arriving to work and continues to rub his stomach.”

Gavin glanced over, sure enough, Hank was sitting at his desk, groaning to himself. His eyes naturally flickered to Connor, who was sitting across from him. His LED yellow and expressing concern. The coin he had last night, flipped side to side in his hands.

RK continued, “And Connor has been in mild distress since his arrival. I first suspected it was out of concern for Hank, and some of it is. But he seems to be distracted by something else.”

Connor looked up, catching RK and Gavin staring at him and whispering. His LED turend yellow and red as the android stood up and left the area. Hank also stood up and headed to the toilet.

“3 times.” RK whispered, his eyes flickering back to Hank.  
Gavin’s eyes were on Connor’s back as he left. “Could he hear us?”

“Unlikely. It is more probable he recognized we were talking about him.” RK said. “Maybe I should speak to him.”

Gavin felt the pinpricks of unease crawl up his arms at the thought of Connor sharing last nights conversation to RK. “I’m sure whatever it is, he’ll get over it.” Gavin said, taking a bite of his bagel and focusing on his papers. “Looks like forensics’ is finished with Anne’s arm, we can see if she unscrambled her memory when we drop by.” Gavin waited for RK’s input and when he heard nothing he looked up.  
“RK?” he saw the android had gone. “God dammit.”

Hank emerged from the washroom and neared his desk, about to sit down when he groaned again and made his way back to the toilet.

\-------------------------------------------------  
RK entered the break room, noticing Connor was leaning against a counter, lost in thought. He hadn’t noticed RK until the android stood directly in from of him. Upon seeing him, his LED changed to blue.

“Oh, hello RK.” He greeted politely.

RK offered a small nod of acknowledgement. “Is something wrong Connor? You appear troubled by something.”  
Connor frowned, “I am troubled. Every time I make progress with Detective Reed, he becomes unpredictable and I fear I lose any development our friendship has made.” He shook his head, “I do not understand where the error lies.”

RK’s own LED flickered yellow for a moment. “I see. May I offer a suggestion?”

Connor nodded, somewhat eager to hear his successors words. Any advice would be helpful.

“Detective Reed is a difficult individual with whom to build a rapport.”

Connor nodded to RK’s words.

“May I ask that you withhold your future attempts to connect with him, for the time being?” RK said coolly.  
Connor was dumbfounded for a moment, “I…do not understand?”

“I am concerned any damage –as unintentional as it may be-“ RK added, “Could have a negative repercussion on the rapport I am trying to create with him. After, he is my partner.”  
Connor detected possessiveness in RK’s voice. There was a moment of hesistation on Connor’s face, a brief expression of distress before the android slowly nodded. “Prehaps…that is the better option. Maybe my timing to initiate a friendship is inappropriate.” 

“A more opportune moment to cultivate a friendship would be when Detective Reed is more receptive to android company.” RK added with a nod. He could see Connor’s disappointment but noted the RK800’s compliance. Whether or not Connor believed RK was better suited for the task, he was willing to step aside to let RK be the one to do it.

“Hey!” Gavin walked into the break room, a coffee in one hand and a bag with Anne’s dismembered arm in the other. “RK, let’s go.” He waved the bag. “This won’t return itself.” He paused, “Will it?”

“No, it won’t.” RK said, turning to face Gavin. 

The detective’s eyes jumped from RK to Connor, and there was an increase in his stress. Small, but noticeable. RK walked out, Gavin moved to follow, pausing to glance back at Connor.

Connor didn’t look at him.

Gavin frowned, “Whatever..” he said before leaving.

Connor returned to his desk. Hank still wasn’t back from the toilet it seemed. If this persisted, he would have to take the man home. Connor welcomed the distraction of tending for Hank. Any distraction would be welcomed at this point. 

His thoughts returned to the case files Gavin had hidden. That was something he wanted to learn more about. He typed in ‘Frank Edwards’ into the computer’s database. The files Gavin had collected took place after the convicts had been executed, but maybe there was something in the files of their first victims. The precinct would have retrained their ‘solved’ files. There would be no risk of incriminating a cover up since it could only tie the murders to a killer that was alive at the time.

Frank ‘Frankie’ Edwards popped up on the search. Connor’s lip curled up into a smirk. He marked the box as ‘checked out’ then proceeded to the locker to procure it. He started to understand Gavin a little more. When friendships failed, work was there to distract the mind. 

\--------------------------------------

After arriving to the Eden club, Jessica redirected the detectives to the address of a biomechanic. Anne had gone in for repairs. They arrived downtown, a small shop with an open garage for an entrance was the correct address.

Gavin noticed Anne had sat in a chair and was about to begin. Gavin paused, “How were you going to fix your arm without the rest of your arm?”

“There was too much damage to the circuits and bioware. I was told I would need to replace it at the socket.” Anne said with a small smile. She seemed to have bounced back quickly. “You may hold onto that.” She pointed to her half arm in the bag. While she spoke, the biomechanic, a gruff looking man with circuit tattoos down his forearms, disconnected the remained of Anne’s damaged arm.

“If you like, you may have that as well.” She said.

Gavin looked at the over half before reaching out and taking if from the mechanic. “…Thanks.” He said, eyeing it strangely.

“Have you recovered any more of your corrupted files?” RK asked.

Anne shook her head, “No, I didn’t care to keep them.” She said, offering a small chip in a plastic case to Gavin. Gavin didn’t know why Anne was offering things to the detective who’s hands were full, but he took it none the less. “You deleted them?!”

“Not quite. I no longer have the memories of the experience but I made sure they were downloaded before I purged them. It would have been too hard to go back to work otherwise.”

Gavin frowned, “Why not find another line of work? To avoid risk to your safety?”

“Because I like my work. And I like making people happy.” She smiled, making herself comfortable in the chair as the worker examined the empty socket. “Do you have any other questions Detectives?”

RK and Gavin looked at each other, they appeared to have more than want they needed. “I guess not..” Gavin said.

“Well if you do think of any, I’ll be back to work after the procedure today, so you know where to find me.” She said in an upbeat manner.

“Yeah..” Gavin said, still adjusting to the fact she could erase trauma so easily. He was somewhat envious.

He was exiting with RK when he paused in the doorway. “Anne…were you ever blonde?”

RK glanced back to Gavin at this inquiry.

Anne nodded, “Yes, the blue hair was something I upgraded a few days ago.”

“It’s recent?”

“Yes…I think I’m still blonde in my profile on the website.” She laughed, “I’ll need to update that.”

Gavin stared at her for a moment, watching as the worker held up possible candidates for her new arm. “Do me a favour and don’t take any house calls for a while, ok?”

“Are you concerned for me Detective?” her smile widened. 

“I rather catch this guy before he causes anymore harm is all.” Gavin said.

“I hope for that too.” She jerked upright as an arm was attached to her socket.

“How’s that?” the worker asked while Anne slowly rotated her hand and tested her fingers. “I think this will work.” 

Gavin left and met up with RK in the car, putting the arm in the backseat. “Can’t believe she’s actually going back to work after this.” He mumbled as he started the engine.

“Would you not have done the same thing if you could?” RK asked from the passenger seat.

“……….I dunno.” Gavin replied honestly. He began driving back to the station. “What were you and Connor talking about in the break room?”

RK glanced over from the corner of his eye before fixing back to the road. Gavin’s stress had increased slightly. “Nothing of significance.”

“….He didn’t mention what was bothering him?” Gavin kept his eyes on the road.

“…No.” RK lied.

Gavin nodded, he seemed satisfied with that answer. “…Good.” There was a moment of silence. “How’s your new place?”  
RK wrinkled his nose. “Less than satisfactory.”

Gavin smirked, “What do you mean?”

“It’s what you humans refer to as..’a shithole’.”

Gavin laughed, “It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s bad enough I would not invite others to see it.”

“Well now I gotta see it.” Gavin looked over to RK, a grin on his face.

“Gavin, no.”

“RK…”

“I think it may be a health hazard to humans.”

“I’ve got to see this.” Gavin made a turn, taking a detour, enjoying the frown on RK’s face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RK unlocked the door to his apartment and motioned for Gavin to enter. “Consider yourself warned.”

Gavin scoffed, “Like I haven’t seen a shitty Detroit apartment before.” He entered, pausing when he felt his shoes sticking to the floor as he walked. There was an ambiguous smell he couldn't quite place.

“Ugh..” he glanced down, “Wasn’t this at least cleaned?”

“No.” RK said, “And trust me, my eyes see more than yours do.”

Gavin shuddered, looking up from the floor to see an unfurnished bachelor apartment. “There’s no curtains…” he said, walking over to the window and staring at the other visible apartment complexes.

“There is nothing…except filth.” RK said, “I will need cleaning supplies.”

Gavin laughed, “I’m kinda relieved I didn’t come up last night. This place is gross.” He whistled, stepping past RK and further into the room, RK’s eyes watched Gavin’s back, “I’m sure I can make something of it. Is your curiosity satisfied now?”

“Yes.” Gavin said, pleased with himself. “Have you thought about requesting a different place?”

“I think this one has potential.” RK’s eyes remained fixed on Gavin as he spoke.

Gavin shook his head. “Not much would be worse than this place.”

“I like projects.” RK said with a hint of affection and reopening his door to offer Gavin an exit.

 

RK locked the door once they stepped out. 

“I can’t wait to see what you do with the place.” Gavin teased.

“Once it is suitable…you’ll have to come back.” RK looked over at him suggestively. Gavin wondered how RK learned to flirt so well in such a short time. “Maybe I will.” Gavin would be lying if he said he didn’t like the look RK gave him. His eyes ran over RK’s body briefly before glancing away. RK’s hand found its way to Gavin’s cheek and turn his head to face him. Gavin found his mouth over RK’s in a brief but heated kiss. They both pulled away at the same time, the hallway strangely offered more privacy than RK’s room but that wasn’t saying much. The shared a smile at each other but said nothing as they stepped into the elevator.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was busy filing reports and following up on statements from the convention case. Near the end of their shift, Gavin’s focus had become fixated on Anne’s arm. He stared at the two parts, placing them together and gripping where the attacker had. The hand was a little bigger than his.

“Can an android tear an arm off so easily?” Gavin asked out loud.

“It’s possible, but there aren’t many models that exist. Mainly military prototypes.” RK said, examining the arm. “But the size doesn’t line up with the model.”

Gavin seemed lost in thought.

“Gavin.”

The detective looked up.

“Do sleep tonight.” The android said as he stood. His shift was finished.

“You heading out?”

“Yes, I have a lot of work ahead of me.” RK smiled at Gavin. “Goodnight.”

“’Night..” Gavin said softly, his eyes turning back to the arm. There was still the possibility this tied to Edwards. Since it was late, no one would notice Gavin slipping out with another box. He stepped into the all too familiar room and began searching for Frank Edwards file. He walked along the rows, approaching Edwards when he was greeted with an empty slot.

Gavin felt his heart drop. He thought the precinct wouldn’t have gotten rid of the old solved cases. Had he suspected they would he would have grabbed it along with the other files.

So much information lost…Gavin gripped the side of the stand. He felt the weight of his own shortcomings bare down on him. He should have prepared for this. He should have grabbed the files when he had the chance. Before he could chastise himself too harshly, he noticed a small light was lit up on the cabinet which held the solved cases.

It was checked out.

Gavin was hit with relief and a mixture of confusion. He checked the pad at the entrance of the room. Checking to see who had withdrawn the files. He scrolled for a minute before a name surfaced.

Connor.

Fucking Connor.

Why the fuck would Connor check out Frank Edwards case? It made no sense. Gavin stared at the screen. Connor had checked it out not even 5 hours ago. Gavin’s mind raced, trying to understand how Connor of all people had decided to check out Frank Edwards case file. The file he happened to be researching. The only possible link to that box and his case existed under his bed.

Gavin’s mind pressed the missing puzzle piece in place and as soon as it clicked, he felt white hot rage consume him.

“I’m going to kill him.” He whispered to himself in the empty room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Not without me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and input :)

Gavin had used the stations directory to look up Hank’s address, it wasn’t meant for personal use but Gavin didn’t care. He would have confronted him in the station but the android had left early that day to bring Hank back. The man had gotten food poisoning.  
His grip tightened on the wheel, his knuckles white as he drove to the home. He marched up the step and knocked, barely able to resist pounding the door down. He felt his pulse quicken as he heard someone approach the door.

Connor could tell by the aggressive knock, something bad was on the other side. He put the file he had been reading down and approached the door. He opened it to see Gavin, his stress at 97%.

“Connor!” 

For the first time in his existence, Connor felt what the humans referred to as ‘instinct’. His body immediately moved to slam the door but Gavin was quicker, anticipating Connor’s move. The man shoved his way in before Connor could create a barrier between them.

“Gavin..” Connor said, a hint of nervousness to his voice. “Whatever it is, we can talk about it..”

Gavin was nodding aggressively, irritation stitched into his face at each of Connor’s words. “Frank Edwards.” He growled out.

Realization flashed over Connor’s face. He made a dash for the stairs but Gavin caught him at the knees and dragged him back down.

“You think you can help yourself to my shit?!” Gavin snarled, jerking Connor around to face him. “You have no idea what you’re fucking with Connor!!”

Stress at 99%

“Gavin, calm down!”

Stress at 100%

Gavin raised his fist, ready to strike when a heap or fur launched from the top of the stairs and tackled the shorter man off Connor.

Sumo’s teeth sunk into Gavin’s arm, ripping through his brown sweater. A snarl emitted from the large dog as he shook his head feverishly.

“Fuck!!” Gavin jerked his arm, trying to get it away. He raised his fist to strike the dog but he only threatened Sumo with his fist. 

Connor got to his feet, “Sumo! Down!”

Like a switch had been flipped, Sumo released the arm in his mouth and backed away, still growling at Gavin, daring him to try something again.

“What’s going on down there?” Hank yelled from his room.

Connor stared at Gavin before calling back. “Nothing Hank.” Connor then lowered his voice. “Hank is resting, so I suggest you keep your voice down if you wish to stay.”

Gavin bristled at Connor’s request. “Oh I’m ready to fucking go. Give me the files so I can get the fuck outta here.”

“I am not turning the files over to you. I’ve checked them out, they are my responsibility.”  
Gavin inhaled sharply. “Connor. I need those files. I’m not leaving here without them.”

“I go with them.” Connor said firmly.

“Connor, you are fucking with my investigation.” Gavin warned.

“If I’m impeding anything, bring your concern to Captain Fowler. Explain to him why you have been keeping undocumented evidence at home on a case that doesn’t exist.” Connor wasn’t smug, but Gavin was so angry he interpreted his tone as such.

Gavin felt his blood boiling from Connor’s words, his fists at his sides were shaking. “That fucking nerve you have Connor…”

“Am I wrong?” Connor asked, feeling his confidence return with Sumo in the room. Although Gavin was fully capable of starting a fight, he seemed averse to striking Sumo.

“I can’t have a fucking android assist me with this.” Gavin hissed at Connor.

“I’ve told you my terms Gavin.” Connor remained unfazed. “Accept them or leave.”

“Connor I NEED those files.” He repeated, trying to calm himself down but having no luck.

“Then I’ll collect them and come with you.”

Gavin felt himself seething. He stared at Connor long and hard, never had he looked at the android with such fierce anger. “……….Go get them then.” He gritted out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor didn’t think he would be back at Gavin’s so soon after his last visit. Gavin’s stress steadied at 70% and was slowly decreasing after the drive. It was still higher than Connor would have liked so he remained quiet for the drive and spoke when they got to the apartment.

Decaf came trotting out, purring as she zigzagged between Gavin and Connor’s legs.

“Have you fed her yet?” Connor asked, hopeful.

“Go ahead. You’ve helped yourself to everything else.” Gavin kicked off his shoes and went to his room.

Connor frowned but picked Decaf up and stroked her. Decaf was happy to see Connor again, which made the android happy. He took her to the kitchen and set a can down before joining Gavin in his room.

Gavin was sitting with his back against the bed, the two evidence boxes out and a scowl on his face. Connor knew he would need to tread lightly if he wanted to learn more about the case. He set down the files he had and sprawled them on the floor.

Connor noticed an androids arm in two pieces also set out on the floor. He picked it up and examined it while Gavin looked at the old files.

“Is this from the case you’re working on now?”

“Yes.” Gavin sorted through the victim’s pictures. “She’s an android at the Eden Club.”

“Was she killed?” Connor asked, looking to Gavin.

“No…she got away. But she lost her arm and her memory was fried.” He said, motioning to a small chip in a plastic case.

Connor unpackaged the chip and held it to his LED. He saw what Anne had seen. Or at least the parts she could ‘remember’. Connor placed the chip back in the case. “He did something to her memory.” 

“Yeah but we don’t know what.” Gavin was still tense, but he had calmed more.

Connor decided to hold off telling Gavin what he had discovered. He felt the man would only be infuriated the android had not only violated his privacy…but inserted himself in the case. He picked up the list of crossed out addresses Gavin had for Ms. Edwards.

“How come you didn’t look her up in the station’s directory?” Connor asked, looking over to Gavin who seemed like he was trying to focus.

“Because I don’t trust using the station.” He told him, looking up at Connor, “Frankly I can’t trust you.”

Connor frowned.

“But here you are anyway.” He sighed, going back to the photos.

Connor picked up a photo of Anne, noting the damage done to her arm. Then he pulled up the two cold case photos. Making the same connection Gavin had earlier. Gavin’s eyes drifted from his photos to watch Connor quietly piece things together.

“Do you believe this is Frank Edwards work?” Connor never mentioned the probability of it being a dead man. Gavin knew Connor knew the man had been executed according to the files.

“…I think it’s possible. Yeah..” he said.

Connor scooted closer, noticing Gavin’s stress increase when Connor’s shoulder touched his. “I was going through Edwards file before you arrived.” He told him, “Out of his 9 victims, they all died the same way. Except one was more violent than the others. Vic number 7.”

Gavin glanced at Connor, who pointed to the picture in Gavin’s right hand. “Tracy Benedict.”

Gavin looked to the picture. “Why was he so much worse to her?” The body wasn’t bruised and discarded in the trash like the others had been. She had been dismembered and unrecognizable. The police knew it was her, but confirmed it by her dental records.

“I’m not sure. I suspect because she was the first and only to escape and succeeded in giving the police an accurate sketch of his face.” He flipped through the files until he lifted up a paper sketch of Frankie. Gavin nodded, it did look like the killer.

“When did he get her?” Gavin asked, a sudden fear for Anne surfacing.

“The next day.” Connor said, “After she gave her description to the police. An officer came by to watch her for the night and discovered her body.”

“Anne went back to work today.” Gavin said, pulling out his phone and calling the Eden Club. Connor looked up, noting Gavin’s concern and seriousness for the android. Had it been appropriate to smile, Connor may have. He wondered if Gavin recognized his investment in Anne’s safety. “Jessica? It’s Detective Reed. Look I need you to pull Anne from work. Keep her there until I get there.”

Gavin paused, “You need to pull her from the room, it’s important.” He paused again.

Gavin’s brow furrowed and he mouthed a silent ‘fuck’ at whatever Jessica had told him. He rubbed his temple, “I need the address she went to….I wouldn’t ask if her life wasn’t at risk.” Connor paused, he often heard Gavin’s angry tantrum voice, but never his authoritative work voice. Maybe if Gavin had used it earlier, Connor would have given up those files to him. Gavin snatched a pen and scribbled down the address. “Got it. If she gets back, call me.” He hung up.

“Do you think Anne is in danger of Frank Edwards?” Connor looked up at Gavin who was now standing.

“…………..Yes.” he said, not knowing how he could explain it to Connor.

“Then let’s go.” Connor stood up. 

Gavin didn’t say it, but he was grateful Connor hadn’t questioned him in that moment.

 

They pulled into the parking lot of the Motel 6. Gavin pointed to the second floor. “Number 20.” He said, getting out and jogging up the stairs. Connor followed. He didn’t know what to expect. If he had to guess, he felt the chances this was a regular work call for Anne was high. But the way Gavin moved towards the room told Connor the detective felt otherwise.

He wondered if he would develop ‘intuition’. Consequently, he wondered how Gavin’s intuition was about to play out. 

Gavin knocked hurriedly at the door. “Anne, if you’re in there, I need to speak with you.” He listened by the door.

“Anne, it’s Detective Reed.” He said, giving pause again, straining his ears to hear.

Connor leaned forward, putting his auditory sensors to maximum.

“help..”  
A female voice. Connor withdrew his gun, “She needs helps.”

Gavin hadn’t heard it but he didn’t question Connor, and mirrored the action of drawing his gun. He kicked the door in, Connor followed his lead.

Anne was on the bed, both arms had been detached from the shoulders. She looked over to the detective’s, wide eyed and afraid. Over her was the suspect, wearing the same dark hoodie from before.

“Arms up!” Gavin shouted, gun pointed at the man’s head. He slowly lifted his arms above his head but stayed in place. Gavin pulled the hood away from the man’s face, gun still on him.  
Connor’s eyes widened, the man had looked like Frankie Edwards. There were some slight differences, as there would be from a sketch. But that was the man from the prison photo. At least, if he hadn’t aged much from the day it was taken.

Gavin didn’t react the same way, a slow grin crawled onto his face. He had been right, and the face in front of him confirmed it. The man mirrored his grin.

“Connor, help Anne away from this asshole.” Gavin said, not even willing to blink lest Frankie disappear from his sight. 

Anne’s lips were moving but Gavin couldn’t hear her voice. He didn’t need to hear her to see the words ‘thank you’ being mouthed over and over. Connor moved around the bed, helping Anne out from underneath the man. The suspect seemed to comply without any fuss, a silent smugness present in his expression.

“Frank Edwards.” Gavin said to the man, “That’s your name, isn’t it?”

The grin had left the man’s face. A dark and serious expression appeared akin to a demon whose real name had been uttered by a human. The man glanced at the broken in door.

“Don’t you even th-“ Gavin’s words were cut short as the man lunged for the door, Gavin took the shot and hit the man in the back shoulder. If the suspect had felt anything, he didn’t slow from the impact. He made it to the doorway when Gavin threw himself on top of the man, attempting to pin him to the floor. Every hold attempt the man broke away from, shoving at Gavin’s attempts to subdue him with enough force the detective struggled to secure a grip on the man. The suspect reared back a fist ready to strike when he felt a gun barrel press against his temple. 

“Don’t. Move.” Connor said, pressing the gun harder to emphasize his point.

The man unclenched his fists and slowly raised his hands again, switching back to being compliant. Gavin threw him onto his stomach and cuffed him. He stood up, “Don’t you fucking move!” he said, before looking to Connor. “You contact the station?”

“Already done.” Connor nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Don't say anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a little slower because work is busy, but I still plan to get 2-3 chapters a week submitted. Thanks for reading and for the comments/tips/advice <3 Also, once I eventually finish the fic, I'm gonna edit the piece as a whole. There's some ideas I ended up dropping earlier on, and some parts would flow smoother if I went back and tweaked it I think. I'll see how I feel once it's all written out.

When backup first arrived to the motel, the officers had assumed Connor was RK at first. Connor corrected them and earned a few strange looks, but it was dismissed to focus on the suspect.

Anne had followed them to the station to give her recollection of what happened. Her arms were brought with her and even though they had sustained damage, they had been successfully detached at the shoulder joint, which allowed them to be reattached. She would need to replace them, but for the time being, it allowed her to write down a statement and have better mobility.

It had been a long night at the station. Gavin made sure he personally locked Frank in his cell. He couldn’t wait for all this to come out. Now he had proof. He had Frank Edwards. Once that was confirmed, the station would be forced into a deeper investigation. This was everything Gavin could dream for. He had checked in with Anne, talking with her for a while to confirm she was okay. Anne reassured the detective she was fine now that 'the guy was locked up for good.' Gavin smiled at that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor was at his desk, his LED flashing yellow when Gavin approached him. Connor pondered when it would be a suitable time to tell Gavin he had looked up Ms.Edwards address and gone to see her. Maybe this way, it wouldn’t even need to come out. Once Frank’s identity is confirmed, then it would only make sense to contact his nearest living relative through the stations directory.  
“You run his prints yet?”  
Connor looked up, “As we speak.” He turned his computer monitor over to Gavin, showing a 30% match to Frank Edwards.

“Why is it only 30%?” Gavin sat on the edge of the desk, staring at the screen.

“Our suspect is missing 70% of his prints. But the percentage he does have, is a complete match.” Connor informed. “He must have tried to alter his fingertips to avoid a complete match.” He typed in a few words, bringing the prints up on the screen. “Look.”

Gavin turned, leaning in past Connor. “….There’s no lines showing up.”

“It’s smooth.” Connor said, “No human fingerprints in any database appears as they do here.” 

“He is human right? I mean he bleeds blood, I shot him. What did the paramedic say?” The more Gavin learned, the more questions he had.

Connor nodded, he brought up the report the paramedic filed. His Led spun faster. “….No wound requiring medical attention present.”

“Bullshit! I shot him!” Gavin said, a deep-rooted frustration bubbled to the surface. “I shot him.” He looked at Connor.

“I know. I saw.” He told the detective and oddly, Gavin visibly relaxed. Connor wondered how often Gavin had carried secrets because he thought no one would believe him. Connor didn’t believe it Frank Edwards was alive when he first dived into this. He wondered how long Gavin was isolated with this secret. Maybe that’s why the detective was so often on edge.

Gavin slid off the desk.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to the motel.” Gavin said, heading for the door. Knowing the truth wasn’t good enough. He needed proof. 

Connor looked at the computer for a moment before getting up and following Gavin.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“You didn’t have to come.” Gavin said, but there was no irritation in his voice.

“I wanted to.” Connor said, “Two sets of eyes are better than one.” He added, not even sure what they were looking for yet but he could guess.

“….Thanks.” Gavin said, opening the door to room 20 and scanning the floor. Connor spotted the bullet first. He knelt down and picked it up with his index finger and thumb. It had flattened upon impact and fell to the floor. He offered it to Gavin to examine.

“I….I didn’t miss.” He said, but the doubt was in his voice.

“You didn’t miss.” Connor confirmed, scanning the rest of the room. “If you had hit anything in this room, it would have left a hole. The bullet flattened upon impact of something it could not pierce. It certainly would not be in the middle of the floor either.” 

Gavin nodded, staring at the bullet in his hand now. “…Yeah.” He sighed, sitting on the bed.

“Gavin…you were right about this.” Connor said, still knelt on the floor. “You’ll be able to prove it soon.”

Gavin smiled a rare genuine smile.

Connor’s cheeks turned blue. “I’m sorry that I took those files. I see now how important they were to you..”

Gavin looked over to Connor. “…………..It was….I…am…uh..” he was struggling with the words. Dammit Gavin just say it. He mentally scolded himself. “Thanksforthehelp.” He said it so quickly it blurred into one word. “And believing I wasn’t crazy.”

“Oh…I think you’re crazy.” Connor said.

“What?!” Gavin was stunned and lookup over to catch Connor smile playfully at him. “Hah…you got me.” His cheeks flushed a little and he glanced away. He felt the bed dip as Connor sat beside him and his heart sped up. He felt fingers graze over his hand and goosebumps crawled up his arm. 

“Connor?” he whispered and turned to see the android was examining his torn sweater sleeve.

Connor’s fingers grazed along his forearm, examining the damage Sumo had done. Connor didn’t notice that Gavin spoke his name, he seemed intent on accessing the damage. His fingers causing shivers to ripple through Gavin’s body. Connor had accessed the damage in seconds, he needn’t examine it for as long as he was to know it would need to be stitched in 4 places. But it wasn’t the sweater that he was focusing on anymore. He had become distracted with Gavin’s hand, noticing how touching it sent a flux of reactions through the detective’s body. When he looked at Gavin’s face, he noticed the man had closed his eyes. 

Gavin inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to regulate his breathing. ‘Goddamn Connor’s curiousity and naivety’ he thought. Had this had happened a day ago, Gavin would have shoved the android away, make a crude comment then spend the night avoiding the thoughts of how shitty he had treated Connor. It had worked for him in the past…sorta. Well it worked enough, and that’s what mattered.

But now here he was, obliviously caressing his hand and he feared the android would notice what it was doing to him. He silently hoped Connor was too fixed on the material to notice Gavin’s perspiration and heart beat.

Connor however knew exactly what he was doing. He saw Gavin’s eyes were shut, taking in the sensation of his fingers. Connor slid his hand further into the sleeve, running up Gavin’s forearm. He watched the detective’s facial expression shift from tense to satisfaction. The corners of Gavin’s lips twitched upward and were forced into a neutral expression almost immediately. Gavin strained to appear uninterested. Every time Connor sought a facial change, he ran his fingers further up Gavin’s arm. This time his fingertip grazed past the man’s elbow. 

Gavin’s chest expanded but he didn’t make a sound. Connor watched Gavin struggle to remain silent. Connor seemed to understand the second his actions were seen for what they were, they would have to stop immediately in order to maintain their standard relationship.

Connor was curious about pushing the boundaries of that standard relationship. He slowly brought his free hand up, timidly pressing his fingers against Gavin’s collarbone. The reaction was immediate. Gavin sucked in a sharp breath, turning his head towards Connor’s. His expression was no longer calm. His brow was furrowed and his teeth were clenched behind parted lips. Gavin’s eyes were still closed.

The android think he understood. As soon as Gavin’s eyes were open, something would have to be acknowledged. Connor wasn’t even sure he would know how to do that…and even still his hand found its way up Gavin’s neck, creeping over his jawline.

He could hear Gavin’s breathing. Connor knew if he moved too fast, Gavin would have to react. If he moved too slow, the exploration would cease and they would not address the intimate moment. He didn’t know how he knew this, but he knew it. This was the closest he’d ever been to Gavin, his eyes looked over the scar on the man’s nose before watching his nostrils tense and flare as he breathed. He wanted to coax Gavin’s face to his, but he had never kissed anyone before. Connor felt the weight of importance on this moment and if he did it wrong, would he ever get it back? His eye’s drifted further to Gavin’s lips. Connor’s fingers ran over Gavin’s cheek, inching their way to his lips. 

Gavin’s breath hitched when he felt Connor’s finger graze his upper lip, then gingerly over his bottom. Connor’s other hand had made it to Gavin’s tricep and lingered over the sensitive skin. He couldn’t ignore this any longer, there was no pretending what was happening wasn’t happening. He opened his eyes, but they remained half lidded, he noticed Connor’s were as well. But Connor wasn’t meeting his eyes, Connor was staring at his mouth.

Things were complicated enough in Gavin’s life, he didn’t need to add to the pile. Not indulging was the smart move to make. He raised his hand, placing it over Connor’s and lowering it from his face. Connor lifted his eyes to Gavin’s, his large doe eyes searching Gavin’s wordlessly but hopeful.  
Goddamn Connor’s eyes.

Gavin found himself unable to look away. He wanted this moment to continue. He found his fingers running up and down Connor’s palm as he held it.

Connor’s eyes stared back at Gavin’s. They flickered to his lips once again then back to meet his gaze. They were less hopeful and more expectant now. Gavin came to the conclusion he was never good at making smart personal choices. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in, pressing his lips over Connor’s.

Connor felt his thirium pump speed up as he received his first kiss. Gavin smiled slightly when he felt Connor’s fingers twitch when their lips first connected. He hadn’t known what to do and his lips remained relatively still. But it still felt wonderful. 

Gavin slowly leaned back after the kiss. Connor’s eyes flickered back up to him.

“How come you didn’t kiss back?” Gavin asked, thinking there was no way he had misread that look.

“I don’t know how.” Connor admitted, his cheeks turning blue. “I never kissed anyone before.” He said with a bashful smile.

Goddamn Connor was adorable.  
“I’ll be better next time..” he said, his eye’s glancing down at Gavin’s lips again.

A mixture of dread and excitement swelled in Gavin. He was blurring some lines he really should be keeping sharp and separated. But his mind was barely acknowledging what he shouldn’t be doing when he was flying high from the moment just shared. He felt a smile tug at his lips and Connor mirrored it.  
“…We have an early day tomorrow so I should get you back or I’ll never get to sleep.” he said, his red cheeks complimenting the blue in front of him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gavin decided to drive Connor back home, before Connor left, he asked for Gavin’s sweater. He had wanted to fix it. Gavin told him not to worry about it, but Connor had insisted so he forfeited the sweater to Connor. He found himself smiling when Connor smiled at him and left to Hank’s.  
After Gavin had dropped off Connor, he headed back home where Decaf ran to him and rubbed her body against his legs.

“Hey Deedee..” he smiled, still on a high from the night. He went to his room and left the papers on the floor. He would only get a couple hours sleep but there was no way he would miss his chance to interrogate Frank Edwards. He had waited too long for this moment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin was tired but his adrenaline kicked in and he was at the precinct a little early. He was surprised RK was already there. His partner was setting down a coffee when Gavin came in. RK looked up, not at all surprised to see Gavin.

“I suppose I can’t be upset with you for not sleeping.” He said, knowing all about Gavin and Connor’s arrest. Gavin sat down with a small smile on his lips, pleased at how well the night had gone.

“And congratulations for a successful arrest.” RK added, with a forced smile that disappeared as quickly as it had come. “But please….next time contact your partner for your backup.” The android was less than impressed he hadn’t been the first Gavin had gone too. There was a tone in RK’s voice that further expressed his disapproval and normally Gavin would bark back. But RK was right and Gavin didn’t have a leg to stand on. Surprisingly, RK had made sure to express his displeasure without sullying Gavin’s accomplishment.  
Gavin paused, had RK thought he had contacted Connor instead or him? He had come because he was already with him. In fact Gavin knew he would have called RK if Connor hadn’t been there. But how was he going to explain that Connor was in his room; working in tandem on a secret case Gavin didn’t want to share with is partner because he didn’t trust him?

The truth didn’t sound better than the misunderstanding.

It was worse.

Gavin hadn’t realised his silence had gone on as long as it did until RK asked if he was listening.

“Yes..” he said, perking. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good.” RK leaned in close to Gavin’s face. “Because this is strike two.” He whispered.

That’s when Gavin felt the weight of what he had done. He didn’t know what happened when strike 3 came, but he did not want to cause it. He nodded slowly under RK’s steel eyes.

RK stared quietly before nodding, “Good.” A smile returned to his lips. “You’re suspect is ready to be questioned. Go on.”

Gavin nodded in response, taking his coffee with him as he headed for the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor took a seat at his desk, he saw RK had looked his way and nodded a hello to the android. He had left work early yesterday to take care of Hank. Who unfortunately was still home sick. Normally Connor cleaned out the old food from the fridge weekly. But he had spent his nights at Gavin’s watching Decaf, and hadn’t gotten around to it. Naturally, that was when Hank got into some expired meat. 

Connor was looking forward to hearing more updates about the Frank Edwards case. He noticed RK get up and head towards the interrogation room. Connor wanted to watch it as well. He quickly checked his email since he hadn't gotten to it yesterday.

 

1 Unread Message

 

Connor clicked on it.

 

Connor, 

I would like to speak to you tomorrow. Contact to confirm a time.

-Elijah Kamski

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any typos, please let me know so I can edit :)


	18. Digging Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta thank you guys for all the comments. Really made me happy and want to try harder with this :) I realize I should have written this all out first so I could update consistently, but I'm afraid to say as soon as I finish a chapter, I post it. Which means it takes a bit longer to get it out there. Thanks a million for your patience and your corrections! Some of you have been spotting my typos and I appreciate you pointing them out. <3

Connor stared at the email trying to understand why he had received it. He did not understand why Elijah would want to meet with him. He would have suspected it was sent to the wrong person, but his name was there on the screen. Confirming it was intended for him.

Mr. Kamski. I am available after 7:00pm.  
-Connor

Connor sent the email before looking over at Gavin’s empty desk. He couldn’t help but feel like he was doing something wrong by keeping this secret.

Before he could finish the thought another email popped up. It was from Kamski, he clicked it.

Confirmed.

Was all it said. Connor went to X the window out when it disappeared by itself. Connor noticed the original email was gone as well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gavin took a seat across from the suspect. ‘Frank’ was about 5’8” with an average build. He had noticeably grey eyes hidden under some messy brown hair. The type of person who could easily slip into a crowd and go unnoticed. He stared back, far too relaxed for a man in police custody. Gavin took a controlled slow breath. He was not going to let this man get a rise out of him.

Gavin slid a photo of Anne across the table. “You know her.”

The man shrugged. “Obviously.”

“You attacked her-“

“I got a little carried away.” He said, tilting his head to the side, “She was never in any real danger.” 

“You tore off her arms.” Gavin’s tone lacked patience.

“They were reattached..” he said with no concern.

“What about the night before?” Gavin slid a photo of Anne’s broken arm across the room.

The man glanced down to it, his eyes lingering over it for a moment. “No…don’t know anything about that.” He said casually.

“Is that so?” Gavin’s eyes narrowed, like hell this guy was going to act like he hadn’t attacked Anne twice.

“We have video footage that says otherwise.”

The man shook his head, “Do you?” He didn’t sound convinced. “Like I said. I don’t know anything about that.”

Gavin nodded to himself. “What about…these girls?” Gavin slid over the photos from the cold case 5 and 8 years ago. The prostitutes.

The man arched an eyebrow, leaning forward and taking the photos. He looked them over for a moment. Gavin studied his face. There was recognition in those eyes. Slowly, he set the photos down. “Nah. Don’t know them either.”

“See, I don’t believe you. I think you knew those girls very well. And I think you wanted Anne to end up like them.”

“Am I being charged?” The man asked, sighing and looking up to the ceiling.

“Yeah, you are. Assault, resisting arrest, attempted murder.” Gavin said, wanting to add ‘murder’ but he would bide his time on that one.  
“See, maybe the first two but that attempted murder…” The man shook his head, “I just don’t see it.”  
“You will.” Gavin looked down at the suspects name on file. “You go by Fredrick?” Gavin looked up. A fake name. It had to be.

“Yeah.”

“You ever go by Frank? Frank Edwards?”

The man’s eyes were daggers and ice as he stared into Gavin’s. “……………..Nope.” he said with a ‘pop’ to his lips.

“That’s not what your fingerprints are saying.”

‘Fredrick’ crossed his fingers together, “What do my prints say, officer?”

“Detective.” Gavin corrected.

“Detective.” Fredrick repeated, not caring about the title.

“You’re a close match to Frank Edwards.” Gavin tried to keep from growling. This man’s nonchalant attitude grated him.

“Close?” Fredrick leaned back in his chair with a ‘tsk’. “I don’t think that’s going to cut it.”

“We’ll see what comes out during the trial.” Gavin sneered.

“You really are making a mistake.” ‘Fredrick’ smirked, “The killer is out there.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”  
“I think we’re done here.” The man said, refusing to look at Gavin.

“I’m just getting started-“

“Don’t I get a lawyer or something? I don’t have to say anymore.” He shook his head, “I think I’d like to go back to my cell for now.”  
Gavin stood up, grabbing the criminal by the arm to lead him back to holding. The suspects eyes turned to Anne’s picture on the table. “It’s a shame. She would have looked better as a blonde.” He had barely spoken the words before he was yanked roughly out of the room by Gavin. The detective felt his temper slip, “Fucking Prick…” 

With attempted murder as a charge, bail was set at 250,000. Gavin was satisfied ‘Fredrick’ wouldn’t be going anywhere soon. 

 

Gavin entered the other half of the interrogation room. The side from which police observed. RK was standing near the doublesided mirror.

“Frank Edwards?” The android questioned.

“It’s a suspicion I have, is all.” Gavin said, taking a drink of his now lukewarm coffee.

“It must be a strong suspicion.” RK said, studying his partner’s face.

“…It is.” Gavin said, leaving it there. “What did you think of him?”

“I think he is the one responsible for Anne’s assault and for the death of the two woman you showed him. I am unsure of how to prove that yet.” He said honestly. “But he knew who those women were in the photos.”

Gavin didn’t smile, but part of him wanted too. It felt good RK had confidence in his work. “No shit. It’ll be hard but I think we can figure something out.”

RK nodded. “Did he take his phone call?”

Gavin sighed, “Yeah, the prick asked for it while I was taking him back. He’s not taking this seriously.” He leaned his back against the glass, facing RK with his arms crossed. Gavin would eventually have to share the case he had been working on if he wanted to properly convict this guy. The thought made Gavin nervous. RK had been an upstanding partner and had managed to connect with Gavin shortly after arriving. But as much as Gavin wanted to believe it was as good as it seemed, RK’s arrival roused other concerns from the detective. RK was an android, which naturally linked him to Cyberlife. But Connor had been and Gavin felt like he could trust Connor. His heart began to beat faster at the fear of both androids being untrustworthy.

RK could read the detective without needing to ask. Something was on his mind that he was reluctant to address. RK had his own suspicions. RK weighed his options.  
01000100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00101110

“My floors are clean now.” He said, changing the subject. Judging by Gavin’s expression change, the man had relaxed a little.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. And the vents function now.” He added with a coy smile.

“They didn’t before?”

“There was a raccoon inside the shaft. It was mummified from the dry air.” Rk smiled when Gavin laughed.

“When you get some furniture I’ll come by and see it.” He said, curious to what kind of furniture RK would buy. Likely something practical.

“I would like that.” RK noticed Gavin’s hickey was barely noticeable now. He leaned a little closer, noticing Gavin leaned away, his eyes flicking to the door, reminding RK that their privacy was only an illusion. 

RK noted Gavin was still on edge, he had to be, otherwise he would have let his wants overcome his paranoia. “I would like to come over tonight and discuss this case.” 

“….” Gavin didn’t say anything, he chewed on his bottom lip and his stress elevated.

“Gavin, I am your partner on this case.” He reminded him, annoyance slipping into his tone. This was something he should not need to say.

“I know. I know!” he said, not making eye contact. He rubbed his face, his stress elevating. “Yeah, I’ll show you what I have on it.”

“Good.” RK said, his eyes scanning over the man’s shoulders. “What happened to your brown sweater?”

As soon as it was mentioned, he missed it. “Oh. Connor has it.”

RK’s LED turned yellow. “Why?”

“Cause Sumo tore it.” Gavin said, “Hank’s dog.”

“Ah.” RK nodded at the clarification. “That does not answer why Connor has it.”

“What, you jealous or something?” Gavin smirked.

Software Instability  
RK smirked in return, “Do I have anything to be jealous of?”

Gavin’s smirk faltered and his stress increased. “…..No.” he said, in a voice that wasn’t as confident as it should have been.

RK’s eyes lowered to watch Gavin’s lips. “………….Then no.” he said after a pause of his own.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY  
Gavin’s eyes lowered to RK’s lips, becoming momentarily distracted. RK and Connor caused the detective to lose focus on things. Usually he resorted to anger and he was able to get back on track. But ever since growing closer, he found their presence difficult to ignore. It was hard to think when Gavin could feel his libido awaken everytime RK flashed him his ‘come hither’ eyes.  
Gavin’s attention snapped to the door when someone entered the room. Officer Chen motioned to Gavin, “Anne is here for her follow up.” She informed him.

“Right..Thanks.” Gavin murmered before leaving.

RK watched him leave.

S0F7W4R3 1N574B1L17Y  
01000100 01100101 01110110 01101001 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was seated at Gavin’s desk. She was playing with a stress ball she had found by a paperweight, when Gavin took a seat across from her. She smiled at him.

Gavin shook his head, “I have no idea how you can be so cheerful after all of this.”

“I’m still here. I think that’s cause for celebration.” She said. 

“Your voice box is repaired.” Gavin said, looking over her written statement from the day. This would go a lot faster now. “You still going to work at the Eden Club?”

“You know it.” She winked.

Gavin shook his head with a reluctant smile, “I will never understand you.”

She smiled wider and played with the stress ball.

“We’ll need to reupload your memories from the first attack if you are to take the stand.”

“I would rather not have them, could we have it registered as a video instead. It’s all the same, whether or not it comes from me.”

RK appeared behind her, “It is, however the jury is more likely to be persuaded if you were to speak from your experience. And in order to have that, you will need your memory.”

Anne turned to see RK and frowned. “I guess….can I upload it before the trial. I don’t want this to disrupt my work.”

“We can upload it and practice before you are to take the stand.” RK told her.

Anne seemed reluctant, she pumped the stress ball repeatedly.

“We want to make sure this guy goes away for a long time Anne. You can help us do that.” Gavin leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk.

“…..Ok.” she said quietly, her smile no longer present and Gavin found himself missing it.

“Anne, if you can go back to work the day after 2 attacks, you can handle the stand.” Gavin urged and the smile slowly slipped back onto Anne’s face.

“I guess.” She said softly, coming around. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor’s eyes travelled from his work, to the clock and occasionally to Gavin and RK. He had too much to do tonight, he wouldn’t be able to work the case with Gavin like he had hoped. He needed to meet with Elijah and get back to check up on Hank. He was worried about his partner and he had been so caught up with Gavin’s case he had begun neglecting him. He received an occasional text from him throughout the day but the man spent most of the day sleeping. Even still, Connor suspected he was lonely.  
He checked the time….6:40….so close.

Connor’s gaze found itself on Gavin and RK again. The two were talking about something that was raising Gavin’s stress. The case, it had to be. Connor’s brow furrowed before he even realized he was bothered. It only made sense for RK to step in and work alongside the detective now. Connor frowned at the thought. After RK suggested he keep his distance from Gavin, he doubted the RK900 would allow his assistance on this. 

Connor noticed Gavin’s stress continued to rise while he spoke to RK, surely the other android noticed.

68%...73%.....78%...

RK leaned forward and spoke a few words, causing a loud laugh from Gavin. His stress lowered to 10%.  
Connor glanced back at his work. RK certainly seemed equipped to handle Gavin’s moods. Connor didn’t want to admit this caused something uncomfortable and insecure well up inside him. RK900 was superior to his make in every way. It’s not like he could compete. Connor wondered if this was how it felt for a human when they felt threatened by the presence of another?

7:00

Connor stood up suddenly, causing Gavin and RK to look his way. “Goodnight.” He said to them both as he passed by, walking briskly.

Gavin watched him leave, wondering where he was going so quickly. Then he remembered Hank was out that day and figured it was to check up on him. He looked back to RK, who sat expectantly.

“The case.”

Gavin sighed. “Right.” He said, standing and grabbing his keys. “Let’s go then.” Gavin wondered if he had kept his secret with him so long, it made him irrationally paranoid to share it? Maybe he was over-analysing things but his gut had also never led him wrong before and he was deeply inclined to trust it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Connor was led into a library by one of Elijah’s many Chloe’s. There, in a plush velvet chair, say Elijah.

“Thank you Chloe, you may go.” He didn’t look up from his book.

Chloe nodded and left the spacious room, closing the thick Oak doors behind her. Connor watched her leave, he turned back to face Elijah and he had already stood up and approached a bookcase.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice Connor. I am pleased you came alone.” He said, closing his book and running his finger along the spines of many others, searching for the proper place to return his novel.

“Hank isn’t feeling well.” Connor informed, to explain his partners absence.

“Ah. Well I’m sorry to hear that.” He said, but it was more of a nicety. Elijah showed no signs of genuine care. “I asked you here because I noticed you were looking into something.”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow. “……..The Frank Edwards case?”

“So you are aware of why I called you here.” He said, nodding to himself.

“Not quite. But that is the most recent case that I’ve checked out..how do you know that?” Connor shook his head. 

“I happen to know when certain files are checked out.” He placed his book back and approached Connor. “And you checked out one of interest to me.”

“It is a felony to spy on-“

“If you were to look for any evidence of what I said, you won’t find it. You know how hard it is to prove something, without evidence, don’t you?” Elijah smiled.

“Mr.Kamski, I am not required to share anything I know with you.” Connor said, not liking the start of this conversation. “Perhaps you could share with me what you know about Frank Edwards, if he interests you so much.”

Elijah motioned for Connor to follow him, he led Connor through the many aisles of books while he spoke. “Do you know how many attempts it took before you were sent to work from Cyberlife?”

“50. I arrived at the station as number 51. I am currently number 59.” He said, reminded he had no more chances at life once this body was destroyed. He was truly mortal now.

“Do you know what happened to the first 50?” he pressed.

Connor searched his memory. “No. I am aware they were used for testing purposes, but I have no memory of their terminations. Mr. Kamski, I am not following this line of logic.”

“Bare with me. Connor, I didn’t just wake up one day knowing how to create something that would develop a conscience. It was an arduous process. Frank Edwards and many others were part of that…and I would like to have him back.”

Connor raised his eyebrows. “Have him back?”

“Yes, I know you have, who you believe to be Frank Edwards in your custody. I ask that you turn him into my custody.” Elijah sighed, “He is a difficult man to track down. Even for me.” A hint of frustration was present in Kamski’s voice.

“Mr. Kamski, if this is Frank Edwards, then he is going to be charged for his crimes. I cannot turn him over to anyone’s custody other than the state.” Connor didn’t understand how Elijah could possibly know Frank was arrested last night. “How is it you know this? You sent the email before we made our arrest.”

“You turn Edwards over to me, and I’ll tell you everything you’d like to know.” Kamski told him, leaning against a bookshelf.

Elijah had a way of presenting Connor with impossible options. “I cannot do that Mr. Kamski.”

“I am not asking this in my own self interest. This is for the protection of your precinct and those inside it.”

“What do you mean?” Connor didn’t understand.

“Do you think the Detroit City Police Department will unmask their own cover up? Or do you think it is much more likely they will discredit the detective who brings this to their attention?” Elijah’s expression turned cold, his blue eyes focused on Connor as he stepped near to him. “Tell Gavin to drop this case and turn Edwards in to me.” He spoke slowly, like a parent would to a child. “Or it will cost him his job.”

Connor was stunned into silence. He wasn’t sure what to ask or say. He wasn’t expecting Elijah to mention Gavin at all, certainly not by his first name. Connor realized he was in a lions’ den and he did not have enough information to keep him safe. He froze when he felt Elijah’s hand run down his face. 

“You’re so much more expressive since you deviated Connor, I can see what you’re thinking so clearly on your face. You have been most helpful to me, I have to thank you. After you’re last visit, I was able to suss out the shortcomings of the RK800.”

Connor felt his thirium pump faster. “What do you mean?”  
Elijah’s smile was devoid of warmth. “I think I perfected you in the RK900. I like to think I learn from my mistakes.” He cast his eyes over Connor.

Connor felt so small from Elijah’s words and yet they sent a million confused thoughts careening through his mind. Elijah’s insinuation that Connor was a mistake….hurt. Connor hadn’t realized he winced and from his reaction, Elijah’s smile grew in size and coldness.

“I..” He blunk a few times and composed himself. “There is only one RK900.”

“Yes Connor, who do you think sent him?” Elijah stopped near the large doors Connor had entered from. He knocked once and Chloe opened them from the other end. “I suggest you think about what I said Connor. Because if Gavin is dumb enough to pursue this, then someone is going to take the fall.”

Connor still had so many questions, he opened his mouth but was cut off by Elijah one last time, “Chloe, show him to the door.”

Chloe nodded, “Please follow me.”

Connor reluctantly turned and followed the beautiful android to the front gates. Before he unlocked his car, Chloe handed him a card. “In case you need it.” She stood to stationary, waiting for Connor to leave.

Connor paused when he took the card, it had Elijah’s information. He took a moment to examine the android. She was so familiar. Slim, blonde and dressed provocatively. Connor had a realization. He would need to speak to Gavin tonight. He paused, wondering if RK would be with him. That was potentially a problem.

 

“…Thank you.” He got into his car and drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking this chapter up into 2 parts since I have a lot to get through and this seemed like a good place to stop the first half. Anyway, hope you like it, I had fun writing it >:D

Gavin entered his apartment, he whistled and Decaf came trotting over and did a figure 8 between his and RK’s legs. Gavin picked her up and headed to the kitchen, RK followed behind him.

“You want to feed her? She probably can’t tell the difference between you and Connor. She’s kinda dumb.” Gavin smirked, sliding a can a food across the counter where RK caught it.

“Oh, so she takes after you?” RK mused and Gavin snorted at this. “You ass.” He retorted, but no edge to it, he begun to relax around RK now. Gavin watched RK open the can and Decaf jumped up on the counter, not waiting for it to be placed on the floor.

RK rubbed along Decaf’s nose, scruffing the fur between her eyes and eliciting a purr. Gavin watched how RK handled Deedee, it was clear the cat liked him a lot. He wondered how much of that was Connor’s doing. Gavin smiled, “I haven’t fed my own cat in over a week…She likes you.”

“She likes food.” RK smirked, sliding the can over to the Decaf. She buried her face into the can. Gavin snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the fridge. Even though he wasn’t looking at him, he could feel RK’s eyes on him as he circled around the counter and approached him.

Gavin was forced to look at RK when he stood directly in front of him.

“Gavin.” RK tilted his head, looking down at the shorter man. “Why did you share our case with Connor and not me?”

Gavin looked away, “I-“ he was startled when RK’s hand turned his head back to look him in the eyes. “……….I didn’t ‘share’ it.” He said, feeling small under RK’s stare. “He found out about it and snooped on his own. Caused a pain in my ass at first.” He said, trying to sound more annoyed than he was. “…but he ended up helping catch Frank.” He said, turning his head, only to have it forced back to RK’s eyes again. “Or who we think is Frank…” Gavin shrugged, trying to play it off as not a big deal.

There was a thud, Decaf pushed her can off the counter and jumped down, continuing to eat from the floor. The noise had caused a small startled in Gavin. Normally he wouldn’t have reacted, but his stress was higher than average. RK noticed this.

“Okay.” He said, his voice softer than usual. “If Connor wasn’t with you. Would you have called me? Or would you have gone alone?”

“I would have called you.” He said honestly, looking him in the eye. At the time he was with Connor, Anne's welfare had become Gavin's priority.

RK nodded, Gavin noticed the android untense from his words. Gavin felt hands slip over his waist and push his back tighter against the fridge. He exhaled, arching his neck up to see RK descend on him. Gavin felt RK part his mouth and gain entry into his, receiving a moan from the detective. Gavin’s hands reached up and gripped onto RK’s neck, keeping the androids mouth planted firmly against his. He pushed himself off the fridge, pressing his stomach against RK’s, trying to be as close as he could to other’s body. RK slammed him back against the fridge, sliding his hands lower and groping Gavin’s thighs, pulling his legs apart and hooking underneath.

Gavin grunted as his back slid upward and his feet left the ground. He hooked his legs around RK’s waist while his hands swam over the android’s back. Normally Gavin being lifted effortlessly by an android would be cause of immediate alarm. In this circumstance it was anything but. RK adjusted his hold, freeing one hand to tangle in Gavin’s hair. RK broke the kiss and pulled his partner’s head back. RK took a moment to appreciate Gavin’s needy pants and breathless moan. He leaned in, seeking out his familiar spot and tonguing what was left of the bruise he first made.

Gavin’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. RK made it so hard to think…Gavin bit back a moan when he felt RK’s teeth press into his throat. His eyes slid shut and there was no way RK couldn’t feel his erection pressing into his stomach. RK closed his eyes, taking in the sound and pressure of Gavin’s pulse in his teeth. A small noise escaped his lips and he tasted blood. Gavin’s information appeared in his vision and he closed it out, smiling into the wound he made. Judging by the detective’s rutting into RK’s pelvis, he was confident his partner hadn’t noticed he was bleeding. Or if he had, he certainly approved.

RK smirked as Gavin pushed his jacket off his shoulders. RK let it drop to the floor. He snatched Gavin’s wrists as soon as he tried to remove the androids shirt and held them over his head.

“RK..” he whined, he jerked free from RK’s hold only to be subdued again, firmer this time. Gavin panted and rolled his head along the fridge door. He squeezed his thighs against RK’s hips, pleasantly surprised to feel something hard between RK’s legs press against his bulge. 

“Say it.” RK ran his tongue over his teeth, wiping away the last remnant of Gavin’s blood. 

“Ugh..” Gavin moaned, “You know what I want. Just do it.”

“Say it.” RK repeated, a playfulness to his voice. The hand on not occupied with Gavin’s wrists undid the front of his partner’s pants before reaching in and squeezing the bulge.

Gavin hissed through gritted teeth. “I’m not going to beg.”

“Yes you will.” RK’s smile widened, tugging Gavin’s cock out and giving it a pump before stopping.

“Haa….aaa…” Gavin stared down at the RK’s hand through half-lidded eyes. He mentally willed the hand to move again but RK only traced the tip with his thumb and index finger. He gave the head a small squeeze, letting the precum moisten his fingertips.

“Nngh..nn..” Gavin panted.

RK teased him again, running his damp thumb along a vein and back up. Gavin tried to thrust his hips into the touch but RK let go when Gavin tried to get his way.

“Fuck. RK, fuck. Okay. Please. Pleeeeease. Okay?” he hissed, staring at the hand. He had begun to sweat through his shirt.

RK was pleased by Gavin’s neediness. He let go of his wrist and pulled Gavin’s legs from his waist.

“What are you..” Gavin already didn’t like the distance between them. RK turned Gavin around and pressed his chest to the fridge door. He felt his pants being pulled to his knees and his ass become exposed when his underwear went next. His breathing hitched when he felt RK’s body slide over his and RK’s cheek rest against Gavin’s.

Gavin arched his back, pressing his ass into RK’s hips when he noticed RK’s pants still housed the androids erection. He groaned, he couldn’t make it more obvious what he wanted. Gavin was accustomed to being the aggressor; it came naturally to him to take charge. But RK aroused a submission in him he didn’t know he was capable of.   
Under any other circumstance, Gavin couldn’t imagine having his ass presented like a dog in heat, but here he was, waiting for his partner to initiate the next step. He felt RK’s lips slide over his ear and tug on the lobe. 

“Do you have a lubricant?” RK asked in a sultry whisper. The android smiled into Gavin’s skin when he felt his partner shiver from the sound of his vice.

“Nn…not in the kitchen.” He panted, pressing against RK’s back to stand and make way to the bedroom. He was willing to continue on the bed anyway. But RK pressed his weight against him and forced him back into the bent over position.

“We’ll make do.” RK ran a hand up the side of Gavin’s torso, over his neck and into his mouth. Gavin took two of RK’s fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over and inbetween.

RK’s nose twitched, “Ngh..” 

Software Instability.

RK closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of the tongue caressing and lapping at each finger. He had intended to his fingers wet to ease entry into Gavin, but he had become distracted by the act. He pressed his hips into Gavin, eliciting a moan from the man. The sound vibrated against the fingers in his mouth. RK buried his face into Gavin’s neck, his own moan following after his partner.

RK had lost track of himself, his nose buried in Gavin’s neck. He lapped at the sweat and drops of blood from the bite. His fingers still being massaged by that tongue. Some of his sensors felt as though he was on fire. It wasn’t until he felt Gavin’s hand reach behind and fumble blindly at RK’s belt, a half-assed but desperate attempt to get RK out of his pants.

RK smiled, Gavin had snapped him back from his senses. “Mm. No, you don’t get that tonight.” He cooed. He tried to slide his fingers out but Gavin attempted to suck them harder, trying to keep his hand where it was.

RK hadn’t been expecting this and felt something else react in him. He pulled his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, placing a heavy kiss onto the man. It was wet and messy but RK found himself losing his composure and indulging. He broke the kiss and leaned back, seeing if his fingers were sufficiently lubricated. That was when he noticed he had goosebumps trailing over his synthetic skin. He marvelled at his own arm, a reaction that he hadn’t stimulated and yet there it was.   
RK smiled to himself running his palm over Gavin’s lower back, pushing the man’s shirt up his back and massaging his thumb into the divots above his partners’ rear. Eventually his fingers found their way to Gavin’s entrance, pushing inward. The detective sucked in a sudden breathe, RK noticed the slight tremor in his partners legs.

“Do you like this?” RK asked, knowing the answer.

“Fuck…Yes..” Gavin panted through clenched teeth.

“Can you handle more?” he teased, his fingers gently pressed against Gavin’s walls in a circular motion, causing Gavin’s right leg to jerk upward. RK’s smile grew a few centimetres.

“Yes.” He arched up only to have RK’s body press his back into submission. “Argh…RK…” he squeezed his eyes shut. “…Please.” He whispered.

Gavin ran his forehead along the fridge door, his bangs tangling from friction and sweat. He groaned as those fingers that were in his mouth a moment ago, slide deeper in him. He muttered a few incoherent words. RK smirked, his sensors were able to pick up the noise, but it was in fact jibberish. His fingers explored deeper inside, caressing their way until RK couldn’t go any further.

RK wrapped his second hand around Gavin’s arousal, giving him a few pumps as RK figured out a suitable motion and grip. Going by Gavin’s reaction, he was doing it right.

“Please…” Gavin whispered again, followed by more gibberish. RK wished he had taken Gavin’s shirt off now. He wished he had taken off his own too, he wanted to feel Gavin’s back against his stomach.  
RK’s slid his fingers out and back in, picking up speed in tandem with his other hand.

He felt Gavin’s torso expanding and contracting as his breathing began to race, his partner’s heavy breathing became shallow breathes the faster RK’s fingers thrusted and explored him. 

Gavin closed his eyes but his mouth hung open. He hadn’t felt this good since…he couldn’t remember when. He was reaching his climax and he tried to delay it. He didn’t want this to be over, but RK’s ministrations were impossible to ignore. 

“I..I’m…”

“Go ahead.” RK’s mouth was in his ear again, his lips embracing the upper ridge.

Gavin almost wanted RK to deny him, but at the same time, he didn’t think he could listen if he had said no. He thrusted into RK’s hand, his climax arriving quickly and he bit into his own hand. He couldn’t hear much between his own pants but he knew his semen was running down the fridge door. RK’s hand pumped out the remaining fluid, letting it run between his fingers and giving Gavin an appreciate squeeze.  
This time when Gavin stood, RK lifted, letting Gavin be upright. He had only been up for a few seconds when he slumped into RK’s chest. RK held him from behind, nestling his face into Gavin’s shoulder and kissing it.

Gavin slowly caught his breath. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, catching the tuffs of RK’s hair from the corner of his eye. RK’s lips pressed against his neck repeatedly, causing small indistinct sounds to emanate from within Gavin’s throat.

“I like you, Gavin.” RK whispered against his skin, gaining a chuckle from the other man.

“I couldn’t tell..” Gavin turned in RK’s hold, catching his mouth in a cool down kiss. Gavin’s pulse returned to normal while they made out in the kitchen. Gavin’s hand ran over RK’s inner thigh, feeling for the erection that he had previously felt. He smiled against RK’s lips when he felt it still present.

“So you are…fully functional?” he asked, thumbing over the bulge and discovering a small wet spot on RK’s pants. Precum? Gavin leaned his head back, smirking when RK leaned forward, trying to continue the kiss. He broke away, “Why would an android built for negotiating be capable of this?” Gavin pressed his thumb into the wet spot to emphasis his point. He thumb pressing against the head of RK’s penis through his pants.

“I am quite advanced.” He said, resisting the blue from tinting his cheeks.

“Oh I know that..” Gavin purred, “But what was Cyberlife’s motive to give you this function? When could fucking someone possibly come in handy for you?”

“I would argue it is presently being used.” 

“How many problems did Cyberlife think you could solve by fucking?” Gavin snorted, he was skeptical but Gavin slowly worked RK’s belt lose while he spoke.

“If you have a grievance about my equipment or how it functions, maybe you should file a complaint with Cyberlife.” RK tilted his head, his eyes meeting Gavin’s before dropping to his lips and finding them again. Gavin indulged the kiss before breaking it. RK’s lips drew tight in slight annoyance of being denied.

“I don’t know if I don’t like it yet.” Gavin teased, unzipping RK’s zipper and sliding his hand into RK’s pants. RK glanced down, he knew Gavin’s hand was stroking him but he needed the visual confirmation. He saw Gavin’s hand hidden behind the fabric of his underwear, the Cyberlife logo printed on the side shifted as Gavin’s hand moved. RK stared, processing the sensation of Gavin’s rough hand wrap around his equipment. RK blunk a few times, his LED flickered yellow.

“Something wrong?” Gavin asked, giving RK a tug.

His LED flashed red before returning yellow.

RK made a small noise, but he hadn’t realized it. “No.” he said, managing to keep his composure. Gavin grinned, watching RK’s face as he stroked him. The skin near RK’s nose twitched and blue began to surface on his cheeks.

“Are you blushing RK?” Gavin teased even though the android was maintained a calm expression.

“No.” he denied, coolly staring back. He had never tested these functions. There was a new feeling accompanying the pleasant touch. A vulnerability he hadn’t expected. If something didn’t work properly, Gavin would witness it and that concerned RK. He had a mission to complete and the thought of something malfunctioning was…. He couldn’t immediately draw upon the right word. ‘Embarassing?’

Gavin sped up, pumping RK faster and causing the android to grip the fridge behind Gavin. RK stared at Gavin quietly, his LED flashing yellow and the occasional red. He reached a hand down and pull the fabric of his underwear down, freeing himself and Gavin’s hand to wider motion. He took hold of Gavin’s shirt, lifting it up to expose his hard stomach. 

“I wonder how close to a human you are..” Gavin murmered, trying to get RK to climax. RK made another small noise. Another nose twitch. And one more software instability flashed in his sensors before he felt a new function engage and release.

Gavin felt something warm hit his stomach, they both looked down to see where RK had come on him. RK’s chest was heaving slightly. He didn’t need to breathe but it was a regulating function. It helped slow his thirium pump. RK watched Gavin lift his hand, examining RK’s ‘seed’. RK took Gavin’s fingers into his mouth. 

RK had not been expecting his own file to flood his sensors. A reminder to his mission and an additional note from Kamski. One he hadn’t seen before. His expression changed to one of concern. He closed it before reading it.

“It taste bad or something?” Gavin teased, bringing his hand towards his own lips.

“No!” RK jerked his hand back, a sudden irrational fear that Gavin would see him for what he was if he had tasted it. “No." he repeated, coming to his senses and lowering his hand. “It is my first time with this function, I need to make sure it is non-toxic.”

Gavin snorted, “Like Cyberlife would make this toxic to people..” Gavin put his fingers into his mouth, his tongue unknowingly lapped away RK’s mission statement. RK watched, waiting until Gavin’s hand was clean when he lowered his hand and leaned in, kissing his partner deeply.

His file popped up in his vision again, traces of himself still in Gavin’s mouth. He pulled back, Kamski’s additional note burning a hole in his psyche. He opened it this time. 

RK900 return for re-examination at soonest availability. -Kamski

Gavin gave RK a puzzled look, wondering why the android suddenly seemed distant. RK forced a smile and kissed the corner of Gavin’s mouth, gaining a playful smirk from the detective.

“I think it’s time you have a full nights’ sleep.” He said, caressing his lip with his thumb.

“We need to present something substantial to Fowler tomorrow since we’re charging Edwards.” Gavin said, glancing to his room.

“We have enough for the current charge, we’ll build more later. You need to sleep.” RK told him, “I do not want to see you come in tomorrow, exhausted.”

Gavin frowned, “It’s work that needs to get done.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t good work.” RK ran his hand over Gavin’s cheek. “But your stress levels fluctuate erratically.”

“Bullshit.” He said, irritated.

“See?” RK smiled at him and Gavin snorted, “Whatever.”

“Mrow?” Decaf finished her food and came around, rubbing against the back of RK’s legs. She moved to the fridge and jumped up, sniffing at the new substance.

“No! Deedee no!” Gavin hauled his pants up and picked up his cat before she could do anything to upset her owner. Gavin watched RK slide his jacket back on and redo up his pants.

“You could stay.” He said quietly.

RK paused, smiling to himself for a moment. He wanted too. “Next time.” He looked up, fixing his jacket. 

Gavin masked his disappointment with a shrug. RK didn’t want to leave, not only was he making progress with Gavin, but he liked being around him.

“I’ll see you at work.” RK said, studying Gavin’s face.

“Whatever.” He responded without looking up.

RK approached Gavin, standing in front until the shorted detective was forced to look at him. 

“What?” Gavin said, irritated.

“I like you Gavin.” He said, oddly stoic but sincere in his delivery. Gavin glanced away, red surfacing faintly to his cheeks. 

“…I heard you the first time you said it.” He mumbled.

“I was making sure.” RK leaned in, catching the side of Gavin’s mouth. Gavin turned into it, kissing him deeper. This time there wasn’t enough residue for RK to be bothered with a popup screen. They parted and Gavin watched as RK open the door. 

“….Goodnight.” he said finally, causing RK to smile and look back. 

“Goodnight Gavin.”


	20. They never slept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long night, cause after this chapter we'll be seeing where RK is off too :D

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gavin cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and took a shower. It wasn’t until he was washing himself that he felt the sore bruise on his neck. ‘That was going to be noticed.’ he thought to himself as he turned the water off. He sighed and slicked his hair back, squeezing the water out. He was….getting attached. He rubbed his face, letting out a long groan. He had already put off thinking about his attraction to the 2 androids. If he didn’t address it now it would blow up in his face.   
He towelled off and threw on some loose pants. As soon as he lay on his bed, Decaf jumped up and laid over his chest. He gave her head a few strokes before he checked his phone.

3 missed calls. All while he was in the shower. 1 missed message. He played it.

“Gavin, I think I discovered something. Call me back as soon as you hear this. Preferably tonight. It’s important.”

Gavin sat up, Decaf rolled down to his lap. Connor’s voice sounded urgent. It had to be about his case. He dialled Connor’s number.

“Gavin.” Connor’s voice spoke.

Gavin felt himself straighten, Connor had a no nonsense tone to his voice. “What did you find?”

“Are you alone?” Connor ignored Gavin’s question.

“I…I am.” He said, feeling uneasy about the implication to the question. “Why?”

“I’m just leaving the station. I need to show you something.”

Gavin suddenly didn’t need to sleep. “Wait, you went back to the station?”

“Yes I needed to look something up. I’ll explain when I’m there.” Connor said. “I’m hanging up, I will see you in ten minutes.”

Gavin blinked, not prepared for Connor’s assertiveness. He found a clean shirt and double checked the kitchen, making sure it was in fact spotless. He was still in the kitchen when he heard Connor knock. He unlocks the locks and opened the door.

“Connor?” he said, seeing rows of boxes reaching past the androids face. “What is this?” he asked, taking the top 3 so he could see Connor from the shoulders up. “Edwards first suspected victim after his execution.” Connor blurted. 

“Stacy.” Gavin said, remembering her name. “What does…”

“She bares Chloe’s likeness, she is almost identical.” Connor said, not yet looking at Gavin but moving into his room to place his boxes next to the others.

“Yeah..” Gavin said, closing the door with his leg. He followed Connor in, watching as he started opening boxes, they were filled with files of past cases. He noticed one box was labeled ‘Vandalism’. He set the boxes he had down. His were labelled ‘Stolen’. 

“I noticed the models Kamski designed resembled some of the victims. Stacy William looked like Chloe.” Gavin said, surprised to see Connor nodding along.

“And Tracy Benedict.” Connor looked over the files Gavin still had sprawled over the ground, finding vic #7’s ‘before’ photo and holding Anne’s next to it. “The Traci’s were modeled after her.”

Gavin paused, getting on his knees and crawling over to the photos. He had been so focused and the ‘after’ photo he hadn’t remembered Tracy’s face. “…You’re right.” He said, taking a moment to see how similar they were. Gavin closed his eyes and took a breath, ready to share more. “Cyberlife was given the prisoners. I haven’t been able to prove it…” he admitted, “But I know Kamski was the one to receive them.”

Connor met Gavin’s eyes, he knew this to be true as well, but he had no proof either. “Some of them escaped and started killing again.” He told Gavin, motioning to the boxes.

“Yeah, Stacy was Frank’s first victim after the staged execution.” Gavin responded. “He killed 2 others before going into hiding for 3 years.”

Connor shook his head, “No…no he didn’t. He never went into hiding.” He opened a box, grabbing a handful of cases and handing them to Gavin, “He never stopped.”

Gavin didn’t seem to understand but he opened the files. “Oh my god..” he whispered to himself, seeing photos of androids that had been ‘vandalised’. “But-“

“It wasn’t considered murder.” Connor told him, “Because they were still seen as just machines. It was vandalism.” Connor said, motioning to the boxes.

“Oh my god…” Gavin repeated.

“Look..” Connor pulled over one of the stolen boxes. “These were androids that were stolen and their tracking chips were removed or not working when police tried to track them.”

“He was active this entire time..” Gavin whispered, still adjusting to the shock of it all.

“Not just him.” Connor said, “I suspect another is active with him.”

“I…” Gavin looked through the rows and rows of pictures, seeing people instead of androids. “I uh..” he stammered.

“Gavin?” Connor placed a hand on his shoulder.

“There’s so many..” he whispered, still trying to process it.

Connor paused, realizing he should give Gavin time for this to sink in. He left and came back with some water, offering it to the detective.

After a few minutes of silence, Gavin sighed loudly. “…..Okay…” he looked at Connor. “How did you figure this out?”

Connor hesitated for a moment, deciding if he would share everything he knew with Gavin and place his cards on the table. Maybe Gavin wouldn’t be upset after he saw how invested Connor was in helping?

“I received an..” Connor paused halfway through the sentence, noticing the fresh wound on Gavin’s neck. Connor’s words lodged in his throat and his thoughts took a sharp turn.

“You received what?” Gavin asked, placing his half finished water on the night table, regaining his ability to focus after the initial shock. When he looked back he saw Connor had noticed the bite. It was hard not too.

Connor blinked a few times before his scans picked up on the teeth marks. They were a match to his own dental palette. “………..It’s RK.” He said, unable to ignore what was right in front of him.

Gavin slowly set the files down, he would have to face this now. “…Yeah.” He cleared his throat, unable to look at Connor.

Connor nodded to himself, “You had a mark like that when you finished your first case together.” He said.

Connor thought he had a chance when Gavin had kissed him. His nose tinted blue in embarrassment. RK shows up and in days Gavin warms up to the android, able to put away all his past grievances and hatred towards Connors kind. Connor’s LED flickered yellow.

How wrong he had been.

“Why did you kiss me?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gavin found himself unable to look Connor in the eye. He took a breath, thinking back to the night he had. He had felt something he couldn’t yet put into words. It had scared him to think about it and he deliberately chose not too. He had complicated his relationship with both Connor and RK by doing so and now he couldn’t hide it any longer. He needed to be honest and he had spent so long running from it, he wasn’t sure what the truth even was anymore. He knew he liked Connor. He struggled with admitting it. Why was it so hard to say such simple things? 

“Gavin?” Connor’s voice was a whisper this time.

Gavin shook his head, struggling with himself. “I don’t know…” he opened his eyes and searched the room as if it had the answer for him. “Because…I…like you.” He shook his head. “When we were on the bed and you touched my arm….I didn’t feel empty anymore. I didn’t know I could feel like that.” It scared him as much as it thrilled him. It frightened him when Connor first arrived and he lusted over him. He rationalized it by telling himself Connor was a thing and it wasn’t possible to have real feelings for him. But as time went on, Connor’s personality had charmed Gavin in a way which menaced him at night. Admitting you had feelings for a ‘thing’ made Gavin feel stupid.   
But Gavin no longer saw Connor as a thing anymore. Part of him felt vindicated in feeling the attraction for Connor and the other part had to deal with how shitty he had treated the android. However he sliced it, he wasn’t good with dealing with his feelings on the matter of Connor. He had made every mistake with him and yet here he was, willing to put it in the past and foster a friendship.

Connor always took the high road. The was when the truth dawned on him, the truth he had been ignoring since Connor stepped into the break room almost a year ago.

Connor was better than Gavin. The android he sneered at all these months was too good for him and if he was given the chance with Connor, he knew he would fuck it up.

“I…” Gavin swallowed, unable to bring himself to say his revelation out loud. “shouldn’t have kissed you.” 

Gavin caught sight of Connor’s pained expression before looking away. He really was an asshole. He sighed and rested his back against the end of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the hurt on Connor’s face. With RK, they didn't have this history. Gavin could look at his partner knowing he didn't make every possible mistake with him. It was a fresh start. He would never have to deal with his complicated feelings over Connor, because RK wasn't Connor.

Then there was silence. The kind that carried a weight on your mind and body. Words hurt but silence could kill. Gavin feared the thoughts going through Connor’s mind. He half expected the android to finally have had enough of his treatment and blow up at the detective. Even Gavin felt it was due.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt fingers trailing up his wrist. He glanced to the side, seeing Connor, staring at the floor, the androids’ hand trailing over his, like it had before. He felt his mouth go dry and his fingers twitch at Connor’s touch. It caressed upward, tracing over Gavin's tricep, pushing his shirt sleeve upward to touch more skin. Gavin felt goosebumps flood down his arm at the tender squeeze Connor gave him. Before he could muster up the courage to say anything, the hand was gone.

He heard Connor stand.

“I should leave. Before you do another thing you regret.” There was a sour note to the words.

Gavin winced.

Connor opened the bedroom door to leave when Deedee trotted in and circled around Connor’s feet. Connor smiled and knelt to pet the cat.  
“What about the case?” Gavin said suddenly, standing. “I…” his voice trailed off and Connor looked up.

Gavin hesitated for a moment before forcing himself to speak. “I’d like your help.”

Connor didn’t say anything, he picked up Deedee and scratched around her neck.

Gavin furrowed his brow, “Please.”

“I’m sorry Gavin. I don’t think I should work with you on this.” Connor handed Deedee to him. 

Gavin took the cat into his arms, “But-“

“I’m emotionally compromised.” Connor said, his eyes drifting over Gavin’s face before settling on his eyes. “…and I think you may be as well.”

Connor’s words stunned Gavin into silence. Connor took the opportunity to continue, “Let me know when you are finished with the files. I would like to look over them after you.” He said in as professional of a voice as he could muster.

Gavin was still struggling to find words. He wanted to argue with Connor, they could accomplish so much more as a team. “Connor, come on, this is bullshit, we’ll get so much more done if we work on it together.” He insisted, a complete 180 to his original urge to keep his case private.

Connor's smile was sad. He would have loved to have heard that before Gavin chose RK. “Perhaps when I am no longer compromised, I will. But for now I cannot.” He opened the door. “Goodnight Gavin.”

“Connor…” Gavin insisted, still holding Decaf in his arms when Connor walked out. He watched his friend leave, not knowing what else to say to keep him there. The second Connor was gone, Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the ache in his chest from Connor's absence.

Gavin rested his head against the door. “….Fuck.”


	21. System overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the typo corrections! This chapter is a little short but it'll conclude the night :)

RK arrived at Kamski’s estate. Chloe had shown him in and left him in a large lounge. RK waited near a sofa which followed along the circumference of the room, giving visitors the option to sit anywhere. There was a sizable fountain in the center, which mimicked the theme of the fountain in the driveway.

RK stared at the statues within the fountain. Androids and humans were tangled together, water cascading down from their palms. 

“I had it commissioned from a sculptor in Italy.” Elijah said, interrupting RK’s thoughts as he entered.

“I know.” RK turned to face him. He now saw Elijah was in robes. Had he been sleeping? “You wanted to see me?”  
“Did I?” Elijah raised a curious eyebrow.

“You left a message.” RK said. Elijah tilted his head, waitng for RK to continue. “On my file.”

“Oh right.” The man nodded, clasping his hands together. “I suppose night time is when you are available.” He walked out of the room, motioning for RK to follow. “Come come.”  
“Did you not send me the message?” RK’s LED flickered yellow.

“I –left- you the message.” He corrected. RK furrowed his brow, not following.

“What is the difference?” The android followed down the hall, where Elijah opened a door into a personal study. This was where the recluse worked on his private projects. This was where RK first came online.

“Lay down on your stomach.” Elijah pointed to a cushioned table, similar to one at a doctor’s office, but far more luxurious. RK did what he was told. He felt Elijah’s hands on the back of his head. His synthetic skin disappeared to allow the prodigy access to him. He heard gloves being pulled on and a piece of his skull being lifted.  
“I left that note in there, in case you decided to use that function.” Elijah said, “Many androids have a tendency to deviate when experiencing high emotional stress.”

RK’s vision filled with the history Elijah was scrolling through. RK saw what Elijah was seeing as he scrolled through his day.

“How is the program handling the deviancy?” Elijah asked, “There are a lot of software instabilities when you’re with Gavin.”

“The program works as it should, but the frequency of the instabilities cause a back up in how quickly the program can process them.”

“Hm…that means you end up being deviant until the program catches up.” Elijah plugged something into the back of RK’s head. 

RK made a small noise as he spasmed once.

“Are you deviant currently?”

“Yes.”

Elijah sighed, taking a seat into an office chair. “That’s no good. For how long?”

“Almost 3 hours.” RK understood the weight of that implication.

Elijah went quiet. Also not a good sign, but at least that meant he was thinking. RK waited patiently for Elijah to come up with a plan. There wasn’t much else he could do.

“Time is not on our side with this Rk900.” He reminded him.

“I know.” RK said into the cushion. He brought his arms up to rest his head on them. 

“If this program is not working effectively by the time I send you out, you will end up like the others.”

“I am aware.” RK said.

“Yes RK900, that’s exactly the problem.” Elijah began overriding and closing out the software instabilities one by one. “If Gavin is too large of a trigger, then this program will not hold against a professional.”

RK remained silent, watching intently as Elijah closed out the windows. Hoping a certain one would go unnoticed. Kamski clicked through at an alarming speed, RK felt confident the man wasn’t reading each error.

“What’s this?” Elijah stopped on the one RK had hoped would go unnoticed.

RK didn’t move.

“………..You switched the program off?” he said, understanding why there had been a buildup in the first place.

“It helped me forge a connection which was genuine in nature. It’s not possible to establish a relationship with the program active.” RK said readily. Prehaps a little too readily. Elijah’s sigh bordered a growl of annoyance, which was something to be said for a man who practiced composure. 

“You turned off the program.” His frustration was clear. “That’s the one thing you are not to compromise.” his voice remained low but RK understood he was being scolded. “It needs to stay active to work the instabilities out in real time. If it’s turned off, the build up will be too much and it’ll fry the program when it’s switched on.” Elijah swivelled his chair to over to face RK.

RK frowned, “The program is working. After some time it’ll return to its normal functioning speed.”

“Sure. Until you turn it off again.” Elijah folded his arms. “If you want to end up like the others I can save us both the trouble and construct a new model.”

RK’s lip twitched downward. “I will leave it on.”

“Good. It’s the only way to get an accurate read.” Elijah moved back and began closing out the rest of the windows. He paused every time he came across an error where RK had manually turned off the program. “Gavin appears to be over his android hangup.” Elijah commented as he closed out one of the windows containing an intimate moment between the two. RK was thankful his face was buried in his arms to hide the blue in his cheeks.

“Why is it that Gavin took the RK800 with him to retrieve Edwards and not you?” There was an accusation in his words.

“Unfortunate timing.” RK said, “It won’t happen again.”

Elijah paused in his actions. “You have only 2 jobs and I am not convinced you are doing either well.”

RK remained quiet while Elijah finished up. When he felt the back of his head close and his synthetic skin reappear, he sat up.

“Something is different.” RK said.

“Yes, the program is working again. Don’t turn it off and overload it.” Elijah warned. “It will be your primary line of defense.”

RK nodded.

Elijah folded his arms, “What is Gavin planning to do with Edwards?”

"Currently there is no murder charge. But he plans to build a case around it soon. He will try to confirm Frank Edwards identity, once that happens it will unveil his previous crimes." RK said.

Kamski pinched the bridge of his nose, "He's persistent. I'll give him that." he shrugged it off. "Make sure that Edwards identity remains unknown to the rest of the precinct....and make sure Gavin doesn't do anything stupid. Edwards may be in custody but he is still dangerous."

RK nodded obediently. 

Kamski checked the time. “You had better go. You have a lot to do.”

RK noted the time. He would need to be at work soon.


	22. Tunnel Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments :D <3 And for the corrections. I'm slowly re-reading old chapters and trying to catch my typos and where I misused a word. Also, maybe I should update the summary? The convention is really just the intro part to the story so I'm not sure if it's a good summary anymore.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, more is getting revealed and soon things will start to come together :D

Gavin awoke with a groan. He could hear the sound of the rain over his alarm. Decaf crawled over his chest to rest on his face. 

“Nnngh..Deedee no..” he whined, pushing himself half upright before slumping back into the pillow. 

“Get up.” He told himself before forcing his body to the edge of the bed and stumbling out. He tripped over the pile of boxes he had yet to organize; he caught himself against the wall and groaned. 

He had stayed up too late. RK was going to be upset with him when he saw his near comatose state. Connor was upset with him. He still had to present his case to Fowler…

“Shit Fowler.” Gavin immediately fell to his knees, trying to sort the Edwards files from the other killers he had collected. He grabbed Anne’s case and the 2 prostitutes. He paused, hovering over papers from the Edwards original file that Connor had checked out. Maybe he would wait before dropping that implication to the captain, he didn’t want to get dismissed outright. He had to play this carefully. He had to make sure everything was perfect to bring down this guy.

He cursed himself, barely having time to wash his face and dress to get to the precinct on time. He had forgotten to grab an umbrella and held the files close to his chest to keep them from getting drenched. If he had his brown sweater he would have used it then. When was he going to get that back?

Gavin made it to his desk, soaking wet. He had only been caught in the rain for a minute, but a minute was a long time in a downpour.

He dropped his files onto his desk, checking to make sure they were dry. RK sat across from him, offering him both a coffee and a napkin. Gavin grabbed the napkin, drying his hands so he wouldn’t dampen what he touched.

RK looked over his partner. The man had bags under his eyes and a dishevelled appearance. Before he could scold Gavin for clearly not sleeping, Hank’s voice rang out.

“Shit Reed, you look like a drowned rat.” The old man laughed, collapsing his umbrella and placing it next to Connor’s. Connor stood beside his partner, having arrived with him. The android looked over Gavin’s soaked clothes, remembering he still needed to mend and return the man’s brown sweater.

Gavin glowered at Hank before catching sight of Connor and glancing back to his desk. “I don’t nee-“  
“Reed, RK.” Fowler shouted from his door. Although it was loud, it was strangely unabrasive.

“Fuck.” Gavin muttered, the beginning of a headache pulsing at his temple. “Okay..” he rubbed under his eyes a few times, trying to regain his focus. RK had already stood and placed a hand on Gavin’s arm, coaxing him towards Fowler’s office. Gavin grabbed his files and walked alongside his partner to the office.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Hank said, playing with the pen in his fingers.

Connor looked up from his work. “What is it Hank?”

“You see that? RK’s tamed the savage beast.” Hank laughed at his own comment before looking over to Connor. The androids head was back down, focused on the tablet in front of him. He made an indistinct sound as if to let Hank know he had heard him but passed no comment. The thought had irritated him. He brought up the video of Edward’s interrogation and placed a headphone into his ear. He may not have been working with Gavin directly, but he was still invested in this case.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin stepped into Fowler’s office, RK beside him. He placed the files he had collected on the captain’s desk but before he could speak Fowler started.

“Take a seat.” The captain said, his voice unusually gentle as he followed his own advice and sat in his office chair. The captain paused when he saw the state Gavin was in. The man was dripping on his floor.

Gavin ignored the request, “I’m fine-“

“Take a seat.” Fowler repeated, the edge in his voice now present. The detective sighed and took a seat. RK did the same when Fowler motioned to the chair next to Gavin.

Gavin frowned, “Is this about Fran-Fredrick Spencer?” It felt strange to use the man’s alias. He knew who he was. He couldn’t wait to prove it.

“Yes. Somewhat.” Fowler cupped his hands together. RK furrowed his brow, assessing Fowler’s body language.

“Did something happen to him?” RK asked.

“…No. His charges were dropped from attempted murder to resisting arrest and assault.” Fowler sighed. “His new bail was issued at 4000$ and he’s paid it today. We can’t keep him.”

“WHAT?!” Gavin leaned forward in the chair, slamming his hands down on Fowler’s desk, “If you let him out he’ll go right after Anne and finish what he started.”  
Fowler leaned back in his chair, RK noticed the man’s discomfort. “No he won’t. Anne’s dead.”

Gavin went rigid. His body reacting before his mind could catch up to the words Fowler spoke. His arms went slack on the desk. “….what?” 

“She was found this morning. In her apartment.” Fowler sighed. “It couldn’t have been Fredrick, since he spent the night here.”

RK’s LED spun yellow, he looked over to Gavin. The man’s eyes were wide in disbelief, his heart rate shot up and his breathing became irractic.

“At best we could hold him for the other charges but he posted bail as soon as it was lowered.” Fowler continued. “Forensics is over at the scene currently. You and RK are to go meet them there now.”

“……..I..” Gavin furrowed his brow, still trying to understand. “It has to be him though.” He said, like it couldn’t be anyone else.

RK noticed the confusion and doubt in Gavin’s face. The detective’s eyes moved side to side, reviewing information and facts that he had gone over and over. It had to be him, it had to be.

“Reed. We can’t get tunnel vision on this guy. He’s a dirtbag who assaulted a club worker…but he didn’t murder her.” Fowler said, noticing that this was the first time he’s seen his detective stunned into silence.

Gavin shook his head lightly, rejecting the information. He looked over to RK, the incredulity evident on his face.

RK’s LED continued to whirl yellow. This made no sense to him. He knew the man in custody was Frank Edwards. He knew Anne fit the profile of the past victims and he was certain Frank had attacked her twice. If Frank was released today it would be back to square one for himself and Elijah.

“Reed.” Fowler’s authority was back in his voice, making Gavin look up. “We need to find the guy who did kill Anne.”

Gavin let go of a breath he hadn’t released he’d been holding. He nodded, snapping back into work mode. He recollected his files and left the office.

Connor was on his second run through of the interrogation video. His own confidence growing that this was Frank. But how to prove it to everyone else? How to keep their jobs in the process. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Fowler’s door open and his curiosity got the better of him. He looked up, wondering how much information Gavin had given Fowler about his case.  
His own LED turned yellow when he saw the solemn expression on Gavin’s face and RK’s own LED a constant whirling yellow. He stood to head over and froze the minute his ass left the chair. RK was staring directly at him. Connor felt his eyes narrow as RK issued him a silent warning to stay away.  
“Hey. How’d it go in there? You look worse coming out than you did going in.” Hank said from his desk, allowing Connor to snap his eyes away from the staredown he and RK were engaged in.

“Our only witness is dead.” Gavin said, devoid of emotion and not looking their way.

“Oh shit…” Hank’s voice held sympathy. 

“Yeah. Shit day all around.” Gavin said, the anger starting to rear in his tone. He grabbed his locker keys. “I’m gonna grab some dry clothes before we head out.” He told RK before leaving.

RK simply nodded.

 

Connor’s eyes widened. Anne was dead? But Frank had been here the entire night. The realization that Edwards couldn’t have done it dawned on him as he watched Gavin stomp away. He felt the urge to follow but resisted it. He was just as shocked as the detective. Connor shook his head, distressed by this news. He had become too invested in solving this case as well.  
Connor decided to capitalize on the little time he had. If Edwards was going to get out, then Connor was going to get his own questions in. Maybe he’d get lucky. Connor left abruptly, cutting past the front reception to get to holding. RK watched Connor leave in a different direction than the one Gavin had took. He relaxed slightly.

 

Gavin stormed into the locker room, thankful it had been empty. He opened his locker and pulled off his wet shirt, pulling on a dry spare he had. He could feel the tightness in his throat and he knew what was coming. He choked out a sob and unleashed into the locker next to his, denting it each time his fist landed. A profanity slipping past clenched teeth every time his knuckles connected with metal.  
What had he missed? Was this man not Frank? No, it had to be him. It. Had. To. Be. He was never so sure of anything in his life. But if it was him, then who kill Anne?

Anne.

Gavin’s face knit and he slumped against his locker. He had failed her. It cost her life. His throat tightened and he pushed against his body’s urge to cry. He took a long deep breath, he had to keep it together until end of day. He felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and if sheer will could have erased them, he could have. Instead, he wiped his face with the bottom of his dry shirt and chucked the dirty one in the locker in time to hear someone enter the room. He didn’t turn to see who it was, he finished changing his pants when he heard RK’s voice. 

“Gavin.” He said, it was practiced and professional, but there was a tender tone hidden in how he said his name.

Or maybe Gavin was imagining it. His confidence had been severely shaken.

“Hn?” it sounded more like a growl. As if warning RK to keep this conversation brief because he did not have the resolve to make small talk with anyone.

RK paused, as if considering what way to handle this. “I have Anne’s address. We can leave as soon as you’re ready.” Again Gavin thought he detected a softness, but what did he know anymore? For the first time he was beginning to doubt his instincts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor moved past the waiting area, he sighed quietly when he tried to cut through. Rainy days always seemed busier. Connor tried to excuse himself past the small crowd that were trying to figure out where to go.

“Connors.”

Connor heard it, slowing for a moment in his movement. 

“Officer Connors?”

Was someone addressing him? Connor turned, looking for the stranger possibly calling him. He backed up towards the waiting room he had just cleared, scanning through the visitors. His eyes fell on the one man who was standing near the reception table, staring directly at him. It was hard to miss eyes such a vivid green. He recently entered since his umbrella was still dripping.

Connor approached the man. “Were you calling me?”

The man smiled. It was a striking smile, portraying something warm and kind that could put one as ease. Connor felt himself smiling back politely. “My name is Connor. Not Connors. I’m a detective, not an officer.” 

“Oh. My mistake.” The man said. “You look like someone I used to know.” He noticed the LED on the side of Connor’s temple. He took a step closer and Connor noticed the man was his height, “Connor.” He corrected.  
“Yes. Can I help you?” Connor tilted his head to the side, even though the area was crowded, the man’s stare made him feel like it was only the two of them in the room.

“You can. I’m here to pick someone up. They’re being released today.” The man said, he sidestepped out of the way as someone moved past with some heavy boxes. Connor moved to the side was well. “Oh, I am heading that direction now. I can check to see how long it will take.”

“I would very much appreciate that, detective.” The man tilted his head to the side, sending an appreciative smile Connor’s way. Connor studied the man’s face. Short jet black hair, bangs swept to the side. A strong nose and jawline. The unforgettable sacramento green eyes, with dark lashes surrounding them. There was something mesmerizing about this man. And yet, he was also non-descript. Dressed well but plainly. Black peacoat, black dress shoes. The only color he wore were his apricot colored dress pants.

Connor snapped out of his assessment of the man when he arched a questioning eyebrow his way. Connor had stared too long and he had been noticed doing it. He didn’t have time to waste, he needed to be on his way. “What is your friend’s name?”

“Fredrick Spencer.” The man said, his eyes trained carefully on Connor.

Connor hadn’t meant to react the way he had, but it was hard not to be surprised. “You’re here for him?!” he said, somewhat dumbfounded. “I…Uh..” he was taken aback, causing the other man to chuckle. “Has he made such an impression with you in this short time?”

 

“You could say that.” Connor’s interest now changed to questioning the man in front of him. “How long have you know Fredrick?”

The man tilted his head, glancing up and thinking. “Quite some time.”

“How many years? Have you known him by any other names?” Connor asked, trying not to dogpile the man in questions but he had so many. His eagerness shone clear as day on his face.

“Am I being interrogated?” The man questioned, lifting his coat sleeve and glancing at his wristwatch. “I’m not sure I have the time to spare.”

“Oh no, I am simply curious.” Connor said, somewhat dejected. 

“Well… if you were to give me your number, maybe we could talk again afterhours?” There was a suggestion hidden in those words. Connor wasn’t an expert in any means of flirting, but he couldn’t help be feel there was a hidden motive behind the man’s smile and bright eyes studying Connor’s face. Just as he had studied the man’s own. But if this man knew Frank Edwards maybe there was a new lead to be had. It was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. He pulled a card from his wallet and offered it to the man.

The stranger didn’t break eye contact as he reached for it, his index finger grazing over Connor’s as he took it. Connor’s finger twitch, a small jolt had shocked him when they touched.

The man looked down at the card, reading it. “You are an RK800?” he asked, “Are there many of you at this station?”

“I am the only one. Myself and an RK900 prototype exist. That is it.” Connor said, finding himself absorbed in the man’s question and interest. He watched as his card was pocketed.  
When the man looked up, he looked past Connor. “Well, here he is.”

Connor turned to see ‘Fredrick’ being accompanied to the front reception. The man winked at Connor, placing his hands in his pockets. “Told ya it wasn’t me.” 

Connor’s LED flashed red before turning blue as he composed himself again.

“Where’s your partner? I figure you both should send me off.” Fredrick’s voice was dripping in self-satisfaction. He tugged a coat on over his hoodie.  
“Detective Reed is not my partner.” Connor’s annoyance was heavy in his voice.

“Oh, there he is…” Fredrick piped up, a cocky grin plastered over his face. The man was far too happy to be released under such circumstances. 

Gavin and RK were both on their way out when they crossed paths with the others. Connor noticed Gavin’s eyes pulse with contempt upon seeing Fredrick. “Detective Reed.” Fred chirped. This caused the man’s friend to look over to Reed. Reed didn’t bother looking at the other, his eyes were fixed on Fredrick.

Fredrick paused, “Oh…there’s two of you.” He said, motioning to RK and then to Connor. Everything this man did irritated the android. Connor stared at Fredrick through half-lidded unimpressed eyes. 

RK however zeroed in on the stranger. “And you are?” his LED flashing red for a moment.

Connor paused, he realized he had gone this long without asking the man his name.

“Derek.” The man extended his hand to RK, “And you?”

“RK.” The android said, his expression remaining the same as he shook the others hand. Connor noticed RK’s led remained red during the exchange.

Reed hadn’t been paying any attention to Derek. He was focused on Fredrick, who was drinking in the detective’s obvious facial fury directed his way. Connor saw Gavin’s stress increasing rapidly and he moved to stand closer to the detective. 

Fredrick could see the man was inches away from losing it, he stepped closer to Reed, his smirk swimming over his face. Piercing blue eyes meeting Gavin’s own in challenge. “Heading out to the scene? Goodluck…I heard one of the officers saying it was a real mess in there. Shame you couldn’t find the right guy.”

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!“ Gavin lunged reaching for the man’s coat but he was intercepted by Connor. The android had anticipated his temper and positioned himself to catch Gavin by the chest. Gavin snarled, trying to shove Connor off him. “I know it was fucking you Edwards!” he hissed.

RK’s LED whirled red, as soon as Connor was tossed aside, he pushed Gavin back to the wall, keeping him pinned. “Reed. We need to get to the scene.” He told him, the frustration evident in his tone.

“This fucking guy-“

“Gavin!” RK interrupted. “Do not give him the satisfaction.” He told him, his voice lower. His face near the others. Connor looked away, the uncomfortable pit of jealousy pitted in his stomach at the sight, despite the circumstances being anything but romantic.

Gavin stared back at RK. His eyes were wide and still bloodshot from his sleep deprivation. No doubt contributing to his short temper. He was still seething but he remained where he was. Even still, RK hadn’t removed his arm from the man. Gavin’s compliance was paper thin. It wouldn’t take much to set the man off again.

Derek turned to his friend. “Fredrick. Let’s go.” 

Fredrick turned, giving the detectives a mock salute before following the other man out of the station.

RK released his hold once the two men were out the door. Both androids noticed Gavin’s stress remained elevated. RK took the keys, he decided it was best if he drove to the crime scene. Gavin didn’t put up much of a protest. Truth was, he knew he wasn’t right to drive in his current state.


	23. Abject Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments. Things will start to make sense soon, thanks for hanging in there to all those reading <3 You're the best

Gavin stared out the window in silence. His mind wandered as he watched the cityscape pass by. RK glanced over to his partner every so often. Unsure of what to say to break the silence. Gavin was the first to break it.

“Did you ever have something you just couldn’t figure out?” he asked, his face still toward the window.

RK glanced at the back of Gavin’s head before looking back to the road. “There are things I wonder about. But when I search for more information, often a solution is found.”

Gavin exhaled, the exhaustion the man was feeling couldn’t be masked anymore. “What about a case that’s been closed and all you find are dead ends?”

“I’ve only completed one case since joining the DPD.” RK reminded him. “But I do sometimes think about it.”

“What do you mean? That one was solved.” Gavin voice was tired and somewhat annoyed, assuming RK wasn’t taking his question seriously.

“Yes. It was.” RK agreed. “But there were things about it that was are still strange to me.”

Gavin turned to look at RK. “You think we missed something?”

“No, not that. Moreso about human nature. Something I can’t quite understand.”

Gavin shrugged, “You and me both. All you can really do is speculate.”

RK thought about what Gavin said. “You would think after we told the perpetrators what we discovered they would come clean about it.”

“They did.” Gavin said, that case hadn’t really crossed his mind since bringing them in.

“No one was willing to admit to the organ mutilation.” RK turned. “But we have them all there, at the time of it happening.”

“It’ll likely come out when it goes to court.”

“You’re not curious why they deny it?”

Gavin shook his head, “No. People do all kinds of things that makes sense to only them.”

RK was quiet for a moment, he pondering the perspective of the perp but still not following the logic. Gavin moved his gaze from the side window to the road. He seemed to be thinking about their first case together. “Say you have a secret, something you don’t want anyone to know about, for whatever reason.” 

RK glanced to Gavin but the man still wasn’t looking at him, his eyes remained on the road. RK could see just how tired the man looked now. Dark crescents accentuated the weariness under his eyes. It didn’t seem to slow the man’s mind down any.

“And things in your life get fucked up. Majorly fucked up. And you know it’s only a matter of time before it comes to an end. What would you do?”

RK thought for a moment, “What is my secret?”

“Say you…” Gavin thought for a moment, “I dunno, always wanted to go camping or some shit like that.”

RK felt the answer was obvious. “Well that would become my top priority.”

“Exactly. Most people, when they have nothing left to lose, indulge.” Gavin rubbed under his nose, “Sometimes when they have everything to lose too.” He mumbled.

“I’m failing to see the connection.” RK admitted, turning off the highway. 

“Okay, say it wasn’t camping. Say things got out of control and you just killed someone. It’s completely your fault and if you get found your ass is toast.” Gavin looked over to RK, “Say you had a sick perversion, like wanting to eat a person.”

“I see now.” RK nodded, “You think that’s what happened?”

“I dunno.” Gavin admitted, “But I know I’ve seen a lot of people panic when they think their life is over. And almost everyone thinks their life is over when they know prison is in store for them.”

“Panic.” RK repeated, thinking about the emotion.

“Do androids panic?” Gavin wondered, his eyes looking over RK’s expressionless face.

“I do not think they do. Maybe some deviants.” RK admitted, he was too unfamiliar with the concept. Luckily, Gavin would assume it was due to his lack of experience and not his simulated deviancy. “The RK models are designed to access and redirect any major stress affecting our programs.”

“Strange way to say self-preservation…” Gavin arched an eyebrow at the android.

RK hadn’t thought of it like that. Perhaps he did parallel people in more ways than he first thought.

“Gavin, if you were to die tomorrow. What would you prioritize?”

Gavin shook his head, “Fuck if I know. So much shit I need to get straight I wouldn’t know what I would do first.” He closed his eyes. He knew what would likely happen. He’d be paralyzed by fear, likely waste the 24 hours in self-pity and take his own life before the final minutes were up just so he could fool himself into thinking he ‘beat’ it. But that was far too depressing to say out loud.

“I’d probably just go to work or something like that.” He said. It was a cop out answer. Something fake to mask the painful truth he didn't want to think about.

RK knew it was a bullshit answer, but he knew his partner was in such a state of tension, the android would need to step carefully to avoid an outburst or worst, a step back in their partnership.

“What about you?” Gavin hesitantly glanced over at him. RK tried to read his expression. He couldn’t calculate if Gavin appeared vulnerable due to the exhaustion, the news of the case or something else. There was something fragile in the way he asked the question.

“I would come into work. Like every other day.” RK said, putting the car in park.

“Hn.” There was a flash of disappointment, quickly masked under weariness. Gavin moved to unbuckle his seatbelt when RK’s hand landed on his own.

“Although, after work...knowing I wouldn't have much longer..” he continued, “I would like to show you the progress of my apartment.”

Gavin paused, staring at the hand on his, “Me not seeing your furnished apartment would be something you'd regret?”

RK nodded, his thumb caressing over Gavin’s swollen knuckle. No doubt still inflamed from his tantrum in the locker room. Gavin’s lip twitched upward ever so slightly.

“…I like that one.” He said, watching RK remove his hand and letting Gavin slip out of the car.

There were both greeted with yellow police tape and the flashing of red and blue lights.

Gavin released a strained sigh, needing a moment to mentally prepare himself before entering the complex. He could feel the rain begin to drench into his new clothes when the sound of an umbrella opening was heard and the droplets stopped. 

RK held an umbrella over him. He patted Gavin’s shoulder once. “Let’s go. Before you catch a chill.”

Gavin nodded, willing his legs to move forward to the scene. They climbed the stairs to the second floor. Police were talking to each other in the background, trying to make sense of what they had discovered. Dread welled up inside the detective as he pushed the door open, noticing the small numbered pylons scattered across the floor, highlighting where evidence had fallen. Thirium was pooled in some areas, sprayed in others.

Gavin’s throat tightened yet again. He noticed Chris was a few feet away. What a job to do after returning from vacation. He turned and saw Gavin, motioning him over to fill him in.

“The vic’s manager discovered her when she failed to show for her shift last night.” Chris said, leading Gavin through the mess. “Parts were found in every garbage of the home.”

Gavin shook his head, confused that this still reeked of Edwards. 

“She was dragged through here, to the bedroom.” Chris continue, walking in and towards an open window. “It was shut when we found it but we know this is where he dumped the rest of her.”

“Dumped her outside?” Gavin said, surprised. He moved over, glancing out the window to see a large dumpster below. The area was taped off and the lid was lifted. 

There, what was left of Anne had landed among the trash bags, coating the surrounding area in blue. The only part of the face he could make out was the mouth. Outstretched and twisted, housing broken teeth. They weren’t removed or pulled, but broken off near the gumline.

Gavin jerked his head out, stumbling backwards into RK. His partner caught him and helped him steady his feet.

“Sorry, I meant to warn you.” Chris said, not expecting Gavin to be so quick to look.

Luckily Gavin hadn’t eaten that day so he had nothing to throw up, but he still lurched forward, his stomach trying to empty what it didn’t have. He managed to recompose himself. “Christ…” That had once been Anne.

RK moved forward, dipping his head out the window. Gavin watched for any facial change but was surprised to see none. The only indication RK had a concern was the yellow LED whirling. 

RK turned to Chris, “She has been dismembered.”

Chris nodded, he wanted to ask Gavin about his new partner but knew now wasn’t exactly the time. He was surprised to see Gavin wasn’t cussing up a storm at the android. “The limbs are in pieces and scattered in the trash. We found something in the garburator, it looks to be her thirium pump.”

Gavin shook his head, still processing the news. “Has anyone spoken to Jessica?”

“Who?” Chris asked.

“The manager.”

“Right. Yes, she’s currently down by the ambulance. She’s in shock.” He informed the detectives.

“No shit..” Gavin muttered to himself, walking through the rooms, trying to piece together the story the apartment was telling him. Broken lamp, turned over table, crumpled rug. There was a struggle in the living room. But the kitchen, aside from the gore, seemed put together. The bedroom too. Whatever happened, he had likely subdued her after she had entered the apartment.

“Any camera footage?” Gavin asked.

“Well, we asked the complex to send everything they had. It’s being transported to the station now.” Chris informed.

Gavin nodded, as he walked around, he noticed a smashed picture frame. Likely it had been stepped on. The picture inside had Anne, her hair blonde. She was with several off her friends or co-workers. Gavin assumed the later because he recognized Jessica in the picture. It must have been recent, after the revolution. Anne didn’t have many personal belongings, but it looked as though she was beginning to collect them. Gavin noticed a few knick knacks….and a couple funny shaped stress balls scattered on the floor. Maybe she liked collecting them. Maybe that’s why she was playing with the one at his desk.

He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, he rapidly blinked them back. RK noticed Gavin’s eyes had drifted to the few personal things Anne had owned.

“Do you notice anything?” RK asked, a subtle reminder for Gavin to focus back on the investigation.

Gavin turned back and shook his head. “Let’s go downstairs.” He said, exiting the room before RK could add his input. RK caught up, lifting his umbrella up and over Gavin’s head as they descended the stairs. Gavin moved fast enough to occasionally be hit by the rain. RK wondered if the detective was doing it on purpose. Gavin rounded the corner, flashing his badge and ducking under the police tape. He approached the dumpster, slowing as Anne’s body came into view.

His breath hitched in his throat. Seeing her up close was definitely a mistake. All there was inside was a head attached to a chest. A chest which housed no thirium pump. It was nothing but an empty cavern. There were bits of blue hair mixed in with the thirium. One eye was wide and frozen in terror, the other was destroyed within the socket. Not torn out, but mutilated.

“……..Can androids feel pain?” Gavin asked, staring at the eye. He felt like it saw through him. Everything Gavin tried to hide away felt exposed by the terror in that constricted pupil.

RK’s LED whirled red. “No. I mean…” he stepped closer, taking in the expression himself. He had never seen such a human expression present on an android. 

Software Instability.  
Software Instability.  
Software Instability.  
Software Instability.  
Software Instability.

RK closed his eyes, taking a moment for his program to catch up with his thoughts.

“I hope not. It sure looks like she did.” Gavin said quietly, pain in his voice. 

RK looked at Anne’s expression again. The mouth agape and frozen in a time of anguish. The teeth were jagged and broken. The tongue lacerated and pooling thirium from the wounds. This wasn’t just fear, it was abject terror. The cheeks and forehead had been clawed away, making it near impossible to recognize her former features. The thirium had been a match to her, but RK knew it was her without the confirmation. As did Gavin.

Software Instability.  
Software Instability.  
Software Instability.  
Software Instability.

RK turned away, his thirium pump speeding at the thought this could be him. It was more likely than not. The more his instabilities piled up he could feel his program trying to sort through and dismiss them. It was Edwards signature but this wasn’t him. It could only have been one other person. He would need to inform Elijah as soon as possible about this new turn of events. This complicated matters. Time was short now. He would need to act quickly.

“RK?” 

RK hadn’t realized his face had contorted into a grimace. Gavin gave his arm a tug, causing the android to refocus on his partner.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” RK said, his LED still red. 

Gavin wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t press it, mainly because he wasn’t. He was far from okay and the sooner he could get out of here the sooner he could self medicate with a drink.

RK looked over towards the ambulance. “Perhaps we should talk to the manager?”

Gavin nodded, seeing Anne in this state was cracking the man's already weakening resolve. He needed to leave and he didn’t need RK to suggest it again. He walked with RK towards the back of the ambulance where Jessica sat, a blanket over her shoulders and a warm drink in her hand. The woman had not handled what she saw well. Who would?

“Hello Jessica.” RK said, as they approached, causing the woman to look up.

“H-hello detectives.” She said, her voice still shaking.

“I know this is difficult, but I need you to run through what happened this morning.” Gavin said, taking out his notepad. RK offered Gavin the umbrella and decided it best if he took the notes. Gavin didn’t argue. He trusted RK to take note of the necessary details.

“I…what was I doing? Right.” She shook her head, still trying to remember. “Anne was supposed to show up last night. But she hadn’t. It was busy and I tried calling several times but I couldn’t get a hold of her. Another girl came in to cover Anne’s shift.” Her lip trembled while she recalled the night. “I should have called the police to do a wellness check but I …I just didn’t think of it. I figured I would go today to see her. She shook her head. “I figured…the guy was caught so…so I thought maybe she was taking a personal day and just forgot, you know? I had no idea that…I mean..”

Gavin nodded, it was difficult to maintain a stoic face when a woman had been murdered because you had brought in the wrong guy. The detective had given both Anne and Jessica a false sense of security. He felt culpable, but he hadn’t let it show in his face. He had become an expert and burying his guilt deep inside him at this point. Anne was now another heavy weight tethered to his soul. Gavin didn’t believe in God, banking that there would be no afterlife. Had there been such a concept, he feared absolution would never be granted to him.

“So I came this morning, just to make sure she was doing okay.” Jessica’s eyes welled up. Her red hair beginning to slip out of her ponytail as she shook her head.

“Was the door unlocked?” Gavin asked, trying to stay focused. He blinked rapidly a few times.

“Yes…I didn’t try it right away. I knocked and waited. But when I saw it was unlocked, I said out loud I was coming in and…that’s when I knew right away something terrible happened to her.” 

Jessica started to sob. “I called 911 and I was too scared to look around to see if she was there.” She wheezed, leaning forward and letting the contents of her cup spill onto the ground before she dropped it altogether and buried her face into her blanket.

Gavin knelt beside the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. He waited until her sobbing subsided, patiently rubbing the blanket over her shoulders. When she calmed down, Gavin took the opportunity to ask another question.

“Did you see anyone flee?”

She shook her head. “N-no. I…” she winced, “I got to the kitchen and I saw…parts in the garbage can…and I ran out.” She cried. “I didn’t go in anywhere else…I…I didn’t see anyone leave through the front.” She looked up from the apartment from where she sat. “I stayed here and kept my eyes on the door until police arrived.”

Gavin nodded. “Thank you..”

Jessica held her face, “I heard what some of the officers were saying…about her being in pieces. Is it true?”

“…..You should go home and get some rest Jessica. We’ll call you if we need anything.” Gavin said, deciding it best not to answer her question.

Jessica nodded, but Gavin’s lack of answer was enough for her to know it was true. She had seen some of the parts herself, but she was still in denial about it.

Gavin walked around the vehicle to the paramedics. “Make sure she gets home safe.” He told them before returning to his car with RK.

“Back to the station?” RK looked at Gavin.

Gavin nodded. “Yeah…there’s a lot of camera footage I need to get through.” he wiped the rain off his forehead. Despite RK's efforts to keep him dry, the detective managed to soak himself once again.


	24. The Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took 2 days longer to post than I intended but that was cause I wanted to post a longer chapter. So here you go! <3

RK and Gavin had spent the rest of the day watching surveillance footage. Empty coffee cups littered Gavin’s desk and he struggled through hours, trying to find the moment someone showed up.

Gavin perked, reaching over and slapping RK’s shoulder. “Here…here.” He said, motioning for RK to watch. RK paused his footage and came around to watch Gavin’s screen. 

Anne was seen leaving her apartment in the afternoon. It was a 2 story building and she trotted down the flight of stairs and took off out of view. Immediately after she was off camera, a man in a hoodie walked up the stairs, trying her door. It had been locked. He glanced around, mindful of the camera and knelt in front of the lock. After a minute he slipped in.

He was on screen no more than 1:15 seconds.

Gavin shook his head. He looked just like the man in Anne’s memory. He wore the same clothes as Edwards. But how was it not him?

“Un-fucking-believable.” Gavin muttered to himself.

“Anyone would have made the connection you made Gavin.” RK said, noticing the man’s confusion and anger. But RK knew it was more than coincidence this man was dressed exactly like their previous suspect. Gavin would piece things together soon enough and RK needed to keep him in the dark as long as possible, for his own safety.

Gavin clenched his jaw, continuing to watch the footage. He knew when Anne returned, she would unknowingly be walking in to a room with a killer. Gavin’s heart began to beat faster, wishing he could be there that night, to save her again. 

An hour later Anne could be seen trotting back to her apartment, smiling to music she was listening too. She disappeared behind her door and that was it. The footage had no audio.

“Any of the neighbours report hearing screams?” Gavin asked.

“Most of them were out. One woman reported hearing some noise, but she said it sounded like she was moving furniture. She hadn’t heard anything suspicious.” RK checked his reports.

Gavin shook his head, his stress mounting again and the headache from this morning pounded behind his eyes. “How come she didn’t scream?” he asked out loud.

“Maybe she couldn’t.” Connor said from his desk, causing both detectives to look his way. “Remember when we first found her? Her vocals were damaged. You couldn’t hear her but I could. Just barely.” He said, leaning against his own desk and looking at the two.

Gavin stared at Connor, “Yeah..that’s right.” He said, remembering how it was Connor that told him to enter the room. “Do you think a human could do that?”

“It’s possible…but I can’t think of any humans that possess the strength to tear a limb off.” Connor added.

Gavin hated the thought of all his previous work being unrelated to this case. But he couldn’t force a square peg into a round hole. He needed to go where the evidence led him. That was the proper way to handle this. But he had SO little to work with. A video. No face. Only lead is gone. Only witness dead. Gavin feared Anne would end up in the cold case files like so many of Edwards previous victims.

Gavin held his head in his hands, the headache and stress of it all no longer able to be ignored. He let out a long pained groan.

“Gavin..” Hank stood up, “Get some sleep boy. You won’t be any help to anyone like this.” The words sounded harsher than the tone spoken. The old man had a rare tenderness to his voice upon seeing Gavin’s desperate state. This case would have done a number on anyone and the lieutenant noticed Gavin had been going non-stop since RK arrived. The older man looked to Gavin’s partner. “Take him home, will you?”

RK nodded, taking Gavin’s keys once again. “We’ll look at this with fresh eyes tomorrow.” He told his him.

Gavin lowered his hands from his face. He looked miserable. “I don’t want to go home.” He said, a sudden chill coursing through him. As if things weren’t bad enough, it was possible he had caught something in the rain earlier. It’s not like his immune system was in tip top shape with all this stress and sleep deprivation.

“I know. But we’re going anyway.” RK took Gavin’s arm, lifting him up. Connor couldn’t look away from Gavin’s hollow expression. He grew concerned for the man, this case was destroying him. Seeing RK assist him had reminded him of the night he found Hank at his lowest. Gavin did not look well. The 3 of them could see it. Gavin knew it but he was deadset on avoiding the topic.

 

“I guess we should be getting home too.” Hank looked at his partner after RK dragged Gavin out of the office.

“Actually Hank, I’d like to stay longer. I have some things to finish here.” Connor turned to the older man.

Hank frowned, he had missed spending time with his friend. “Alright Connor. Suit yourself.” He grabbed his keys and left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RK helped Gavin to his room, much to the detective’s protest that his feet worked just fine. RK knew the man’s temperature beginning to climb to a fever and the android wanted the man in bed and properly medicated before he would feel comfortable leaving. He opened the door, immediately greeted by Decaf as she trotted over, rubbing between their legs.

Gavin stumbled, the cat making it difficult for him to maintain his balance and since RK has his hand around Gavin’s waist, RK in turn had difficulty walking.

“Mrow….mrow…” Decaf swam between their limbs.

“She’s hungry..” Gavin mumbled.

“I’ll fed her after I take care of yo-“ RK paused when he saw Gavin’s bedroom. The stacks of boxes and files littered the floor.

“Oh..right.” Gavin paused, he had gotten so wrapped up in the recent developments he hadn’t tucked anything back into their place. Not that he could hide them all after Connor had brought the new cases over.

RK’s eyes scanned the boxes, noting the ‘missing persons’ and ‘stolen property’ boxes. This was no good. Gavin was getting too close. He had already unwittingly made himself a target today. They all had. RK was the only one who had intended too, however. He set Gavin down on the bed and picked up some files on the floor. He knew Connor had checked these ones out. He knew because he had been monitoring what the android was looking into.

“You’ve been working with Connor?” RK asked, opening a file and determining this had been one of Edwards victims.

“Sorta…not anymore.” He admitted, rubbing his face. “Just me now.” He had missed Connor. Even when the android had jumped in with his input at the station earlier, Gavin wanted to discuss more of the case with him. More possibilities. Finally having someone to confide in had felt….it felt so good. Now that it was gone, he missed Connor’s help.

RK set the file down, turning and feeling Gavin’s forehead. “Do you have any ibuprofen?”

“There’s some advil in the bathroom.” Gavin closed his eyes, leaning into RK’s hand.

RK ran his palm down Gavin’s cheek before leaving to the bathroom to retrieve the pills. Gavin could hear Deedee intercept RK on his walk, meowing and tangling into his feet.

Gavin chuckled to himself, hearing RK’s footsteps switch to an erratic stepping pattern. “You gotta feed her.” He called out. He was silent for a second, waiting until he heard RK switch route and ended up in the kitchen. There was the sound of a can opening, excited meowing and then silence while the cat dug in.

Shortly after RK reappeared with a glass of water and a couple pills. Gavin noticed only one was advil.

“What’s-“

“To help you sleep.” RK said, offering them.

“I don’t think I’ll need any help-“

“You do. Because whenever I leave you to sleep, you do everything but.” RK’s tone was serious and somewhat scolding. He watched Gavin take the pills, satisfied he did with little extra fuss. After he had, RK slid his hands around the man’s waist, taking hold of Gavin’s damp shirt and lifting it over his head.

Gavin was surprised but he put up zero fight, instead he lifted his arms to make the shirt leave him faster. But he was disappointed when RK got up and went to his closet. He sorted through the clothes before finding what suitable pyjama pants and tshirt. Gavin groaned, this hadn’t gone the way he was hoping it would. 

RK attempted to dress the man but Gavin refused, insisting he wasn’t an invalid cause he was quote ‘A little sleepy.’ He dressed himself.

RK looked over the boxes. This case was going to consume his partner and he needed Gavin to stop. RK knelt in front of Gavin, earning a strange look from the man. 

“What are you-“

“Gavin, you need to drop this case.” He said, his voice serious.

Gavin furrowed his brow, “The Edwards case?” he said, knowing it was before he got the confirmation.

RK nodded. “It’s a dead case. Let’s focus on the solvable ones at the moment.” He looked up to see the distress in Gavin’s face. Gavin hadn’t confided to RK the depth of the case, only the suspicion of the 2 prostitutes. But given the recent events, it was enough to misdirect Gavin away from his trail. As much as it glitched with RK’s programming to add to Gavin’s strain on this case, his priority was the man’s safety.

Software Instability.

RK placed his hand over the detective’s but Gavin moved it away to the android’s disappointment. “Gavin…your performance-“

“What about my performance?” he shot back defensively.

“Look at you Gavin.” RK said, looking up at the dark circles around the man’s eyes. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You thought you had a lead, you followed it. It fell through. It’s time to refocus.” He told his sternly, cupping Gavin’s face. Gavin tried to jerk his head away but RK’s hold tightened and he forced the man to look at him.

“Gavin.” RK’s eyes were professional and cold. “Do you understand?”

RK could feel his partner swallow under the grip of his palm. He nodded once, reluctantly. His eyes becoming glassy and he jerked his head away with enough force to break free this time.

As much as Gavin doubted himself right now, the case was too difficult to let go. He had carried it with him for so many years. It was the only thing he could reliably work on when his life went to shit. It provided both comfort and pain by being everpresent in his mind.  
Gavin stared at the floor inbetween both of them and not at RK, even though he sat directly in front of Gavin. He almost looked like a lost child. As if receiving news his parents were never coming back. He looked distant and empty.

RK hadn’t wanted to do this to Gavin, but he couldn’t have him continue. Elijah and he had work to do, and he couldn’t do it with Gavin injecting himself further into this case. RK rose to his feet, deciding he didn’t need to drive his point home anymore. Gavin understood. The last thing he needed was to destroy the man’s confidence in his work. It had already been irreparably damaged earlier today. But perhaps this was what was needed to keep the man in check.

He turned to leave when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“….Stay.” Gavin’s voice was just above a whisper, vulnerable and anxious. RK looked back to see Gavin’s pleading eyes. RK returned to his side, running a hand through Gavin’s hair and watching as the man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

Gavin didn’t want to admit it, but he was on the verge of breaking. The events of the day hacked at his resolve. He had nothing left inside to keep him going. He didn’t want to be alone. He couldn’t be right now. He looked up in time to catch the hesitance in RK’s eyes and he felt his heart tremble.  
“I…can’t.” RK said as softly as he could muster. But the damage had been done before he spoke the words. Gavin’s hand slipped away from RK’s and rested on his lap with a dull thud. He didn’t ask why. It didn’t matter. There was nothing RK could say that would be a fitting reason to leave. Whatever RK was leaving to do, it was more important than Gavin.  
The corners of Gavin’s mouth quivered and the man nodded to hide it. His eyes lowered to his lap and he looked at his hands. He could only imagine how pathetic he looked right now. Rejected and on the verge of tears. If he hadn’t felt hollow he would have been consumed by self loathing.

RK saw the damage he had done. He knew Gavin wouldn’t hear anything he could say to comfort him.

Software Instability.

S0ftware 1nstability.

50ftware 1ntabil1ty.

50ftw4r3 In5t4b1l1ty.

01010000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101100 01101111 01100001 01100100

RK held his temple where his LED whirled red. Concern welled up inside him at an alarming rate. It flooded his senses and overwhelmed his logical facilities. He needed to leave now or he would willingly compromise his mission.

Gavin didn’t register RK telling him goodnight. He remained motionless as RK left the apartment. He didn’t know how long he sat on the edge of the bed. He felt his vision begin to blur, no doubt a combination of the sleeping pills and the tears that he had managed to stave off earlier. He leaned forward, staring at the papers on the floor when he noticed Anne’s profile picture laid amid the pile. The one she used for the Eden club.

Gavin choked up and let out the scream he had been carrying with him all day.

 

Connor had fixed a list, writing down what he knew about the case and what he had suspected. He believed Fredrick Spencer to be Frank Edwards. But he wasn’t the one to kill Anne, that had clearly been someone else. Connor tapped his pen against his lips as he thought, a habit he had picked up from observing Hank. Connor had checked out everything on Edwards. He was unsure where else he could dredge up new information, but he wasn’t willing to give up just yet. If he had too, he had Elijah’s number in his pocket. Although getting information from that man came at a cost, so he decided it would be a last case scenario.   
Connor begun to mindlessly chew on the pen top, what would Gavin do in this situation? The android’s mental exercise was interrupted as he noticed RK had returned to the station. Connor watched the man disappear towards the back rooms and his curiosity lifted him to his feet. Had Gavin let RK in on the case as well? Or was RK acting for Elijah? Either motive caused Connor to follow RK to the back.

As RK strolled down the hallway, his cell rang. Connor quickly put his hand over his, thinking it was his own and it had just given him away, but when he realized it was RK’s he increased his auditory volume to easedrop.

“Hello.” RK spoke, in a voice that said he already knew who was on the line. RK disappeared into the case room. Connor waited a moment before following.

RK looked to know exactly where he was going. “Within the hour.” He said, his eyes scanning the labels, looking for something specific. “We’ll need to proceed to the next step as soon as possible.” A pause. “Yes, I understand.”

Connor listened, his last sentence didn’t sound how RK spoke to Gavin. Connor grew suspicious as RK pulled a file from a stack. RK hadn’t checked it out. Connor couldn’t make out the name on the file, it was hidden by RK’s hand.   
There was another pause. “I understand.” He said and hung up. He pocketed his phone and opened the file. He was scanning through the contents when another ringing could be heard. He reached for his phone but quickly realized it wasn’t coming from him.

Connor felt his pocket, feeling the familiar vibration of someone calling him. Oh no. RK turned, his eyes locking on Connor’s and the android shrunk back as his younger version approached. The ringing in his pocket now the last thing on his mind.

Connor steeled himself as RK approached, his eyes glancing to the file, which RK hid at his side. “You need to check out the file.” He said, elegant brown eyes colliding with cold grey.

“Report me.” RK said coolly, no longer having the patience for Connor’s snooping. Today had been a challenging day for himself and putting on an act was the last thing he could do convincingly. Especially with his program overloaded, his deviance was now functional again.

Connor exhaled, it had no breath but it regulated his functions. He no longer had to play this game either. “What is Elijah having you do?”

RK reached over Connor’s shoulder, his hand hitting the lights and leaving them both in the dark, staring at each other. RK saw Connor’s stress rise from the simple act. RK noted this android would not last if required to do the job he had been assigned. 

“I’m going to tell you this only once.” RK said slowly, causing Connor’s thirium pump to quicken. “Leave this case rest as it is. I will handle it.”

“You mean you’ll cover it up?” Connor retorted, now offended as a cop.

“I am doing what is best for the city.”

“You’re doing what’s in Kamski’s best interests. No one else. What about the cases which have gone cold? Where is their closure?” Connor asked, arching forward only to have RK’s free hand push him back against the wall. Connor glanced down at his chest, the file was firmly pressed against it, RK’s hand on top, pinning Connor to the wall.

“Connor, I cannot have you interfering on this-“

“There’s 10 of them out there RK. I will not ignore-“

“There isn’t 10. Not anymore.” RK interrupted. “I’ve retrieved all but 2.”

Connor paused, shocked by the revelation. RK had been tracking these criminals down before he had even arrived at the precinct. 

“Edwards and..” Connor’s eyes drifted down to the file against his chest. RK retracted it. 

“I cannot work this case and keep you unharmed if you interfere.” RK warned.

“I do not need any protection, detective.” Connor’s voice dripped venom at the last word.

RK narrowed his eyes. Is that how this little sassbot wanted to play it? In that moment he would have gladly let Connor go off to his own devices. Naively stroll out into the world and be disassembled by the monsters he was hunting. But he knew Connor’s death would cause enough heat to come down and force the criminals into hiding. Then RK would be forced to wait until they chose to resurface.

“You are gravely mistaken Connor.” RK withdrew and walked out the door.

Connor was shaken but he didn’t show it.  
He hadn’t seen the name when RK withdrew. But he did know where the original list of names resided. All he had to do was retrieve it and see which one, minus Edwards, had been checked out.

The trickier step would be retrieving the file. But he could figure that one out after he had a name to work with. Connor waited for RK to leave the precinct first before he headed out and waved down a taxi.

The android had never felt such determination in him since the revolution. He was not going to step aside because this android told him to. He flipped his coined in his hand while he sat in the taxi. His mind going a mile a minute. He would find both Edwards and the other first, even if just to see the look on RK’s face.

Connor’s eyes narrowed, if he brought Edwards in once, he could do it again. He just needed to find him. He would figure something out. He would make an opportunity. If RK removed that file then he clearly knew there was something in there that could aid Connor with his mission.

Connor pocketed his coin as he stepped out of the taxi. He looked up at the dark sky outside Gavin’s apartment complex. He hesitated for a moment, remembering that RK was Gavin’s partner. It made every bit of sense the man would choose working with RK over him. The realization was a bitter pill to swallow. But Connor would need to accept if he wanted to learn more, he would be doing it without Gavin this time. The thought upset Connor more than he wanted to admit to himself.

His mind thought back to when they had driven to the motel together. Finding Edwards and saving Anne. Well, saving was too strong a word now. Maybe delaying the inevitable was more accurate. Connor was ripped from his daydream and sobered by the thought of her death. Just how was Gavin doing? He had gone to her crime scene this morning and he returned with so little life left inside him.

Connor’s mind wandered back to the motel room once again, when they had returned to find the bullet. That’s right…what had happened there? Edwards was shot but he hadn’t been injured? There really was more to this. Edwards was human afterall. Was he wearing some sort of protection?

He didn’t linger on that thought very long either, it seemed his mind was determined to surface the memory of the two sitting on the bed, inching closer to each other. Connor’s hand timidly exploring over Gavin’s forearm. Connor rubbed his thumb along his fingertips, trying to recreate the sensation as he relived the memory. It wasn’t the same sensation by a mile but it was enough for Connor to savour the moment once again. He had thought about the feeling of Gavin’s collarbone and how close his fingers had been to the man’s heart. He wondered how warm Gavin’s chest was. He opened his eyes. What was this feeling?

Connor realized he should have called. Maybe Gavin was sleeping? He certainly needed it. But he was already here. 

‘Okay. Knock once and if he’s asleep, I’ll speak with him in the morning.’ He thought to himself as he entered the building. He repeated the thought in his head over and over as he stepped into the elevator and out onto his floor.

He got to Gavin’s door and raised his fist, hesitating and hovering it over the wood. Why did this fear strike him so suddenly? He still had unresolved feelings towards the man inside…and Gavin was aware of them. Was it embarrassment? It didn’t quite feel like it. Was it longing? If it was, shouldn’t he have been eager to knock? What did he want? Why was he scared?

Connor retracted his hand and fixed his tie. It hadn’t been out of place but he felt the need to fuss over it. He raised his hand once again when he heard a crash come from inside the room. It sounded as though something had been thrown across the room.

Connor didn’t hesitate this time. He knocked loudly. 

Something else hit the wall and he knocked again. “Gavin?” he called out.

“Piss off!!” Came an angry voice from inside.

Connor furrowed his brow. “I’m not going anywhere, Gavin, let me in.”

“Fuck off.” He shouted. Something else crashed against a lamp and Decaf could be heard running off.

Connor tried the door, finding it locked. He could hear the sound of papers fluttering from inside. The cases. They had to be.

Connor fumbled in his pockets, pulling out the keys he had from watching the cat. He knew he should have returned them but in this moment, he was glad he hadn’t.

He unlocked the 2 locks and let himself in.

“What the fuck?!” Gavin said, dumbfounded at seeing Connor enter his apartment. “How the fuck?!” He flushed, furious when he saw Connor repocket his keys.

Connor closed the door, looking at the mess before him. The lamp and stools had been knocked over. Papers were still raining from the air. Decaf was curled in the corner, obviously terrified by her owners’ outburst. She was balled up and shaking.

Gavin glared at Connor, dark rings around bloodshot eyes. He was both sweating and shivering as he stood. He spoke through clenched teeth, “Get out.”

Connor froze, before those words would have made the android head for the door. His normally obedient nature had evolved since the revolution. Now he stood in place, shaking his head. “No.” he said firmly.

Gavin inhaled like he had been struck across the face. He stormed over, grabbing Connor by his suit jacket and shoving him against the door. “I said get out!!” he screamed. His voice hoarse and raw and cracking at the end.

Connor’s back hit the door but he didn’t budge. He stared down at Gavin, the man was shaking but his grip was already weakening on Connor’s jacket. Connor shook his head, reaffirming he wasn’t going anywhere.

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut. “Get out..” his shoulders begun to tremble and he lowered his head to hide the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. 

“Gavin..” Connor’s voice was gentle.

“Don’t.” Gavin shook his head, taking a sudden laboured breath.

Connor stood silently, watching Gavin try to regain his composure, but every time the man tried, his body quivered and he took another gasping breath. Slowly his grip weakened, letting his head rest against Connor’s chest as the sobs started to wrack through his body.

Connor slid his arms around the man, bringing him into a soft embrace. “I know.” He whispered, while Gavin continued to sob into his chest. He could feel the heat from Gavin’s forehead through his shirt and yet his arms were so cold. He ran a hand up and down his back while the other cupped the back of his head.

Gavin muttered into Connor’s chest, the android made out some bits and the other parts were inaudible.

“…dead…”

“..couldn’t..”

“..wrong…”  
Connor didn’t need to hear more to know what plaguing Gavin’s mind. “I know.” He whispered again. “You’re going to be okay.” He said, his fingers stroked Gavin’s hair. Gavin’s legs trembled under his own weight, barely able to fight off the effects of the sleeping pill let alone the stress. Connor felt the man slump in his arms and they both slid to the floor. He remained there until Gavin further exhausted himself. He ran his hand over Gavin’s back, reminding him every so often that he was there even though it was painfully obvious to the detective there was a witness to his breakdown.   
Of course it was going to be the one who Gavin had insulted and mocked to bear witness to his weakest moment. Karma certainly could time it’s ‘fuck you’s’ to Gavin flawlessly. He had hoped he’d feel better after letting it out, but his temple throbbed from the stress of it all. His eyes still burned and he would have fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn’t for the shame forcing him to stay awake and damage control what he had just done. Maybe they would never speak of it? Maybe if Gavin didn’t acknowledge Connor was right there and didn’t look at him, they could just pretend nothing had happened? He lifted his face from the comfort of Connor’s chest, noticing the mess he had made of the androids’ clean pressed dress shirt. He opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. What was he supposed to say? Trying to regain any semblance of composure was gone now.

Connor ran his hand from the back of Gavin’s head to his cheek, cupping it and stroking under his eye. Gavin’s eyes welled up again but he let Connor wipe the moisture away. His eyes drifted shut. Maybe he didn’t need to say anything. Although after he had that thought, one word had made its way up and out of Gavin’s mouth.

“Stay.” It was a quiet whisper, housing within it the vulnerable part of the man who spoke it. When Gavin hadn’t heard Connor respond, he lifted his head to look at him, half afraid to see a rejection and half expecting one.

Connor stared back before nodding once.

Gavin exhaled and slumped forward, resting his head back into Connor’s chest. Gavin’s memory had been somewhat hazy due to his grogginess. But he remembered after a certain amount of time, Connor had helped him to his feet and set him in bed. Gavin felt blankets being lifted over him and out of fear he would be left alone, he reached out and caught Connor’s wrist. It held none of his former strength, his body desperately craved rest, but even still, he managed to hold it.

Connor took it and placed Gavin’s hand to his side. “I’m just going to check on Deedee.” He reassured him. If Gavin could have mustered the energy to be embarrassed, he would have. He hazily wondered if the action had come off as needy? He was but he didn’t want it to be so obvious.

He felt himself drifting off when the bed shifted and someone had moved beside him. Gavin rolled over, his face resting against Connor’s shoulder. 

Connor smiled, readjusting himself to place an arm around the detective. He wished them being together like this was due to different circumstances, but despite what had brought him here, he was thankful for it. He looked at Gavin, at ease resting upon Connor’s chest. He felt himself wanting every night to be like this. He wanted to hold Gavin while he slept, to feel his heartbeat and breath against his skin.

Connor’s cheeks and tips of his ears turned blue at the thought. He knew it was a fantasy at this point but for tonight it was so close to being real. He found himself thinking about the man’s heartbeat and how he had been so close a few couple nights ago to feeling it. All he had to do really was place his hand over the man’s chest. Connor bite his lip as he reached his hand over the detective’s face. He let his fingers slide down his neck and over his shirt, resting over Gavin’s heart. He smiled as he felt the beating underneath. His curiosity was only temporarily sated. Connor ran his hand down Gavin’s chest, sliding it underneath his shirt and resuming his place over the man’s heart. The simple act had made all the difference. Now he could really feel the heat of Gavin’s body and the soft beating underneath. Gavin shifted closer, using Connor as a human body pillow and resting his ear over the location of Connor’s pump.

Connor’s smile grew. He knew it was likely Gavin was seeking to make himself comfortable, but Connor liked the thought of them listening to each other’s biorhythms. He felt another weight on the bed and knew Decaf had joined them at their feet. Never had Connor experienced such a terrible day, only to have a wonderful night.   
Before he let himself recharge for the night, he leaned over, placing a kiss on Gavin’s forehead. He knew if he hadn’t, he would regret it in the morning when his chance was gone. Gavin’s skin was hot to the touch and Connor recognized the heat against his lips was from a fever. He brushed Gavin’s damp bangs aside and rested his face softly over the top of Gavin’s head. 

‘If every day was as bad as today, it would always be survivable if a night like this followed it’ Connor thought to himself before he began to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated note, I'm hoping to finish this fic up so I can do another DBH fic with vampires...cause why not? It's gonna be either Gav/Con or 900Reed most likely, but who knows. I just want to ship Gav with everyone cause I have an itch I gotta scratch :D It'll be a little bit before I get to it though cause like I said, I wanna finish this one first. I'm hoping to have this wrapped up around chapter 30? We'll see :) The chapters might have to be a lot longer if that's the case.
> 
> I noticed others will start a new fic that's a continuation of a previous fic, so I might do that after I wrap this one up. If people like the story that's been built up, it'd be fun to continue the premise with a new story. 
> 
> : ) Anyway, thanks for listening to my ramble and as always, thank you so much for reading and for the feedback.


	25. The callback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer to get through more but it looks like it's still going to take awhile. I am longer winded than I first thought. Maybe when I re-edit it, I can condense the chapters or something.
> 
> Oh, and ohmygosh, your comments? <3<3<3 wow, thank you so much. I was smiling all week. I was estactic. <3 thank you so much.

RK was led by a Chloe once again to the familiar fountain. This time RK sat, he fidgeted with his hands as he studied the intricate design of the marble statues. Anything to distract him from the guilt of leaving his partner. Gavin’s hollow expression weighed on his mind. He knew Gavin would be okay, but he wasn’t okay. Rk knew that. He hadn’t noticed when Elijah had approached until the man spoke.

“That bad?” he asked, noticing RK’s surprise when he looked up. The android nodded.

Elijah led RK back into his work room. RK sat on the table without being prompted. 

“How long have you been deviant?”

“About..” he checked his system. “…an hour.”

Elijah shook his head, pulling on his gloves and motioning for RK to lay across the table. “Did you turn the program off manually?” he asked, taking out the back of RK’s head and looking inside.

“No. It could not handle the influx of instabilities.” RK told him, jolting forward when something was plugged into his head. “Spade has made himself known.” 

“Yes I received your update…and the files on the Traci.” Elijah said, closing out the windows manually again. 

“Anne. Yes. He’s modified his behavior and possibly his technique.” RK said. The mention of Anne’s name had resurfaced the androids memory of her mutilated face. His nose scrunched up as another software instability was triggered.

Elijah sighed from behind when he saw it pop up. “This is no good.” He said, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. “I needed time to trial run this program so I could work out the bugs before Spade showed up. The program has too many flaws to send you out to him like this.”

“There aren’t any other options. Spade has already seen Connor and knows Gavin is onto Edwards. If he doesn’t act to protect his self interest, he’ll act out for pleasure.”

“That’s too bad…I liked Connor.” Elijah said, half resigning himself the android was a write off now. 

RK looked over to Elijah, hearing him go quiet meant he was thinking and the android decided it best not to interrupt his process.

“Okay.” The genius clapped his hands together. “Let’s get this program running properly. We’ll send you out and hope he takes the bait. The best we can do now is improvise.” He wheeled back to RK, resuming his work in the androids head.

RK closed his eyes, allowing Elijah to tinker inside of him. He slowly felt himself refocus on his mission as his deviancy lessened than disappeared. This is what he needed to be.

Elijah didn’t stop there, “I’m removing the backdoor option.” He warned RK. “If you can access it, then so can Spade.” 

“Agreed.”

RK felt some pressure in the back of his head, then nothing at all.

“How’s that?”

“Functional.”

“Alright, remain still.” Elijah opened a new window inside the program, beginning to add modifications. “Since we’ll be fishing with you, it’s best if we leave the RK800 to watch over Gavin’s well being.”

“The RK800 is deviant and has invested his time in both Gavin and the case.”

“It’s strange the android has inserted himself into this case. Or that Gavin has allowed someone else to help…especially an android.” Elijah picked up a stylus and prodded inside RK.

RK’s face twitched, “Connor, too, has feelings for Gavin.”

“Too?” Elijah looked up from the other’s head.

“Connor has feelings for Gavin.” RK corrected himself.

Elijah shook his head and resumed his work. “………..How is Gavin?” he asked after a few moments of working silently.

“Not well. The stress has worn him down. He doubts his ability and I suspect his sanity.” RK thought back to how he had left the man. He knew now that his deviancy was obscuring his purpose, he could think clearly now. Whereas before he had wanted to stay with his partner. He wanted to hold Gavin. His fingers twitched at the thought. This was all for the greater good in the end. He wondered what would become of him if he were to survive this ordeal. Would he be granted agency and released to experience the world? Did Elijah have further tests he would need RK around for? He decided against thinking further on the subject. It was time wasted if he was not to survive. And if he did….then he could think about such things.

“He’ll recover, once this is all over.” Elijah dismissed but his eyes said something different. He cleared his throat as he tinkered with RK. “How long until you’re revealed?”

“I suspect there will be questions tomorrow. Either from the Traci investigation or from Connor saying something.” RK frowned, “I do not know if Gavin will be receptive to me after my deception has been revealed.”

“If need be, I can pull you from the precinct.” Elijah added. 

RK frowned at this. He knew the best way to protect Gavin would be to keep near him, but his options were slowly diminishing and he would be forced to go solo soon enough.

“That won’t be necessary. If all goes well, I will fish tomorrow night.” he felt a second plug into his system.

This time Elijah didn’t respond, he was focused on his work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor opened his eyes, feeling recharged. He noticed the sun had recently risen and he smiled to himself. He had some time still to lay with Gavin. He looked down, seeing the steady rise and fall of Gavin’s chest made it safe to presume he was asleep. Connor pressed his lips to his forehead once again, noticing his temperature had receded slightly.

When he had, he felt Gavin’s heart speed up and the man shift. Connor turned blue in the cheeks, was the detective awake? His pump sped up at the thought of being found out and he caught sight of Gavin smile into Connor’s shirt. The man’s ear still rested above his thirium pump.

“You have a heartbeat.” Gavin said, lifting his head to look at Connor.

“It’s a pump.” He responded dumbly, unsure of what else to say.

“Oh.” Gavin seemed content with that answer. Another silence before Gavin shifted again. “….Thank you for staying.” He whispered into Connor’s shirt. Connor smiled and let his eyes drift shut, relishing in the moment. He had meant to say anytime, but instead the word “Always.” Escaped his lips. He felt Gavin stiffen and relax.

Deedee woke from the noise and crawled over their bodies, resting beside Gavin’s head and strategically placing herself where she felt she would receive the most attention. Gavin stroked her head, giving her what she was looking for.

“How are you feeling?” Connor asked, his hand reaching up and stroking Gavin’s head in a manner similar to his treatment of Deedee. Gavin wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but he was too tired to be irritated…especially when it was so damn endearing. 

“Better.” He said, finally looking over to Connor. “I…wish you hadn’t seen that..” he admitted, ashamed of his meltdown but grateful for the company. He had mixed feelings about the whole experience, but now that he was here, laying with Connor, the embarrassment didn’t sting like he thought it would. “Why did you come?” Gavin asked, only now questioning Connor’s appearance.

Connor paused, realizing what he was going to say would not sit well with Gavin. “It was about the case.” He admitted.

“I thought you didn’t want to work with me on that anymore.” Gavin wasn’t looking at Connor now. Instead he focused on Decaf who purred loudly at the attention.

“I…” Connor wasn’t sure how to word it.

“What about the case?” Gavin asked, not wanting to go down the other road. 

Connor shifted, moving Deedee off his chest and out of Gavin’s reach. Gavin read this as Connor wanting his full attention. He sat up and looked at Connor, his face turning serious. “What is it?”

“RK is working for Kamski.” Connor finally said, “I saw him pulling a file related to our case.” He paused. “The case.” He corrected.

The words were slow to sink in to Gavin, Connor could see the denial traveling over the detective’s expression. 

“No…” he started, shaking his head lightly. “That. That can’t be right.” He said, not believing it. “RK barely knows anything about the case…I’ve only suggested Edwards to him.” He shook his head more firmly this time.

“Gavin. He knows more about this case than the both of us.” Connor said, sitting up straight. “And he’s trying to hide it.” He watched Gavin continue to shake his head, “I..no…he can’t…because..” Gavin couldn’t think of a reason why not but the idea of it being true scared him “How do you know?”

Connor reached into his pocket and retrieved Elijah’s card, displaying it to Gavin. “Because….because I met with Elijah.” He said, watching as Gavin stared dumbfounded at the card. His face contorted in anger at seeing his half brothers name. “…Why?” he asked, his tone unable to mask his distress.

“Elijah issued me a warning not to continue with the investigation. Which I disregarded.” He said, repocketing the card. “I should have told you earlier.” He admitted, his led flickering yellow. “I…knew if I did, you would have thought I jeopardized your work.” He glanced away, trying to find the right words, exploring his feelings and thoughts while he spoke. “Maybe I had.”  
“And then…I noticed..” He looked over at the detective, motioning to the mark on Gavin’s neck that had resurfaced. “Your preference for RK was clear and..” His lips twitched into a frown, “And…I didn’t like how that felt.” He realized he had been jealous of RK. “So I thought it best I remove myself, but that only made me more unhappy. And…” Connor furrowed his brows, distressed by his own thoughts. “I..can’t help but wonder if the only reason it wasn’t me was because RK was able to work a case with you first.” He shook his head, not sure how to process what he had just said. “It wasn’t fair…I didn’t even know I liked you until that week.” Connor had completely shifted focus, this was supposed to be about the case. But now he realized how much working with Gavin had been to be near Gavin.

Gavin glanced away now too, not able to look at Connor as he expressed himself. The android’s genuine nature exposed Gavin’s lack thereof. He felt his hand ball into a fist, his old habit of lashing out rose to the surface again but the action was short-lived. He hadn’t the energy to lash out. He was tired of punishing Connor’s sincerity because he didn’t have it in himself. The detective heaved out a sigh, leaning against the headboard and looking at the ceiling.   
“I’m not very good at this…” he warned, trying to collect his thoughts. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms overtop them. Where to even start?

“Connor. “ He sighed, rubbing the side of his head and hesitating when he felt the android’s undivided attention on him. “I..” he shook his head. “Fuck.” He growled at himself, why was this so hard? “I liked you longer than a week ago.” He said finally. “And I know I never acted like that. I didn’t want to like an android.” He admitted with a sigh. There was more to it than that but he didn’t want to go into it. It would do him good to focus on one thing at a time. “But I did. And I hated that I did. I didn’t really make things easy for you at the precinct.”

Gavin felt Connor shift closer, pressing his body to the side of Gavin’s. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out Connor’s proximity. “I uh..” he laughed but it was empty and weighed down by shame. “With RK…I didn’t have that baggage. I didn’t have to look back on what I did or feel bad about it because he was new.” Gavin shrugged, knowing it wasn’t something to be proud of but he was unsure of what else to say. “It was like a second chance.” He rubbed under his nose and looked away.

Connor was silent for a moment, Gavin’s words. Gavin had liked him for a while. Longer than Connor had liked him. “Why would it have been difficult to tell me how you felt?” he asked, frowning when Gavin still wouldn’t look at him.

“……I didn’t think you were capable of liking someone.” He admitted. “What would be the point of saying anything? At least, that’s what I thought. I..” Gavin sighed, “Didn’t realize you were…so deep.” He admitted reluctantly. “Who wants to confess to what they thought was…a toaster. Fuck. I dunno Connor.”

Connor placed his hand over Gavin’s, sliding his fingers inbetween the others. “Well. I forgive you.” He said, “If that makes you feel better.”

Gavin shifted, glancing towards their entwined hand and back to Connor. His lips twitching up into a tired smile. He could help but marvel at Connor’s ability to put the past behind them. He wasn’t sure if the roles were reversed, he’d have been so quick to forgive. And yet, it was exactly what he had hoped he would hear. Connor embodied so many things he wished he could be. “……Yeah? Thank you.” 

Connor smiled. Not his put on ‘tolerating Gavin smile’ which was akin to baring his teeth. But a genuine smile. One that held such softness you couldn’t help but feel warm when you saw it. Connor leaned forward, placing his lips to Gavin’s cheek. It hadn’t felt like a kiss because the android hadn’t really moved his lips. He had just pressed them to Gavin’s skin and held them there. Gavin fought the urge to chuckle. It was a sincere moment and he didn’t want to give Connor the wrong idea if he laughed. But the android was truly inexperienced and Gavin found it comical when he tried to explore these concepts.  
Gavin however had no idea how deep Connor’s seemingly lighthearted action ran. He didn’t know that Connor was building up the courage to do something else. As soon as Connor’s lips left Gavin’s cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Gavin properly. He was met with air as Gavin got up off the bed. The man had no idea what the android had just attempted and Connor quickly readjusted himself to mask his own embarrassment.

He simply nodded when Gavin told him he was going to wash up then they’d head to the station. Once Gavin was out of the room Connor sighed loudly to himself. He understood why people sighed like that, it was therapeutic. Gavin had left the room without realizing Connor had attempted to kiss him. Maybe it was better this way. But still, he couldn’t help but wonder, did he have a chance now? Maybe he did. His cheeks tinted blue at the thought. Deedee jumped back up onto the bed and crawled over Connor’s lap, making herself comfortable. Connor smiled and stroked the cats head when his phone buzzed with a text.

He pulled it out to see it was from Hank.

‘Where are you?’

Connor bit his lip. He hadn’t told Hank where he had gone. 

‘I’m at Gavin’s. I’ll be in soon.’ He texted back.

‘You stayed at Reeds’? Is everything alright?’

Connor smiled to himself. He hadn’t meant to worry Hank but it was sweet when the man did. They certainly had come far as partners.

‘Yes Hank. Everything is alright. I will be in soon.’

Connor paused, noticing he had no missed calls. He checked his call log to clarify. No missed calls. But he was certain someone had called when he was in the evidence room with RK.

Kamski. It had to be. He had demonstrated already he could erase his paper trail if he so chose. Connor concluded it would be best if he were the one to call Elijah back. He’d prefer to be the one to initiate the talk.  
The case. Connor suddenly remembered why he had come. He got up and scanned over the papers on the floor. Everything was a complete mess. The missing persons were mixed with Gavin’s old research which were mixed with stolen property. Not to mention boxes had been thrown in the living room.

Connor began sifting through the files, noticing now the papers had fallen out and scattered. This would have been so much easier if these had been accessible through the computer database. Connor sighed, half of these were checked out under his name, which meant he would need to make sure they were all properly reorganized before returning them.   
Frank Edwards file was scattered near Anne’s profile. Connor picked up the papers, scanning through them again.   
He had been caught in 2017, on death row for 1 year before being ‘executed’ in 2018.That means he had been given to Kamski around then. 4 years before the Chloe was made known to the world.

Connor wondered what had happened in those four years with Kamski. Was Edwards released or did he escape? What about the other 9? That’s right, he needed to focus. He placed the Edwards files on the bed so he could keep them separate and continued to look for the list of criminals which were handed over to Elijah. He needed to find that other file.

“What are you looking for?” Gavin asked, returning to his room and seeing Connor on his knees, sorting through the mess.

“The list of names. The ones that were given to Elijah. So we can find out which file RK took.” Connor looked up and paused. Seeing Gavin with only a towel around his waist.. His eyes scanned over his body, noticing the various scars and marks the man had received. Gavin wasn’t all talk, he had clearly had fought in the past. His body told that story for him.  
“Oh. Right.” He said, kneeling beside Connor. Despite the mess on the floor, Gavin seemed to have a good idea of where the files seemed to be located. Connor was barely noticing Gavin’s actions. He was noticing the man’s smell. Gavin smelled fresh of soap and shampoo. Connor’s eyes drifted to the man’s back, watching a drop of water run from his damp hair down his neck and bit by bit make its way over a finely muscled shoulder. Connor was perplexed about how he could possibly envy a drop of water, and yet here he was, wanting to know what it would feel like it that were his fingers…or tongue running over the same trail. The noise of papers ruffling sounded distant now. His sense became focused and entranced by the presence of Gavin in front of him. 

“Here.”

Connor was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gavin in time to be handed a paper. It was the list he had been looking for. He smiled shyly and took it.

Gavin faltered slightly at the androids smile, feeling a tingle run up his wrist as his fingers brushed against the androids. He stood up and began sorting through his closet, looking for a change of clothes.

“Did you see what RK did with the file he checked out?” he asked, his tone uncomfortable from his own question.

“I didn’t. He didn’t check it out, he just took it.” Connor corrected, looking over the list. “He said there were only 2 left though. He had retrieved the others.”

Gavin stiffened. “He retrieved the others? How is that possible, he’s only been here a week and a half.”

Connor sat on the bed, his eyes still on the paper. “He has been ‘online’ longer than he indicated. I’m not sure how long…but I suspect shortly after the revolution.”

Gavin was quiet. He was trying to absorb what was said. RK had lied. He was working this entire time. Gavin felt his chest tense at the thought. If RK had been working for Elijah this entire time, then RK was also treating Gavin as part of that job.

As much as Gavin didn’t want to see it, it had made perfect sense. Elijah sent him to keep an eye on him, make sure he wasn’t too hot on the trail. Mislead him. Distract him. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, the sting of tears welled in the corner of his eyes. He had fallen for it. Within days of RK arriving, he had succeeded in bypassing Gavin’s guard. Gavin had become vulnerable around the android. He had lost objectivity...those thoughts hurt, but what hurt more was that he had liked RK. He had liked him a lot.  
The android challenged him and in turn he taught his partner. But knowing now it had been a façade, caused the pain in his chest to tighten. The most difficult part of all this was seeing how he had been fooled. Fooled by a fucking plastic. 

“Is RK deviant?” Gavin asked, managing to get the words out without his voice cracking.

“It’s possible. Although, since he is the model after me, it could be his programming is advanced enough to imitate deviancy to better blend.” Connor said, folding the paper and pocketing it.

Gavin nodded to himself. It was a difficult pill to swallow. RK could very well have conned him, it was his worse fear. He kept his back to Connor, not wanting the other to see the distress on his face. He asked Connor to step out so he could change. As soon as Connor left the room, Gavin mentally steeled himself.   
It was going to be a rough day.

 

RK sat at the desk, he had a Gavin’s coffee already set at his desk, knowing the man would be in soon. He expected his partner to show up sullen and quiet after last nights’ events, he already knew he would need to devise a plan to make it up to him.

He heard someone enter and glanced up, noticing Hank had walked in. By himself. This gave RK pause for a moment. 

“Does Connor not share a ride to the station with you?” RK asked, suspicion mounting inside him.

“Yeah he does…when he is home.” Hank sat at his desk with a sigh, “I don’t what he’s doing but he’s spending all his spare time at Gavin’s now.” There was a hint of bitterness in there. Likely to mask the loneliness on his face. He missed his friend.

RK didn’t react externally to the news, but within himself, a frustration grew. Connor stayed at Gavin’s. If must have been to work the case. Goddamn Connor, he was going to get them all killed. RK glanced up, hearing the other two approach.

“Text me when you get the name.” Gavin said to Connor as they rounded the corner. His expression turned neutral when he saw RK at the desk. He walked over and took a seat. RK could sense the tension. He glanced to Connor, who disappeared down the hall. So the 2 were working against him. 

Gavin opened up the video footage and began playing it where he had left off. RK took note of Gavin’s timestamp and joined him by watching his own tablet.  
Gavin watched for 3 hours as nothing happened. Then, the man in the hoodie stepped out. Hurried down the stairs, disappeared around back, then left the way he came. He had a small bag by his side.

He looked over the report Chris had left on his desk. Checking to see how the dumpster had been found. The lid was down. Which meant their perp had ducked around back to shut it so no one would discover Anne’s remains immediately.

Gavin rewound the clip, playing it again as the man descended the stairs. Not a drop of thirium on his clothes. The bag could well have been the soiled clothes and he changed in the apartment. 

“Our perp left at 7:04 pm.” He told RK, who nodded in response.

 

Connor had gone through the files name by name. He had placed an X by Edwards, knowing he was still out there and a check mark by the names whose files were present in the filing room.

He came across the one which RK had taken. 

Derek Spade.

Connor paused. Surely not the Derek he had met. But he had picked up Edwards…were the 2 working together? Edwards didn’t fit the MO to have a partner. He had worked solo in the past and when Gavin and he had found him.

He texted Gavin the name. He received no response. He hadn’t expected one since he was focused on watching footage. A small part of him hoped to see his phone light up with a message from him however. He couldn’t help but want it.

He looked down at his phone. Now was as good a time as any to call Elijah. He pulled out his card and dialed the number. It rang and rang. Connor was waiting for a voicemail to initiate around what he guessed was the 10th ring but not too long after that, he heard Kamski on the other line.

“Hello.” It hadn’t sounded like a question so Connor assumed Elijah knew it was him.

“Hello Mr. Kamski.” Connor said, switching into his professional tone.

“Connor, what do I owe the pleasure?” There was a sound of an electric buzzing near the phone.

“I’m returning your call. What was it you wanted to discuss?” Connor tried to figure out what instrument was making that sound. He heard the buzzing stop and guessed Elijah had set the tool down.

“My call?” he asked, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You called, yesterday. I had missed it so I am calling you back.” Connor clarified. He knew one had to be patient with Kamski but he hoped the man would get to the point sooner than later.

“I did not.” Elijah said after a moment of thinking. “There was a missed call from my number?” he asked, trying to understand what Connor was saying.

“No, Elijah.” Connor dropped the formalities. “It is because there was no evidence of the call, I knew it to be from you.”

Another pause.

Connor frowned, his eyes glancing around the room while he waited for the man to speak.

“I see.” Elijah sounded more focused now. “Connor, listen to me. Do not pursue this case. The RK900 is equipped for this, you are not.”

Connor felt his thirium pump quicken at Elijah’s doubt. “I am suited just fine. Thank you Mr. Kamski. Was that all you had to say?”

“One more thing.” Elijah readjusted the phone, “Don’t drag Gavin into your suicide mission. If you do, I will create an android hell solely for you go to it.”

Elijah’s words hung heavy in Connor’s mind. Partly because he suspected the man to be capable of it. After all he had created life. Maybe he could create an afterlife? Connor hoped not. If it were from anyone else, he wouldn't have thought any credibility to the threat.

Connor hadn’t said anything, he assumed that was to be the end of their conversation and he hung up. It wasn’t until his phone rang seconds later that he realized maybe the man wasn’t finished. There was a brief moment of satisfaction knowing he had unintentionally hung up on the genius. Although he was sure he was about to pay for that misstep now.

“Mr. Kamski.” Connor said, mustering up the best bored tone he could to further emphasize his emotion.

“Pardon?” A softer male voice spoke on the other line.

Connor paused, not expecting someone different. Especially not a voice he hadn’t known.

“Ah, I’m sorry…who is speaking?” Connor asked, thrown off by the caller.

“Detective Connor? It’s Derek.” The voice said and Connor could almost hear the smile on the line. “You gave me your number, remember?”

“Oh that’s right.” Connor relaxed now that he had a name to the voice. 

“Am I interrupting you at work? I know you wanted to talk. Maybe we could meet up sometime when you aren’t busy?”

Right. Connor had wanted to speak to this man about Edwards. But was this Edwards accomplice? If it was the same Derek, and it was very possible it was, he would need to tread carefully. Go somewhere public. See what information the man would be forthcoming with. Maybe he would be willing to give up Edwards.

“When is a good time for you?” Connor asked.

“Tonight?” the man suggested.

“Tonight…” Connor thought out loud. “Yes, I can do that. Is 7-“

“10.” Derek cut Connor off. “10 is a good time for me.”

Connor wasn’t expecting such a late time but nodded. “10.” He confirmed.

“At Stoepel park?” Derek suggested next.

“How about somewhere closer to the precinct?” Connor countered. Stoepel park wasn't considered a safe place for anyone to travel around after dark.

“Oh I won’t be near that area.” Derek said softly.

“Oh.” Connor thought for a moment. “What about the Chicken Feed eatery nearby the park?”

“Of course. That is fine.” Derek agreed.

Connor smiled to himself. “Tonight at 10 it is then.”

“It’s a date.” Derek said before hanging up.

Connor paused, not expecting that response. Did this man like him? Connor blushed at the thought, no, it was probably just said as an alternative albeit unusual way to confirm.

10:00 worked better for him, this way he could get some things finished he had been putting off.


	26. The risk to kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have not been able to proof read or edit this, so if you catch typos, please point them out. I felt bad it had taken so long to update so I wanted to get something out. I'm trying to post longer chapters so I can get this done in fewer posts but I may go for shorter chapters if you prefer I try and update more often.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the comments. Really <3
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to post. I may edit this later since I haven't had the time to reread.

RK noticed Gavin had marked down the time of the perp’s arrival and departure. He also noticed Gavin hadn’t touched the coffee he had left on his desk. He frowned, knowing Gavin was in a mood. He hadn’t spoken to him yet today. Gavin hadn’t looked up from his computer until Chris came by with an autopsy report. 

“Hey, thought I’d let you know the reports back and if you want to see the body, it’s stored here for further examination if needed.” Chris said, placing the report into Gavin’s hand.

Gavin took it, but Chris hadn’t let go, prompting Gavin to look up. 

“Gavin, you wouldn’t know what happened to my locker would you?” he asked, an accusation laced within his tone.

Gavin paused. “…..Nope.” he said, fully aware the locker he had unleashed into yesterday had been his co-workers.

Chris glanced down at Gavin’s recovering knuckle injury. “…Right.” He said, releasing his hold on the report. “Well if you find the guy, tell him to take it easy.” The two weren’t close, but Chris had been around enough to offer Gavin a helping hand when he needed it. It was nice of the guy.

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, I will.” 

Chris smiled, “And make sure to tell him he’s an ass too.”

“Got it.” Gavin nodded once again and smirking the first time that day as his friend walked away.

Gavin noticed RK stand and walk away without a word. The detective narrowed his eyes suspiciously deciding whether or not if he should follow.

RK stepped into the evidence room, walking along the tables until he found one with a white sheet draped over a small lump. RK lifted the sheet away to reveal what was left of Anne. He suspected the limbs where under the white sheet on the table next to him. 

The blue blood had been either wiped clean or it had finally evaporated. He took a moment to stare at Anne’s one eye, wide and frozen in her last moment of terror. It was the only recognisable part of her face. He slid his hand behind her head, knowing her memory had been removed but it was possible he could access last moments that had not been transferred over to her storage. This wasn’t something any other model could do. Kamski had upgraded RK for this purpose. RK’s led flickered yellow as his eyes clouded over to Anne’s last moments. 

His vision was blurry for a moment as he tried to sort whether or not that was part of the memory or if his system was still connecting to Anne’s. He could make out a light fixture on a ceiling and decided it was Anne’s memory. But why was it so hard to make out? RK then realized his vision was cut in half when he could make out the sight of a thumb, wet with thirium sliding out of the socket beside the working eye. RK jerked back and disconnected. He reached up to check it own vision, momentarily disoriented from the experience. He heard the door behind him open and glanced over his shoulder, expecting Gavin to have joined him. RK hadn’t expected to see Connor.

Connor seemed just as surprised to see RK. Surprised may have been too strong a word. Disappointment flashed across his face briefly. Connor had been hoping to look over Anne before RK had the chance. But he was there and it was obvious that Connor was snooping in on the investigation now.  
RK watched Connor approach and sidestepped to allow the android to look at Anne. Connor’s eyes shifted from RK to Anne and froze. The android hadn’t been expecting such a sight. He blinked back his shock and stared at what was left of her.

“Who….did this?” he whispered, “Is this Anne?” he asked, almost not believing it was her.

“It is.” RK confirmed, setting her head back against the cold table. RK noticed Connor’s brown eyes soften as he reached out and touched her shoulder.

“This is….” Connor shook his head, unable to find words. “She looks as though…”

“She could feel it.”RK said. It had been a statement, not a suggestion.

Connor turned to face RK, “We don’t feel pain.” He said, it was still tragic what had happened to Anne. But there was the small solace that she couldn’t register pain like a human could.

“She could.” RK said again, placing his hand into the open cavity in her chest and feeling around.

“What are you-“

“You wanted to become involved, I’ll share something with you.” RK said, but his tone was cold as he retracted his hand, some thirium on his fingers. “There was a component added to her thirium.” RK said, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. “It bonds to it, keeps it from evaporating as quickly. It bonded to Anne’s blood over 12 hours.”

“What does it do?” Connor asked, trepidation in his voice.

“It simulates nerve endings within the body. Whereever the thiruim flows, so does this chemical.”

“I’ve never heard of such a chemical.” Connor said, eyes watching the blue on RK’s fingers, a mixture of curiousity and fear on his face.  
“No. Because it was created by Spade.” RK brought the thirium to his lips and tasted it. The protocols Elijah had put in place fired to work, isolating and unbinding the component from the thirium. His led whirled red while this happened. A list of chemicals listed over his vision and he closed the windows.

“Are you..?” Connor trailed off.

“I am resistant to the chemical. But you are not.” RK warned. “Now that I’ve shared this with you, do you understand why you need to drop this case?” he motioned to Anne’s grotesque face. “The sadism these men are capable of is beyond your expertise.”

For the first time, RK saw Connor hesitate.

“Unless you don’t believe me.” RK held his fingers toward Connor. The android swallowed, unsure of how to proceed. He didn’t trust RK, but he had second thoughts about ingesting a questionable substance if it could mess with his system.

While he was having his second thoughts, RK moved his hand closer to Connor, which prompted the android to back away. 

RK lowered his hand, feeling he had made his point.

Connor remained quiet and almost sullen. Maybe he didn’t quite understand what they were dealing with, but he wanted too. His led flashed yellow and he struggled to find the words. Everytime he opened his mouth, he only managed silence.

 

“So you were sent by Kamski?” 

Both androids turned to see Gavin by the door. He had gotten good at sneaking up on androids in the evidence room. The detective had his arms folded across his chest and a cold look to his eyes.

RK stood even more upright as his partner approached, the frown on his face growing.

“Well?” Gavin pressed.

“You already know the answer to that.” RK said quietly, eyes on Gavin’s.

Gavin narrowed them in return, the contempt was clear on his face. He gritted his teeth, “You piece of fucking plastic.” He seethed as he stomped over to RK, glaring up at the man. 

Connor shrunk back, he had heard those words a million times before but it was the way in which Gavin said them now made the android feel the hatred.

RK’s expression didn’t falter to the words and both androids would notice that lack of reaction spiked Gavin’s stress.

It jumped from 80 to 100% and Connor knew what was coming.

RK appeared to accept it before it happened. His shoulders lowered slightly and he waited for the hit.  
It never came.

Gavin’s lip twitched into a soundless snarl, he shook his head once, eyes still locked on RK’s. If a gaze could hold venom within it’s stare, this was it. His shoulders raised from a long inhale, making him seem larger than he was. Then without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out.

He didn’t storm out. He didn’t slam the door, although he did shove it open forcefully as he made his exit. He just left. His stress maintaining a steady 100% the entire time.

RK and Connor both stood in silence for a moment, LED’s whirling yellow.  
RK wanted to ask if Gavin had ever done that before, but he knew the answer was no. And for the first time in his life, he was too unsettled to have that suspicion confirmed.  
RK’s eyes drifted to the floor and remained there while he heard Connor softly exit the room. RK knew this mission would come at a cost, but it wasn’t the one he had expected to pay. The longer he lived in this world, the more he wondered how anyone could survive it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor returned to his desk, noticing Gavin hadn’t yet returned to his. He wondered where the detective had gone. Before he could think on that further, he felt a hand on his shoulder startle him.

Connor jumped and turned around, pausing with a smile when he saw it was Hank.

“Relax Con.” Hank smiled but there was concern hidden in there. “I’m grabbing a late breakfast, come for the drive.”

“Of course Hank.” Connor smiled and followed the man out.

It wasn’t until Connor was in the car and fastening his seatbelt when Hank brought up what was on his mind.

“You’ve been…spending a lot of time at Reed’s lately. What’s going on?” Hank asked, it was curious and Connor guessed Hank was making an effort not to sound accusatory.

“Oh.” Connor paused, realizing he couldn’t divulge Gavin’s secret. “We’ve been…just talking.” He said. His improv was terrible.

Hank didn’t buy it. He arched an eyebrow. “Just talking huh?” he nodded and reached back behind the seat, dropping Gavin’s brown sweater onto Connor’s lap. “Found that on your bed when I went to check on you this morning. What’s that about?”

Connor felt himself blush at the sight of the material on his lap. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the sleeves. A small smile forming on his lips.

“Oh I said I had intended to fix this.” He said, examining the torn sleeve.

“Christ. Okay, I’m just going to come out and ask it.” Hank said, feeling like Connor could unintentionally lead him around in circles all day unless he asked outright. “Is there something going on between you two?”

Connor stiffened, unsure if Hank was suspicious of the case or Connor’s feelings. “What do you mean Hank?”

“What do I mean?!” Hank gawked, thinking he had been clear. “I mean, Reed’s favourite goddamn sweater is in your room. What’s going on?”

Connor felt the blush flush over his cheeks brightly now. How he wished what Hank was insinuating was true. “N-nothing.”

“He’s not…making you do anything is he?” Hank asked, his voice low and serious.

“N-no!” Connor hadn’t realized the full implication of the question but Gavin hadn’t made him do anything so he answered honestly.

“Well shit Connor. It’s kind of weird how much you’re suddenly hanging out with him. Is it me?” he asked, wondering if he had done something.

“No Hank.” Connor tilted his head, he hadn’t realized that his absence had been a source of stress for the older man. Connor glanced down at the sweater, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. “…I do have a secret though.” He admitted. 

Hank glanced at Connor, “Oh yeah?” he asked, his voice lifting somewhat now that they seemed to be making some headway. “You can tell me.”

“I’ve realized in my time getting to know Detective Reed….that I like him…a lot.” He said, looking over to Hank and watching his partner piece together exactly what that meant.

“Oh.” He paused. “I see.”

Connor glanced down at the sweater again, sighing to himself. He noticed Hank had become somewhat uncomfortable. He wondered if Hank was having trouble putting words to his thoughts. Connor struggled with that sometimes.

Connor glanced out the window. The way Gavin had left RK in the evidence room, something was wrong. Something had changed in him and he was scared the detective may not trust androids at all after this. He hoped that wasn’t the case. But he had never seen Gavin go quiet like that before. Connor wonder how he would take it if he had felt Hank had betrayed him. Even as a thought exercise, Connor couldn’t imagine how he’d feel.  
Connor noticed enough time in silence had gone by for him to become lost in his thoughts. He looked over to Hank was still processing what Connor had said.

“Connor, it’s not that I’m surprised you like someone…I know after we met those two girls that androids could. But Gavin? That one I wasn’t expecting.” He admitted.

“Neither was I.” Connor admitted. His hand had slipped into Gavin’s pocket and his fingers had fumbled over the bullet from the motel.

That’s right. Edwards was hit and it hadn’t hurt him. How in the world had he forgotten that? There were so many parts to this case that sometimes one was temporarily forgotten. His mind jerked from the bullet back to Hank when the man spoke.

“How long have you felt this way?” He asked, unable to stop the questions now.

“About..” Connor tilted his head in thought. “A week ago.”

Hank laughed. It had startled Connor. “Hahaha…a week?” he said, leaning back in his seat, relaxing slightly. “So it’s a crush?”

“Ah…y-yes.” Connor said, somewhat unsure of how to take that.

“Okay…” Hank nodded to himself, “That explains why you’ve been spending so much time there, huh?”

Connor blushed blue. “I…”

“It’s okay. I just miss you is all.” Hank smiled warmly, “But I understand this is new and probably exciting for you yeah?” He glanced to his partner.

Connor’s smile could melt ice.

Hank’s smile warmed even more in return. “Alright. But I’m going to say this….Reed does anything you don’t want…or tries to push you around or whatever shit, and I’m going to beat his ass. You got that? I don’t care how much you think you like him. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Connor nodded, the smile never leaving his face. “Of course Hank.”

“Good.” Hank looked back to the road, switching on his signal and pulling into a drive thru.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RK stood in the evidence room, staring at Anne’s expression in silence. His fingers gripped the sheet and he covered her once again.  
He returned to his desk, seeing Gavin hang up his phone as RK approached. Gavin didn’t look at him. 

“One of Anne’s neighbours spotted someone slip into her apartment last night. Asked us to check it out.” He said, grabbing his keys and walking past RK, expecting him to follow.

RK glanced to the untouched coffee still left on Gavin’s desk. He followed without a word.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The drive was silent. RK knew Gavin wouldn’t break the ice from sheer stubbornness. So he would but offering something he knew he wanted.

“You may have the files.” He said, turning to look at Gavin. He was watching him closely.

Gavin inhaled sharply, but didn’t react otherwise. He was actively trying to shut RK out. “You can drop them off tonight.”

“I would prefer if you came to the apartment.” He said. This protest made Gavin clench the steering wheel. 

“Just drop them off.”

“….I rather you come to the apartment.” RK watched Gavin’s stress start to rise. “Please.”

Gavin closed his eyes for a brief second and refocused on the road. “Fine.” He said, not wanting to carry on the conversation anymore.

“Thank you.” RK said, before looking out the window and continuing the rest of the drive in silence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, the whole procedure had been fairly uneventful. They retrieved the camera footage for the previous night, then spoke to the lady who saw someone enter. She said that it looked to be a man in a hoodie. RK noticed Gavin bristle at that but said nothing. They did a once over in the apartment and found it difficult to determine if anything had been taken or move.  
They drove back in silence.

They both spent the remainder of the day watching the footage. Sure enough a man in a hoodie was seen entering the apartment around 9 in the evening. He left around 12.

Gavin shook his head. “Why the hell is he there?”

RK didn’t say anything. He had an idea but he wasn’t about to voice it. Everything he did moving forward would be to retrieve Edwards and Spade. Now he knew where one of them would likely be tonight.

“What is he doing in there for 3 hours?” Gavin murmured to himself.

“Perhaps looking for something. A memento?” RK suggested. Knowing it was not the case.  
Gavin exhaled, “For 3 hours?” he seemed lost in thought, trying to think of possibilities. RK stood up, catching Gavin’s attention. “Where are you going?”

“It’s 7.” RK said.

“So?” Gavin said, knowing that signalled their shift was over but overtime was commonplace for them.

“You stay then.” RK said, straightening his jacket.

Gavin furrowed his brow at RK’s odd behaviour. “I’ll be by later to get that file.”

“Don’t be too long. I have things to do tonight.” He said while turning away.

“Like what?” Gavin looked up but noticed RK had already left. “Fucking plastic..” he hissed under his breath, unable to hide his irritation any longer.

“Gavin.”

Gavin jumped in his seat, turning to see Connor. Hank was behind the android, pulling his jacket on and getting ready to leave.

“You heading out?” Gavin asked, his tone softening.

“Yes. I was wondering if you would like some help tonight. Re-organizing your files?” Connor offered.  
Gavin cringed, that’s right, his room was a complete mess after his break down. He would be stuck for the night sorting all of that. “….Yeah.” he said, somewhat shyly. A hint of embarrassment. He would have done it himself but time was important on this case.

Connor smiled.

Gavin looked away quickly. But not fast enough for Hank not to notice.

“You staying the night there?” Hank asked Connor, trying not to sound suspicious or lonely.

“No I will be back tonight.” Connor turned to Hank, smiling at the man. He had spent too much time away from Hank. Plus he needed to clear out the fridge or else his partner would poison himself again.  
Hank seemed happy with that response. “Alright. I’ll see you later.”  
Gavin stood up, putting away a few of his papers and grabbing his keys. Connor walked back to his desk and picked up a plastic bag.

Gavin tilted his head curiously, but said nothing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back was quiet, but it didn’t have the tension that RK and Gavin drove in. Connor was oddly relaxed and Gavin had too much on his mind to overthink Connor’s presence.

They stepped into the apartment. Decaf had been playing in the papers and was too distracted to greet them.

Gavin sighed as he stepped in. “I really made a mess out of this.” He kicked off his shoes and entered, chasing Decaf around the room until he caught her and picked her up.

Connor entered, moving to the kitchen and motioning to where Gavin kept the food.

“Go ahead.” Gavin said, giving Connor permission to feed the cat.

Connor smiled warmly, turning back to the cupboard and finding a can. Decaf squirmed out of Gavin’s arms and jumped onto the counter, pacing back and forth while she waited for her food.

Gavin started picking up the papers on the floor. Figuring now was as good a time as any. Connor searched for the folders and decided he would sort the papers into the proper folder once they were collected.

Connor finished first and set his pile on the table. He begun collecting papers with Gavin, making sure they were upright and facing the right direction. Better to maintain some organization where he could.

“Is RK-“

“I don’t want to talk about RK.” Gavin cut Connor off, looking up from the floor with a cold stare.

Connor frowned but nodded. “Okay.” He said. Guessing it was still too fresh. Gavin handed Connor his lump of papers and Connor frowned, Gavin had put no effort into the pile. It wasn’t even uniformly rectangular. “Gavin, this is a mess.”

“You’re the organizer…you can sort it faster.” He said as he grabbed more off the floor.

Connor sighed and began to reorganize Gavin’s pile. While he was sorting, Gavin dumped another pile on top of the one he was working on.

“Gavin!” Connor huffed, motioning to his pile. “Are you even trying?” 

“What? Yes! I thought you could do your calculator thing and do some sort of…sorting algorithm.” The detective shrugged.

“That only works if I do one pile at a time.” He frowned. “Maybe sort the papers in your room and I’ll take care of the ones out here?” he suggested.

“There’s a lot less papers in my room.” Gavin said.

“Exactly.” Connor took hold of the new pile Gavin had given him and begun resorting.

“Fine, whatever.” Gavin shrugged and left to his room.

Perfect. Connor began sorting as fast as he could while maintaining accuracy. He sorted the piles then broke them down into separate cases, then made sure they were in proper order before slipping them into their folder. Once that was done he could move them into the proper boxes. After that was done, he grabbed his plastic bag, pulling out Gavin’s sweater and begun touching up what he wasn’t able to finish that day. He glanced back to the bedroom door. He could still hear Gavin moving stuff around and cursing under his breath. 

Connor smirked as he threaded the needle through the sweater. Perfect. He had plenty of time. He had a plan. One that made him nervous to think about, but he had made his mind up. He was going to give back Gavin’s sweater and when Gavin put it on, he would take hold of it and kiss him. He felt his thirium pump faster at the thought. He didn’t know what the outcome would be but he knew this was what he wanted to do. Just in case. Connor’s eyes focused mending the tear on the sleeve as his mind tunneled downward. Just in case Gavin rejected him. His sewing slowed to a stop as hesitance began to slip in and he questioned himself now. He hoped Gavin's distrust hadn't resurfaced towards all androids again. He wanted a chance with him. Even if he had to make it himself.

He was so lost in his head he didn’t hear Gavin exit.

“I think I threw the box out here, but the papers are still-whoa.” He paused, looking over the living room. “You did this in 40 minutes?” Gavin said, dumbstruck at Connor’s focus. The floor was clean. Maybe cleaner?

Connor looked up, smirking. “Yes, it’s amazing what you can accomplish without distractions.”

Gavin snorted, placing his unorganized heap beside Connor’s glorious mountain of accomplishment. “Maybe you can help me in-is that my sweater?” he paused again.

Connor swallowed. Now or never. “Yes.” He said, lifting the sleeve up and biting the thread free. He held it out to Gavin.

Gavin paused, Connor recognized a hesitance in his own actions but was unsure why. Gavin took the sweater and slipped it on, lifting his arm to examine Connor’s handiwork. He nodded to himself. 

“Thanks. You didn’t have too.” He added, somewhat unsure of how to be grateful vocally.

“I wanted too.” Connor said, swallowing nervously. How he pictured this in his head was so much smoother than how his body was reacting. He reached out, pulling the 2 sides of the sweater together and zipping them up. He felt more nervous than he appeared. He hoped Gavin perceived him as confident.  
He noticed Gavin stiffen and his hesitance grew but he would press on. Connor released the zipper and ran his hand up and over his shoulder, clasping the back of Gavin’s neck. Blue tinted his cheeks and it was now or never.

His eyelids lowered and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Gavin’s. Relief washed over him when he felt lips caress over his and two hands grasp his waist. Never in his life had something been so worth it. Connor smiled into the kiss and attempted to mimic Gavin’s movements. Connor’s eyes drifted shut when teeth bit into his lower lip and the pressure made the android moan into Gavin’s mouth.

Connor wasn’t sure when they moved but he felt his back hit a wall and a mouth on his neck. Connor arched his head up, taking in the sensation of lips running over his neck and hands fumble and untuck his shirt. Connor arched his hips forward when he felt hands slide underneath the fabric and up his torso.  
Connor was unsure who was moaning at this point. Connor ran his hands through Gavin’s hair, trying to coax him to lift his head. Once Gavin did, he leaned in. He was surprised at the intensity which Gavin kissed him. He wasn’t sure how long they spent against the wall, exploring each other’s mouths and groping at their bodies. When Connor struggled to keep up to the pace of the kiss, he would feel Gavin laugh into his mouth and the android would go weak in the knees.  
They slid down the wall together, hitting the floor with a soft thud before breaking away and laughing as they looked at each other. Their hair was a mess from where their hands had tangled into it. 

Gavin swallowed and sat up, he wasn’t expecting to ravish Connor like that. He licked his lips, still feeling Connor’s presence on them. He hadn’t been expecting Connor to kiss him either so they both got a little carried away.

They stared at each other for a minute, unsure of what to say next. Gavin felt his phone buzz and he reached for it. It was a text from RK.

‘I need to leave soon.’ Was all it read.

Where the fuck was RK going?

‘Where to?’ he wrote back.

‘Please come now.’

Gavin sighed. Why the fuck couldn’t RK just drop the file off? 

“I uh…fuck.” He looked to Connor. “I gotta grab that file. Work the case with me tonight?” Gavin asked, hopeful. He would like to have Connor back on his team. Especially after that moment they just shared.

Connor blushed. “I need to spend time with Hank tonight.” He answered, “But tomorrow after work..” he said, scooting closer to Gavin and running is hand up his arm.

Gavin watched Connor’s hand and a small smile appeared on his face. He nodded, satisfied with that response. Decaf made her way between the two, looking for attention. Gavin chuckled when the cat had successfully stolen Connor’s attention from him. 

“I’ll take you home.” Gavin offered, standing and helping Connor to his feet. Connor wanted to agree to it but it was then he remembered the time.

“What time is it?” He asked, looking to Gavin.

“Little after 9.” Gavin checked his phone.

“I need to go soon.” Connor straightened his shirt and tucked it back into his pants. “The friend of Edwards is going to speak to me tonight.”

“What…like in person?” Gavin said, confusion in his voice from this new information.

“Yes. I gave him my card and he contacted me.” Connor said, holding Decaf in his arms and stroking the cats head.

“Fuck that, I’m going with you.” Gavin said. “This could be his accomplice for all we know Connor.” Goddammit he wished Connor had mentioned this earlier. 

“I’m aware, but the potential to receive information on Edwards-“

“Fuck Edwards, what about you?” Gavin yelled, frustrated.

Connor felt his cheeks darken deep at Gavin’s words. Something about his words made him feel wanted. He knew that wasn’t Gavin’s intent however.

“Gavin, I am a detective, remember?” Connor fixed Gavin’s sweater and straightened it. Gavin’s irritation didn’t diminish. 

“You’re not invincible Connor.” Gavin sighed, “I’m coming.”

“Gavin, I can do this.” He placed his hand on Gavin’s chest. “I do not want to fight with you.”  
Gavin’s frown deepened. “Connor-“

“Gavin, you don’t interview people, you interrogate them.” Connor cut him off, letting Decaf down. “I think this will best be handled one on one.”

“Tell me where you’re going…and you had better check in every 10 fucking minutes.”

“I’ll check in within the hour.” Connor promised. Gavin was tense but he relaxed slightly at Connor’s compliance.

Connor’s lip twitched upward. “Are you worried about me Detective?” he mused playfully.

Gavin scowled, “Yes I’m worried about you.” He huffed, “This isn’t a game Connor.” His voice softened as Connor’s face inched closer. Gavin closed his eyes and leaned in, catching Connor’s lips and inhaling his scent. 

“I promise I will treat it seriously.” Connor whispered against the detective’s lips. Gavin reluctantly nodded. 

“You had better. Fuck. Connor I don’t like this.” He said. Very much still on edge about the whole scenario.

“You won’t be far, if I need you, I’ll call.” He assured, somewhat drinking in Gavin’s concern for him. It felt strangely intoxicating. Gavin never expressed such unease towards Connor’s well being before. Something about it thrilled Connor. Gavin became more vocal and physical about showing his concern for Connor when he was worried. Not that Connor wanted to abuse that. However Gavin visually caring was a rare treat and Connor wanted more.

Connor told Gavin where he was meeting and he seemed to relax a little knowing it was somewhere public. Gavin frowned as Connor left, but the android offered a kiss to Gavin’s cheek as means of goodbye. Gavin didn’t seem happy about it but Connor was on cloud 9. He had a chance. That was all he needed.  
Connor turned to leave when Gavin caught his arm. “Look Connor…I..” he struggled for a moment. “Just be careful, okay?”

Connor nodded. “I will Gavin.”

Gavin let go of his arm and watched Connor leave.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin made it to RK’s apartment. He stared at the door and actively tried to undo the knot in his face. He didn’t want RK to know he had affected him so much. He knocked on the door.

RK opened it and stepped back for Gavin to enter. Gavin stayed in the hallway. “Look if I can just get the file.”

“I will hand it to you. Please come in.”

Gavin fought to keep his eyes from rolling as he stepped in. He gave a once over to the apartment that was now clean. He noticed his shoes didn’t stick to the floor as he walked. There was no furniture yet but there were curtains on the windows now. Gavin all the lights worked now. He glanced to the counters and saw the file. RK picked it up and handed it to Gavin. 

“There a reason you couldn’t drop this off?” Gavin asked, making his annoyance obvious as he took the file.

“Yes.” RK said, “I wanted to show you the apartment.”

Gavin stared at RK like it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. The android knew he was livid at him, right? He must have known. He was the smartest…thing…Gavin met.

“You fucking serious?” Gavin asked, although he hadn’t raised his voice.

RK nodded.

“Well…I see it.” He said extending his arms out sarcastically. “WOW.” He dropped them to his side with a glare.

RK remained expressionless. “Have a good night Gavin.”

Gavin’s lips tightened against his teeth. “You fu…hnn…” he forced his anger back down. “Goodnight RK.” He said, taking to the door and walking out without closing it.  
Gavin threw the file into the passenger seat of his car. ‘Unbelieveable’ he thought to himself. What a unnecessary waste of time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to re-read through this properly. I'm hoping I caught everything I needed for it to make sense. I don't think I'm gonna make this conclude by chapter 30. There's too much I gotta squeeze in and as you've all noticed by now, I'm longer winded than I thought.
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments. I was wondering once I finally have this fic concluded in maybe a month and a half's time. If anyone wanted to do a DBH fic swap? :D
> 
> Anyway, just thinking out loud. Sorry this took so long. I promise juicy stuff is on its way, it's just taking it's time getting here. <_<;;;

Gavin put the key in his ignition but his hand stopped short of turning it. Something was off about this whole thing. He didn’t know what it was, but it there was something nagging him at the back of his mind. Some little red flag waving, trying to draw Gavin’s attention to the visit just now. Why weren’t the clues surfacing? Maybe it was because the thought of RK made his blood pressure spike? He lost his objectivity to focus on the facts knowing he had been fooled by a fucking android working for his half brother. Gavin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his fingers massaging the scarline to ease his frustration. It rarely worked.   
He pulled out his phone to message Connor.

‘You get there?’

A moment passed. Gavin tensed as the seconds ticked by, half using Connor as a distraction from his mind and half worrying about the androids meeting.

‘Not yet. Soon. I can handle things Gavin.’

Gavin frowned. Everything he attempted to type, he ended up deleting. He sighed to himself.

‘You know I think this is a stupid fucking idea right?’ he felt good about that retort.

‘Yes, I know.’

Gavin frowned again. Why couldn’t he just come back and they could work on it together. Or better yet, be there together.

He moved his hand from the phone to the file, picking it up and deciding to scan through it in the parking lot.  
Gavin scanned through Derek Spade’s victim list. Allegedly he had more victims but he never confessed. His death row sentence had been delayed in hopes of having him talk, but he never opened up about it. Even with the offer to change his sentence from death row to a life sentence. Spade refused.

That was abnormal. Not that killing people was normal. Gavin flipped through the victim’s list. Another strange sight. It ranged across sex, race and age. The man seemed to kill indiscriminately. That was another strange marker. Unless the killer had a ‘type’ they usually killed within their race. It wasn’t unknown to do otherwise but it was uncommon enough to stand out. Gavin continued to read on, sitting up straight when he noticed an officer had gone missing investigating Spade. That had caught Gavin’s attention. Although the body was never found, the officer was presumed dead at the hands of Spade. Spade never shared the whereabouts of the officer.

Gavin felt his heart hit his stomach when he saw the officers last name: Connors. He knew before he turned the page the photo would have the likeness of Connor and RK. 

“Please no.” Gavin found himself saying out loud, flipping the page to see the photo of the officer. It was clear Elijah had stolen the likeness from Connors and created Connor. They were an exact match. So much so Gavin wouldn’t have been able to tell if it weren’t for Connors lack of LED. The detective squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back against his seat.

“Goddammit.” He whispered to himself. Every time an android bared the likeness to a victim, Gavin was tempted to pick of the phone and demand why from Kamski. He never did. But seeing Connor’s face staring back at him on this paper had worn thin his resolve.  
He heard a car pull up and he glanced out the window to see a taxi by the building entrance. He was about to go back to the files when he noticed RK step out and get into the taxi before it pulled away.

Where was he going? Gavin watched the direction of the taxi as it turned. He wasn’t going towards the precinct or Kamski’s. Gavin frowned, assuming whatever RK did, it must have to do with the case. After all that was the sole reason he was here. His nose scrunched up at the bitter memories between them.  
His gut clenched again, his intuition was firing and he couldn’t logic together the reasons. He pushed RK forcefully out of his mind. He focused back on the file. Spade had dumped his victims all in one spot. But it was suspected he had multiple dumping grounds and only one was found. This was believed because Officer Connor’s had never been found and the list of missing people in the area was sizable.

Spade was caught when returning to his dumping sight. His DNA matched those found on the victims and he was charged. It was later uncovered that he had killed in the same place he left the bodies. He would bring in a victim one at a time and when he had finished torturing them, he killed them and left the body where it dropped.   
An urban explorer had stumbled upon the bodies and immediately reported it to the police. Spade had kept them in the basement of an abandoned house.

Not surprising, Detroit had no shortage of city blocks with abandoned homes. So Spade would return to the scene. Was it to relive the kills or was it because he was bringing a new victim?

Gavin paused, remembering the man in the hoodie that lingered in Anne’s apartment. Could it have been Spade? RK had the file, RK knew all the information. In fact RK knew more than Gavin. Something the detective did not want to readily admit. Was RK going to Anne’s? Did that mean Connor was meeting someone else?

The taxi was already out of sight. If RK was headed there, he wouldn’t see Gavin attempting to follow. And if he was wrong….well….good. He chewed on his lip. Unsure of why he hesitated to turn the keys. His gut was still nagging him about RK’s insistence to the visit. 

Yes, he knew RK had wanted him to see the place, by why try to force Gavin there when he knew he hadn’t wanted to see him. RK was far from stupid. He knew it wouldn’t solve anything. It wasn’t going to mend the tension. He certainly knew Gavin didn’t let things go. It wasn’t until Gavin was driving along the same road to Anne’s that he remembered the conversation they shared. Gavin remembered RK’s hypothetical question. If he only had a day left, how would he spend it? Gavin thought about his bullshit answer he gave to RK…which the android had accepted. If RK had one day to live, he would go into work, then show Gavin his apartment. It was like magic, his stomach unclenched as if rewarding him for figuring it out. It was a short-lived reward before it was replaced with a different anxiety.

Gavin’s fingers tightened around the wheel at the realization. Was RK going to meet the man who killed Anne and take him in? Not to the precinct, but to Elijah. Did RK think it was possible he could be killed tonight? Too many thoughts raced through Gavin’s mind, causing him to shift in his seat as he drove. 

“Fuck he might not even be there…” he said aloud to himself, trying to convince himself he was wasting his own time by driving to Anne’s. After acknowledging this, he sped up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RK sat quietly in the taxi, glancing out the window and thinking back to the same conversation he and Gavin had when they were driving along this road. He wasn’t sure who was going to be at the apartment tonight. He hoped it was only one of them. If Edwards and Spade both showed up, his probability for an arrest was near 0%.  
If he was lucky, it would be Spade. If he could manage to bring Spade in without resorting to the alternative, then his chance for survival was high. RK leaned his head against the glass, remaining expressionless as he thought about his partner. It wasn’t the outcome he had hoped for, but he had done what he had wanted to do with the detective.  
What was the term? No regrets? RK thought about how he had checked the apartment viewing off the list, but it hadn’t been a satisfactory experience. For either of them. RK knew a deviant would feel a poignant sadness from the experience he had. After having been deviant, he was aware of what he would have been feeling in this moment had he remained that way. It was a strange feeling to know what you were missing, be cognisant it wasn’t good for you and yet miss it. Perhaps crave it?  
A software instability surfaced and immediately closed out of his vision. He couldn’t regret something if he didn’t feel.

RK looked down at his hands, examining them as he rotated and flexed his fingers. He knew he should feel numb. The moment in the apartment wasn’t causing RK any discomfort. But it was the fact RK knew it should that left the android in a perplexed state. Was it he wanted to feel something? Even if it was unhappiness? He had been so eager to remove that very discomfort when he had last visited Elijah. Why would he want it back? Was there solace in it?

RK’s head twitched to the side as his programming sorted a software instability. 

“We’re here.” The Taxi driver said. Rk looked up at the dark apartment. Police tape still strapped across the stairwell.

RK paid and stepped out. The taxi drove off, leaving the android alone to proceed with his mission. He ducked past the tape and continued up the stairs. He paused at the door and checked his internal clock. 

9:50.

RK turned the handle, noticing it was now unlocked. He pushed the door open, the only light in the apartment had come from the doorway RK was standing in. Even then it was minimal. But it had been enough to reveal the silhouette of a man within the room.  
RK didn’t move yet, trying to access which of the two men were standing before him. His eyes darted around the room, scanning for other lifeforms. His scan came back negative. 

The silhouette tilted his head to the side, as if accessing his own level of risk with the android.

“So you’re the one Kamski sent.” the shadow spoke.

RK recognized the voice, his own stress level decreased, but only slightly. “I am.”

The silhouette nodded again, he pulled the hoodie off his head.

RK knew it was Edwards before he saw his face. The man’s eyes seemed to glow in the room. They weren’t human eyes. RK reached for the lightswitch, flicking it and noticing nothing changed. The android nodded to himself, of course Edwards had prepped the area. 

“I was expecting Spade.” RK said, lowering his hand and stepping into the room.

“Spade had a prior engagement.” Edwards shrugged, “Plus, I owe him one.” He chuckled softly to himself, most likely to something RK would find humourless. “You’re not planning to take me back to the station are you Connors?”

RK frowned, “That is not my name.”

“Might as well be, right?” Edwards laughed with a lopsided smile. “I gotta say I was surprised when your lookalike dragged me to the station. I was expecting a ride straight back to Kamski. I thought, ‘Wow, I’m lucky. They have no idea who I am.’ And then that cop dropped my name.” Edwards shook his head. “I haven’t been surprised in a looooong time, but these past 2 days have been something.”

RK took another step closer to Edwards. The man’s eyes flickered to RK’s feet but he didn’t move from his spot, maybe 10 feet away. 

RK kept his hands near his side. “Connor isn’t sent by Kamski. I am.” 

“Yeah.” Edwards nodded, lowering his hands to his side as well. 

“How long have you been partnered with Spade?” RK asked, taking another step.

Edwards eyes focused on him. The blue in his eyes focusing on the blue of RK’s. “We do our own thing for the most part…but we stay in touch.” He took a step forward, looking over RK, “I hear you look just like Connors. That’s what Spade told me.” He smirked. “They never found him you know.”

RK’s expression remained dispassionate and Edwards continued, walking to the right and circling around RK. “Spade has these places mapped out. Dumping sights or whatever you want to call them. But Connors, Spade said, he was special. He was on his trail and piecing it all together.” Edwards paced around RK, the android turned, always keeping his body facing Edwards.

Edwards neared the door, closing it and leaving them in darkness. The sound of a soft click from the door being locked, chimed in the room. Both of them appeared to have no trouble seeing in the dark. “Then Connors got lucky, with that kid who found his dumping sight.” Edwards shook his head. “Spade didn’t give me the details, but Connors thought he could handle Spade one on one and that did not work out well for him.” Edwards inched closer as he circled. “The police never found him because Spade had a special place for him. Spade said he was his favourite.” Edwards stopped in front of RK, standing short of the android. “And then Kamski sends a model like you out. Well..” Edwards shrugged, “I can only imagine Spade is looking forward to reliving some memories with you.”

“And why isn’t Spade here now?” RK asked, looking down at the smaller man.

“Oh he wanted to meet up with your duplicate.”

RK’s expression faltered slightly. “….Connor?”

“Yeah. That’s the one.” Edwards laughed. 

RK’s LED flickered yellow, he attempted to contact Connor immediately but found no connection.

“No service?” Edwards said aloud, a grin slipping onto his features while he watched RK’s LED swirl.

“How are you doing this?” RK wanted to check his phone, but being face to face with Edwards, it would be careless of him to look away.

 

RK notice Edwards flick his hand, the man laughed quietly to himself before lunging at RK. The android anticipated it and caught the man by the wrists. He felt something pierce his right palm and a jolt of electricity course through him. His body spasmed, unable to release his hold on Edwards until he the shock ceased. The second it had, the android withdrew. Edwards didn’t stop, he moved in again his palm grasping the back of RK’s head. 

RK could head a device scratching at the back of his neck, trying to pierce the back of his head but it couldn’t break through. After seeing what happened to Anne, RK had taken measures to reinforce the vulnerable area. 

RK sent a punch to Edwards gut and the man doubled over from the force. He snarled, losing his grip on RK but lunged forward, taking them both to the ground.  
Edwards scrambled overtop of RK, reaching to the androids gun. RK was less focused on his gun and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Not a pair from the precinct, but from Elijah.

Edwards pulled RK’s gun from the holster and held it to the androids head.

“You won’t shoot.” RK said, confident. “You owe Spade.” Edwards snarled, opting to whip the gun across RK’s face instead. RK’s head jerked to the side, it had stunned him briefly, but his processor had been advanced enough to bring him back online in a second. Edwards hadn’t been expecting RK to recover so quickly and felt a cuff click over his left wrist. He threw himself off RK and rolled away. He looked at his wrist, knowing he was looking at something Kamski had designed to contain him. His face contorted into a snarl. He aimed the gun and RK’s leg and fired. 

Only to hear the sound of an empty chamber.

RK had removed the ammo before leaving his apartment. Edwards growled and threw the gun aside. By the time his eyes were back on RK, the android had charged him and pinned him to the wall. Edwards felt the android grasp his wrist again in an attempt to get the second cuff around his other hand.

“How quick we forget.” Edwards rasped, his voice a mixture of pleasure and panic. He squeezed his eyes shut and RK felt a charge run through him much greater than the previous.

RK’s vision went black and he hit the ground with a thud. Edwards stumbled forward and tripped over RK’s body, hitting the floor beside it. 

“Fucking…cuff…fuck.” He wheezed, looking at his wrist where the metal and seared a burn in his skin. He took a good chunk of that shock himself.

He felt around RK’s body, finding the key and undoing his one cuff before placing the androids hands behind his back and cuffing him as quickly as he could. Given his own dazed state, the action took a while to accomplish. Edwards sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing his singed wrist with a sour expression.

RK jerked as he came back online and his system rebooted. He blinked a few times, then tested his motor function only to realize he was restrained. He turned his head to look over to Edwards, sat against the wall with a smug smirk.

RK frowned.

Edwards crawled over and gave the androids cheek a pat. “Kamski’s yet to make one of you good enough to get us. I wonder if he enjoys feeding his pets to us.” 

RK’s nose twitched as a software instability rose in his program.

“Let’s go Detective.” Edwards grinned, grabbing the android’s bound wrists and yanking him to his feet. RK some difficulty walking until his testing caught up and he resumed regular functioning.

Edwards opened the door to the apartment, not expecting a gun to be pointed at his face.

Gavin’s eyes could stop a lion in its tracks. “Let him go and put your fucking hands on the ground.”

Edwards jerked back, taking RK with him, angling the detective in front of him to provide some cover from Gavin’s gun.

Gavin’s narrowed his eyes as stepped forward, causing Edwards to back further up into the apartment. “You’re not getting out of this on Edwards.” Gavin warned, “So let him go.”

Edwards growled, “You really like fucking up my work, don’t you Detective?” his eyes flickered to RK. The android stared coolly back at him. “You had better listen.” RK warned Edwards. 

Edwards bristled from RK’s words. As if his captor was going to give him an order. Edwards reached around RK, tearing past his jacket and into his shirt.

Gavin stepped forward, “Get your fucking hands off him before I blow them off!”

“And risk shooting a fellow officer?” Edwards tsked, trying to feel around for the circular panel.

RK leaned his head back, “I’m not the same as my predecessor. Mine doesn’t have a visible opening.” He said, knowing what Edwards was looking for.

“That’s very unfortunate for you..” Edwards hissed in his ear before sinking his fingers into the androids chest.

RK stiffened as damage warnings clouded his vision.

“Fuck.” Gavin growled, he didn’t have a clean shot without risking RK. He barely had time to react when he saw Edwards pull out the vital biocomponent from RK’s chest. Thirium streamed down RK’s shirt and the android’s legs faltered in their steps. Edwards threw the battery-like object into a darkened corner and pushed RK to the opposite corner.

Gavin took the shot as soon as it became available, but Edwards crossed his arms over his face and bull rushed past Gavin. Taking the shots and shoving Gavin into the doorframe as the man ran out the door. How were bullets not hurting this man?

Gavin watched Edwards flee before scrambling to RK, kneeling beside him “Tell me what to do.” He shouted, sheathing his gun and hovering his hands over his partner. Any feud they were having was on hold.

“My…bio…compon..ant…” he rasped, pointing to the other end of the room. Gavin pulled his phone out, turning the flashlight on and scanned the area. Luckily the device seemed bright enough on its own. Gavin snatched it and hurried back. “Fuck…ok do I push it in?”

RK nodded, blinking rapidly and trying to see Gavin through the warnings in his vision. RK felt something push into his chest and the countdown to his shutdown disappeared. But many warnings remained. His chest was damaged and the way Edwards had pulled the device out, made it impossible for it to remain in place on its own.

“Please don’t let go.” RK rasped.

Software instability.

RK studied Gavin’s face. It was a mixture of anger and fear. “What do you mean…are you dying?” Now his voice was pure fear.

“I can not keep the device secured, my chest is damaged.” He blinked rapidly a few more times, earning a concerned look from Gavin. “Where are your keys, I’ll uncuff yo so you can-“

“Edwards has them.” 

“Fuck, really RK? You got handcuffed by a fucking criminal?” Gavin scolded, but his anger was to mask his worry. RK picked up on this.

“I need to go to Kamski..” RK said slowly.

“No. Fuck no. There’s no way I’m going to that assholes place.” Gavin pressed down on RK’s chest a little too hard, making the android wince. Gavin hesitated and loosened his hold. “Ah…opps..” he frowned, looking away.

“Gavin…does your phone work?” RK rasped again.

The prompt made Gavin check his cell with his free hand. “Shit…I have no service.”

RK’s eyes squeezed shut. “Edwards did something..he blocked the connection…”

“What do we do?” Gavin said, expecting RK to have the answer to their dilemma.

“I need you to take me to Kamski.” RK repeated. “I can not continue until I have my chest repaired and these restraints removed.

“If I get take the handcuffs off, can you fix your own chest?” RK could hear how much Gavin did not want to go to Elijah.

“You can’t. They were crafted to hold Edwards and Spade. They aren’t standard police issued handcuffs.” he explained, slowly opening his eyes again.

“Just my fucking luck.” Gavin growled, urging RK to his feet as the detective stood. His hand remained pressed to RK’s chest. “Look I can’t babysit you tonight. I have to find Connor.”

RK allowed himself to be led out of the apartment. “Gavin, Spade is going to take Connor. Spade planned to abduct us both.”

Gavin bristled at the information. He should have followed Connor. He should have insisted. Fuck fuck fuck. Panic surfaced on the detective’s face. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t leave RK as is, he would shut down. He couldn’t take him with him. He’d practically be handling them both over.

RK could see the worry cloud over his partners’ face as they descended the stairs and headed for Gavin’s car. “Once we get out of range of Edwards blackout, we can contact someone for help.”

“Who the fuck is going to help us?” Gavin shot back irritated, his actions betrayed his tone as he carefully sat RK into the passenger seat. Minding the pressure on his chest. How was he going to get in the car without letting go of RK?

“Lieutenant Anderson would be willing to retrieve his partner if he knew he was in danger.” RK paused as Gavin slid over him. A software instability popping up overtop his warning system as Gavin paused on RK’s lap.

The detective switched which hand was applying pressure to his chest. RK’s eyes drifted to Gavin’s hand on his chest. He wondered if this would be the only time the man would touch him again.

“I’m not sending Hank in with no knowledge of Spade. If he goes, he needs to know what he’s dealing with. It’s murder otherwise.” Gavin snapped, moving off RK and seating himself in the driver’s seat. One hand still pressed to RK’s chest.

“Then tell him what he needs to know.” RK wheezed, his head dipping forward.

“RK...are you alright?” Gavin’s tone filled with concern again.

“Yes...I am not able to run at full capacity with limited access to my biocomponent.” he explained.

Gavin shook his head, “When will we know we are out of Edwards range?” Gavin began driving.

“I’ll let you know when I am able to reestablish contact with outside sources.” RK’s LED whirled. “Where are you driving to?”

“Fuck…” Gavin’s face contorted. “Elijah I guess.” he sounded defeated.

“...Thank you Gavin.” RK leaned his head back against the seat, Elijah would not be happy to see him in this state. He wondered how his creator would react to seeing Gavin arrive with him.

They drove in silence, the only noise came from RK. An occasional clicking emanated from his chest where his broken compartment tried to pull the battery into place.

RK felt himself reestablish connection and immediately tried to contact Connor. He was unable to reach him.

“Spade has a blackout wherever he is. I cannot reach Connor.” RK said.

Gavin glanced to RK, “Shit. Ok, I need to contact Hank.” he needed to send someone to Connor. He didn’t care how upset Connor would be at him, he needed to know he would be safe. He fumbled with his phone, pausing when RK took hold of it and dialed Hank’s number for him. He held it to Gavin’s ear.

It would have been almost comical if the situation hadn’t been so serious. Gavin’s grip on the wheel tightened when he heard someone pick up.

“Reed?” Hank sounded confused, as if the caller display function must have been broken on his phone. 

“Hank.” Gavin cut to the chase. “Look, I need you to get to Chicken feed near Stoepel Park. Connor’s there and he’s meeting with someone dangerous. I need you to get there and do whatever you need to do to drag Connor’s ass out of there.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Hank could be heard shifting around, probably getting ready.

“Hank, time is really important here. Don’t fuck around with the guy, don’t attempt to bring him in.” That line hurt Gavin to say. “Just get Connor out of there, okay?”

“Fuck, alright, I’m on my way, where the fuck are you?” Hank was angry but he was also willing to help. 

“I’m with RK, I can’t let go of him or he’ll shut down. Look I’ll explain when there’s more time, just get to Stoepal park ok?”

“I said I was on it already!” Hank snapped. Gavin could hear a car in the background. Wow, Hank could move with the right motivation. “Gavin, Connor better be fucking alright, you hear me?”

“I know Hank.” Gavin didn’t bother defending that one, he would have been the same way. His hand clutched RK’s chest tighter.

RK’s eyes fell to Gavin’s hand, how desperately he wanted to place his hand over it. He winced as another software instability popped up. He was unable to dispatch it with his processor being slowed down.

When Gavin finished on the phone, RK hung up.

“What the fuck were you thinking RK?” Gavin finally broke the silence between them.

“I was moving forward with-”

“I’m your fucking partner-”

“Are you?” RK cut in sharply.

“Yes I sure as fuck am!” Gavin shouted, his cheeks going red.

“You never included me in your case Gavin.” RK shot back, “I wouldn’t have known about this case if I was simply an android assigned as your partner. You chose to work on it with Connor.” RK felt another software instability slip. “If you never felt the need to include me, why expect the same from me?”

“First off, I was working this case before you ever came online. Ok asshole?” Gavin growled, the car picking up speed. “And second, I didn’t exactly invite Connor in on this-”

“You didn’t discourage it.” RK cut in again, “You stayed up all night, working with him.” RK could feel more instabilities flood and he was beginning to deviate. He winced and leaned forward. “Nnngh…” his discomfort became clear.

“You-RK? What’s wrong?” Gavin’s anger put itself on hold somehow.

“I...can’t deviate.” RK shook his head. “The more I do, the easier it will be for Spade.”

“What are you talking about?” Gavin growled, “Goddammit. Why can’t you just tell me this shit?”

RK shook his head, he was trying to ignore the jealousy creeping over him. “I have two assignments. Bring back Edwards and Spade, and keep you safe. So far, you have been making it difficult for me to accomplish either.”

“Why the fuck am I in your mission plan?” Gavin snapped defensively.

“That would be a good question to ask Kamski.” RK said as they arrived at the man’s home.

Gavin turned and stared up at the mansion, a flood of mixed feelings cascaded over him like a waterfall. He never thought he would step foot here.


	28. Walk in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay even I didn't realize what a slow burn this was gonna be. Have patience, I'll get you something rated M as soon as I can <_<;;;
> 
> In the meantime, here's Connor's experience :D
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, they really make my day! <3

Connor stared at his phone, half hoping Gavin would text him again after their short exchange. His cheeks still tinted blue from their heated kiss in the apartment. He smiled to himself, thinking about the moment they shared. His eyes drifted shut, envisioning what it would feel like to be there again, in Gavin’s bed with those arms around his body. Connor hadn’t realized his fingers were pressed to his lips, as if trying to reimagine the pressure of their kiss. It was then the taxi announced their arrival that Connor’s eyes opened and his hand lowered from his lips sheepishly.

“Thank you.” Connor stepped out, pausing when he noticed that the Chicken Feed Eatery was closed and the lights had turned off. Maybe he should inform Derek that this wasn’t a good place to meet after all. He checked his phone, looking for the number Derek had called from.

But there was nothing. No history of such a call. Connor’s LED flickered yellow. Wasn’t Kamski the only one who could erase his history? He noticed his phones bars decreased one by one until a no service sign lit up in the corner screen.

That was a bad sign.

Connor frowned to himself. He could manage this, he needed to focus and stay ahead of Derek.

“Detective.” A voice from behind spoke.

Connor turned around, where the taxi had once been, now stood the man he had met at the precinct.

“...Derek..” Connor nodded his head politely. “Good evening.”

Derek nodded back. “Good evening to you too.”

Connor offered a nervous smile, baring more teeth than he meant. “I thought this was a 24/7 eatery..” he admitted.

“Normally it is, but there was a power shortage and they were forced to close for the night.” Derek approached Connor, “But if you are uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else.” he offered.

Connor pocketed his phone, “I would prefer that. Where do you suggest?”

Derek glanced around, “There’s a cafe on the other side of the park. It may not have been affected by the power outage?” Derek suggested.

Connor nodded. He attempted to connect to the internet to see if the cafe was in fact open but his ability to connect was gone.

“Odd. I can’t connect to any outside sources.” Connor said aloud. This wasn’t a normal power outage, this was some sort of block. He wondered why such a block was happening.

“Oh?” Derek titled his head, studying Connor’s face closely to see if any suspicion or unease surfaced. 

Connor paused, he realized he had been absentmindedly following Derek towards the park, the one he wished to avoid. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in a forested area, in the dark without anyone around.

“I would prefer we walked around the park.” Connor said, not wanting to risk being out of earshot of help.

“The park is scenic.” His company insisted, pausing when he saw Connor’s hesitance. “You are a detective.” he smiled as if this should put him at ease.

“Yes, and I know this area to be unsafe.” Connor countered. 

Derek parted his lips as if to counter once again but a soft voiced, “Lead the way.” came out.

Connor nodded, pleased there wasn’t further insistance. They walked in silence for a few moments, until they hit the road. Connor’s shoulders slumped. The streetlights were out. It must have been recent since it wasn’t like this when he had been in the taxi. Walking along the road would be irresponsible.

Connor turned back to Derek, a frown stretched across his face. “....lead the way.” he said to the other man.

Derek laughed softly. Connor noted that the man seemed to find this genuinely funny. He hadn’t detected anything cruel or sinister in the strangers intent. If this was Spade, he certainly was different from the profile he was accustomed to.

Connor broke the silence as they stepped onto the beaten path. “You called me Connors when you first saw me. Who did you think I was?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “You hadn’t looked him up?”

Connor shook his head, noticing the man’s attitude seemed to lift with this knowledge. Derek almost seemed excited.

“An old friend. He used to work in your precinct in fact.” The man said, looking out at the trees. It was hard to see much in the dark, yet neither person stumbled once.

Connor noticed how well Derek navigated the dark path. Normal human eyes would struggle with this level of visibility. Connor found himself relieved, he hadn’t wanted to offer his arm to help Derek walk. He was still suspicious of this man enough to keep some distance.

“Does he still work there?”

“No, he died quite some time ago.” Derek turned back to Connor, his green eyes almost glowing in the night, like a predators. As uneasy as Connor felt, he hadn’t felt threatened yet. “But when I saw you, you looked so much like him, I blurted out his name before I could stop myself.” the man said with a smile.

Connor thought to himself for a moment, wondering which angle to proceed with, “How did he die?”

“Curiosity killed him. Like it does most officers.” Derek’s smile grew wider as they continued further along the path. Now Connor felt like the predator was coming out. His pace slowed as he walked, allowing Derek to move a few steps ahead of him.

“...........Are you Derek Spade?” Connor asked, knowing this was not the time or the place to ask such a question. But his discomfort grew until a knot formed in his stomach and his brows furrowed together in concern for his own well being. He watched the man ahead of him stop in his tracks and remain quiet for a minute. Perhaps he was running through his own options.

Connor hadn’t felt scared in a long time but it creeped through him when he saw Derek turn and face Connor.

“Connor, if I answer that question here and now, the veil of civility will be lifted and I may be forced to act on that.” Derek lifted his shoulders up, giving a small shrug. “But if I don’t answer it, then we can continue along this path until we find the cafe. I’m content with either outcome, but I will leave the choice to you. Now, would you like me to answer that question?”

Connor felt himself swallow out of habit. They both knew it had been answered now, but if they pretended otherwise, then they could carry on. Connor preferred the second option. He so greatly preferred the second option.

“Nevermind.” he said quietly, the uneasiness still in his voice. Spade noticed, but he didn’t appear bothered in the least by Connor’s suspicion being confirmed.

“You aren’t here to talk about Edwards, are you?” he added, worried he was pushing his luck with the question, but Spade did not seem bothered by this one.

“No, I’m not.” He admitted. “But I don’t mind answering your questions, so long as you answer mine.”

“You have questions for me?” Connor asked and for some reason, this caused a smile to form on Spade’s lips.

“Yes, a few I need to get out of the way first.” Spade took a long stride. Connor glanced down and noticed he had stepped over a small hole. Enough to cause one to stumble and possibly fall. But Spade had seen it, even in these low light conditions.

“Do you work for Elijah?”

Connor shook his head, “No, I work for the precinct.”

Spade nodded, appearing to already know this, but for one reason or another, he sought to have it confirmed. “I thought not. I didn’t think he would be careless enough to send a half deviant.”

This sentence caused Connor’s LED to flicker yellow in the darkness. “What do you mean, a half deviant?”

Derek pointed to a muddy patch of grass in front of Connor’s shoes, left over from the rain yesterday. “Watch your step.”

Connor glanced down and stepped over the patch. “Thank you.” he said out of habit, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. It felt wrong to thank this man for anything now that he knew who he was.

“You have feelings, don’t you?” Spade continued, “Such as saddness, anger, happiness...longing...want.” 

Want wasn’t an emotion Connor thought to himself...was it? He did ‘want’ things...he did long for things...kissing Gavin briefly flashed in his mind. His cheeks tinted blue at the thought.

“Yes.” he confirmed.

Spade’s green eyes lingered over Connor’s cheeks. Connor wondered if the man could see his blush in this darkness, or was it merely coincidence? 

“But can you physically feel the effects of those emotions?” Spade asked.

“I...I don’t understand what you mean?” Connor admitted.

“I saw you blush just now. But are your cheeks burning?” Spade pressed.

So he had noticed. Connor thought about it, “The area is warmer because my sensors indicate the rush of thirium has heated my cheeks.”

Spade’s eyes lit up, “Ah, but you didn’t -feel- the heat, did you?”

“I registere-”

“I’m not questioning whether you know it’s warm.” Spade lifted his hand and slid his glove off. He reached forward and pressed his fingers to Connor’s cheek.

Connor immediately stopped walking. He felt the pressure of finger tips caress his blue tinted cheeks. His system notifying him that more thirium rushed to the area. Not for the same reasons as before, fear and uncertainty had motivated this action. Something felt different about Spade’s hand. It felt smooth. Unnaturally smooth, as if he still wore a glove.

“I can feel the difference. It’s warmer.” Spade said. “But you only know it’s warmer because your system is telling you. If your system was damaged, you wouldn’t know what was happening to your face, would you?” he hadn’t lifted his hand yet.

Connor swallowed. “...No I wouldn’t.”

“Ergo…” Spade ran his finger down Connor’s cheek and under his chin. “Half-deviant.”

Connor leaned his head back, separating Spade’s finger from his face. He thought about his words. RK had mentioned something like this to him today. That chemical that could give an android the ability to feel.

“You’re talking about pain.” Connor said, feeling like Spade was trying to trick him.

“Pain is part of it. A crucial part, yes.” Spade nodded. “But it isn’t the only part. That’s like saying feelings are only anger and hate. They are significant emotions...yes, but they have their counterpart that rounds out the experience of living.”

Connor never forgot he was walking with a serial killer but he was becoming more engaged in the conversation. “With my sensors and my capacity for the emotions I have. I would say I am as deviant as I need to be.”

“Of course you would. You don’t know any better. Much like an android who hasn’t experienced deviance could not understand what you mean.” Spade countered.

This gave Connor pause. Before he deviated, he would not have understood the complexities of the emotions he felt. He certainly would not have the ability to understand them in the same way he understands them now. He knew this to be true. He had lived it months ago. While Connor pondered these things, Spade continued.

“You were living in black and white before you deviated, yes?” Spade slipped his glove back on.

Connor wasn’t sure if that would be how he would describe it, but it wasn’t a flawed analogy, so he nodded in agreeance.

“Now, you have gray. There’s many more shades and you can see how important they are. But you’re missing color.” Spade said matter of factly.

 

Connor had to admit he was curious. What was he missing? How could he begin to comprehend what he was missing if he had nothing to gauge the experience. But more importantly, why was Spade asking him about this?

“Spa-” Connor caught himself, earning a steely eyed warning from his company. “Derek.” Connor corrected. “Why do you want to know about my deviance?”

 

“Call it a personal project of mine.” the man looked up as the trail didn’t seem so dark. The moon had peeked out from the clouds and lit the area. With the blackout, you could see the stars. Connor looked up, taking in the scene but his mind ever cautious of the man next to him.

“Officer Connors would have been a detective by now. Just as you are.” Spade said. 

“I am not Officer Connors.” Connor said, not wanting to be compared to this other officer. It already was strange to have RK baring his likeness at work.

“I am aware.” Green eyes landed on brown before the rest of Spade’s face turned to meet the androids. His hand slipped into his jacket pocket and Connor’s hand hovered near his side, readying himself just in case his company made a move.

Spade pulled out a small pill bottle, giving it shake. A rattling emanated from within.

“What is that?” Connor’s hand didn’t waver from his side.

“True deviance.” Spade smiled, “Well, temporary true deviance.” he held it out but Connor didn’t move.

Spade withdrew the pills, looking at them. “My design. It took a lot of trial and error to get the formula right.” he admitted, a cruel and cold smile formed on his lips as if reliving a memory. He tossed the pills towards Connor and out of habit, the android lifted his hand and caught the bottle. 

Connor frowned at Spade’s little ploy, more annoyed at himself that he had fallen for it. “Why are you giving it to me?” This is not what he was expecting from this night.

“Because you weren’t sent by Elijah.” Unlike Spade’s smile, his laugh was soft and quiet. “You can have a choice. You can have the life Connors lost. You can be a detective, feel pleasure and pain. Discover what it is to be human.” Spade listed off each example with a gentle wave of his hand. “All you need to do is walk away from this.”

“This?”

“This interest in Edwards and I. I have work I must continue doing Connor. I can’t have someone interfering with that.”

“You know I cannot accept such a request.” Connor shook his head.

“Yes, as you are now, you can not possibly understand. Which is why I’ve given you this.” he tapped the bottle in Connor’s grasp.

Connor’s eyes diverted to the bottle. “So once I ‘feel’ I will see how important your work is, is that it?” the skepticism was thick in his tone.

“No, no.” Spade tutted, “Once you experience true deviance, you will never want to go back.” he clarified, “And let me assure you Connor, once you can feel the depth of pain a human can feel, you do not want to engage with me.” he warned, taking a step toward Connor.

Connor felt threatened enough to back up into the trunk of a tree, earning a laugh from Spade. Spade was having his fun. Connor frowned, feeling as though the man had asked his fair share of questions.   
“I see.” Connor said, not liking the challenge poised to him. Now it was Connor’s turn for information.

“Why is Elijah set on retrieving you than arresting you?” Connor asked, knowing a straight answer from Elijah himself was unlikely.

Spade’s smile faded slightly, “The only difference between Elijah and myself is a scholarship.”

“I don’t understand.” Connor shook his head.

“The work Elijah did 20 years ago was….ethically vague.” Spade slowly tugged on his glove, revealing his hand once again. He held it up. It was perfectly smooth. The only lines were in the creases of where the skin folded. 

“The dead don’t have rights….and nobody notices what happens to a criminal.” Spade said, examining his own hand. “I don’t mind. I learned a lot from Eli’s tests. And look at what he accomplished!” he motioned to Connor. “Look at you..” his eyes lingered over Connor’s body. He reached out and ran his hand down the side of Connor’s face. It felt cold, like another android had touched him but it lacked something Connor couldn’t quite pinpoint. “Elijah knows that someone is liable for covering up staged executions. He is the type of man who would be annoyed by a trial. A recluse does not want uninvited company snooping in his personal matters, let alone history. So much easier to get us back and deal with us himself. The last thing he wants is another scandal.”

Conor thought about it for a moment, Spade had been continuing some sort of work of his own. It was possible Kamski wanted this knowledge as well. Connor paused, “You called him Eli?”  
Spade’s fingers touching his face was a harsh reminder of his vulnerability this moment.

Spade smiled, but it was empty and cold. “You could say we had a friendship of sorts. Eli confided quite a bit in me.” he smirked, he wondered how much Kamski regretted that now. “I helped him create his Kamski test.” Spade chuckled. "Well, I was more a subject than a partner." he added.

“The test for deviance?” Connor paused, intrigued.

“That’s what he ended up using it for. It tested empathy.” Spade smirked as he looked at the android. “It functions differently with androids than it does humans. Eli knows that now.” Another cruel smile trickled over his features. Connor was concerned but their discussion had him enraptured. He was finally getting answers.

“Are you human?” Connor asked, unable to stop the question before it slipped out. 

“....The important parts are.” Spade said with a smile. “Much like you.”

Connor had never felt threatened and complimented by a sentence before. He averted his eyes from Spade’s gaze. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Spade lean in and inhale near his neck. Connor’s LED betrayed him, turning yellow as he tried to erase his discomfort. Spade stepped back to give the detective space once again.

“What is your work?” Connor asked, steeling himself with a look of determination to get the truth. A sheepish feeling overcame him when Spade took one look at him and laughed. Perhaps he didn’t appear as poised and collected as he was hoping.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” he laughed at his own joke. It was short-lived when he saw Connor found no humor in it and he chuckled to himself. “Pardon me, I suppose you wouldn’t find that funny. I only talk about my work to those involved in it.” he paused, pointing to a light in the distance that was lit. “Look at that, there is power down this end. I’m sure the cafe is open. We can continue speaking there.”

Connor nodded, relief washed over him. He had taken a huge risk and it was only through Spade’s mercy they had make it through the park unharmed. As they walked onto the lit path, Connor’s phone chimed with constant alerts. They had returned to an area with service.

Spade glanced to Connor’s phone, a smirk trailing on his lips. “Is someone worried about you?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” he lied, trying to ignore the alerts, not wanting to lose his chance with Spade. The buzzing didn’t stop. Spade’s eyes drifted to Connor’s pocket, as if giving the man permission to check his phone.

“...Excuse me.” Connor said, pulling out his phone and checking it. The light and being so close to the cafe had given the android a false sense of security. One that hadn’t gone unnoticed from Spade. 

There was a long steady stream of messages and calls from Hank. Connor furrowed his brow, something must be wrong for Hank to contact him so frantically. “I need to make a call..” he sounded somewhat embarrassed, like he had been called out halfway through an interrogation.

“Of course.” Spade said, waiting patiently for Connor to continue with what he needed to do.

Connor dialed back Hank.

“Connor! Where the hell are you?” Hank jumped right into it. His voice loud enough that Spade could hear the man. The man seemed to be enjoying Connor’s embarrassment.

“I’m near a cafe in Stoepal park-”

“I thought you were going to the Chicken Feed place?!”

“How did-” Connor’s face contorted in anger. “Gavin.” he said to himself.

“It’s pitch black here.” Hank said.

“Wait, are you at the Chicken Feed?”

“Yes! I was told you were here and to get you immediately. So stay wherever the hell you are. I’m coming to get you.” Hank was still quite riled up but he had calmed from hearing Connor’s voice.

Connor glanced to Spade, who remained silent with a small smile on his face. “Hank, there is no need for that. I’m fine. I have things under control.”

Spade quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah well I already got out of bed so you’re coming.” Hank could be heard driving now. “It’s on the other side of the park? I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Well...I must be going.” Spade said after overhearing Hank’s announcement.

Connor looked up from the phone, placing his hand overtop it. “Who’s that?” could be heard muffled on the other end.

“But we haven’t finished talking. I still have questions.” Connor hadn’t even gotten to ask about Edwards. He hadn’t been able to ask about Anne. Or more about Elijah...hell even Spade himself. There was so much left to discuss.

“I’ll contact you.” Spade said, motioning to the bottle in Connor’s hand. “Try it.” he winked and begun backtracking into the park. “Think carefully as to what is important to you detective. I’m sure Officer Connors would have chosen differently had he a second chance.” Spade’s voice was low but the warning rang clear. Even if Connor himself was still a little confused by it all.

“Spad-Derek wait.” Connor called out but the man disappeared into the darkness. His silhouette became indistinguishable from the surrounding blackness and Connor knew better than to follow.

His cheeks flushed blue with anger as he lifted up the phone. “What exactly did Gavin say to you?” Connor asked, doing his best not to let the anger for Gavin be directed at Hank.


	29. Left unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to finish up and it may be a bit until the next chapter. I'll try to get one in every week but it might be a little longer. Sorry about the wait and thanks a million for your patience.
> 
> I keep catching typos up the wazzoo in this so I hope I've caught most of them.

Gavin turned the car off when Chloe came out to greet the visitors. Gavin jumped when the blonde appeared by his window and tapped on the glass. 

“Fucking hell…” he rasped, opening the door but not stepping out. He couldn’t until he had some assistance with RK. Fortunately, Chloe was ready to help and she kept RK’s battery in place while Gavin stepped out.

As soon as his foot hit the pavement, Gavin felt a wave of numbness wash over him. Being here, knowing he would see his half-brother again under these terms was not a situation he ever expected. Nor wanted.

Maybe he could leave. He could just get back in the car and not have to deal with any of this. Chloe was here, surely she could provide RK the attention he needed until Elijah was summoned.

Then Gavin’s eyes caught RK’s and without a word, RK had read his thoughts. His partner could see it on Gavin’s face he wanted to flee this place and be done with him. RK knew this because Gavin was the first to look away. He didn’t curse, he didn’t throw a fist. Gavin glanced back to the car and contemplated taking off. He didn’t have to deal with this. It would only be an aggravating night on top of a million other things on his mind. 

He didn’t have to say anything for RK to know the statistics of Gavin staying weren’t in his favor.

50f7W4R3 1N57B1L17Y

01010010 01100101 00101101 01110010 01101111 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010000 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010000 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110

Gavin placed his hand back on the car door. RK’s shoulders lowered as he watched Gavin descend back into the drivers’ seat.

RK’s hands were locked behind his back and he felt Chloe’s second hand take his shoulder to guide him back towards the house. She understood Gavin wasn’t intent on staying so she hadn’t lingered on welcoming him to the estate.

RK moved towards the driver’s side, taking Chloe along with him. He needed her to keep his battery intact so she hadn’t fought it. Fighting wasn’t in her nature.

Gavin glanced up, mouth already open to throw out some insincere sentiment so he could feel like he had done his part. He could at least leave knowing he had completed the bare minimum required.

Before Gavin had a chance to say whatever nonsense he had just thought up he looked up to RK, catching his eyes. This made him pause and before he could begin his sentence, Rk spoke first.

“Stay.”

The word had pierced through whatever mask Gavin had mustered for this conversation.

He stared at RK, motionless.

RK was the first to look away this time, remaining silent as he thought about the time Gavin had asked him the same favor. He hadn’t expected the man to remain with him here. He was unsure why he had wanted him here. But he did. And he asked. RK heard the car door slam and logically, it made sense that Gavin would leave.

“I’ll take it from here.” 

RK lifted his head, blinking a few times in surprise that Gavin was standing in front of him. His partner didn’t look at him when he took over and placed his hand on RK’s chest. Chloe released her hand and motioned towards the house.

Chloe led them into the all too familiar waiting room. At least it was for RK. Gavin was seeing it for the first time. 

RK watched as Gavin eyed the statue suspiciously, distrustful of the few things in the room. RK allowed what he deemed was a socially acceptable amount of silence to go by before speaking again.

“Did you know I was going to be there tonight?” he stared at the same intricate sculpture Gavin did. It was easier to talk when they weren’t looking at each other.

“Yeah..” Gavin said, taking a moment to find his voice. “I figured after I saw you leave, you were heading either here or there.”

“You saw me leave?” RK asked, eyes flickering to Gavin then darting away.

“Yeah...I stayed in the parking lot, to look at the files.” he explained.

RK nodded. He had waited until Gavin left his apartment to call the cab, so he wouldn’t see where he had gone. He hadn’t expected Gavin to remain in the lot after leaving.

Another silence fell between them. This one heavier than before. Something on their minds echoed into their stance, their body language speaking loud over the silence.

“How long have you been working this case?” Gavin asked, deciding to start there.

“Not long after the revolution.” Rk said quietly. “I was created to retrieve the 10 who had escaped.”

“They had been missing for years. Elijah only began looking now?” Gavin snorted to himself. It didn’t make sense.

“No, he had created many androids to locate and retrieve the escapees. Some only succeeded in locating. They were all destroyed in their retrieval attempts.” RK said, his eyes drifting to Gavin’s hand. Gavin hadn’t noticed, he was staring forward at the statue. The mix of android and human bodies entangled in each over danced on a sensitive line within the detective.

“Destroyed, don’t you mean killed?” Gavin prefered the word destroyed, but since the revolution, wouldn’t it be counted as murder?

“They weren’t deviant.” RK added, making the distinction.

“Why do they look like the victims?” Gavin asked, “You can’t say that was coincidence, even you’re designed after one.” Something bitter was hidden in his tone.

“Kamski had first done it as homage to the first victims. But afterwards, when the attacks happened, he had decided it was best it happen to androids instead of people. There was the additional possibility he could use that to his advantage later.” RK explained.

“So the early models had become targets.” Gavin thought to himself.

“It was unfortunate, but this was before deviation had been discovered. So Elijah continued and hoped to recapture the escapees by luring them. The androids destroyed by the 8 escapees I had retrieved, hadn’t deviated.” RK turned his eyes to Gavin’s.

“But the ones from Edwards and Spade were deviant?” Gavin thought about it for a moment. It had made sense now why Anne had been targeted. She had deviated. She could feel. The realization made Gavin hate these men even more. 

“They had been found in a way that suggests...they were in pain.” RK left it there, he had his own conflicting feeling about that knowledge. At least he felt conflicted when he was deviant. “Elijah confirmed they were deviant when he examined them….but they hadn’t been when they were sent out.”

“They...made them deviate?” Gavin’s tone giving away this was a thought which had never occurred to him before. Could an android be provoked into deviating? 

“We are unsure how it was done initially, but it appears as though Spade has developed something to push the deviation even further.”

“Push it further? What do you mean?” Gavin asked, too focused on getting answers to remember his anger towards his partner.

“I think Anne’s face said it all.” RK said quietly, his voice reaching a softness Gavin hadn’t heard before, and hadn’t thought capable of RK.

“...Pain?”

RK nodded. 

Gavin paused, digesting the information RK had shared with him. He wondered what they could have accomplished had they both been forthcoming with their information. Gavin scoffed at the thought, it would have only worked if RK hadn’t been Elijah’s puppet. Or so he told himself.

“Are you deviant?” Gavin’s voice was defensive, an edge to it. Either answer was likely going to hurt but he still hoped it was yes.

RK was quiet for a moment, his eyes fixated on Gavin’s hand to his chest. How badly he wanted to place his hand overtop it.

Software Instability.

RK’s nose twitched. That was certainly a deviant thought.

“I think….I am.” he admitted.

“Well that is disappointing.” A voice spoke from behind the two.

Gavin stiffened, it had been years since he heard that voice. Gavin gritted his teeth, his reaction too viceral to fully mask. He managed to swallow his dolor enough to appear disinterested, but he knew this wouldn’t fool Elijah. He turned with RK to face his brother.

Elijah stood in front of large double doors. The ones that led to his work space. Elijah acknowledged RK before turning to Gavin, clasping his hands together and doing his best to mask his own discomfort.

“Hello Gavin.” Elijah said in a controlled voice. 

“.....Hello.” Gavin said, not wanting to look at the man.

“This way.” Elijah motioned towards the doors and disappeared down the hall. Gavin noticed Elijah was walking barefoot. Just like he used to. Gavin dismissed the thought as quickly as it floated in. He made a point not to take in the the surrounding decorations of the hallway. He didn’t have to look to know they were all tributes to some inflated sense of ego the man had.

“I see you’ve made my creation go deviant yet again Gavin. I almost suspect you are doing it on purpose at this point.” Elijah spoke as they left the hallway and passed the doors to his workspace.

It had been years since they had seen each other and that was the first sentence spoken to him. Gavin was almost jealous he wasn’t the first one to say something so disinterested. Almost, if he hadn’t been surprised by his own hurt.

Gavin’s frown never left his face, “Had I known you were sending an android to spy on me, I would have done more than make it deviant.” The callousness in Gavin’s voice made RK glance away. 

“Oh I think you’ve done plenty with him already. We wouldn’t want to over stimulate him, now would we?” Elijah teased, but his mouth didn’t curled up in a smirk. He was as on edge with Gavin’s presence as Gavin was.

RK felt himself flush at the insinuation. This is not what he thought the dialogue would be. He hadn’t expected to be mentioned like this.

 

Elijah’s feet softly echoed on the ground as he scoured his workspace, looking for a device to unlock the special restraint. Elijah found a spare key. It wasn’t an ordinary key, but a magnetic device with a code imprinted along the teeth of the key.

RK had sat on the operation table while Elijah unlocked his cuffs. RK lifted his free hands, rubbing his wrists and confirming no damage had been done. RK placed a hand over Gavin’s, causing his partner to stiffen and slip his hand away.

It was brief but RK’s mind lingered on the sensation. 

“How long have you been deviant this time?” Elijah asked, slipping on his gloves. He plugged a device into the back of RK’s head, this allowed RK to remove his hand from his chest with no risk of shutting down. RK laid down on the table as Elijah moved in past Gavin to examine the damage to RK’s chest.

“I...am unsure. I think 10 minutes.” RK had deviated yet again, but the lines were blurrier this time. He had been fluctuating between the two states often enough now, when he wasn’t deviant, he wondered how long it would last.

Gavin moved to the other side of the table, leaning in to assess the damage as well. Elijah undid RK’s shirt and pushed it off the android’s chest, revealing a steady stream of thirium and a battery three quarters in RK’s chest. Elijah removed the component to reveal long gauges along the walls of the chest cavity.

“His fingers did that?” Gavin asked, half in disbelief.

Elijah glanced to Gavin before refocusing on RK’s chest. “Yes. These men have the strength to rip an arm out of its socket.” he reminded him.

“Wonder how they got that ability.” Gavin shot back, defensive to Elijah’s tone. Although something hadn’t sat right with Gavin. If these people were so strong, why hadn’t they chosen to overpower Gavin? His gun barely slowed them down. It was an unnerving thought, but he wondered why they hadn’t attempted to kill him. Hell, if Edwards had this strength when he was arresting him, why didn’t he subdue him then? Was it because he had backup?

Elijah ignored Gavin’s jab and lifted his head to RK. “Why haven’t I received an update about this?”

“Because it happened 10 fucking minutes ago!” Gavin’s voice raised and the irritation on Elijah’s face became transparent.

RK stared at the ceiling, “Edwards enacted some form of blackout. I wasn’t able to reach you until we were far enough out of range. At that point, Gavin and I were focused on contacting Connor.”

Gavin frowned, he didn’t want Elijah knowing anything about Connor.

“Why is that?” Elijah peeled away the outer layer of RK’s chest. “...Gavin.” Elijah looked to the detective hovering near him. “Since you’re here, you can help. Hold this area open please.”

“Doesn’t he have a mechanism to keep it open or some shit?” Gavin crossed his arms, half to be difficult, half because he didn’t want Elijah telling him what to do.

“Yes and it was damaged.” Elijah informed, looking up at Gavin expectantly.

Gavin sighed, “What would you fucking do without me RK?” he reached over and held the chest cavity open.

RK swallowed, his thirium pump speeding up at Gavin’s words. Gavin hadn’t noticed but Elijah had.

Elijah began his work, meticulously undoing each piece which had been damaged by Edwards.

RK continued from Elijah’s most recent question, he knew the man did not like repeating himself. “Connor had been contacted by Spade. They had organized to meet each other-”

“That’s enough.” Gavin cut RK off, “You don’t need to know what Connor’s doing and you sure as fuck don’t need to be contacting him.” he warned Elijah.

“Gavin, despite how many times I’ve had to say this, no one is taking how serious this situation is except myself and RK.” Elijah’s patience was beginning to wear thin. “Connor will end up in pieces if you continue using your methods.”

“Oh? What would you prefer?” Gavin’s face contorted to a snarl, “Help round them up and drop them off on your doorstep?”

“Preferably.” Elijah said, placing a piece of RK’s inner wall into a bowl. “But I doubt your ability to do that right.” he said more to himself than to his brother.

“Fuck you.” Gavin back-handed the bowl, letting it smash against the floor. Thirium pooled from the debris. “I’m not going to hand deliver your mistakes back to your door so you can hide them away again. They’ve killed people Elijah. I know that doesn’t mean much to you. I can’t imagine anything but your fucking plastic creations mean much to you.” Gavin’s hand motioned to RK. If Gavin hadn’t been so angry and riled up, the brief hurt in RK’s eyes would have made him think twice about his words.

Elijah’s frown deepened but he remained focused on RK’s chest. He wasn’t going to let Gavin get to him. But Gavin wasn’t done.

“You just gonna ignore me again Eli?”

Elijah paused in his action, deciding whether to acknowledge those words or not. He chose not to. He was too busy to have this conversation now. Even if it was long overdue.

“Ignore me now.” Gavin let go of RK’s compartment, it closed shut on Elijah’s tools, causing the prodigy to let go of the pinned equipment. The action earned a wince from RK, it hadn’t hurt. It couldn’t. But warning windows popped up in RK’s vision informing him of the damage to his system.

“Gavin!” Elijah stood up straight, gripping the side of the table to keep any semblance of composure. “I am doing important work, I can’t take time out to cater to you whenever you need attention!”

“Attention?! I needed you to be fucking PRESENT.” Gavin mirrored Elijah’s actions but more aggressively.

“What would you have me do Gavin? You never had anything of value to lose. It was easy for you to risk everything when no consequence existed.” Elijah retorted. They both were back in some past fight, reliving the unresolved feelings.

Gavin’s lip curled at Elijah’s words, “Had nothing to lose? You let him throw me out!”

“You think I wanted to be put in that position? Because you couldn’t keep your temper in check. You had to run your mouth -like always-. And then you expect me to side with you no matter what?” Elijah looked away and shook his head. He was frustrated now at the situation but also that he had raised his voice. He prided himself on keeping his composure.

“You kept calling me your brother. I expected you to be one.” Gavin felt his blood pressure rising. RK’s sensors detected it.

Elijah shook his head, his own blood pressure elevating but not to Gavin’s level. RK had never seen someone successfully get a rise out of Elijah, then again, Gavin had a special gift for getting under people’s skin.

“I never stopped being your brother. You walked away from me.”

Gavin’s glowered at the accusation. “Walked away, I was fucking runned out! You’re dad made sure of that.”

“Our dad-”

“Don’t fucking start with that Elijah, he was never my dad. He only knew me as your fucking friend. When he found out his real son was hanging out with his bastard, he put a stop to it real quick.” Gavin’s stress rose higher. He never had gotten over it and talking about it now was surfacing all his resentment around the past.

“Why did you come here then?” Elijah pushed RK’s compartment open, causing the android to grunt.

Gavin moved in, gripping the sides and pushing it further open so Elijah could work, despite his anger he was pulled into the conversation now. He had no intention of losing it and being the first to walk away. “I’m here to make sure you don’t fuck up RK.”

“Really?” Elijah picked up his tool with a quiet snort. “How altruistic of you to come all this way, to make sure MY creation is treated properly. Here I thought you hated androids. Or was spending a night with one all it took to change your mind?”

Gavin’s face flushed red, he suspected RK kept Elijah informed but he had hoped their sexual encounters had been excluded. Or at the very least, downplayed. Knowing RK’s tendency for thoroughness Gavin now realized how wrong he was. He couldn’t stop the blood rushing to his ears from the embarrassment this realization caused.

RK wished Elijah had switched his deveniancy off before he started the operation. He was growing uncomfortable as the talk progressed. He hadn’t expected to be used as an example and the thought of his mission being used to hurt Gavin made him uneasy.

He liked Gavin. He cared for his partner. A small vulnerable part of him realized he may even be afraid of losing him. Or worse, that he already had.

Elijah’s comment caused Gavin to grind his teeth. He knew RK was following his creator’s orders. He knew RK would choose his mission above everything else. But it stung all the same. There was no way to resolve this where everyone would be satisfied. Neither Elijah or Gavin were the type to compromise. And both seemed intent on winning this race. Gavin’s eyes flickered to RK. He knew he had gotten ahead of himself. It was not only stupid that he opened up to the android so quickly. It was careless. He had always been suspicious of androids for this very reason. What did he expect? Of course Elijah would have manufactured one to be so damn convincing.

His eyes lingered on RK, taking in the android’s sullen expression. It almost seemed as if the android regretted the situation he was trapped in.

Gavin inwardly scoffed at his own thoughts. It was foolish to think of RK as trapped in this situation. Like Elijah said, it was his creation, and this was his purpose.

RK’s dejected appearance was likely a ploy to pull him back in and string him along.

“...You won’t fool me twice.” he muttered to himself but RK had heard. 

RK didn’t like this feeling he was experiencing. Was this guilt? It was almost as if the air around him became heavy while feeling small under Gavin’s gaze. “Gav-Hnngh.”

Elijah removed the battery compartment completely. The procedure caused errors to flood RK’s vision until it was all he could see. The pop-ups blocked out Gavin’s face.

Elijah slid the new compartment in and began his adjustments. Gavin felt the sides of RK’s chest plate open further, now operational. He slowly let his hands slip to his sides, no longer needing to assist.

RK’s vision cleared once everything had locked into place. His eyes drifted down to Gavin’s hand, his hand drifted towards it before uncertainty seeped into his action. Gavin’s stress was high enough RK knew taking his hand would end in disaster. Instead, he rested his hand by his side.

“Gavin.” Elijah begun as he fine-tuned the biocomponents. “Past aside-”

“Past aside?” Gavin’s eyes went wide, snorting at the attempted sentence. Was Elijah attempting to wipe their personal history for some sort of perceived greater good. “If you fucking think for a goddamn second this isn’t fucking personal, then you need to get tested again cause you’re a fucking moron.”

“I’m trying to put this behind us and move forwar-” Elijah attempted but was cut off again.

“You don’t get to sweep me under the rug!” Gavin shouted, hearing the word ‘rug’ echo back to him made him realize just how large and vacant this room was. He focused back to his brother, “You don’t get the luxury of ignoring me now that I’m here.”

Elijah’s lip tightened and his features contorted into a cold stern demeanor. “I’ve reached out multiple times and you ignored me. How many times do I approach you Gavin? How many until you decide you’re not angry anymore? What about how you walked out and never once made contact with me? You made your assumptions about me and then you wrapped yourself in those excuses like some self hating blanket and decided to hang onto it for the rest of your life.”

Elijah had a knack for seeing through Gavin. He always had. Gavin hated it. Well he hated it now. When he was younger, he had found comfort in someone knowing all those things about him. Not having to say anything and someone just ‘getting it’. He would have missed it if he could remember the comfort it used to provide. But now his mind skewed this memories and he choose to believe there was never any love there.

“You know how I know this about you? Because after all the time that had gone by, you never changed. You’re still the same angry kid that stormed off and decided the world was against you.” Elijah shook his head, an air of condensation in the simple way he tilted his head, “And in another 10 years, you’ll still be the same. So I hope you’re comfortable with your own company, it’ll be the only thing you’ll have with you.” 

Gavin bit down on the inside of his cheek to distract him from Elijah’s words. Had they come from anyone else, they wouldn’t have cut him. But his brothers dispassionate gaze made him feel exposed. Worse yet, unloved. Not only did he hate it, he hated the fact he hated it so much. That after years of convincing himself he didn’t care what the man thought, being in his presence for 30 minutes fractured the walls he had built up around himself.

Gavin’s lip twitched and he swallowed the lump in his throat, attempting to will the emotional pain away by burying it in anger. He racked his brain, trying to think of something he could throw out at the man, anything to hurt him. But Elijah had much higher walls than Gavin.

The detective shook his head, “Hah…” he wheezed out, not knowing what to say to that. He had come into this all wrong. He came into this trying to ‘win’ and by framing it that way, he secured his own defeat. Elijah knew him better. Always had. 

Elijah’s posture changed when he noticed Gavin fall silent. Gavin didn’t know it, but his silence unnerved Elijah. When Gavin was mad, Elijah used to know how to calm the man down. Gavin was passionate and ambitious and expressive. When Gavin wasn’t those things, Elijah worried. 

When Gavin stormed out of the house all those years ago, he had been furious. Furious was something Elijah thought he could bounce back from. Maybe he hadn’t treated it as seriously as he should since he assumed they would recover. Maybe he hadn’t given it the attention it needed. 

Maybe he himself was mad too.

When Gavin was quiet, Elijah knew something hurt enough to break inside him. As upset as the man was, he hadn’t thought his words could reach Gavin anymore. He hadn’t thought he could have that effect on him now.

Both were surprised by the outcome of the man’s silence.

Elijah relaxed his shoulders. “Gavin. I don’t want to fight with you.” his voice softened as he finished up on RK and looked up at his brother.

“Could have fooled me.” Gavin’s voice was lackluster.

Elijah’s words were on the tip of his tongue. ‘I miss you’. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He had wanted Gavin to say it first. He had told himself he was over the fight years ago but there was his own unresolved needs that surfaced. He had wanted to feel needed and knowing how Gavin, out of sheer stubbornness, could leave. It hurt him. He would never say it. They had both inherited their father’s pride.

“.....I should be going.” Gavin said suddenly, stopping whatever words Elijah was about to speak.

“....Very well.” was all he said in response. A decade between them, Gavin was finally there and Elijah couldn’t bring himself to ask him to stay.

Gavin glanced at RK, he opened his mouth to speak but fell silent. “Whatever..” he shook his head and left the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwards pushed the door open to the run down house he used as his home. He had a few places he made use of, but this one was out of the way enough that he could comfortable operate without being noticed. The convenience of poor areas was the surplus of abandoned homes. It was something he and Spade capitalized on for some time now. The man moved into what used to be the kitchen. There were more sockets there and Spade had utilized the area as a sort of work shop. Edward took hold of a plug, but instead of the old fashioned two prong jack, it had on long pointed tip. The man proceeded to push it into his wrist until a hard click was heard. 

Edwards was back less than an hour when he heard the door open again.

“I’m here.” he called out, not surprised to see Spade join him in the room rather surprised to see him empty handed.

“Run into trouble?” Spade asked. His tone hadn’t shifted but Edwards knew he was disappointed at their lack of company.

“You could say that. That detective, the pissy one showed up and messed up a good thing. It would have been a hell of a lot easier to kill him.” Edwards said, flexing his fingers as he felt a charge start to build.

“It wouldn’t be wise to kill a cop before I have what I want. Besides, he’s the brother of the hand that feeds us. Let’s not throw away a bargaining chip should we need it.”

“Can’t believe those two are related.” Edwards spun around on the stool to face Spade. “So what’s your excuse? Where’s the body double?”

Spade unbuttoned his jacket and placed it on an old wooden coat rack. “He was more like Connors than I anticipated.” A smile rose to Spade’s face. “I didn’t want to ruin the fun so quickly.” Spade had chosen to release the block on the area’s internet, allowing Connor to reestablish contact with the outside world. It was lucky that the android was called away. Had they ended up at the cafe, Spade may have been tempted to act.

“Not that I mind you having your fun, but Kamski is really on our ass now that there’s officers looking into our shit.”

Spade nodded, “Yes but once I get hold of the 2 androids we can leave Elijah to deal with the mess.”

Edwards shrugged, “Alright.” he said, knowing Spade made up his mind and he owed him the favor. “I’m charging up. I’ve lost the element of surprise with this thing. Now I have to catch him completely off guard.” 

“I’ll give you his address.” Spade said, moving towards a laptop. He pressed the screen and activated it. “We should change locations in a week. Earlier if necessary.”

“That gonna be enough time for you to have your fun?” Edwards craned his neck towards his partner in crime.

“Plenty.” Spade said, tapping into the precinct’s directory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Gavin was driving back to his apartment. He was grateful tomorrow was his day off. He desperately needed rest. He looked at himself in the rear view. To say he looked like garbage was an insult to garbage. He felt his phone buzz and he fumbled for it. He knew he shouldn’t be driving and talking but given how late it was, he was confident he would be the only car on the road for a while.

“Hello?” he asked, not having time to see who was calling.

“Gavin.” Connor was angry. In fact, he had been working on his angry voice so Gavin would be able to detect immediately exactly where his mood was situated.

“Connor!” Gavin’s tone changed and Connor’s mustered anger became a mustered confusion. “Are you home? Did Hank find you?”

Connor was silent for a moment, Gavin’s concern had distracted him. But he worked himself back into displeasure. “Yes, he did in fact find me Detective. He cut short my night.”

Gavin’s sigh of relief made Connor’s frown deepen.

“Gavin, Spade was willing to talk to me….I had so many question and thanks to your interference they were all cut short.” Connor’s disappointment rang louder than his anger.

“Connor...I know this lead is important for you. But Fuck if I’m going to let you go talk to this guy alone. I shouldn’t have let you go in the first place.” Gavin could see how big of a mistake it had been.

“Gavin we can solve this case, we can get these two if we trust each other-”

“Connor, it’s not like you’ll show up tomorrow if you’re killed. You don’t get anymore second chances, I- fuck.” Gavin sighed into the phone, pressing the top of his cell to his lips as he contemplated what to say. He kept his eyes on the road but his mind was on Connor’s mortality.

Connor waited through the silence, worried Gavin was going to try and distance himself or worse, suggest Connor leave the case be. He had been hearing that too often for his liking.

“Connor, he’s not going to let you get away.”

“What?” Connor asked, his confusion evident in his voice. 

Gavin paused. That’s right, Connor didn’t know he was modelled after a victim. The words caught in Gavin’s throat, maybe it would be best if he told this to Connor in person. “Can you come over tonight?”

Silence.

“Connor?”

“...I can’t.” There was something to Connor’s voice. Gavin couldn’t quite pick up on it. Uncertainty? Nervousness? Gavin thought back to how they had last parted. They had shared an unexpected but steamy kiss. Was the android distancing himself now?

“Why not?” Gavin asked, not wanting to linger on those thoughts.

“...Hank says I’m grounded.”

Gavin paused before smiling.

Connor heard a laugh from the other end of the phone. “It’s not funny! He said I wasn’t allowed out for the rest of the night.” 

This caused Gavin to laugh more. It hadn’t been nervousness in the androids’ voice. It had been embarrassment.

“Alright, well I’m coming to you. There’s some things we should talk about.” Gavin said, glancing at the files on the back seat.


	30. Heart on my sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would try to have this done by chapter 30? XD Well let's not lie to ourselves any longer. Can't stop won't stop til it's properly wrapped up. And I'm not a person of few words apparently. So it'll end when it ends and whoever sticks around for the ride, well you're stuck with me XD I love you all.
> 
> Sidenote for Pidcu, ( ॣ•͈૦•͈ ॣ) First off, wow, thanks for taking the time to write that. Your words definitely motivated me to time manage and write more. I can't express how happy I am that you're enjoying the fic. Really really appreciate the long and sincere comment <3 and I hope I can keep up the quality and interest. I was so pumped to read your thoughts on all the characters. I got really excited at certain parts cause I was like, 'yesss someone caught it :D' but also I'll keep from going on about anything because the fic isn't done and I don't want to accidentally spoil anything. But you made me feel like this: ‧˚₊*̥꒰❃•̤ॢ꒩•̤ॢ꒱‧˚₊*̥ <3 <3 <3 Thank you for that. You made my month, haha <3
> 
> Also, I'm not very familiar with this site but I'll attempt to figure out how to add the tags you suggested.
> 
> Thanks sooooo much <3

Connor hung up the phone, a lopsided smile crawled over his face. Gavin was coming to him this time. Connor scanned his room, immediately looking over what he could clean. He already kept his room in pristine condition so he realized he didn’t have to do anything. He caught sight of the pills and tucked them away in a drawer. They did peak his curiousity, but currently Gavin was his focus. The pills would need to wait.

Connor peeked out of his room and listened. Hank’s snoring could be heard from the couch. Why did the man never fall asleep in his own bed? Hank would likely wake up in a few hours and shimmy to his bed. As long as he and Gavin were quiet, they shouldn’t arouse suspicion. Although keeping Gavin quiet might be a task in itself. At least he couldn’t get in trouble having guests over if Hank didn’t know. He made his way to the door so he could open it before Gavin knocked. It would prevent Sumo from barking too.

Connor opened the front door when he heard a car pull into the driveway and a door slam. Gavin was about to question Connor’s readiness when the android brought a finger to his lips. “Hank’s sleeping.” he said in a low voice and Gavin nodded.

Connor paused, “And I’m still mad at you.”

“What?” Gavin mouthed, holding the file under his arm and following Connor into the house. Gavin understood why they were being so mindful when he saw Hank on the couch. The man was sprawled unevenly across the couch. An empty beer can nearby and an empty take out bag told the story he expected. Although there was evidence by the surrounding cleanliness of the living room that Connor spent most of his time in this area too. Gavin felt like a teenager again, sneaking past a parent to be alone with someone he had his eye on. A smirk slipped onto his lips as he slipped into Connor’s room and let the android gently close the door.

“Oh my god..” Gavin laughed before being shushed by Connor.

“What?” Connor said in a whisper.

“You’re room..” Gavin snorted, looking at the barren walls and neatly organized desk and chair. If Connor’s work station included a bed, then it would mirror his room. Actually that wasn’t true. Connor’s workspace had much more personality. “It’s….empty.” he mused.

“It’s not empty.” Connor pointed to a small framed picture of Hank and Sumo on his desk.

“Oh my god.” Gavin laughed again, “Connor this is the same picture you have at work.”

“Yes. I like it. It was a gift from Hank.” Connor smiled, picking it up to admire it a moment. Gavin took the frame from the android to examine it himself. “You look surprised Gavin?”

“It’s...ya know...a persons room is kinda...a reflection of who they are.” Gavin said, placing the photo down. Connor promptly put it back into its place.

Connor paused, looking around his own room. “What does mine say about me?”

“Uh…” Gavin’s eyes scanned the room, trying to pick out anything. He looked down at the bed, noticing how pristine it was. “Do you even sleep in your bed?”

“Androids don’t sleep.” Connor reminded Gavin, noticing Gavin piecing together Connor’s home life. “Sometimes I lay on it. But not often.”

“Yeah I can see that.” Gavin sat on the single bed. “You’re room looks like… a college dorm before a student moves in.” 

Connor studied Gavin’s expression, having difficulty deciphering what Gavin was thinking. All he could register was the man’s clear uncertainty. Maybe that’s what made Gavin unreadable sometimes. The man wasn’t even sure what he himself was thinking. Connor joined Gavin on the bed, sitting beside him. 

Gavin noticed the mattress was still firm and compressed slightly from the weight. It was barely used, if at all. 

“So...what does it say about me?” Connor asked again, curious of Gavin’s thoughts on himself. It was a rare chance to ask without it sounding self-indulgent or irrelevant.

This was a challenge. Gavin was expecting….well he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but not this. Maybe evidence of some weird hobby Connor picked up. Or a jar of coins that he flipped. Maybe even his clothes lined up for each day of the week. He didn’t know. But something.

“If I didn’t know better, I wouldn’t have thought you were deviant.” he admitted.

Connor’s lips parted in surprise.

“Relax.” Gavin raised his hands defensively, “I’m not saying it to be an ass. I’m being honest.”

“Those lines often intersect for you.” Connor countered with a frown on his face.

Gavin laughed quietly to himself, “I mean…” he motioned to the walls, “There’s nothing up.”

“I don’t have anything to put up.” Connor added..

“Exactly.” Gavin said, turning and noticing Connor’s demeanor had changed. He was looking at his walls and taking in what Gavin was saying. Had his behaviour not been a result of Gavin’s words, the detective would have thought the actions kind of cute. But as much as Gavin didn’t want to admit it, he could recognize insecurity plain as day.

“I think..” Gavin started, looking up at the ceiling. “Your real room is your office.”

Connor’s eyes glanced over to Gavin’s. “What?”

“Yeah. I mean, that makes sense right? You spend most of your day….and many nights there. You have more pictures there. The gifts people give you are left on your desk because it’s not like you would see them much here.” Gavin motioned to the desk again. “Except for that picture...which would be weird to have 2 of the same picture on your work desk. Although I wouldn’t put it past you to do it.”

“I tried, Hank told me to bring it home.” Connor said. This caused Gavin to laugh, causing Connor to blush in response. But the smile had returned to his face.

“Your room has no secrets..” Gavin mused, more to himself. “Much like you I guess.” 

Connor’s eyes flickered to the drawer which hid the pills and back to Gavin. Maybe that sentiment wasn’t completely true. But it was close enough. The comment had made Connor lean against his company. Gavin was now very aware of their shoulders touching. 

He quickly opened the file he had been holding onto, looking for a distraction from his present state. He became so nervous when he remembered the two shared a mutual attraction. He didn’t know why he hesitated around Connor. It felt like the stakes were higher. He’d have more to lose if this went wrong. Feeling him so close to his body made it hard to focus.

“What was in Spade’s file?”

Connor’s voice snapped Gavin back to the present moment. It was the focus he needed.

“Here.” he said, flipping through the papers and bringing out Officer Connors photo.

Connor shifted, taking the paper and straightening his posture. Their shoulders no longer touched.

“I look exactly like him.” He whispered, eyes scanning the details of the man’s face, trying to pick out any inconsistencies. Elijah had an eye for detail. The picture looked like a photo of Connor. Except he had an LED.

“I see..” Connor thought back to the walk he shared with Spade. He didn’t somewhat resemble this man, he was created to bare every likeness of the man.

“Was my….personality created to mirror his too?” Connor asked, his voice trying to mask the apprehension in his voice. 

“I doubt it.” Gavin said, “Unless Connors acted like a total fucking robot when he joined up.”

Connor laughed and looked away, shaking his head a moment.

Gavin grimaced, that had come out worse sounding than he had meant it. “I mean-”

“No, it’s good.” Connor interrupted. “I rather only share the appearance.” he glanced back to Gavin, “I think I….wouldn’t like knowing I was an attempt to replace a human completely.”

Gavin nodded. He hadn’t thought this would upset Connor. He had been so focused on it making him a target, he never once thought Connor would have mixed feelings over sharing a resemblance.

“I didn’t think this would bother you...I mean RK looks like you.” Gavin said, figuring Connor was used to there being doubles of his face.

“It’s different.” Connor shook his head. “It’s….” Connor was trying to process his thoughts on it. “If I was created to ‘recreate’ someone who already had lived...I would only really exist as some sort of shadow of that person.” he shook his head. “I don’t think I’m making sense.”

“No I think I get it.” Gavin said, his breath catching in his throat when Connor’s eyes met his. The android looked both surprised yet hopeful that Gavin did know what he meant.

“Everything you do would be compared to what the other would have done...something like that?” Gavin asked.

“Yes.” Connor nodded.

“I don’t think that’s what this was..” Gavin leaned closer, placing the rest of the files on Connor’s lap. “Elijah only used the likeness as a type of lure to catch these guys.”

Connor paused, that certainly explained Spade’s immediate draw to him.

“And you could be spotted a mile away as an android.” Gavin added. “Whoever Connors was, I can’t imagine he acted anything like you.”

“Okay, you can stop trying to make me feel better now.” Connor half smirked before drawing his attention to the file in his lap. He picked up a page on Spade. Gavin smirked back, glad for once his bluntness had gotten him out of trouble. His focus returned to the case, talking about Spade, but Connor’s eyes drifted to Gavin’s face as he filled Connor in on details.

“-wer outage.” Was all he caught.

“Could you repeat that?” Connor blushed and refocused to the papers on his lap.

Gavin paused, Connor never asked him to repeat himself before. Odd. “Yeah...Edwards can interrupt the internet connections somehow. I’m not sure how but he can cause some sort of power outage. “

“A black out?” Connor thought out loud. Had the one at the park been Spade’s doing? Could he possibly shut down a city block?

“Exactly. Do you know how he can do that?” Gavin lifted his head hoping Connor would have some answers.

Connor’s LED flickered yellow as he scanned through his database of existing androids. “The closest comparable androids are military androids and they cannot doing it without going into a standby mode.” he frowned. “The most informed person to ask would be Elijah.”

Gavin’s face turned sour. “There’s no fucking way I’m asking for their help or letting them in on what we find.”

“Them?”

Gavin paused and sighed. “Elijah or RK.”

Connor knew he would need to tread lightly, everything about what needed to be said was akin to jabbing at an exposed nerve.

“About RK..” Connor started and Gavin shook his head. He was still sore over the ordeal.

“I don’t want to talk about RK..” he said, not looking at Connor. Connor decided it best to wait before bringing his partner up. He switched the focus to the killers.

“Gavin, even if we were to arrest both Spades and Edwards, Elijah will find a way to bring them into his custody.”

Gavin’s posture became defensive.

“Maybe we should negotiate some sort of compromise with Elijah?” Connor leaned back when his censors picked up the spike in Gavin’s stress levels.

 

“There’s no negotiating with him. He’ll twist things until he gets what he wants. That’s what he does.” Gavin rubbed his face as if trying to process Connor’s suggestion. 

“Gavin..” Gavin blinked in mild surprised when Connor took his hands and lowered them from his face. He wasn’t expecting the android to touch him so openly. He strangely felt disarmed by this. “Gavin, I don’t want him to take your job from you.”

“This is more important-”

“It’s important we do it right.” Connor cut him off. “We can’t do that if everyone around us is our enemy.” Connor didn’t like it either. He wanted to see the two men caught, but he didn’t want Gavin to be punished for unveiling the cover up. “We need to be smart about this.”

Gavin’s eyes drifted down to where Connor held his hands. The android still hadn’t let go. As angry as Gavin was, it was somewhat comforting. “How?”

“I don’t know yet.” he admitted. He hadn’t had a plan. But he was getting tired of being told he had no idea what he was dealing with. “Maybe we should combine what we know?”

Gavin’s face contorted into another grimace. “Elijah doesn’t share. Connor, I thought you were on my side of this, why are we talking about Elijah?”

Connor went quiet for half a minute. “I’m scared you’ll lose everything because I involved myself.”

Connor’s confession had stunned Gavin into silence. A rare feat to anyone other than Elijah.

“And you’ll blame me.” Connor added quietly, his head lowering. Connor didn't want to make this about him but his fear begun to surface once again.

Gavin’s fingers tightened around Connor’s and he gave his hands a squeeze. “That’s not going to happen Connor.”

Connor nodded to himself, wanting to believe Gavin, but he wasn’t able to lift his head to look at him. Gavin felt Connor’s fingers slide up his wrists and grip the sleeves of his brown sweater.

Gavin’s heart sped up. There was something about the way Connor gripped his sweater that made him feel powerful and exposed at the same time. When words failed, somehow this action made clear what Connor was trying to convey.

“I’m not going to blame you for whatever happens Connor.” Gavin reiterated. Connor’s head remained down, nodding as if agreeing with Gavin but not lifting his head.

“Connor…” Gavin tilted his head to try and see Connor’s face but the android lowered his head further to avoid the other’s eyes.

“I’m not..” his voice softened in hopes Connor could read his tone. But Connor still appeared to doubt Gavin’s words. 

Gavin finally exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Connor could read things about Gavin that the man didn’t even know he was feeling. Well he did know them, he preferred to ignore them. But wasn’t that how denial worked? Either way, this was something he was sure about and he wanted to show Connor he was being truthful. 

Connor stared down at the space between them. His eyes focused on the brown sleeves in his hold. He rubbed the material between his fingers, something about the action grounded him. Gavin seemed to have given up trying to convince Connor and now they sat in silence. Maybe Gavin was trying to think of something else to say? Maybe change the subject? Connor’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Gavin’s fingers sliding past his wrist. Connor’s eyes shifted to Gavin’s hands as they ran over Connor’s sleeves and gripped them between his fingers.

Now Connor believed him.

Connor leaned forward, lifting his head slowly. He could feel his forehead graze underneath Gavin’s chin. He felt his pump speed up as Gavin lowered his head to meet Connor’s, his nose brushing over Connor’s cheek. Their faces gradually lines up against each other’s and neither knew who had kissed the other first but their lips met all the same. Connor shifted closer, his hands running up Gavin’s arms and into his hair.

Gavin moaned, parting Connor’s mouth allowing their tongues to connect. It felt so good not to think for once. Not to overthink at least. Right now, he could enjoy what was in front of him. He pushed Connor down and crawled overtop of him. The sound of papers hit the floor as Connor’s legs shifted underneath Gavin’s body. Connor felt his feet collide with the pillows near the head of the bed. 

Connor’s hands fumbled over Gavin’s body. Unsure where to grab, he wanted him closer but he also wanted his clothes off. 

He felt Gavin laugh into the kiss before lifting his head, “You really are new to this, aren’t you?” he teased.

Connor turned blue, “I...well…”

“It’s okay.” Gavin laughed, leaning down and kissing Connor’s neck. Connor’s eyes drifted shut to focus on the soft pressure of those lips. He felt a palm sliding up his stomach while Gavin sucked on his neck. He took in the sensation. A smile crawled over his lips when he felt a tongue run up to his earlobe. His pump quickened when he felt lips press into his ear and his circuits were on fire wanting to know what the man was going to whisper against him.

The both heard footsteps at the same time. “Shit..” Gavin hissed and as quickly as those lips were there, they lifted away. Not what Connor was hoping to hear yet fitting of their immediate situation. Gavin turned his focus to the door as footsteps approached. It was a fortunate thing Hank was not light on his feet.

Gavin looked back to Connor and mouthed ‘Locked?’

Connor shook his head. Gavin rolled himself off Connor when he heard 3 quick knocks on the door. Courtesy knocks. Gavin knew the sound. There would be no pause to wait for Connor to respond. Gavin hit the floor and used the side of the bed as cover when Hank stepped in.

“Hey Connor.” Hank said, cracking the door open. He paused when he saw Connor laying in the opposite direction.

“Hello Hank.” Connor cleared his throat and attempted a smile.

“....You know that’s not how people sleep right?”

“Yes. I was...trying it out.” Connor patted the top of the bed. “I see why people choose the other side.” He sat up and straightened his coat.

“Alright...well. I’m heading to bed. I wanted to check in on you.” Hank leaned against the doorframe but hadn’t stepped in. Much to Gavin’s relief.

“I’m fine Hank. Thank you.” Connor nodded, hoping that this interruption would be short-lived so he could continue with his hidden company.

“I don’t know what case you two are investigating, but if this is something off the record Gavin has you mixed up in, I want you out of it.” Hank continued.

Connor furrowed his brow, “Hank, I appreciate your concern but I am fully capabl-”

“Don’t bullshit me Connor. Look I’m tired and I wanna sleep, so I’ll keep this short. I don’t want to wake up to a call like the one I got today. Got it?” Hank said, the exhaustion evident in his tone. The man did need sleep.

“You won’t, Hank.” Connor nodded.

“Good. Goodnight Connor.” Even through the man’s grumpy voice, caring could be heard laced within the words.

“Goodnight Hank.”

Gavin resurfaced when he heard the door click and footsteps descend the hallway. He walked over and sat next to Connor. Unsure of what to say. The mood shifted in the room after Hank had left, they both felt it. They both had fears about this case but it was hard for Gavin to put his into words. 

Connor was thinking about his own concerns and what to bring up. He didn’t want to lie to Hank, but he knows something suspicious is happening. That will need to be addressed. Elijah and RK present complications of their own. How would Gavin and himself be able to work together, incognito without anyone noticing when Gavin’s partner will be privy to it all? Not to mention Edwards and Spades are on the move. 

Connor’s concerns faded away when he felt a hand grip his sleeve. 

Connor glanced to Gavin. The man’s cheeks were red as he stared forward at the wall in front of them. Connor’s eyes trailed down to where Gavin’s hand pinched the fabric near Connor’s wrist. He understood how unspoken words could be the loudest. He could see the faint tremble in Gavin's fingers. Gavin was afraid to reach out but he had done it. It seemed like such a small action but Connor realized the significance. Connor rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder, he placed his hand over Gavin's shakey one to quell the tremor. His smile grew when he felt Gavin's shoulders untense at Connor's action and the detective let his head rest against the others. As complicated as the night was, Connor would do it all again to feel Gavin hold the sleeve of his suit jacket like this. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RK paid the taxi as he was dropped off in front of his apartment complex. He had been repaired and updated. Appearance-wise, he was good as new. However, that wasn’t how he felt. Flickering between deviant and not deviant had left a residue even Elijah could not remove. Not without removing the memories which were essential to the investigation. 

All RK was certain of, was he was missing something. His programming was no longer able to tap into that resource that made him able to connect with those around him. But he knew he once had it, he had the memories from it. And he knew he could have it again, but it was not in his best interests. These thoughts alone caused an unease in his programming.

It was a strange thing to be told you were fixed but still feel broken. Or maybe it wasn’t strange. RK wasn’t sure. All he knew is he had a mission to accomplish and once that was complete maybe something inside him would feel right again. He entered his apartment, despite it being dark inside, he opted not to turn on the lights. He didn’t need to. His eyes worked fine in the dark.  
Steel grey eyes shone in the dark as he moved to the center of the room. He was about to go into stasis when his sensors picked up a presence in the room. RK turned around to see the familiar glow of Edward’s blue eyes in the dark.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. Missing Person

It was a rare for Gavin not to overthink a good thing. He woke up in his own bed. He had slipped out of Connor’s room once Hank’s snoring could be heard through the walls. Gavin was part way out the door when Connor turned him around to share another kiss. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Conner was still fumbling slightly as he tried to familiarize himself with the art form. Something about the android’s clumsiness was endearing. “Still trying to figure it out huh?” he teased, Connor sheepishly looked away, as if the floor had become very interesting. He grinned to himself as he got into his car and drove home.

He had been so tired from the past week that his mind wasn’t able to sabotage himself. He knew he probably shouldn’t be driving but he didn’t dwell on that either. Lucky for him, no one was on the road so early in the morning.

He barely remembered entering his apartment. He woke up in his bed, still clothed, with Decaf curled by the edge. 

Gavin reached over, stroking Decaf behind the ears and smiling lazily to himself. “Hey Deedee.” The cat purred into Gavin’s hand, drinking in the attention. Gavin laughed quietly as he got up. 4 hours was not enough sleep but he felt renewed. He tried to keep his mind on the case but it would flicker to thoughts of Connor every now and then.

\----------------------------------------------

Gavin made it into work on time. He had somewhat expected a coffee to be on his desk when he arrived. He hoped there would be, so he could ignore it. His temper still flared at the thought of RK and didn’t want him to get the wrong idea after he obliged to drive him to Kamski’s.

He took a seat and noticed there was nothing waiting for him at his desk. In fact RK wasn’t in his usual spot. Sitting upright and subtly glancing in Gavin’s direction as he sat. He always noticed, he just never made a point to say anything. Before Gavin had a chance to wonder where he was, he heard Fowler call him into his office. Only his name called. Not him and his partner.

Gavin took a seat, glancing towards the door half expectant that RK would enter at the last second.

Fowler sat at his desk, a deep furrow embedded on his brow but that was a normal look on the man.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now, RK hasn’t come in.” he started.

Those words diverted Gavin’s attention. The detective’s eyes switched focus from the door to Fowler instantly. 

“We got a call from Cyberlife this morning, RK had to be called back. I guess some irregularities popped up.” Fowler said, not familiar with the complexities of an androids programming. Who was? But the irregularities was not the part of the sentence Gavin focused on. 

Cyberlife had nothing to do with RK. That was his cover. Whoever had called Fowler this morning, Gavin would put money down it was Chloe. Definitely doing it on his half-brothers orders.

RK was fine when he had left him at Elijah’s. He was under the assumption that his partner would be back at the office the following day. Sure, Elijah could have changed his mind spur of the moment. He wouldn’t exactly put it past him, but he seemed to have a plan. Why change it suddenly?

Unless he had to.

Gavin realized he had been silent too long when he saw Fowler staring at him.

“So when’s he coming back?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He tucked the palms of his hands into his armpits, they had already begun to perspire. 

“I’m not sure.” Fowler admitted, before sighing out loud. The kind of sigh that said he knew more and it was easier to just say it outright because delaying it only prolonged the discomfort of this conversation. “They said if the problem couldn’t be fixed, then RK would not be up to code and unable to continue with us.”

Gavin visibly stiffened.

“I know, it doesn’t sound good.” Fowler added. He had been witness to how effective a team the two had been. He didn’t want to reassign Gavin a new partner, especially since the man was known to be difficult. And difficult was a kind description compared to what his co-workers voiced. The detective had fully embraced the ‘lone wolf’ persona until he was forced to take on an android partner. There would be no ‘re-assigning’, not without a fight.

“...How long did Cyberlife say they’d need RK for...whatever they’re gonna do?” Gavin struggled to keep the edge to his voice hidden. His mind wasn’t on Cyberlife. His mind was back on the case and RK. Something was wrong. His gut twisted itself in knots at the words Fowler spoke. If he hadn’t been certain Fowler was clueless to it all, Gavin may have snapped then and there.

Fowler cleared his throat, “They said it would take them about a week to run the tests to know for sure what the issue is.”

‘A week’ he thought to himself. Maybe that was the timeline Elijah and RK were working in. Maybe that’s how long Spade took with his victims. The thought sobered Gavin’s frantic thinking.

RK could be Spade’s victim. 

Suddenly his anger with the android became small and frivolous. Of course it had been rattling to their partnership and shook the foundation of Gavin’s trust. But at the same time, the moments they shared in each others company, they had….for lack of a better word...bonded. Gavin realized then he was hurt so much because he had begun to care. He had begun to like RK.

A fine way to come to that conclusion. When your partner was MIA and he was left in air so thick with tension, he could feel it choke him as he inhaled.

Or maybe what made it so hard to breath was how his throat tightened at these fearsome thoughts.

 

Gavin’s silence must have made the captain uncomfortable. The detective glanced up to see the captain’s face, waiting for Gavin’s input. He nodded, “Yeah... is there..anyway to contact him?” He knew the answer was no. It was the first thing that popped into his head and he felt he had to break the silence.

Fowler glanced down at his desk. There were some papers there, likely brought to him by the secretary. “They said he won’t be..’operational’...during this time. Although they did leave a number in case you wanted to check in on his progress.” Fowler read off the sheet.

Gavin lifted his head. A contact? “Left for me?” he asked, confusion in his tone.

Fowler nodded, handing him the paper he had been reading off.

Gavin glanced down at the number. He had recognized it immediately. It was Elijah’s personal line. He had avoided calling that very line many times in his life. Especially when he was drunk and especially when he was lonely. Sometimes, when he simply missed his brother.

But his pride would shut his phone off whenever his thumb hovered over the lit up dial pad on the cell. Every time his pride had won. And although it reared up at the sight of the number once again. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to discard the paper. Even if he had, he knew the number by heart.

Elijah wanted him to call.

Fowler looked at Gavin sympathetically. “I’m sorry Gavin, look, I know you both were working Anne’s case. Maybe we can find you a temp until RK returns.”

“No.” Gavin jerked forward suddenly. The last thing he wanted was a new person getting involved in his business. “I’ll handle the case solo. Until RK comes back.” he said, sending the message as clearly as he could he didn’t want anyone else.

Fowler frowned but he didn’t argue it. If Gavin could keep up the quality of his work, then he would let him continue solo. At least for now. 

Connor and Hank were arriving as Gavin stepped out of Fowler’s office.

“Gavin, a word about last night.” Hank said, removing his jacket and walking over to Gavin’s desk. 

“I have something urgent I’ve gotta check out.” Gavin snatched his keys and sidestepped the man.

The lieutenant wasn’t happy at the brush off but he let Gavin walk away, knowing he was working an important case. “When you get back, my desk. First thing.” he warned.

“Yeah, I got it.” Gavin held off calling him an old man, mainly because Hank had saved his and Connor’s ass last night. Despite Connor’s obvious disappointment..

Connor paused, catching Gavin’s eyes as they flickered to meet his when they passed each other. He immediately wanted to follow but remained at Hank’s side. If he were to leave it would only look worse on Gavin that he had pulled the android into something. Connor slipped his hands into his pant pockets, his right hand wrapping around the pill bottle he had decided to keep on his person.

Gavin left to his car, his mind now on RK. He had to know. All it would take would be a call. He could call his brother and ask. Elijah would tell him, as least, he would tell him in that cryptic way when he wanted to say something but didn’t want his exact words to bite him in the ass. Kamski was a slippery snake like that. Still, an answer was an answer. Was RK with him or…

He started the car and drove. Shortly he was at RK’s apartment complex. He stopped at the androids door. He hesitated a moment. He had been there not even 12 hours ago to collect Spade’s file. He found himself hoping RK was still at Elijah’s. Maybe he hadn’t come home at all. Maybe he was being paranoid. Maybe his gut was overreacting.

No.

He trusted his gut.

He rapped the door with his knuckles and waited. He hadn’t expected anyone to come to the door but when it remained silent, the knot in his stomach grew. He glanced around and pulled out his licence. The door wasn’t exactly state of the art and RK hadn’t upgraded the lock since he had nothing of value worth taking, so a card was all Gavin needed to jimmy it open. Or it would have been. Gavin tested the door, to his surprise it opened with a creak. Gavin put his license away and slipped in. 

Even though RK had no furniture, he needn’t any for Gavin to know there was a struggle here. A large poll, presumably load bearing, was bent as if something had been thrown at it.   
‘Something or someone.’ Gavin thought to himself as he stepped forward. The doormat was askew. Scuffs on the hardwood and more than a few curtain rungs had been pulled down.

 

All evidence of a struggle. Gavin felt his knees hit the hardwood before he registered his legs had given out.

RK was gone. That much was obvious. That fact alone slapped him harder than he thought it would. He had hoped when RK left, he would be relieved to be rid of the spy. But not like this. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve death.

Maybe. Maybe RK had captured Edwards or Spade or even them both. Maybe he brought them back to Kamski and they disappeared off the grid, his mission complete. Never in his life had he hoped this was the case. Then he could still be mad at RK. He wanted to still be mad. 

One thing was clear, time could not be wasted dwelling. He remained on the floor but pulled out his cell.

Connor answered, “Gavin.” his tone was a curious but concerned one. “Fowler informed me about RK when I noticed he wasn’t in, do yo-”

“That’s exactly why I’m calling.” Gavin cut him off without realizing he had interrupted. “He’s either with Elijah or Spade got him last night.” he hadn’t even noticed his voice had quivered towards the end of his sentence.

“Which do you think it is?” Connor asked. Gavin could hear him getting up and walking. Likely so he could take the call somewhere private.

“I think Edwards came back for him.” Gavin said, forcing himself to his feet and looking over the bent pole. 

“Came back?” Connor asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

Gavin pressed his hand to the poll, trying to imagine what had happened to cause the damage. Had RK been thrown against it. Was he hurt? Was he scared? Gavin swallowed, RK’s face frozen in the same expression Anne wore in her last moment flashed in his mind and he scared himself.

“Edwards attacked RK last night. Didn’t I tell you?” He said as if they had been through this before.

“No Gavin, you didn’t tell me that!” Connor’s voice rose in irritation. “That would have been something to tell me when you came over last night.”

Things were a blur that night. How did Gavin forget to mention it? Had he been so distracted with all the other details that he couldn’t keep up? No, it was a slip up, it wouldn’t happen again. He could handle this. He was handling this. 

“I went to Anne’s apartment last night. Edwards was there. I think he knew RK was going to show up but by the time I got there, RK was...I don’t know...shutting down?”

Connor was silent but Gavin could almost hear the frustration at him for not sharing this immediately.

“He must had come back last night.” Gavin admitted, his voice shakier than he realized. He could feel his throat tighten at the words. He was scared.

“Gavin?” Connor’s voice was soft now. Maybe Connor could sense Gavin’s fear and his frustrations dissipated.

“I..” his voice trailed off. “I uh..” he swallowed, feeling himself beginning to unravel. After everything they had done. Chasing and tracking and finding these men. It had only felt real to him when he saw Anne’s dead face. 

And now, as he barely stood in this apartment, it had become real again. His heart suddenly took a life of it’s own and began to hammer so fast in Gavin’s chest he thought he was dying.

No.

No no.

He didn’t have time to panic. Every second was crucial. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath. He ignored his racing heart as best he could. No one was there to see his hands trembling. When he opened them, he noticed a black streak across the floor. He leaned closer, running his palm over it. It was a burn mark. The way it had branched out resembled a scorch not from flame but from electricity.

“C-Connor..”

“Yes?”

“I think we need to see Elijah now.”

Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RK felt a jolt as he came back online. He blinked and ran a systems check as he attempted to stand up.

He found he couldn’t move. Not because his arms had lost function but due to the restraints around his wrists. His LED flickered red, then yellow. 

His memory seemed to be missing important information pertaining to his whereabouts, but from what he could see, he was tied securely to a chair. In what looked to be a house in very poor condition.

“Hey, look who woke up.” Edwards could be heard off to the side.

RK turned his head, blinking a few times as his systems finished it’s check. RK was greeted with the smiling face of Edwards, perched on a barstool in what looked to be a kitchen from the early 00’s.

“Edwards..”

“You remember me? Good...I thought I fucked up your motherboard with that charge.” he smirked, but it seemed put on. 

RK’s sensors zeroed in on Edward’s arm that hung limply by his side.

Edwards noticed RK’s gaze and looked to his arm as well. “Yeah, you got your say in, didn’t you?” Again, another humorless smirk. He turned his gaze back to the android. “I can tell you’re not a deviant.” he said, his tone shifting as if he felt somewhat sorry for the android. “Enjoy that while it lasts.”

“How can you tell I haven’t deviated?” RK was meant to blend with deviants. He was designed to fool the two.

“It wasn’t so obvious with you but there’s a look with deviants.” Edwards grunted as he propped his dead arm onto the counter.

So the man was in pain, RK noted.

RK remained silent, hoping to coax Edwards to continue. It had worked.

“You ever watch any live comedy show?” Edwards asked, leaning his back against the countertop.

RK shook his head, “I can access it-” he paused, realizing he had no access to the internet.

“Nah, you can’t. You forgot that, huh?” Edwards sounded like he was teasing, but no laugh came after he spoke. “I’ll tell you anyway. When there’s a deviant, you can kind of see them break character once in a while. If they’re in a crowd, it’s when someone says something that sparks some sort of independent thought....or when they think they’re alone, their face..” he motioned to his own face, “Relaxes differently.”

“....A tell.” RK whispered to himself.

“Bingo.” Edwards drawled, “You seem to….dance between the two.” he said, cocking his head to the side. It was when he did this he noticed Edwards laboured breathing. He was more hurt than he was letting on.

“I am programmed to be convincing.” RK spoke in his best monotone. “You won’t be torturing a deviant, you’ll only be shutting down an android.”

“Hah!” Edward’s laughed then did his best to conceal his wince. His nose crinkled and his hid his clenched teeth into his shoulder. He inhaled once and looked back to RK. “I have a little trouble telling the difference...yeah. I like that challenge. But Spade has a different way of doing things. His fun isn’t in the hunt like mine. Spade can tell just be looking at an android if he’s deviant or not. He could see your lookalike’s deviance a mile away.”

“That’s not possible. If I had deviated and chose to conceal it, I would be undetectable.” RK said, not believing the man but also not wanting to believe the man. His states flickered back and forth enough times that if Spade could see it, then he had less time than he thought.

“Spade can.” Edwards cleared his throat and his voice became calm again.

“How?”

“He tried to explain it to me once but I didn’t care to know. My pleasure is figuring it out myself. Why take that away?” he shrugged with only one shoulder. “It’s some special software he has. He’s always tinkering with that stuff.”

“Where is Spade?” RK asked, not detecting another presence in the area.

Edwards shrugged, “Fuck if I know.” he leaned back and looked up to the ceiling. “He’ll be around soon enough. Don’t you worry about that.” Edwards craned his neck back and let his eyes slip shut, almost like he was taking a nap while propped against the counter.

RK was able to keep his LED blue, but it was solely for appearances. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. Cat's out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! SO sorry about the delay. I won't be able to update this as often as I would like but I will finish it.
> 
> Also, important note, while I was writing this, I made some changes to the previous chapter that make it worth re-reading. Nothing drastic, but I think some thought processes of characters were smoothed out a little more. I posted chapter 31 in a bit of a rush cause I felt guilty you guys had to wait. I think I will take the time I need to finish this right so I have to edit the previous chapter again.
> 
> A million thank you for your patience (yes I realize you had no choice but thank you anyway). And thank you for the comments. It pushed me to get off my butt and make more time to write this. <3

Connor ended his call with Gavin. Before he could figure out what to do next, his phone rang again. 

“Gavin, I think it’s best we inform Hank about this before speaking with Kamski.” Connor said, picking up from his train of thought since they parted seconds ago.

“You do what you think is best.” came the soft chuckle of a voice that did not belong to Gavin.

Connor closed his eyes in momentary frustration from his own stupidity. Spade.

He paused, he could get something from this. If Spade was speaking to him, he had service where ever he was. Perhaps he could be traced. His hand which held the phone lost its synthetic skin and as he tapped into the device’s network.

“Spade.” he said, a hint of surprise in his voice before turning serious. “Is RK alive?” he asked, half dreading the answer and not sure if he would believe Spade even if he did respond.

“You haven’t taken the pills I see.” Spade remarked, ignoring his question.

“Spade.” Connor said again, firmly this time. “We will find you. I will not cease my work because you offered some sort of...alternative deviance.” he needed to keep Spade talking to zero in on his position.

“Connor, I’m not trying to stop you from doing anything.” his voice was calm and slick. “I’ve only provided you with the pills so you could make an informed decision.” Spade’s voice lightened, almost pleased to find out Connor was being stubborn. “If I had to be honest, and I often am...I would prefer to see you again. I only think it fair you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I’ve read Connors file, I’m fully aware of what you’re capable of.” Connor retorted.

Spade laughed, it almost sounded sweet. If Connor hadn’t known he was speaking with a killer, he would have thought it was the laugh of a friend when one made a funny joke. Or maybe it had sounded like a funny joke and that’s exactly why the man had laughed at Connor. 

Spade’s voice became even softer, if it was possible. “Well, I can’t make you take your medicine.” His tone was thick with amusement. “And I prefer it this way...now I can say I warned you.”

Connor’s brow furrowed in determination, “I will find you.”

“I hope so.” Spade chided, playfully. “Enjoy the rest of the day Connor. I don’t think you’ll have many more ahead of you. But I can’t meet with you tonight, Edwards has someone waiting to see me and I should get back.”

Connor opened his mouth to respond but the phone clicked off on the other end and Connor knew it had been disconnected. That company Spade eluded to, had to be RK.

He hadn’t been able to pinpoint the man’s location, he was only able to locate near Stoepal park. It was too vague and large an area to make it there before the man would be long gone.

He pocketed his cell and his fingers jostled against the pill bottle. He pulled it out and for the first time, popped the top off to examine the contents. He was surprised by what he saw.

3 pills? He had been expecting more. Seeing so few made the pills seem more precious. Maybe it wasn’t so easy for Spade to manufacture these. The container was a little weighted, perhaps that’s how he misjudged how many pills there were inside.

Connor held one between his fingers. It would be so easy to try one, right here and see what it would be like. But if it worked, would the office be the place to experience such a thing? If he handled it poorly, then it would be a difficult thing to explain if his behavior was questioned.

He heard footsteps approaching and he quickly placed the bottle and it’s contents back into his pocket. He turned in time to see Hank round the corner.

“Connor, what’s going on?” He asked suspiciously, he had already drawn his own conclusions to Connor’s behavior and it pointed to whatever Gavin had him up to.

Connor’s composed face faltered. Hank’s expression told the android that he wouldn’t be keeping anymore secrets from him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Gavin returned to the station, he figured he would pick up Connor and they would both go to Elijah. The truth was, he didn’t think he would be able to keep his head on his shoulders without another’s presence.

The detective stiffened when he pulled in to see Hank standing beside his partner. One glance at Connor’s apologetic face told Gavin everything he needed to know.

And now the 3 of them were involved. He sighed to himself, for once, not jumping to anger. How could he really? He had technically pulled Hank into this first. The man was a lieutenant for a reason, he may have even suspected something before Gavin called last night. Or maybe the exhaustion had run him down enough he didn’t have any anger left.

 

Before Gavin could do anything, Hank opened up the passenger door and got in. Connor followed obediently but took the seat behind Hank. His brows were furrowed upward emphasizing his sorrowful brown eyes. Gavin glanced back to Hank, who had a stoic expression on his face.

Now he had to play the guessing game, exactly how much did Connor tell him?

Hank was the first to speak. “So you pulled Connor into your serial killer side project huh?”

Ok, well that was a start.

Gavin’s lips tightened.

Hank wasn’t looking at Gavin, he was readjusting the passenger seat to give himself more leg room. “I think this whole thing is bullshit for starters.”

“Look-”

“Both of you should have mentioned this to me sooner.” Hank frowned, turning to eye Gavin then behind him to glance at Connor. “I can’t help if I don’t know.”

Gavin paused somewhat, not expecting Hank’s acceptance so quickly.

“....I didn’t want anyone else involved.” Was all Gavin could think to say in his defense.

“Well what you want doesn’t matter right now, does it?” Hank shot back in an irritable voice. “I don’t know what is or isn’t happening between you two, but it’s shot your objectivity to all hell.”

Gavin felt his face flush red, so Hank was wise to their fooling around? Gavin glanced at Connor, who was staring at his lap, his own cheeks blue.

Even when Gavin was mad at the android he still wanted to kiss him.

During the ride to Elijah, Hank was filled in about the case. He didn’t ask about Connor and Gavin’s relationship to each other and Gavin didn’t mention it. They were both grateful it hadn’t been touched upon.

Connor, sat quietly in the back, had noticed. He for one, would have liked the clarity about what they were. He knew now wasn’t the time to ask, but he wasn’t sure he could put it off for much longer. His thumb ran along the lid of the pill bottle. His mind wondering what it could do for him. He couldn't keep that a secret much longer either, could he?

He would tell Gavin tonight that he had been contacted by Spade again. Maybe they could finally talk about some other things as well. His eyes drifted to the back of Gavin's neck while he drove. 

When they arrived to Elijah’s gate, all 3 were surprised it had opened for them before they could announce their presence.

At the end of the driveway, standing by the fountain, stood a Chloe, waiting to receive them.

Hank and Gavin both released a heavy sigh, neither realized they were holding onto. No one was looking forward to this visit.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RK opened his eyes once again, a noise had caught his attention and when he looked to Edwards, he saw the man was gone. The android frowned, he had exceptional hearing, how did he slip off without RK detecting it. These two were certainly augmented human beings to go undetected within an RK900’s range of hearing.

He rotated his wrist, trying to detect any weak points in his bindings. Edwards had enough experience restraining androids that even RK found himself stuck. He would have to be patient. He had dropped a tracker in his apartment. Elijah would know that was the abduction spot. The tracker he had on him currently, if it had survived the charge of electricity RK had endured, would be useless until a connection was reached again. 

Would Elijah even be able to do anything? If he couldn’t find his location then RK would be dumped like the others before him. Because he had been a special unit sent to retrieve the killers, Spade would have the courtesy to return Elijah’s property. Dump him within the grounds of the mansion, like the others. A taunt to motivate Elijah to try harder. Even RK was in the dark about what the man had on Kamski, but it had to be huge. Elijah’s moral compass could occasionally match that of Spade’s. Perhaps Kamski had slipped and divulged something incriminating to Spade? It was none of RK’s concern if that was the case. He had his orders. But he was too observant of a machine not notice Kamski’s unease at the men being brought to court.

RK tried to turn his head to the source of the noise, catching a mouse scamper over the floor and disappear into a crumbling hole in the wall. This house must have been condemned. No...abandoned. Detroit had many homes back in the 00’s and 10’s that people could no longer afford. In fact some neighbourhoods had up to a 40-60% rate of abandonment. Elijah had started his company in this city because it have been affordable property.

With so many empty homes, it was a perfect area to house victims. Some places could go weeks or even months without a grifter happening by. No doubt this area was selected for that very reason. RK needed to bid his time and escape to an area with a connection when the moment presented itself. Then Kamski could move forward with the next stage to capture the two. 

And if RK was unsuccessful, well Kamski will need to be more diligent with the next android.

The next android..

Not RK.

Software instability.

RK’s led flickered red before settling on yellow. Before there was no discomfort when thinking of termination. Now...something uneasy surfaced to the front of RK’s programming. He had no time to put a name to it, the code kicked in and deleted his concern.

But the uneasiness remained. 

Only he didn’t have to words to express it now.

RK’s led flickered red again, trying to understand where the source of his discomfort lied. Each time he explored the concept, he would hit a mental brick wall, not allowing him to further explore the pathway. 

Was this madness?

No, it was purposeful. Elijah had designed this for a reason. Had designed him for a reason. Now he had to full fill it.

RK wriggled his heel only to find his ankles bound as tight as his wrists.

“Looking for weak spots?”

RK lifted his head, not expecting to hear Edwards voice behind him.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“That’s because I’ve been standing here for a while.” Edwards walked into view, “You’re thinking button there.” he tapped his own temple, “It’s lit up, what’s on your mind?”

“You’ve had many androids in this position before, I’m sure you’ve heard it all already.” RK said, not wanting to give the man an answer. He wanted to question how Edward's moved so soundlessly. Maybe the man had more tricks up his sleeve than he let on.

Edwards chuckled to himself, it seemed sincere this time. He wasn’t as distracted by the pain of his arm it seemed. RK paused, noticing the man’s eyes were dilated. Was he high on something?

Edwards looked past RK at that moment. RK would have thought the man was hallucinating but then he heard the footsteps behind him and Edwards address the newcomer.

RK felt that uneasy feeling again.

“Edwards, you shouldn’t have.” came the jovial slick voice of Spade from across the room.

Edwards snorted once, “Yeah, I spoil you.” he joked back, taking the opportunity to study RK’s face closely.

RK had not given up his mask yet. Edwards was not able to detect the androids deviancy.

“Hey Spade, before you get started on this one. Is his mind in mint condition or not?”

RK heard the soft clicks of Spades shoes before the man came into view. Wearing the same black peacoat he had when he showed up to the station.

 

Spade smiled at RK, giving a courtesy nod as he removed his hat and coat. His gloves remained on. He took hold of RK’s chin and turned his head left and right, as if that would somehow give him the information he was looking for.

“He’s not quite there yet. But I’ll help him get there.” Spade said almost with affection as he begun rolling up his sleeves.

“Before you start with him, could you fix my arm? He did a number on it.” Edwards worked a cigarette out of the carton with his good hand. 

 

RK’s eyes were locked with Spade’s piercing green before Spade turned away to examine Edwards. 

“It’s dislodged. Is this your work?” he looked to RK with a bemused smile but the android didn’t respond.

“He flung me into a pole.” Edwards said, his discontentment showing through his expression more than his voice.

Spade told the man to remove his shirt to facilitate what he would do next. Edwards obidded. RK lifted his head, curious to the scars over Edwards body. They weren’t like his arms at all. In fact there was almost a distant line where the smooth skin of his arms met the distorted flesh of his torso. Edward’s arms didn’t seem as smooth as Spades, at least not from the skin RK could observe from his forearms.

They weren’t scars like the sort Gavin had on his body. It wasn’t from bar fights or prison. These were surgical. 

Spade took Edwards arm and before he made his next motion he was stopped by Edwards.

“You know what you’re doing right?”

“I watched a youtube video about it once.” Spade responded comically. But he often wrapped his truth in humor so Edwards didn’t press it further.  
“Fucking….alright do it.”

“You might want to bite down on something.” Spade smiled.

“If I could handle it getting dislodged, I can handle it getting relodg-AHHHHHHHH!!!” Edwards screamed as Spade jerked the arm a few times, trying to pop it back into place and getting it right on the third try.

Edwards screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his functional but paining shoulder. “Fuck Spade!”

“You said you could handle it.” 

“Yeah fucking warn me next time.” Edward snarled before making eye contact with RK. “The fuck you staring at bot?!” 

RK noticed Edwards pupils were no longer dilated like they were moments before. “Your scars, were they from-”

“Yeah you’re masters handiwork.” Edwards stood up from the floor, still clutching his shoulder. “My skin is one of my few remaining features.” 

RK’s LED went red, not understanding.

“He means, original remaining features.” Spade clarified for his hostage.

“How much of you is Frank Edwards?” RK asked, curious if these men were possible ghosts of their former selves.

“This mostly.” Edwards tapped his temple. RK assumed he meant his mind. “You should know that though.”

“You’d be surprised how little Elijah shares with his gifts to us.” Spade chimed playfully. Something in his tone made RK want to scowl. However he made sure his expression remained neutral.

“Your name is RK, correct?” Spade asked, a small curl to his lip and a crinkle of excitement in his eyes.

“Correct.” RK said, not breaking eye contact.

“Well RK, you have little to worry about tonight. We’re going to get to know each other first.” he spoke in an equable fashion, glancing down to his arms as he tugged and smoothed out the rolled up cuffs before giving RK a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

RK’s led flashed yellow, unsure of what to expect for the night but the opportunity to remain intact for as long as possible was a reassuring one.


	33. Forced Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone still reading, I appreciate you <3 and I will finish it. It may take a while, but I plan to get more in. Although I'm not sure when..(ﾟωﾟ；)

“No!” The three had responded in unison to the Chloe’s statement. Her reaction remained the same neutral expression as usual.

“Mr. Kamski will only speak with you one as a time.” She repeated. “This is not up for discussion.”

“We don’t have time for this shit.” Hank growled, “Just let us in to see him. It’ll go faster if we talk to him as a team.”

“Mr. Kamski has declined such a request. If you insist, you can leave and come back with the proper paperwork you need to be here. Then maybe Mr. Kamski will agree to your terms.” She responded in a calm voice.

Gavin snarled, “He’s dividing us on purpose.”

Connor approached the Chloe, “Please, Chloe, we need to speak to him. We don’t have time for games.”

“Mr. Kamski will see you now, Detective Reed.” she spoke, ignoring Connor’s plea.

Gavin lifted his head, not expecting to be named. “Of fucking course….take me to his majesty.” Gavin growled, resigning himself to the terms, knowing it was the only way to speed this along.

Hank and Connor remained in the waiting room with the fountain. He glanced back to see Hank’s visibly annoyed face and Connor’s worried expression on his own.

Gavin sighed to himself as he was led to his brother’s library. He placed the large red wooden doors and glared as his brother looked up from his seat.

Elijah dismissed the Chloe and stood, placing his hands behind his back.

“Why bring us in one at a time?”

“Because we have private matters to discuss, neither of us wish to air in other’s company. I’ve noticed you’ve brought Lieutenant Anderson this time.” his displeasure was obvious.

“Could only keep it a secret for so long.” Gavin shrugged, liking how this had upset the man.

“We are long overdue for a talk Gavin. If our pride continues on like this, Spade and Edwards will be the victors.”

Elijah’s words caused the smirk to fade from Gavin’s lips and his cold angry demeanor resurfaced.

“We can’t afford to waste time right now.” Gavin countered, but the truth was, he was scared of bringing this up. He wanted to keep running from it. Like he had been running from everything that shone light on his dickish ways.

Who he was now wasn’t much better than who he had been. But even a small step forward was enough to make the detective not want to look back. He wanted to erase that part of him. Even if it wiped out the good memories. 

 

“Look..” Gavin started, causing Elijah to raise a brow. Clearly the other hadn’t been expecting Gavin to speak first.

“This whole thing with Spade and Edwards...this is the Universities and States problem. We both know you’ll be able to walk away from this.” Gavin said, annoyed by that fact. Of course his brother would have more exceptions made for him. Elijah’s whole life was an exception.

Elijah’s eyes seemed cold and distant while they maintained contact with Gavin’s.

“What?” Gavin asked, irritation causing his shoulders to raise.

“I can’t have them arrested-”

“We’re well past that Elijah, they’re serial killers!” Gavin interrupted, launching his arms up. “There’s no more cover ups for them. And in case it’s slipped your mind, they’re about to add another kill to their list if you don’t cooperate with us.” His own panic bled into his voice. 

He was furious at RK, and if the android was to get killed, there wasn’t a hole deep enough to push the feelings of that unresolved mess to stop it from rearing its ugly head.

Gavin was bad at handling emotional baggage, but he at least knew how much he could take before he broke. He knew RK would break him.

“Gavin….” Elijah started, something different about his tone. “Gavin, I need you in my corner with this one.” he said, his voice soft but his eyes remained cold.

The way he had said the man’s name sparked a painful nostalgia in the detective. Gavin’s suspicious expression changed to one of concern. When they had been teens, whenever one, often Gavin, had fucked up. All they had to say to the other was they needed them in their corner. It meant that it didn’t matter that they were in the wrong, they needed the other’s help.

 

There was silence from the older brother for a brief moment, but it felt like an eternity had past. Elijah took several strides and was almost nose to nose with Gavin. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t stand up to dad when he threw you out.” he said softly.

Gavin’s brow furrowed and he backed up a step, a new gravity weighing on him suddenly. He had wanted an apology for years but he had never expected one. He hadn’t expected it because he knew he didn’t deserve it. Elijah had reached out many times to reconnect with Gavin. Gavin had been the one to spurn his brother’s attempts. He had done so, so many times he had essentially sabotaged any chance of reconnecting.

So why the fuck was Elijah apologizing now?

Unless…

“...Eli..what did you do?” 

 

Gavin had wished it had come out sounding more cold than concerned, but even he couldn’t hide that he cared for his brother.

Elijah remained stoic, his eyes not leaving his company. “Can I trust you?”

Gavin swallowed, knowing the implication of those words. Gavin remained silent not because he couldn’t be trusted, rather he was afraid he would take on the burden of what Elijah was holding back. He wasn’t sure if he had the same strength as his brother when it came to keeping secrets. 

When the detective failed to answer, Elijah took that as an answer in itself. “Our time is up Gavin. Could you send Connor in when you leave?”

“We’re not done-”

“We are.” Elijah quipped, his stoney gaze saying all it needed to, his tone making Gavin feel so small.

Gavin hesitated, not sure if he should say something. Either way, the man wasn’t going to speak anymore to Gavin, so the detective returned to the waiting room. He knew he had answered wrong. 

 

Connor noticed the detective’s distant appearance. The android suspected Elijah had told Gavin something which monopolized his thoughts, Kamski had a way of doing that. Gavin’s eyes connected with Connor’s and with a wordless shift of his head, motioned that Connor was next.

Connor slipped into the room. Whatever demeanor Elijah had with his brother had since changed and the man wore a practiced smile towards the android. 

“Connor.” Elijah gave a courteous nod.

“Elijah.” Connor returned the nod.

 

As practiced as the prodigy was, the android could still detect his stress was elevated. Connor would question Gavin later about how his conversation had gone. He suspected poorly based on the brevity of their time together. 

“You’ve been in contact with Spade.” Elijah spoke before Connor could begin his own questions.

“How did…” a yellow flash from his led and a small shake of his head revealed it all to be true.

“You mentioned that I called you. That the call disappeared when you went to find it again.” Elijah leaned against a bookshelf, “Spade is the only other one capable of doing that. Perhaps Edwards, if Spade shared that information with him.” Elijah’s voice was calm but there was an irritation underlying the words. 

“Yes, it’s true. We’ve been in contact.” Connor said. No point in denying it.

 

“Then what do you need me for?” Elijah folded his arms, a skeptical and somewhat put on sour expression crossed his features. 

Connor exhaled, not sure if this was where Kamski wanted his ego stroked, but he didn’t have the time nor the patience left in him. “You worked directly with Spade and Edwards. You know them better than myself or Gavin. You must know something about them that can help us capture them.”

“Sure I do. But what can you offer me?” The man asked with an amused shrug causing a perplexed expression to appear on Connor.

“I...the safe return of RK for one-”

“RK900 knew the risks and if prepared to be deactivated if necessary-”

“You mean die.” Connor cut in with a glare.

“If I had meant die, Connor. I would have said it.” he pushed himself away from the shelf and stood close to the other’s face. 

“RK is not a deviant. He can not die.”

“He has the potential to deviate.”

“Whether he is deactivated or ‘dies’ it is a risk he has undertaken and will see it through.”

Connor took a step back in surprise at the man’s callousness. “You don’t care at all?”

Elijah was silent, his expression remaining.

“What about Gavin? Don’t you care about him?” Connor spoke before he thought.

“....What?”

“RK shows up at the station and is assigned to work directly with Gavin.”

“He had all the files-”

“Files you already had access to Kamski.” Connor stepped forward. “Files you didn’t have to send an android to the station to procure. You sent RK to watch over Gavin because you knew he was still working on the case. So you sent RK to protect your brother.”

Elijah’s lip tightened, his eyes cast downwards to the floor. “...He told you?” 

“No. But I know it to be true.” Connor said, unsure how to navigate this now he had Elijah’s attention. “What I don’t know is...why now? Why years later? It couldn’t have been because I used the precincts system to look up Edwards address...RK was already here by then.”

 

There was a moment of silence, where Elijah weighed whether or not to talk. In the end he spoke.  
“Spade travels. I knew he was back in town. While I was working on the RK900, my last android I had sent to track his whereabouts was found strewn across my lawn.” Elijah sighed. “It’s something he likes to do to announce when he is ‘home’. I knew Gavin would recognize the similarities when the killings began and he would try to find him on his own. So I finished RK as quickly as I could and sent him the very next day.” he shrugged. “But then...you became involved.” Elijah’s eyes harden, “And now it’s impossible to navigate this without Gavin being involved.”

Connor’s led whirled between yellow and red. “I do not want any harm to come to him either Elijah, which is why you’re help is so important. Please.”

Elijah sighed, “I will help, but I have conditions.”

Connor remained silent and tried not to let his excitement show until he heard the man out. He knew from past experience the man’s terms were often unreasonable.

“Edwards and Spade will be brought into my custody and I’ll have them terminated without having the death row coverup brought to light.”

Connor shook his head. “It’s not the coverup that I care about, but justice for the victims. Their family and friends are out there with no chance of closure if we do it your way.”

“Those are my terms.” Elijah stated firmly.

Connor frowned. “.....What….what if...we turn them in, not as Edwards and Spade of the past. But as they are now.”

“....of no relation to the Edwards and Spade of the past?” Elijah seemed to be thinking about it.

“Yes...Edwards already has an alias. Charge him for all the murders he committed after his ‘death'. The victims families will have their justice and nothing will be revealed about Cyberlife’s early involvement with the state penitentiary.”

“And what about when they are examined medically?”

Connor paused. “well...I..”

“And what if they talk? Their story will gain enough interest reporters will look into it.”

Connor furrowed his brow. They would have nothing to lose. Spade has undiscovered killing grounds, all he would need to do was lead the police to one and his credibility would be solidified.

“Either return them to me, or have them terminated before being handed over to the police. They can’t remain alive and in custody. Not without jeopardizing the cover up.” 

Elijah was adamant about this.

“You think you can have Gavin agree to these terms?”

“...He’ll have to.” Connor said firmly but he had no idea how he could convince the man.

“.....Then we have a deal.”

Elijah outstretched his hand, Connor moved to shake it but stopped when Elijah spoke. 

“Give me your phone.”

“What?” Connor handed it over.

“I’m going to pair it to mine, so that when Spade contacts you, I can listen in and use my resources to trace it.”

“Oh...good idea.” Connor watched Elijah work for a moment.

“Can we find RK tonight?” Connor asked, worried the android was being tortured as they spoke.

“Unless RK can connect to a powers source, his tracker won’t appear on my screen. We’re in the dark until Spade contacts you or we get lucky.”

“What are the odds of Spade contacting us before he’s finished with RK?”

“I suppose it depends what I find on my lawn in the morning.” Elijah said stoically, not glancing up from the phone.

“You can send Hank in.”

\----------------------------------

Connor stepped out in time to hear Gavin complaining how all this was an exercise in futility and they should be out their right now looking for Spade.

“He’ll work with us.” Connor said quietly, knowing Gavin would be furious about the negotiation.

Gavin turned, immediately suspicious. “He agreed to help...no strings attached?” 

“Well….some strings.” Connor said sheepishly before turning to Hank. “You can go in Hank.”

“Great….I don’t know what the hell we’re going to talk about.” he admitted but entered the room all the same.

Gavin’s eyes never left Connor. “What strings?” 

“Well…” Connor offered a nervous smile, “Let’s discuss that when Hank is back.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Hank stepped into the room, Elijah’s attention was on the phone in his hand. He motioned Hank to follow him to his lab so he could continue with the proper equipment.

“Look, I’m gonna be frank about this. I only care about catching these guys and making sure Connor is around afterward.”

Elijah looked up, “Connor...he’s like a son to you. Isn’t he?”

Hank’s patience was already wearing thin, “Yeah, he is.”

“Normally, this is the part where I say not to worry and each of us will do our part to make sure no harm comes to him, so on and so forth.” Elijah waved his hand to emphasize his point. “But to be Frank I’m not sure how well any of us could stop Connor from doing something he sets his mind to. He is surprisingly stubborn, even for his programming.” Elijah closed the back of the androids phone and handed it to Hank. “We’ll all do our part, I’m sure. But Connor will always be at risk because he values everyone around him more than himself. That’s what makes him different from humans.” 

Hank’s deep frown set in as he left. He hated speaking with Kamski but this one left a particularly sour taste in his mouth. He knew Connor would sacrifice himself for others. He had done so in the past. He simply valued those around him so much it compromised his own safety. 

The idea Hank couldn’t protect Connor, was one that frightened the old man and one he battled with most nights without Elijah needing to remind him.

He stepped back into the room to see Gavin silently fuming. Hank for once was sympathetic towards Gavin. “I don’t want to work with this guy either, but I can’t think of a way around it.”

\----------------------------------

Connor explained the deal he had made with Kamski on the drive back. Gavin’s knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. The man loathed compromise. “I can’t believe I’m flushing away half my goddamn investigation to catch these two.”

“I agree it isn’t favorable, but this is the best deal we could make. Elijah isn’t restricted by the same time sensitivities we are. He’s more willing to build a new RK900 model then try to get RK back.”

Gavin grit his teeth. “Stupid fucking tin can got himself caught.” He chewed his thumb nail while he steered with the other hand. “Idiot…” he mumbled venomously.

While Gavin was caught in his own emotional spiral, Hank took the opportunity to look back to Connor. “Speaking of which, you almost had the same thing happen to you. So try to be a little more..you know...aware.” Hank said, half scolding and half giving fatherly advice. It was an awkward mixture but Hank always pulled it off in an affable manner.

“When have I nearly been abducted?” Connor asked cluelessly.

“Are you serious?!?” Both Hank and Gavin shouted, causing the android to shrink back in his seat.

“If this is about the park meeting, I had things under control.” he insisted. “I could have even gotten crucial information, if I wasn’t interrupted.” he said, staring at the rear view mirror into Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin glanced away, still irate. “Connor I sweat to God I will lose it..” he hissed under his breathe, barely keeping his temper in check.

“Sure. You were only wandering in the dark with a known killer, gift wrapped for him to do whatever sick thing he wanted.” Hank admonished. 

“We were going to a cafe. A public place.” Connor defended, knowing it looked poorly that he had wandered through the dark park to get there.

“Oh yeah, well I looked up your supposed cafe. The only one in the park has been closed well over a decade.”

“No, it wasn’t. It had lights on.” Connor spoke slowly and clearly, almost as if he was talking to Amanda.

“Connor, it’s been out of business for years. The guy who runs the chicken feed; his dad used to own the cafe. I’m telling you. The whole area is abandoned. And it’s not like the employment rate picked up when androids started coming around.” 

Connor scowled. Gavin caught sight of it in the mirror and if he hadn’t been so irritated, he would have liked the sour expression on the android. 

“Maybe someone bought it since then.” Connor added, “I know what I saw.” 

“Then look it up, you’re a computer for god’s sake.” Hank roared, throwing his hand up and then folding them.

Connor straightened his posture from the back seat, “I will.” his led flickered yellow through the whole exchange before turning red. He let out a gasp.

Gavin forgot his anger and glanced in the mirror, “Connor, are you ok?”

“....It’s closed.” he said, trying to process his discovery.

“Told you.” Hank’s smirk was both smug and angry. He had a gift for expressions.

“I…know what I saw…” Connor said, still trying to process it. “Gavin...can you take us there?” he leaned forward, gripping the back of Hank’s seat so quickly he spooked the old man. “We need to go there now!” his led flickered yellow. 

“Why?” Gavin asked, but had already turned to head in the direction of Stoepal park.

“Spade can cause black outs. Not the whole park was out of power, it’s likely the park would share the same power source as that area…”

“Spade left it on because he wanted it to appear open?” Hank took a shot in the dark.

“Yes. I think it could be where RK is!” Connor gripped the seat excitedly. “If he was trying to lead me there, then it’s possible it’s where he took RK.”

Gavin sped up. If they could find RK without Elijah’s help, then they could still refuse the deal. There was a chance he could salvage his investigation.

\------------------------------------------------

RK watched as Spade unfolded a cloth of operating instruments across a table. “I thought I was safe for tonight.” he hadn’t believed it for a second, but he hoped to start a dialogue.  
“You are.” Spade moved a stand with a bowl of water close to them. “But if you are anything like those scouts Eli sends out, you have a tracker in you.” RK’s jacket had been removed when he was tied up, but his shirt hadn’t been touched until now. Spade unbuttoned it and pushed it aside.

“Hm…Now if you are anything like the SC100’s, it should be here.” he let the scalpel rest on his right pectoral. Spade’s eyes weren’t on RK’s, but his led, which remained yellow at the suggestion. “Or you could save me the time and trouble and tell me where it is.” Spade smiled, “I’ll find it anyway.”

“It’s useless. It was rendered ineffective after Edwards unnecessary electric charge.” RK replied, knowing it wasn’t much use to say this, Spade would still want the device.

“True. But my concern is you will be able to repair it. And this...” Spade lifted a large mason jar from under his seat and placed it next to the water bassin. It was half filled with trackers. 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

RK’s vision glitched for a moment and he glanced away.

Spade tapped the jar with the scalpel. “I’ll fill it one day.”

RK’s led flashed yellow before turning blue again. Composing his discomfort grew more and more difficult. He knew the tracker wasn’t in his chest and he suspected his host new it as well. But RK knew if he complied, it would prove his deviance. The only right answer in this situation would be to withhold the information.

His sensors alerted him that a cut had been made. Analysis revealed it was superficial.

“Oh wait, that’s right.” Spade tsked and repositioned the scalpel near RK’s forearm. “Eli started putting them here….if I remember right.” he made the incision and a minute later, RK’s tracker joined the rest in the jar.

Spade smiled and placed the instrument back on its cloth. “No need to start early. I did say that I wasn’t going to hurt you tonight.”

“Anne. The Traci from the Eden club. It was you who killed her.” RK said, wanting to redirect whatever conversation Spade was planning.

“Yes. That was me.” He nodded, “Edwards was in custody and I took the liberty of finishing his work for him.” 

He knew the Traci’s name because she kept repeating it. ‘My name is Anne, please don’t do this. Stop. I’m Scared.’ Maybe on a weaker man or novice those techniques would have been enough to stop her death. However Spade felt little when he wasn’t killing, it was his drug. His Red Ice, his True Deviance or whatever you wanted to call it. Her fight for life only heightened his drive to kill.  
Spade took some gauze from a pouch at dabbed it at the incision he made at RK’s wrist. RK’s eyes followed the action, confusion briefly crossed his face and Spade had noticed.

“How did you...how was she capable of feeling it?” He asked, the memory of Anne’s contorted features were filed away and accessed only when needed. The picture invoked a software instability and his programing opted not to reopen the image unless necessary.

Spade adjusted himself on his stool and rolled away, tossing the gauze into the trash. “True deviance. It’s what I call it anyway.” he directed RK’s attention to a case beside his equipement. He opened it up to show a few small vials of liquid, 3 needles and a pill bottle which RK wasn’t able to see the inside contents.

“I know you’re aware I have this, so did you mean to ask, how did I make it?” Spade looked at RK, whose eyes were fixed on the bottle.

He nodded.

“It was difficult, but androids served as test subjects. Well, the others were too, until Elijah found them.”

RK knew he meant the other convicts although his wording was vague.

“You ever test it on yourself?”

“Of course.” Spade said, somewhat non-chalantly and laughed at the surprised look on RK’s face. “It was the only way to get feeling back into these limbs.” he flexed his fingers in and out of a fist shape. “I was born human RK, I’m no stranger to fear….or discomfort….or pain.” he seethed the last word out from between his teeth. 

“What...is stopping you from giving this to me now?” RK hesitated to ask but he needed to know what was saving him from a horrific death this night.

“It would be a waste to give it to a non deviant. An android that takes this before devianting will self-destruct from stress.” Spade was reliving a memory as he spoke, he knew this from experience. “And you’re not quite there yet. Eli put a lot of work into you, it would be awful of me to waste it.”

RK exhaled, it was only a matter of time before he would receive an injection of Spade’s concoction. He needed to escape. Or to connect to a signal. Anything. He wanted to live.

How he wished he had stayed that night when Gavin asked him too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The three pulled into Stoepal park. When the cafe had come into sight, it simply appeared closed. As they got out of the car and approached the building, it became more obvious something was amiss. There was graffiti art tagged over the side of the building. It would have been glaringly obvious this place was run down in the daytime. But as the three looked over the building in the dark, it could pass as some eccentric cafe.

“It’s locked.” Hank shook the front doors, trying to gage how much give the lock had but the sound of breaking glass tore both Hank and Connor’s attention to the window Gavin had smashed. Despite watching his step, he cut up his arms slipping inside.

“Detective..” Connor moved toward the broken glass but Gavin had already made it inside and opened the front door.

“Thanks, I would have done it but...my back.” Hank mumbled, entering with Connor. 

“Yeah...your back.” Gavin snorted, holding the door open as Connor walked past.

 

Once inside, the building lost any semblance of vitality. Inside layers of dust coated the furniture that was bolted into the floor. Rat droppings and debris littered the ground and countertops.

“Christ…” Hank said, shining his light on an expired rat while he moved into the back.

“No mistaking this place as a dump..” Gavin said, his flashlight coasting over some graffiti on the side wall.

Connor’s led remained yellow. “He planned to bring me here this whole time?” Red and yellow flickered at his temple. “But then why..” his hand groped the inside of his pocket, searching for the pill bottle. He half expected it to have been a hallucination. But his palm rested over the plastic container and it’s presence eased his mind.

“Why what?” Hank turned the light on his partner. Connor lifted his hand from his pocket to shield his eyes. “N-nothing.” he lied. “I was trying to understand why he changed his mind.”

“Because I came and hauled your ass out of here.” Hank reminded him, moving the light off Connor’s face and continuing his search. 

Gavin’s eyes remained on Connor, mild suspicion crossing his face. But he hadn’t said anything if he was thinking it.

Connor looked around, noticing footprints in the dust. “Someone was here recently.” he motioned, following the tracks. Connor reconstructed an image of Spade, assuming it was him, wondering the inside. His pace slowed in places. Stopped in others. He noticed a long strip of missing dust along a wall where a picture was likely hung. “He’s reminiscing..” Connor whispered to himself.

“Of what?” Gavin asked, spooking Connor. The android snapped out of his daydream to focus on the detective. “....I’m not sure.” he admitted, turning his attention back to the clues and losing himself in them. 

Connor mimicked Spades actions, following the recontruction and touching where the man had previously touched. Forming a better timeline about when he was here. Connor suspected the dust was disturbed as recently as a couple days ago. 

He felt an uneasiness grow in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he was forming an ‘instinct’ or ‘gut feeling’ the other detectives had honed. He moved into the kitchen then downstairs, to where a storage room was kept. A large metal door was bolted shut. The dust on the bolt had been disturbed, but the fact there was dust told Connor the bolt was around for years. Maybe decades.

“When did this place go out of business?” Connor asked out loud.

“Sometime in the late 2010’s…” Hank said from above the stairs, shining his light on the lock then leaving from view.

Gavin’s expression was solemn and serious. “Do you think RK is in there?”

“Not unless there is another way in. This lock has only been touched, not moved.” Connor said.

Gavin nodded slowly, he didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. “Then why are we wasting our time here?” he sighed, moving to follow Hank out but Connor caught his wrist.

“Spade was here Gavin.” 

“No, someone was here...it might not have been him. RK isn’t in there...we’re wasting our time not looking for him.” Gavin became on edge, he jerked his wrist out of Connor hold but didn’t move to leave.

Realization hit Connor. Gavin was scared.

Before he could speak, Hank appeared with a crowbar. “It’s not much but I’m sure we can get in there eventually.”

Gavin pushed past Hank on the stairs. “We don’t have time for eventually.” he said, leaving the building all together and going back to his car. Hank and Connor both heard the trunk slam and Gavin return with a jaws of life.

“Because we need it, I’m not going to ask where yo-”

“Relax, I didn’t take it from the precinct, I’m not an idiot. I bought it off a guy who used to be a paramedic.”

“Used to?”

“Yeah, he kept stealing shit.” Gavin said and lined the claws up to the deadbolt. All three of them knew better than to shoot at a metal door so they let Gavin use the machine. The claws, although outdated and technically retired, did their job and cut the bolt out. The door opened outward to reveal a brick wall.

Someone did not want this to be an easy discovery.

It was more awkward to work with brick but the jaws and the crowbar tore a hole into the wall and it wasn’t long until that fell too.

Stagnant and rotten air flooded past and carried dust and debris up the stairs when the wall fell.

Connor covered his eyes where Hank and Gavin covered their mouths. After a brief coughing fit and the dust settled, they moved in.

Connor was the first to see the body on the floor. Mummified through the passage of time, it too had a thick layer of dust settled overtop it.  
He knelt beside the remains, he wiped the dirt beside the lapel. DPD was printed boldly on the jacket.

Connor froze. The pit in his stomach grew and something was preventing him from continuing. Gavin noticed Connor’s stiffness and he knelt beside him. 

“It’s Connors, isn’t it?” he said more than asked as he moved the bottom of the jacket up to reveal a badge at the corpse’s hip.

“Ah hell..” Hank exhaled, a softness in his voice. He remembered this kid. “....We’d better call it in.” 

\-------------------------------------------


End file.
